The Pokemon Whisperer: Alola
by domgk115
Summary: After long journey's through the Hoenn and Kalos region 17-year-old Dominic Harper moves to Alola thanks to his dad's job with Aether Foundation. The boy has a secret however, he was born with the power to communicate with Pokemon with a new threat arising to Alola he is thrust into adventure again. Will he save the region? And will he learn the true origin of his gifts?
1. Welcome to Alola!

The Pokemon Whisperer: Alola

Dominic Harper was not ready to move to Alola. After what happened in Kalos, he thought he had finally found a home. However, his dad just had to take the stupid job.

 _"Alola passengers! We will be docking in the Hao'oli City marina on Melemele Island in five minutes, we hope you enjoyed your trip, and we hope to see you again!"_ The ship's intercom blared.

"Well at least the cruise was nice." He muttered to himself.

After defeating Team Flare in Kalos alongside his two best-friends Serena and Calem, along with his father having a very high paying job with Augustine Sycamore he thought he would finally have a steady home for the first time since his mother died.

Then the Aether Foundation came knocking. They offered his dad twice the money he was currently getting paid, and a cushy home for Dom and him on Melemele island. Not that his father would be living there with him most of the time. He would be living on Aether Paradise with that sketchy organization.

Dom sighed and rolled his eyes, he was 17 now and he could move wherever he wanted to in only a few months when he turned 18. He only needed to make it a few more months.

After that, it would be just him and his Pokemon.

He swung his legs around off his beach chair near the pool and stood up stretching out.

"Treecko!? Where are you we're almost there." He shouted out trying to find his Pokemon.

He adjusted his beige fishing hat when he heard a commotion behind him. "Hey! Those are my pokepuffs!"

"Woah!"

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

CRASH!

Dom rolled his eyes and turned around to find the Hoenn native starter Pokemon running towards him on two legs with a pile of colorful pokepuffs in his hands. The gecko pokemon stuffed his face with all of the pokemon treats before climbing up Dom's body to his shoulder with a smug smile on his face, only to be greeted by a glare from his trainer.

"What did you do?" He questioned the Hoenn Pokemon.

 _"Umm I was hungry?"_ Treecko responded.

He could speak to Pokemon. It was a gift and a curse all at the same time for him. He has no idea how he was born with the ability, he didn't know what was so special about him, but all he knew was it had been turning his life upside-down since he entered the world.

Originally, he was from Kanto, him his mother and father. His mom and dad were both aids under Professor Oak, and safe to say growing up when it was discovered he could speak to Pokemon… things went south. Kids were relentless in school, the only friends he really had were his parents and their Pokemon… his mother more then his father.

To his dad he was more of a subject for him to study then a son. After mom died, he was stuck with him. He found solace in the fact it would only be for another few months.

"Well why didn't you come find me? I would have given you food." He scolded the young Pokemon as they made there way to the front of the ship.

 _"Ugh, that disgusting canned stuff you give me? No thank you."_ The Hoenn Pokemon scathed.

Dom rolled his eyes as they saw the shores of Alola inch closer. "You've never been picky before! And what did I tell you about stealing pokepuffs? And what did I specifically tell you when I agreed to let you out on the ship?"

 _"That I wouldn't bother any humans and be on my best behavior."_ The gecko Pokemon responded.

"And do you think that is what you've done?" He scolded the young Pokemon quietly.

 _"Hey! You know how I get when I'm hungry I-."_

"Do you want me to transfer your father over from Professor Sycamore's lab? Or better yet, your mother?" He threatened.

The young Hoenn starter gulped and shook his head. _"NO! Please don't come on Dom you know I was only joking around right!? Your canned Pokemon food is delicious! I love it!"_

Dom laughed and nodded. "That's what I thought, now come on we need to go get our stuff from the room, we're docking soon." He said walking towards the cabins.

Treecko stood up excitedly on his trainer's shoulder holding Dom's head to steady himself as they walked.

 _"Oh yeah I can't wait! What do you think's going to happen when we get there!? Are we gonna fight gym leaders? Battle legendary Pokemon!? OH! Are me and you going to take down and evil organization just like you and dad did to Teams Magma and Flare!?"_ The Hoenn started asked excitedly almost falling off his trainer's shoulder in the process.

Treecko was the offspring of Dom's Sceptile, the first Pokemon he received in the Hoenn Region when him and his dad went there after his mother's death. Treecko's father was Dom's first Pokemon and the two safe to say went on tons of adventures together through Hoenn and Kalos. Dom figured that after Kalos their adventures were over for the most part and decided to leave Sceptile and his other Pokemon from his journeys with Professor Sycamore for some well-deserved rest and relaxation.

When news broke that he was moving to Alola, he promised his Pokemon that he would be back soon, since as soon as he turned 18 he planned to move back to Kalos. After that he planned, with his winnings from the Hoenn and Kalos League's he earned to buy a nice big house with enough land for all of them. All he needed to do was survive the next few months in Alola. A few months in a tropical paradise? He could think of worse places to spend his last few childhood months.

However, Treecko after hearing all the stories of their adventures from Dom and his father begged the 17-year-old to let him come to Alola with him. Dom didn't have the heart to turn down the young Pokemon who was only a few months old.

Dom sighed as they made their way to their cabin. "I don't know Treecko, honestly I'm hoping for a nice quiet few months."

 _"Oh, come on! Don't you miss journeying around? Maybe you'll find a mate to replace Sere-."_

"Talk about that and I'll throw you over the side of the boat. We both know how much you hate water." Dom threatened as they got to their room.

Treecko gulped. _"Sorry… you'll still train with me though right!? I want to be as strong as father, so that one day I can battle him!"_

Dom couldn't help but chuckle as he scratched the grass type behind th ear. "Haha don't worry buddy. Of course, we'll train, and you'll be just as strong as Sceptile!" He said reassuringly.

 _"Do you think I'll be able to mega evolve like him one day!?"_ The green gecko asked excitedly.

Dom laughed and nodded. "You bet. We'll get there one day, and you never know. Maybe we will get another journey to go on." He said shrugging his shoulders.

The Hoenn native Pokemon smiled happily and ran to grab Dom's suitcase for him. Dom packed up his toiletries and the rest of his stuff he had out from his last few weeks on the cruise. He told the young Pokemon that perhaps they would have another journey to go on. However, Dom secretly hoped that he would be able to just lay low until he turned 18.

He got out of his bathing suit and put on his new Alolan clothes. Due to the warm tropical climate, he needed to dress accordingly. He wore a pair of black shorts, with a red tropical shirt, topped off with a red fishing hat, along with red and black sneakers. He was as ready as could be for the weather of Alola now.

With Treecko on his shoulder the two made there way back out to the deck where they were finally pulling into port on Melemele Island.

 _"Ah finally! We're here, I can't wait!"_ Treecko said excitedly on his shoulder.

Dom chuckled as he rolled his suitcase towards the ramp off the boat. He thought about what his Pokemon had said earlier. He wasn't going to go out seeking a journey, however he rarely did, a journey found its way to him in Hoenn, and Kalos. He was hoping that it would be different in Alola.

He had no idea how wrong he would be.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

With Treecko on his shoulder admiring the large trees and lush greenery Dom made his way down out of Hao'oli City towards Route 1. A few times Treecko leaped off his shoulder to run and chase some Pokemon walking by, or grab a berry he saw on the ground, but eventually the duo reached Dom's new house.

It wasn't a huge house, but it was certainly a nice one large enough for Dom and his father during his inevitable one a month visits for a few hours. Out front was a moving truck with multiple Machoke carrying boxes and furniture. One man in a yellow hardhat and white outfit spotted him and Treecko and walked over with a smile on his face.

"ALOLA!" He practically shouted, with a huge smile waving his hands in-front of him.

Treecko was so taken aback his fell off of Dom's shoulder and landed with a thud behind him. He quickly scurried back up to his shoulder angrily.

 _"Hey buddy what's the big idea!"_ The gecko Pokemon said angrily.

"Calm down you." He told the grass-type. "Um, Alola?" Dom said to the man cautiously.

The man laughed. "Haha sorry if I startled you. You see this is how we greet people in the Alola Region! You wave your hands like this and greet them with a smile." He said, happily.

Dom recovered from his mini heart attack and sighed, that would take some getting used to. "Oh well um Alola." He said doing to hand waving thing. "Are you the ones my dad hired to help us move in? My names Dominic Harper." He told the man.

The man nodded his head. "Ah yes you're young Dominic. Professor Harper has told us at the Aether foundation so much about you! Know if you ever need anything please do not hesitate to ask any of our members! Preserving and protecting Pokemon and people that is our goal." He said, sounding a little 'too' friendly.

Dom and Treecko looked at each other and they were both thinking the same thing. That the guy in-front of them were all being extremely over the top. Dom wanting to get the exchange over with as soon as possible nodded again.

"Um well… thanks. So, is everything done and inside?" He asked him.

The way to happy man nodded eagerly. "It is all done! Now, I need to go and report back to your father. Enjoy your stay and once again you Dominic welcome to Alola!" He said happily doing the hand wave again.

"Uh… right thanks, Alola." He said awkwardly doing the hand motion back.

Within another few minutes the man and his Machoke gathered into the truck and drove back towards Hao'oli city. As soon as the truck was gone Treecko and Dom looked at each other.

 _"That guy sure was odd."_ Treecko muttered.

Dom nodded in agreement. "You can say that again. Come on, let's go and get everything unpacked." He said as the pair walked into the house.

Treecko immediately jumped off his shoulder and scurried to the cabinets in search of food. Dom chuckled and went to the back where his room was located. His Wii U and other larger belongings he didn't need for the boat ride. He sighed and looked at his old travel backpack. It was a beat up old black and blue bag that he had brought with him through Hoenn and Kalos both, it survived the whole time and Dom counted it as his good luck charm, since it was also the one that his mother had given him before his tenth birthday when he was originally supposed to start his journey.

Dom sighed and pulled out a beanbag pokeball chair in-front of his TV and switched it on. He decided he needed a few hours of relaxation before he did anything else. He popped "Mario Kart' into his Wii U and powered it up, enjoying the feeling of finally not being out to sea.

His door popped open and Treecko walked in his arms filled by a box of Cheez-its, Twinkies, cola's and other various sugary foods. He stumbled over dropping a twinkie on the way and plopped down sitting next to his trainer.

Dom smiled and gave the small gecko Pokemon a fist pound, as the Hoenn starter picked up a Wii U controller.

"How are you going to use that? You only have three fingers on each hand?" Dom questioned the gecko.

 _"Eh I'll find a way let's do this!"_ He said popping a handful of Cheez-it's into his mouth.

Dom reached for one of the Cheez-its only to have his hand smacked away. _"NO! Those are mine."_

Dom rolled his eyes. "You know those things aren't good for you right?"

 _"I do not care one bit. Like take how much you think I don't care, and it's even lower then that."_ The grass-type shot back.

Dom laughed a little and shook his head. "Okay don't say I didn't warn you."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After an hour or two it was close to noon, and Dom was utterly baffled how his Pokemon with only 3 fingers on each hand was able to beat him so thoroughly at Mario Kart. He watched hopelessly as his cart slipped on a banana peel set my Treecko, who then proceeded to zoom past the finish line to finish in first place.

His Pokemon laughed and licked orange Cheez-it dust off his fingers. _"Ha! You suck!"_ He said as he popped another handful of the small cheese snacks into his mouth.

Dom was still completely baffled. "You have SIX fingers TOTAL! How are you doing this!?" He said slightly annoyed.

His Pokemon laughed and threw his head back. _"Hahaha, it's because you keep picking-."_

The Pokemon was interrupted by a knock on the door. Dom turned to the grass-type starter. "This is not over, I'll be right back." He said getting up to go to the door.

Dom heard the Pokemon laughing and rolled his eyes before crossing the living room to the door. He opened it and out-front stood a taller man in a white lab coat. The lab coat was all he wore along with a pair of green rimed sunglasses, and a hat, with green shorts. He had a bright smile on his face and waved his hands in front of him.

"Alola cousin, good to see you've finally moved in!" He said happily.

Dom looked at the man confused. "Um… Alola. Do I know you sir?" He asked.

The man laughed and shook his head. "Haha where are my manners, my names Professor Kukui, the Pokemon Professor for this region! Your Dominic Harper correct?"

He nodded and Kukui smiled again. "Awesome! I'm a friend of your fathers! He used to live here back when he was younger, moved away to Kanto when he was 18. We were good friends." He explained to Dom.

Dom softened when he said he knew his father. His dad wasn't exactly his favorite person, but the Professor seemed okay, and he wasn't a stranger.

Dom parted. "Oh okay. Please, come on in I was just relaxing a little before I unpacked."

Kukui nodded with a smile and the two entered Dom's living room. He looked back to his room. "Treecko! Get out here we have company."

 _"What, who is it!?"_ The gecko Pokemon yelled from his room.

"It's Professor Kukui, he's the professor for this region." He yelled back.

Treecko muttered something about being there in a minute and he turned back to see a stunned Professor Kukui.

"So, it's true! You really can talk to Pokemon, your father told me about it!" He said breathlessly.

Dom rubbed his head sheepishly, scolding himself for being so careless and nodded.

"Yeah, don't know how or why it was me, but I can." He told the older man.

Kukui laughed and got even more excited. "That must be amazing! Being able to communicate with them, no wonder you won the Hoenn League and made it to the Finals in Kalos! Being able to communicate and understand what a Pokemon is saying must really strengthen your bond." He said amazed.

It was true. Knowing what his Pokemon were saying did give him a huge advantage in battle. The Hoenn League was his first major league, and he managed to beat his good friend Brendan to win the whole thing. He was going to do the Elite Four challenge, but before he could he learned from his father they were moving to Kalos. He decided to take the Kalos gym challenge next alongside his neighbors Calem and Serena. After the whole debacle with Team Flare, the three entered the Kalos League and Dom managed to make it to the final only losing to Calem in the end.

Dom scratched the back of his head embarrassed. "Ahaha yeah it actually does. Can you… not tell anyone? I know some people may think it's awesome, but I really don't want to draw attention to myself." He asked.

Kukui nodded. "No problem cousin, your secret is safe with me. Now, the reason I came over was to offer to show you around! If you're going to be staying here, you might as well meet new people! The closest town is Iki Town right up the road." He offered.

Dom shrugged and nodded. Even though he only planned on being here for a few months, it sounded like it was a good idea. He may as well try to make friends, even though it was never particularly his strong suit.

"Sure, just let me go grab my bag and I'll be right out." He told the Professor.

"Awesome! You're gonna fit right in here." He said happily.

He was about to say something back when he heard his door open. Out, very slowly walked a very sick looking Treecko, still holding onto the box of Cheez-its. Dom assumed the box had to be empty.

"Woah a Treecko! Those are rare to Alola." Kukui said getting up getting eye level with the Hoenn native.

 _"Oh stop, I see my *Belches* reputation proceeds me."_ The gecko said before falling over.

Dom rolled his eyes and looked down at him. "I told you not to eat all the damn Cheez-it's your little green idiot!" He scolded.

Treecko sat up and stared at him. _"Hey screw you man! They're super good!"_

Dom smirked because he knew exactly what to say to get the gecko Pokemon to behave. "That's it! I'm going to the Pokemon Center, I'm calling Professor Sycamore and transferring Sceptile here!" He said making like he was going to walk out of the house.

As he expected his plan worked. Treecko suddenly had a burst of energy and ran towards him grabbing his leg.

 _"NO! NO PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! I'll be good I promise! I'll cut my Cheez-it consumption in half!"_ He begged.

Dom laughed. "That's what I thought. Now Professor, about that tour?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dom walked besides Kukui with Treecko on his shoulder. Kukui was explaining to him more about the Island, and Alola as a whole. He was listening to him talk about the four Tapu's the Island Deities, when he saw a battle going on between two young trainers.

"Rockruff tackle!" One kid ordered.

 _"Take this you stupid cat!"_ Dom heard the Pokemon yell before darting towards its opponent.

The other Pokemon looked like a Meowth, but it was no Meowth that Dom had ever seen before. It was dark colored and stood on two legs with a smug expression on its face.

"Meowth, dodge and use Fury Swipes!" His trainer ordered.

 _"Bring it on you mangy mutt!"_ The cat Pokemon yelled countering the attack.

"Woah… hey Professor why does that Meowth look like that?" Dom asked the man.

Kukui turned. "Ahh I was about to explain that to you. You see some Pokemon take on different forms here in Alola due to its tropical climate! Most of them even have different types! For example, that Meowth we saw is normally a Normal type in other regions, but here in Alola it's a dark type!" He said excitedly.

That was really cool. One thing Dom loved was how to this day still he had so much to learn about Pokemon. Treecko was still recovering from his Cheez-it episode so he wasn't really interested, instead laying across his shoulders trying not to get sick.

"That's so cool! I really want to see some more, that sounds awesome." He said excitedly, feeling like a young kid again.

Kukui laughed as the duo walked into a small town with a large stage in the center. It looked suspiciously like a battlefield. When they entered Kukui turned to him.

"Okay cousin. I hope you don't mind but I need to go find someone really quick. While I'm gone you should look for the Island Kahuna." He told Dom.

"Kahuna?" He asked the Professor.

Kukui nodded. "You bet, they're the ones who are in charge of protecting and governing the Islands, each Island has one. You should find him, he's a good person to know, you can't miss him he just looks like a Kahuna. I'll meet you back here soon!" He explained.

"Okay, easy enough. I'll see you back here." He said as the older man walked off.

For a few minutes Dom walked around the town greeting people and introducing himself. All of the people were very friendly, which Dom was thankful for. He always had a hard time making friends growing up, it was pure luck he had the friends he did. Brendan, May, Serena, Calem, Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, it was a stroke of luck that he ran into all of them. Of course, only Brendan, May, Calem, Serena, his father, Professor's Sycamore and Birch knew he could talk to Pokemon. He was always scared that people would only be friends with him because of that, because they thought his power was cool.

He was finishing up talking to a young girl, who didn't know where the Kahuna was when Treecko seemed to finally break out of his food coma and tugged on his ear.

"Ow, you know I hate it when you do that, what is it!?" He asked the Hoenn starter.

 _"Stop complaining! Look over there!"_ He said pointing towards the other end of the stage.

Dom looked over and he saw a taller pale girl, with long flowing blonde hair. She had a large hat over her head. She had a white bag slung over her shoulder, and upon closer inspection, Dom could see the bag thrashing around. He was suspicious at first because, he hadn't seen anyone like her around, and second because Treecko was practically dragging him over to her by the ear.

He got closer and heard her speak up. "Oh, so you want to go up to the ruins? I don't know what we'll find up there but okay." She said as the began to walk up a path.

After she was out of site Dom saw the sign said, "Mahalo Trail", and looked over at Treecko who was smirking at him.

"What are you smirking at?" He asked the gecko Pokemon.

The Pokemon snickered. _"Ha, no reason. So… why are we following this girl?"_ He asked.

Dom shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe she knows where the Kahuna is?"

The Hoenn native Pokemon wiggled his non-existent eyebrows. _"Or maybe is it because she's really cute?"_

"You're the one who practically dragged me over here!" He shot back at the grass-type.

 _"Come on! Just admit that she was really-."_

"Say one more word and I'm going to throw out every box of Cheez-its in the house." He threatened.

The comment had the desire effect as the gecko Pokemon belched nervously and pointed up the trail.

 _"Haha, well w… what are we waiting for! Let's get going!"_ He said pointing ahead triumphantly.

Dom smirked and the two walked up the trail after the girl.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dom made his way up the twisting path that the girl had gone up. Treecko had finally decided it was time for him to get some exercise and was walking on the ground next to him. They got to the top and stopped when they spotted the girl again.

"Okay we're here. What are you-. Hey!" She shouted.

Out of her moving bagged popped what Dom assumed was a Pokemon. It was a small one that looked like it was a cloud of stars. Dom had never seen it before, so it only peeked his curiosity even more. The girl however was frantic, as the small Pokemon happily floated out to the bridge crossing a giant canyon over a waterfall and river.

"No! Nebby wait!" She said seeming to have trouble taking a few steps.

Dom was about to take a step forward when he heard a multitude of voices calling from the air.

 _"Get off our bridge small fry!"_

 _"You're in the wrong part of the woods bub!"_

 _"Bridge snack!"_

 _"Get out of here human!_

Dom looked up and saw a swarm of Spearow swooping down towards the bridge! Three of them headed right for the Pokemon on the bridge, while the fourth zoom right down towards the girl who stumbled backwards.

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK HELP!" She screamed.

The Spearow zoomed over her head and zoomed down for another pass at the girl. Dom looked down at Treecko and his partner nodded to him.

"Treecko Energy Ball, just like we practiced!" He yelled.

Treecko knew a few more advanced moves for his stage of evolution. Ever since Treecko hatched he was insistent on wanting to become as strong as Sceptile, Dom's first Pokemon and Treecko's father. So, day after day he trained, and he had learned higher level moves like Energy Ball, Mega Drain, and Pursuit.

 _"Finally, some action! Take this you stupid bird!"_ His partner yelled jumping up and launching the attack right before it could get to the girl.

A small explosion happened and the Spearow got sent flying back and flew off injured, with more curses then Dom cared to repeat. The girl turned, and Dom ran over to her with Treecko running next to him, anxious for more action.

"Are you okay!? What happened?" He asked kneeling next to the girl.

Her eyes were full of fear and panic. "P…please! You have to save Nebby!"

Dom saw the girl's beautiful green eyes, full of fear, and worry and he wanted nothing more in that moment then to help her.

 _Beautiful? Oh, stop this now Dom and go save the Pokemon._ He though to himself.

"Don't worry I got it! Treecko! You stay here with her incase more show up!" He shouted to the grass type.

He shot a thumbs up with on of his three fingers. _"I got this! COME AT ME YOU STUPID BIRDS!"_ He yelled confidently, causing Dom to roll his eyes.

He darted off towards the bridge and ran along the planks to see the Spearow pecking at the poor cloud Pokemon relentlessly.

"Hey! Leave it alone you bullies!" He yelled waving off the birds and protectively kneeling down over the tiny cloud.

 _"Hey! Get off our bridge human!"_

 _"I'm gonna peck you so hard!"_

 _"BRIDGE SNACK!"_

Dom ignored the cries and insults the Pokemon were throwing at him and tried to brace the impact. He attempted to pick up the cloud Pokemon and move but as soon as he did he felt a large slash across his leg.

"AHHH FUCK THAT HURT!" He yelled collapsing back onto the bridge.

He felt himself scratched more and more on his back as he desperately tried to rise back to his feet, but whenever he tried the back of his calf felt like it was on fire. He looked down at the little cloud, who was wailing with fear.

"WAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The Pokemon screamed starting to glow a bright light.

"NEBBY NO!" He heard the girl scream.

 _"DOM GET OUT OF THERE!"_ He heard Treecko yell after that.

Dom was about to try and stand again, when the Pokemon in his arms finally glowed to bright and he had to put one hand over his eyes to shield them. He felt a long cut on his back leg dripping blood and while he's certainly experience worse he knew it was going to leave a nasty scar. Along with a few on his chest and back where his shirt was torn up.

 _BOOOOOOM_. The cloud Pokemon under him burst, and he felt the Spearow instantly fly away, but he felt the bridge waddle under him. Soon it snapped, and he wrapped his arms around the purple Pokemon as the two of them fell down towards the rocky water below.

 _"DOM NOOOO!" He heard the faint yell of Treecko as he fell._

 _Man, I knew I should have brought Flygon with me!_ He thought as he tried to position himself not to fall on the rocks.

He stopped though when he heard a deep voice scream. _"CHOSEN ONEEEE!"_

A large figure zoomed down and Dom felt himself being lifted up at an insanely quick pace. Before he knew it, he slid off whatever has saved him, and he landed with a thud on his but, back where Treecko and the girl were waiting.

Treecko and the girl ran to his side but before he could do anything, the voice roared again.

 _"Chosen one!"_ The voice yelled again.

Dom was till on his butt, but the girl and Treecko stood and turned to see a powerful looking Pokemon in-front of them. It had a shell of sorts and was colored orange and yellow. It radiated electrical energy, it's black body had two white eyes and a yellow mohawk across its head. Dom had been around enough powerful, and legendary Pokemon to know that this Pokemon didn't communicate with humans often.

He zoomed forward and dropped an odd looking sparkling stone at the girl's feet and pointed its arm towards Dom.

 _"Chosen One! Only you can save Alola and prevent the darkness from consuming us all! Believe in yourself, and never give up! For you are the only one who save the world from being consumed by endless darkness!"_ He yelled before dashing into the sky, a charred bit of earth him from the electricity.

Dom sat there completely stunned. He had of course communicated with legendary Pokemon, but each time it had been after him and his friends saved them from the clutches of an evil organization. He had never had a legendary Pokemon tell him directly that he was going to be involved in the fate of the region. When him Brendan and May had to take down Team Magma, he had a choice and he picked to help them. When him Calem and Serena, took on Team Flare, he had a choice.

Now here in Alola, he was told by a legendary Pokemon that he was going to be instrumental in the fate of the region. A darkness was coming, and according to him Dom was the only one who could stop it.

The thought scared him out of his mind.

"Pew!" He heard from his lap.

He looked down and almost completely forgot about the small cloud Pokemon in his arms. "Oh yeah, did you say something little buddy?" He asked the small Pokemon.

"Pew, Pew?" The small cloud went with a confused look.

Dom froze in place. This had never happened before in his life, and now he was even more scared.

"I… I can't understand what you're saying!?"

 **A:N) Hello everyone! Domgk115 here coming at you with another Pokemon story! Now, I'm sure if you're on of my long time followers you're wondering where my other stories are, and I will answer that question. The truth is for the last month or so I've just been on a Pokemon kick, and yes I do have another Pokemon story out which I will update but I just thought of this idea and I had to roll with it! My other stories will be updated soon fear not!**

 **Now some clarifications for this story. 1.) Dom (yes I named an OC after myself I've never done it but heck I really wanted to now don't judge xD) is meant to be a character that has been at the center of the two Gen 6 games (Omega Ruby &Alpha Saphire and Pokemon X and Y) **

**2.) Before you ask I wanna answer, yes his ability to talk to Pokemon does have an origin, and you will find out about it if you read further on ; )**

 **3.) This story will be based on the events of Pokemon Sun and Moon, so Ash and friends will not be in this story.**

 **I've been wanting to write a Gen7 story for a while now, and I'm super excited to bring it to you guys! I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review and ask any questions you wish! Also, what Pokemon do you want to see on the team!? Let me know! See you all soon!**


	2. Friends for the Journey!

The Pokemon Whisperer: Alola

"I… I can't understand what you're saying!?" Dom said out loud his voice filled with fear.

Fear coursed through Dom's body. He had NEVER not been able to communicate with a Pokemon before. Even when he encountered Deoxys with Brenden back in Hoenn he was able to understand that Pokemon, and it was from outer space! His fear was interrupted by two things, one was a small green lifeform slamming into him, the other was a soft voice.

"Are… are you okay?" He turned and saw the blonde-haired girl with the hat.

He got his first good look at the girl, and Dom figured his earlier assessment of her being extremely pretty. She was taller than most girls, Dom estimated she was around 5 feet 10 the same height as him. She had on a white dress, with her large frilly hat, over her long cascading blonde hair.

Dom slowly managed to get up to his feet, his leg shaking from the scratch down the back of it. "Y… yeah I'm okay. I've been through a LOT worse trust me." He said to her confidently, smiling through the pain.

"Pew!" The Pokemon said in his arms.

He looked down and couldn't help but smile. "Ha, and what's your name buddy?" He asked, hoping for a response.

"Pew!" It went happily, and Dom sighed in disappointment.

"His name is Nebby… well at least that's what I call it. Now, back in the bag mister!" She said forcefully as Dom handed over the small Pokemon.

"Pew!" It said happily darting its way back into her bag.

The girl sighed and closed the bag and turned back to him. "So… what's your name?" Dom asked her.

She shook her head back to reality. "Oh right, my names Lillie." She said nervously.

Dom smiled and held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you Lillie, my names Dom!" He said trying to ignore the pain coursing through his leg.

Lillie however saw through his disguise. "Are… are you okay? You look like you're having trouble standing?" She said concerned.

Dom rubbed his head. "Oh, don't worry about me I'm-."

 _"DOM!"_ Treecko yelled happily jumping into his chest, causing him to fall over again.

The gecko Pokemon climbed up and hugged around his neck. _"OH, DOM I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GONNER! I have no idea what I would've told Mother, and father would have been SO disappointed in me if I let you die! I don't know what I would've done with myself if-."_

Dom laughed and petted the young Pokémon's back. "Haha don't worry buddy I'm alright. Now… you need to get off you're crushing me." He said strained.

The Hoenn Pokemon quickly jumped off his chest and Lillie came over. "Are you okay!?" She asked him.

He groaned as he saw blood start to trickle from the back of his leg. His chest and back would be fine, but he needed to get his leg looked at now.

"Y…Yeah, just can you help me up?" He said, as she nodded holding out her hand.

Together they pulled him up. He managed to stand on both feet shakily. If he could make it back to town he knew he would be okay. Lillie looked concerned in-front of him, and he shot her a pained smile.

"Haha see good as new." He said with a forced smile.

Lillie sighed and Nebby juggled around in her bag. She looked back at Dom with desperate eyes. "P…please! You can't tell anyone what you saw, you can't tell anyone about Nebby. Promise!" She asked him, basically pleading.

Dom smiled and laughed a little. "Haha, don't worry. I know a thing or two about keeping secrets, yours is safe with me." He said to her smiling again.

Lillie blushed slightly and nodded. "Th… thank you. And also thank you for you know… saving Nebby. You hurt yourself doing it, I… I feel bad for that." She said sadly.

Dom shook his head. "No worries, I've gotten hurt a lot worse for a lot less believe me. I couldn't just let them attack a defenseless Pokemon." He said.

 _"Hey I helped too!"_ Treecko piped up climbing to Dom's shoulder.

Dom laughed and pet the gecko Pokemon. "Yes, and Treecko helped too. Treecko this is Lillie, Lillie meet my partner Treecko." He said happily.

Treecko gave a wave a smile. _"A pleasure to meet you Miss Lillie."_

Lillie giggled as of course Dom knew all she heard was 'Treecko, Treecko.'. He always found that fact amusing. Thinking of that made a jolt of fear run down him again. He wasn't able to communicate with Nebby. He needed to know more about it, especially after what the legendary Pokemon had told him, it couldn't be a coincidence that he heard that from the legendary, and all of a sudden met a Pokemon who, for the first time he couldn't communicate with.

Lillie giggled lightly and pet Treecko to the grass-types absolute delight. "Haha, it's nice to meet you Treecko."

Dom smiled but cringed again when he felt pain jolt through his leg. He looked over at Lillie with another forced smile. "Well. Let's get you and Nebby back to town. I'm supposed to be looking for the Kahuna."

Lillie nodded. "Yes, I was just about to ask if maybe you could… escort us back? After what happened I… I-."

Dom shook his head with a smile. "No problem lets get going-."

He took one step forward before falling onto his knees right into the blonde-haired girl. He gripped her two arms in an attempt not to fall any further as he felt pain course through his leg.

"D…Dom, are you okay?" She asked him, blushing wildly.

 _"Dom are you okay!?"_ Treecko asked wildly running to his side.

Dom groaned as Lillie blushed more and, in her panic, moved and he fell to the ground face first into the dirt.

"Oww…." He mumbled into the dirt.

Lillie must have immediately felt bad because she ran and knelt down to his side.

"Oh my god Dom I… I'm so sorry!" She said frantically helping him back to a sitting position.

As her arms moved, Dom notice multiple light scars on her upper arms, and felt himself heat up with embarrassment, not knowing what they were from. She gingerly held him up, like she was scared to touch him, and he winced in pain grabbing his left leg.

"It's okay. It's okay. I… I guess it's a little worse then I thought." He said finally turning to look at his left calf.

His eyes widened, and he heard Lillie yelp at the large gash with blood oozing out. Poor Treecko next to him gulped and looked like he was going to faint.

Dom looked at the small gecko Pokemon. "Treecko stay with me bud, go and grab my bag." He said, having dropped it before he went on the bridge.

He looked over and Lillie was still knelt next to him, looking at his leg in concern.

Dom tapped her hand and she pulled it towards her and looked at him with her concerned green eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't you worry I'll be just fine. I'm going to need your help though." He said to her reassuringly.

"H…how are you so calm? Your leg is bleeding like that and yet… you don't seem worried at all?" She questioned him.

Dom chuckled and laid down on his stomach, not breaking eye contact. "Well it's because I have been through a LOT of shit, and I learned that sitting down and worrying never gets you anywhere. If you have a problem, it's always better to try and do something about it, then sit around and worry." He said with a bright smile as Treecko ran to his face with the bag,

"Wow… I wish I could be like that." She said looking up down to the ground.

Dom shook his head. "Don't you worry Lillie. I may not have known you long, but I know for a fact that anyone can be like that! Now… I really do kinda need your help." He asked pleadingly.

Lillie shook herself back into focus and looked at Dom's face and nodded. Dom smiled at her and riffled through his bag.

"Do you know how to disinfect a wrap a cut by any chance?" He asked the blonde girl.

She looked at him nervously as he pulled out a small bottle of hydrogen peroxide, a hand towel and a bandage wrap. He learned really quickly on his first journey cuts and scrapes like this were common and you always needed to be able to clean them out. Treecko gathered the items in his arms and walked over to her.

"I... I don't know. I've read a book about it and have done it for Pokemon before." She said timidly.

Dom nodded reassuringly. "It's the same thing! Just pour the peroxide on the cut, let it bubble and disinfect, and when its done wipe it off. Do that a few times, and then wrap the bandage around it, easy as pie!" He said happily.

Lillie nodded but still seemed hesitant. Dom watched in anticipation as she carefully unscrewed the bottle of peroxide and hovered it over his bleeding leg. Her hand was shaking, and she finally looked back at Dom.

"I…I'm sorry I don't know if I can do this. Maybe I should… go and get someone from the village." She said getting up.

Before she did Dom gently grabbed her wrist. Her face went red and she looked at him. He shook his head. "Don't worry Lillie it's okay! I trust you. You can do this!" He said trying to sound reassuring again.

Dom didn't notice the girls face go as red as a tomato berry, but he did see her nod her head. He smiled again.

"Good, now first if it helps carefully just wipe off the blood. Treecko will help you out, right buddy?" He said looking to the Hoenn starter.

 _"I'm on it!"_ He said walking over and grabbing the hand towel and wiping away as much blood as he could.

It wasn't bleeding as bad, but Dom knew it needed to be cleaned out now rather then later. He may have just met the girl, but he knew he didn't really have any choice, seeing as he didn't want her to have to carry him all the way back to Iki Town. He also just had a very good feeling about the girl, she seemed like the last person who would try to hurt him.

"Awesome, you're doing great! Now fair warning I may cringe a little, but I'll be fine, just clean it out a few times then wrap the bandage around." He said trying to ignore the pain.

She slowly nodded her head and Treecko ran over to his head.

 _"Me and you both know you're going to scream right?"_ He said to him.

Dom scoffed and shook his head. "What are you talking about? This is something I've had done a bunch of times before-. OOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dom with a little help from Lillie, managed to hobble his way back into town with the bandage wrapped around his leg. She had managed to clean it out and wrap it, and he could walk now, with a slight hobble. With Treecko on Dom's shoulder, they eventually made it back to Iki Town, where they were greeted by Professor Kukui.

"Ah Dom, I've finally found you! I see you found my assistant-. Good Arceus boy what happened?" He asked, seeing Dom's wrapped leg.

Dom laughed it off, but Lillie stepped up. "It's my fault Professor. I brought Nebby up to the ruins when we were attacked by a group of Spearow on the bridge. Dom and Treecko saved Nebby and me… but the bridge was destroyed." She explained.

Kukui sighed in relief. "Well don't worry about the bridge, I'm just glad the two of you are alright! Like I said you found my assistant Dom, she's actually who I was looking for." He said happily.

Dom nodded and turned to Lillie. "Oh, so you're the Professor's assistant? That's really cool." He said with a smile.

She nodded. "Yes, the Professor has been kind enough to let me stay with him the last few months. I run errands and help him with his research."

Kukui nodded his head happily. "Lillie's been a great help! Although that cute little Pokemon of yours is gonna keep getting you into trouble!" He said in an obviously joking way.

Dom laughed, and Lillie shook her head. "No…no worries Professor Nebby is all safe. Right Nebby?" She said looking into her bag.

"Pew!" Nebby happily cried however she was on the ground floating around behind Lillie as opposed to being in the bag.

"Oh! Get back in the bag you!" Lillie scolded, gaining a laugh from Dom, Treecko and Professor Kukui.

Lillie safely got the cloud Pokemon back into her bag when a girl rang out. "The Kahuna is back! Kahuna Hala has returned!"

The three turned and down the path into the center of town towards them was a man who looked exactly like Dom pictured a Kahuna looking like. He wore a bright yellow Alolan shirt with tropical flowers on it and walked towards them in open toed sandals. The large man stopped next to Kukui and laughed heartily.

"Haha Kukui! How are we doing this fine day my good man?" He asked loudly.

Kukui smiled and turned to Dom and Lillie. "Well Hala I brought young Dominic Harper here to meet you! He's Richard Harper's son remember him?" He asked the old man.

The Kahuna laughed and nodded his head. "Hahaha of yes I do! It's a pleasure to meet you lad, my name is Hala the Kahuna of Melemele Island!" He said holding out his hand.

Dom shook his hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you sir, my names Dom and this here is my partner Treecko." He said gesturing to the gecko Pokemon.

 _"Aw you're calling me 'partner' I'm so touched!"_ Treecko said on his shoulder, making his trainer roll his eyes.

The Kahuna nodded his head and looked like he was about to say something else before he noticed Dom's wrapped leg. "Good heavens boy are you alright? What happened to your leg?" He asked.

Lillie nervously stepped forward again. "It's my fault Kahuna Hala… you see Nebby jumped out of the bag and ran onto the bridge to the ruins. We were both attacked by Spearow. Dom saved us and got Nebby from the bridge but… it was destroyed. I'm so sorry." She told the old Kahuna.

Hala shook his head. "Fear not young ones, bridges can be rebuilt I'm simply glad you're both alright. I must ask however, if the bridge was destroyed with you on it, how are you standing here?"

Dom stepped in to explain. "Well you see Nebby and me were falling, when out of nowhere this really powerful looking Pokemon swooped down and saved us. It was like it was in a shell, it was orange, had a yellow mohawk. It dropped Nebby and me back up top."

Hala's eyes widened and he and Kukui looked at each other. The Kahuna turned back to the young man.

"Tapu Koko!" He said.

"Tapu what now?" He asked.

"He's one of the Island Guardians I was telling you about Cousin! One of the four legendary Pokemon that protect the four Islands of Alola!" He said excitedly.

"You should feel honored lad! Tapu Koko rarely intervenes in matters, he must have seen something really special in you." He said with admiration.

Dom gulped and he and Treecko looked at each other nervously no doubt thinking the same thing. _For you are the only one who can save the world from being consumed by endless darkness._ The words rang through Dom's head as he paled, which thankfully went unnoticed by the three people around him. Between those words from the Island Guardian, and encountering a Pokemon who he can't communicate with, he was shaken. He decided not to tell the Kahuna and Kukui yet, he would need to make some calls first.

He straightened himself out and looked back to Hala, Kukui and Lillie. "Wow, I feel it. Meeting a legendary Pokemon on my first day, what's better then that!" He said happily.

The two grown up laughs, and Lillie managed a small smile. Hala looked down at the boy. "Well you Dominic as thanks for helping out, and as a welcome present here to Alola, allow me to grant you your first Alolan Pokemon!"

At that moment Dom's mood completely changed. He wasn't scared about some life altering destiny he apparently had. He was lacking in the human friend department, but he was always excited to meet a new Pokemon.

"Thank you so much! Haha you hear that Treecko!?" He said excitedly to the Hoenn starter.

Treecko seemed even more excited then Dom. _"Ho-ho yes! I can lead your new team to the promise land! Just like dad did yes!"_

Kukui and Hala smiled at the young trainer, but what he didn't notice was the blonde girl behind him trying with all her might to not blush again.

Hala led the three of them to the stag where he produced three Pokemon from his belt. "Alright my Pokemon! Let's have a look at you!"

He tossed the three balls and the three starter Pokemon from the Alola Region popped out. The first one was an owl Pokemon that Dom pegged as the grass type right away. The second was a small black and red feline Pokemon on four legs, Dom placed it as the fire type. Finally, was a small blue Pokemon with a large pink nose that clapped its front fins happily. By default, Dom knew this was the water starter.

Dom knelt down and Hala spoke up again. "Now here we have Rowlet, a grass/flying type."

 _"It is SO nice to meet you my friend, my names Rowlet AKA the most popular starter and BEST out of this lot!"_ Rowlett said arrogantly while spinning around, gaining groans from the other two Pokemon.

Dom and Treecko sweat dropped, as he tried not to give away that he could understand them. Hala continued.

"Next we have Litten, the fire type." He said gesturing towards the small feline Pokemon.

Dom looked at the Pokemon with a smile, but to his surprise the small cat Pokemon didn't say anything and just sheepishly nodded its head in affirming and took a few steps back.

Before Dom could figure out more, Hala went on with his introductions. "And finally, here we have Popplio, the water type!"

 _"You wanna see me make a balloon!? I can make such big balloons!"_ The water type squeaked happily, blowing a balloon out of its nose.

 _"Crazy fruit cake…"_ He heard Rowlet mumble.

Dom over the years found it easier and easier to pretend he couldn't understand what Pokemon say. However, he had to suppress a laughed with a cough as Hala came up next to him.

"Alright lad take your pick!" The old Kahuna said happily.

Dom knelt down to eye level with the Pokemon. "Hey how's it going you guys!" He said happily.

Rowlet hoped in front of him. _"Trust me pal, you can NOT go wrong picking me! I'm the so much more powerful then that fruit cake, and this loner over here."_ He said gesturing towards Popplio and Litten.

Dom pretended he didn't hear what the owl Pokemon said and turned to the other two, which led Popplio to jump up now.

 _"Pick me, pick me! I'll make you balloons! REALLY big balloons!"_ It said happily, blowing another balloon that popped in its face.

Dom looked at the two, but then his eyes fixed on Litten, the small cat having yet to speak up. "What about you little guy?" He asked the fire-type.

Litten looked up nervously. _"I… I think you'd be better off picking one of these guys. Me I… I'm too weak."_ The Pokemon said sadly.

It took a lot of self-control for Dom not to inquire further. He remembered that nobody except Kukui knew he could understand what they were saying. He looked over to Treecko on his shoulder who was examining the three as well.

"Mhmm what do you think buddy?" He asked the grass type.

Treecko scratched its chin, _"Mhmm well this guy over here is a little too arrogant for my liking, besides you already have a super awesome, powerful grass-type if I do say so myself!"_ He said proudly.

 _"Oh yeah buddy!? I'll take you on right now!"_ Rowlet squeaked from below.

Dom resisted the urge to laugh, and Treecko ignored the Alolan grass-type. He pointed over to Popplio.

 _"This guy… gives me the creeps."_ He explained.

 _"BALLOONS!"_ The water-type squealed out happily, blowing another balloon.

Dom had to agree with Treecko as the two partners looked at Litten, who seemed to flinch at their gaze. Treecko and Dom looked at each other and nodded.

"I pick Litten!" Dom said proudly.

Litten looked up at him completely stunned. While Hala clapped the young trainer on the back. "Excellent choice lab! Now make your way to the center of the stage. You and Litten must connect, and only then can you truly become partners!" He explained.

Dom nodded and made his way up onto the stage with Treecko walking on two legs next to him on the ground. Litten slowly but surely made its way across the stage from him, with a stunned looking Rowlet, and an out of it Popplio looking on. Dom kneeled down and smiled over at the small cat.

 _"I… I don't know. I… I'm not nearly as strong as Rowlet, or even Popplio even though he's well… out of it most of the time."_ The cat said uncertainly looking down.

Dom heard what he said and spoke up. "So Litten, so you wanna come with me? I promise if you come with me we'll have a great time and you'll becomes super strong!" He said happily.

Dom knew that would give away his secret, but when Litten still looked unsure Treecko nodded his head to the fire-type.

 _"Believe me Litten, if you wanna become strong, Dom's the one that'll get you there!"_ He told the fire-type reassuringly.

The cat sighed and looked up into Dom's eyes. _"Well… okay."_ He said as he walked towards Dom.

Dom smiled and picked up the small fire cat with a smile. "Awesome, thanks Litten. We're going to get really strong together!"

The cat finally managed to crack a smile. _"Well… I hope so!"_

Dom smiled and let Litten down next to Treecko who right away put his arm around the small cat. _"Alright kid welcome to the team! Now, let old Treecko here show you the ropes and tell you a little more about our trainer here!"_

Dom rolled his eyes at Treecko calling Litten 'kid' knowing full well Treecko couldn't be much older then his new Pokemon. Hala, Kukui and Lillie all were waiting for him after he walked off the stage. Hala handed Dom Litten's pokeball and smiled.

"Congratulations my boy!" The old Kahuna said as the group watched Treecko explaining things to Litten.

Kukui was next to speak up. "Congrats cousin! Maybe you want to consider taking on the Island Trials next!" He said happily.

The peaked Dom's interest. "Island trials?" He asked.

"Four Islands!" Kukui said holding up four fingers. "All the Islands have what are called Island Trials. You face a few challenges run by Trial Captains. After you beat all of Trial captains challenges you battle the Island Kahuna in a Grand Trial! You beat all four Kahuna's and you're named an Island champion." Kukui explained.

"So, it's sort of likes Pokemon Gyms then in other regions? After you complete the trials do you compete in a Pokemon League?" He asked the Professor.

Kukui shook his head. "Actually cousin, Alola doesn't have a Pokemon League! Not till now! You see I'm in the process along with the Kahuna's of forming and hosting the first ever Alola League, open to all Kahuna's and trainers who complete the Island Trials! What do you say cousin? Want to take a shot at being the first ever Champion of Alola?" He asked.

Dom nodded his head in understanding. He didn't come to Alola particularly looking for something like this. However, with what Tapu Koko told him ringing in his head, he knew he would have to do it. He wasn't sure about this whole prophecy thing yet, but he had a feeling that these Island Trials were going to be his best chance of finding out more about it. He had no idea why he was this scared. He's faced down two crazy evil teams and saved the world from ending but… both of those times he more so tagged along with his friends. Now all the focus was on him.

Part of him wanted to say no to these Trials, and just go hide in his house for a few months before he turned 18 and could finally move back to Kalos, build is house, the ranch for his Pokemon and live out his life in peace. However, that one line still rang in his head.

 _For you are the only one who save the world from being consumed by endless darkness._

One thing Dom had learned over the years, was it wasn't smart to ignore what was basically an order from a legendary Pokemon.

Dom put on a fake smiled and nodded at the people in front of him. "That sounds like fun! I'd love to be apart of it!" He said happily.

Kukui smiled and nodded along with Hala. "Great idea lad! After all you were saved by Tapu Koko, perhaps one day you'll meet him again on your Island Trial!" Hala suggested.

"I hope." He mumbled before Kukui spoke up.

"Awesome cousin! How about you stop by my lab tomorrow and I'll get you everything you need to get started." He said happily.

Dom gave a small nod. After the days events it still wasn't that late. After the boat ride, unpacking and playing with Treecko and the whole ordeal on the bridge, Dom wanted to get small nap in. He also felt he desperately needed a shower.

He turned to Kukui. "Thanks Professor I really appreciate it. Hala, thank you so much for Litten, and Lillie." He said turning to the blonde who jumped slightly at her name.

He gave her the biggest smile he could. "Thanks for patching me up." He said.

The girl nervously smiled and nodded. "It… it's no problem really! Thank you… again so much for helping Nebby." She said to him.

He nodded his head happily. "Haha no problem. Now, if you guys don't mind I really need to get home and take a nap." He said laughing.

"No problem lad! But please, you must come back later tonight for the festival." He said.

"Festival?" He asked the Kahuna.

Hala nodded. "Indeed! At the start of every Island Trial season we have a festival here on Melemele. Two trainers who are starting their Island Trial battle in honor, and to please our Island Guardian Tapu Koko." He explained.

Dom nodded. "I guess I'm one of the trainers then? Sounds like fun, I'm always up for a battle." He said happily.

Kukui smiled and nodded. "Sounds good cousin! I'll send Lillie to get you when the festival starts, and she'll show you the way. Right Lillie?" He asked the blonde girl.

She nodded her head. "Yes… of course." She said nervously.

Dom nodded and was about to start the walk back to his house when another voice rang out. "I'M HERE GRAMPS I'M HERE!"

The group turned around and a boy who may have been a year or two younger then Dom ran up to them his hands on his knees panting. He had dark skin and green hair tied back. He wore yellow shirts and a dark shirt and looked to Dom like a serious surfer.

His head shot up, and his eyes fell on Dom. "New face haha. Nice to meet you, I'm about to get my Pokemon wanna have a battle!?" He said excitedly.

Dom laughed and nodded, before Hala spoke again. "Easy boy haha, you can't rush into battle without at least introducing yourself."

The kid laughed. "Haha yeah you got a point gramps. Nice to meet you my names Hau! I'm here to get my first Pokemon and start my Island Trial." He explained.

Dom smiled at Hau's excitement. It reminded him of himself when he got his first Pokemon all those years ago in Hoenn after he moved there from Kanto. Hau looked down and saw Litten and Treecko by his feet.

"Wow a Litten and a Treecko! They're so cool!" He said excitedly.

"Haha don't give him a big head." He said looking own at Treecko who shrugged.

 _"What can I say? I am super cool."_ The gecko said.

Dom rolled his eyes and Hau shot back up to him. He looked Dom in the eyes, and out of nowhere his eyes widened. He broke into a huge smile and looked like he was going to burst from excitement.

"Oh Arceus…. ARE YOU DOMINIC HARPER!?" He shouted excitedly.

 _Crap._ Dom thought to himself. "Uhh yeah haha, that's me." He told the excited boy.

Kukui laughed, while Hala and Lillie looked confused before Hau went on.

"Oh, Arceus I'm your biggest fan! I've been following you since you won the Hoenn League two years ago! Then last year in the Kalos League! Your Sceptile and Greninja are AWESOME! If I were to get my Kalos League program from last year would you sign it!?" He asked desperately.

Dom laughed nervously and nodded. "Uh sure, as long as you don't well you know… put it out there that I'm here. I don't really like all the attention if you know what I mean." He asked the boy.

Hau fake zipped his lips. "Your secret is safe with me! I can't believe I'm going to get to battle one of the heroes of Kalos! I'm so excited!" He said almost jumping up and down.

Dom laughed nervously again at the praise before registering what he said. "Haha so I guess that means you're battling at the festival tonight?" He asked.

He nodded with a smile never leaving his face. "You bet! I've been waiting to start my Island Trial for a while, I just need to get my first Pokemon and I'm all set. So how about that battle now!?" He asked.

Dom laughed and shook his head. "Haha sorry I just got off the boat this morning. I need to take a nap and start unpacking. Don't worry though I'll give you that battle tonight."

He smiled. "Awesome! Sounds like a plan!" He said excitedly.

Dom turned to Kukui next. "Thanks for everything Professor, you too Kahuna Hala, I'll see you all tonight!"

Kukui nodded. "No problem cousin! Lillie why don't you show Dom back to his house? It's near route one right outside Hao'oli City." He explained to the blonde.

She nodded. "Right, Dom… are you ready to go?" She asked.

Dom nodded his head happily as he saw Treecko still explaining everything to Litten. He looked back up at the blonde with a smile. "All ready, let's get going!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So, Dom… you must really be famous if Hau got so excited seeing you." Lillie said as they approached his house.

Dom laughed nervously. His popularity was something he didn't really like too much. He had met trainers with the same level of success as him who were arrogant jerks. He didn't want Lillie to get the wrong idea about him.

"Well I'm not really famous… to be honest I hate all the attention I get." He said to the blonde.

She nodded in understanding. "Hau said you won the Hoenn League and Kalos League? I don't know much about all of that, what are they?" She asked curiously.

Dom tilted his head in slight surprise. He knew some people didn't pay attention to competitive battling, but he was sure almost everyone knew about Pokemon Leagues.

"Well I actually placed second in the Kalos League. You see in other regions all the towns have these places called Pokemon Gyms run by a gym leader, super powerful trainers. If you want to enter the Pokemon League you need to go around and beat 8 gym leaders to get Gym Badges. If you get 8 badges you can enter the Pokemon League and it's a tournament to see who the best trainer in the region is for that year!" He explained remembering his days fondly.

She nodded her head. "Oh… that sounds… exciting."

He nodded. "It is. If you win the Pokemon League you can challenge the Elite Four, the strongest trainers in the Region and if you beat all of them you face off against the regional champion. The Regional Champion is the strongest trainer in the region, and if you win the league then beat the Elite Four you can challenge them for the title!"

The two arrived in-front of Dom's house, where Treecko eagerly showed Litten inside no doubt heading right for the Cheez-it boxes.

They stopped, and Lillie went on. "Oh so… since you won the one league did you challenge the Elite Four?" She asked.

He shook his head, remembering how disappointed he was at that time. "No… you see I moved around a lot when I was growing up. We lived in Kanto first, then moved to Hoenn, after a few years there I won the Hoenn League but before I could challenge the Elite Four we moved to Kalos, and the after I competed in the League there we… moved here." He said sounding sad.

Lillie seemed to feel bad. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean too-."

"No don't worry it's okay. You didn't do anything. I just really liked it in Kalos, I had some good friends there… and a girlfriend." He said sadly.

Dom was busy looking down the ground to notice Lillie blush furiously and frown. "If… if you were so happy why did you move here?"

Dom scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Ugh, my Dad got a job with the stupid Aether Foundation as a head scientist. Those guys rub me the wrong way, it's like they're TOO nice-. Hey Lillie, are you okay?" He asked her.

Dom saw the color completely drain from her face. She seemed absolutely terrified, and he knew something was wrong. When he mentioned the Aether Foundation was when she froze up. He wanted to know what was wrong, but he didn't want to pry. He didn't know the girl well enough.

He held his arms out because she looked like she was about to fall but she managed to stabilize herself. "I…I'm okay don't worry. If your dad does that… what about your mother?"

Dom froze and looked down, kicking a rock he saw. "She uh… she died when I was 9. I don't know what happened, you see all I heard was an explosion in the lab my parents had in our house. I… I just don't remember anything after that. Next thing I know I'm waking up on the couch and my dad told me my mom was gone. No body, no nothing, it's like she just disappeared." He explained feeling himself well up.

Lillie's eyes widened, and her face fell. She waved her hands. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you have to talk about it. I didn't know." She said apologizing.

Dom blinked away the tears he was about to let loose and shook his head, returning a smile to his face. "You're right you didn't know. You have no reason to apologize haha. So, are you going to watch my battle at the festival tonight?"

She bit her bottom lip nervously, which Dom found surprisingly cute. He shook the thought from his head when she spoke up again.

"Well… I never really liked watching Pokemon battles because I don't like seeing Pokemon get hurt… but I'll definitely go watch your battle!" She said her voice sounding more excited at the end.

Dom felt his stomach flutter a little and he found himself smiling like a goofball no doubt. "Thanks that… that means a lot. So, you'll come get me before it starts?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, it'll be around 8pm when the sun starts to set. I…I'll see you then." She said injecting some excitement into her voice.

Dom nodded and have her a final smile. "Awesome I'll see you then! It was awesome meeting you today Lillie. I'm glad I found a friend here."

At the word 'friend' her eyes widened. "F…friends?" She asked him.

Dom laughed like she was joking. "Of course! You know I think the whole almost falling off a bridge and seeing a legendary Pokemon together incident really brought us together." He said jokingly.

She looked like she was reaching out to hug him, which he wouldn't have minded, but stopped herself. Instead opting to smile at him. "T…thank you. You have no idea how much that means."

He chuckled again and shook his head. "Haha no problem Lillie. Now I gotta go and make sure Treecko didn't open more then one box of Cheez-its again, or worse that he hasn't gotten Litten hooked-."

"Wait!" She said before he could open his door.

He turned back around, and she looked at the door nervously. "I… I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" He said without a second thought.

She bit her lip nervously again, making Dom realize that must be what she does when she was nervous.

"I… I noticed how after you saved Nebby from the bridge you were… well it seemed like you were talking to him. You seemed really scared when it didn't understand you." She started.

Dom froze and felt a trickle of sweat run down his head. The quiet, shy girl must have been a lot more observant then she appeared.

She went on when he didn't answer. "And just the way you talk to your Treecko, how scared you got when Tapu Koko was speaking." She said slowly.

He sighed and looked around making sure nobody else was around them. He took a few steps closer and sighed.

"You see Lillie I was… uh born with a gift. That's what some people call it. I… have the ability to… talk to and understand what Pokemon are saying." He told her.

Her eyes widened and she for the first time since he met her seemed really excited. "That's so amazing! What's it like? I would love to understand what Pokemon are saying." She said excitedly.

Dom laughed a little. "Haha, well it is pretty cool. Get's me into trouble sometimes. But Lillie… on a handful of people know about it. I… I don't like people knowing… you can't tell anyone. Please…" He practically begged.

She nodded furiously. "Of course not! I won't I promise but… you said that you couldn't understand Nebby?"

Dom shook his head, still miffed about the whole situation. "You're right. I asked him if he was okay but… I couldn't understand what he said. I… I've never met a Pokemon that I couldn't understand before! If you don't mind me asking… where did you meet Nebby?" He asked her.

She bit her lip again and looked around to also make sure nobody was around. "Well… I saved Nebby a few months ago from being experimented on. We were escaping, and he used the same power he used on the bridge to help us escape. I washed up on the beach and Professor Kukui's wife Professor Burnet helped me and brought me to him." She explained.

He wanted to ask more about her rescue of Nebby, but he didn't want to pry information out of her. The fact the poor Pokemon as being experimented on gave him a base to go off of. He was also quite impressed with the fact the girl who looked so timid and well non-violent went to rescue the little guy.

Dom scratched the back of his head. "Do you know anything else about him? I've met Pokemon from space before even and I was still able to talk to them." He said still miffed.

Her eyes widened again at the comment and Dom silently scolded himself for just throwing that information out.

"Well Nebby is really a Pokemon called Cosmog. I… I'm worried that people will try to use his power and hurt him. I… I don't know where he's from, I think it has something to do with the shrines. I… really want to protect him." She finished explaining looking down at her bag which housed a sleeping Nebby.

Dom had a whole new respect for the blonde-haired girl standing in front of him. He didn't know the entire story, but he knew she had to be exceptionally brave. He thought about what she said. If it was a new undiscovered Pokemon, it would make sense that he couldn't understand it. Perhaps its spoke a different dialect? It was something he'd have to ask Professor Sycamore or his friends about.

He looked back up at Lillie when she spoke up again. "I… I was wondering Dom if you could… help me with that. Will you help me protect Nebby? I… I'll go with you for your Island Trial! I'll already be with Professor Kukui helping show you around. I won't be a burden I promise!" She said now sounding more determined.

Before Dom could answer she went on. "I… I may not be a trainer, but I still want to help Nebby get back home. And I think if I were to go with you on your Island Trials I could find out how! I… I'll do everything I can not to be a burden on you I swear! I'll… I'll try to find some ways to help you if you'll have me I-."

"Woah, woah, woah Lillie calm down! Of course, you can come with me!" Dom said cutting her off.

Her eyes widened, and Dom saw the jubilation in her eyes. "Are… are you sure!? I… I don't want to burden your trial or anything…"

Dom shook his head to stop her. "There's no way you'd ever be a burden! Traveling together with friends is always more fun then alone. Don't you worry Lillie together we're going to get Nebby back home!" He said confidently.

For the first time Dom saw her give him and wide smile. She nodded her head. "Thank you… so much! I… I need to get back to the Professor's but… you have no idea how much it means to me Dom." She said happily.

Dom laughed and nodded. "Of course, what are friends for!"

"Friends… you're right. I… I'll see you in a few hours!" She said happily.

Dom felt his stomach rustle a little at her cute smile and nodded back. "Yeah, just knock and me or Treecko will answer. I'll see you soon!"

"Bye Dom."

"Bye Lillie!" He said waving to her as she made her way back down route one.

Dom sighed as he turned the knob and entered back into his house. He looked over to the table and his jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"How many boxes did you two open!? I was outside for like FIVE minutes!" He shouted.

On the kitchen table Litten and Treecko were looking back up at him with wide panicked eyes. Multiple boxes of Cheez-its open and spilled onto the floor. Dom bought a bunch of boxes before moving, knowing how much Treecko liked them, however he didn't expect them to be out THIS quick.

Treecko laughed and rubbed the back of his head. _"Hehe, hey Dom how was your talk with Lillie?"_

"Don't try to change the subject you little green idiot!" He shouted looking at the Cheez-its now scattered on the floor.

Litten spoke up next. _"I'm sorry Dom… Treecko showed me them and they were just SOOO good!"_

Dom sighed and started to pick up the multiple empty Cheez-it boxes around his kitchen floor before going to get a broom. As he swept up the cheese snack his thoughts couldn't help but wonder to a certain blonde-haired girl, and her purple cloud Pokemon.

Alola was certainly going to be an interesting adventure.

 **Episode 3: A Taste of Alolan Battles!**

 **Next episode, Dom has his first battle in the Alola region against Hau, grandson of Kahuna Hala! Will he be able to shake of the rust and win his first battle in Alola!? Also, to help answer his questions Dom enlists the help of some old friends…**


	3. A Taste of Alolan Battles!

**A:N) So here I am with chapter three! I liked the response I got to the first two chapters, so I hope everyone will enjoy this next chapter coming up! We have our first actual battle, some bonding moments, and a call from some of Dom's old friends! Hope you all enjoy!**

 **I'll also be responding to reviews from now on:**

 **The Penguin Champion: Thanks for both reviews my friend! I'm glad you like how I'm handling his gift. You're right he doesn't like letting to many people know, as to not attract more attention to himself. Yes he did have a girlfriend in kalos! You learn more in this chapter! Haha don't worry you'll have more bonding moments coming up! Thanks for the review!**

 **Vanillite The Dragonslayer: Always good to hear from you my friend! I took a little break from my stories and stuff to work on projects like this and other things but please feel free to PM me again with any ideas you have! I do have most of Dom's teams planned so I hope you like how it turns out…**

 **Onto the chapter!**

The Pokemon Whisperer: Alola

"Sceptile Frenzy Plant!" Dom's voice rang through the house.

"Quick Aggron Iron Defense!" Another voice yelled in retaliation.

Treecko had thought it was a good idea to show Litten Dom's older league battles and more importantly some of his father's old victories. After the whole Cheez-it incident, Dom had spent time explaining to Litten how he could talk to Pokemon and how he was going to help him get stronger. After that their trainer decided to take a nap for an hour or two, before he got up to get ready for his night at the festival. Treecko was excited, he was itching for a battle.

 _"Wow… so Dom's really won a lot of battles it seems."_ Litten said watching the TV amazed.

Treecko nodded proudly. _"You bet! And my father is his MOST powerful Pokemon. In the Hoenn League final, he was Dom's last Pokemon. He single handedly took down THREE Pokemon from Dom's friend Brenden to win-. OH! This is the best part!"_

The two starter Pokemon stared intently at the living room screen as the shower blared off in the background.

"And the last battle of the Hoenn League final is Dominic Harper's Sceptile, and Brenden Maple's Swampert! Sceptile holds the type advantage but has taken a lot of damage from its last two battles, and Swampert is fresh! It's anyone's battle folks!" The announcer's voice blared.

"Are you watching the Hoenn League final again!?" Dom shouted from the shower.

 _"Yeah! I wanted to show Litten some of you and dad's old battles!"_ Treecko yelled back to his trainer.

"Okay fine just listen for the door Lillie will probably be here soon!" His trainer shouted back.

 _"Yeah I bet you're REALLY excited for Lillie to come back."_ He shouted back to his trainer.

"Just listen for the damn door Treecko." He shouted back.

Treecko rolled his eyes and Litten laughed a little as they heard their trainers voice again. This time however it came through the TV instead of from the shower.

"Alright Sceptile, let's power up! Show them just how strong the bond between trainer and Pokemon can be! MEGA EVOLVE!" He yelled slamming his hand down on a black bracelet with a sparkling stone.

Litten's eyes widened and Treecko simply smirked as he watched the same clip he's watched a thousand times. His father glowed a beautiful white light and after a while his Mega Evolved Form sprang to life.

 _"Wow… that's Mega Evolution he called it? It looks so powerful."_ He said in awe.

Treecko nodded his head with pride. _"You bet! It's a super powerful form, that can only be accessed when a trainer and Pokemons bond is super strong!"_ He said as he watched his father attack Mega Swampert with Leaf Blade.

 _"One day I'M going to Mega Evolve. Just like my father, and me and Dom are going to win tons of battles and get super strong! And you're apart of the family now buddy!"_ He said happily patting the fire-cat Pokemon on the back.

Litten smiled for a moment and then looked nervous again, _"I… I don't know actually. I'm… I'm probably too weak to ever achieve something like that."_

Treecko looked at his new friend sadly. Normally he would have continued to go on about how awesome he was going to be, but he was the head of Dom's team now. He remembered what his father always told him back at Sycamore's lab. _Son, when you're leading a team of Pokemon you must always be there! Dom may be their trainer, but when he's not around you are the one who must be the one to inspire and lead them! Pick them up when they're down and make sure that nobody EVER gives up._

Treecko smiled slightly and patted his new friend on the back. _"Hey don't you worry! Dom believes in you, I believe in you, now you just gotta believe in yourself! I promise you if you stay with Dom and me, you'll be the most powerful fire-type is Alola!"_

Litten looked back down for a second, then back to the powerful looking Sceptile on TV. He sighed and smiled at the gecko Pokemon. _"Thanks… I'm going to grow strong and make Rowlet eat his words!"_

 _"That's the spirit! Now watch this combo my dad and Dom pull off now!"_ Treecko said excitedly.

"Muddy Water Swampert! Ride it and lead into Focus Punch!" Dom's friend Brendan ordered.

"Sceptile use Frenzy Plant then counter with Leaf Blade!" Dom ordered back.

Treecko was on the edge of his seat, as was Litten. Just before Swampert and Sceptile could make contact Treecko heard the knock at the door.

 _"Ughhhhh!"_ He said annoyed as he heard Dom's voice ring out from the shower.

"Treecko get the door!" He shouted.

Treecko rolled his eyes and leaped off of the coach. Litten stayed perched on the couch, his eyes glued to the TV. Treecko went to the door rolling his eyes, knowing he'd have to re-watch the match again later.

He waddled his way over to the door and leaped up onto the coat rack and vaulted himself over to the handle turning the knob. The door swung open to reveal the tall blonde-haired girl Treecko remembered from earlier.

 _"Ahhh Miss Lillie so nice to see you again!"_ He said happily.

Lillie giggled and looked down at the gecko Pokemon with a smile. "Haha hi Treecko! It's good to see you again, I hope you remember me."

Treecko suddenly rolled his eyes. He did that sometimes. He got so used to having conversation with Dom who completely understood what he was saying, that he almost forgot he was the only human who could actually do that. He sighed as Lillie pet his head, and he heard Dom's voice ring through the house.

"Treecko who is it!?" He yelled over the shower.

 _"It's Lillie she's here to take us to the festival I'm assuming!"_ He shouted back.

"Awesome tell her to come in, I'll be out in a minute!" He yelled back.

 _"She can't understand me idiot!"_ He yelled as Lillie watched him confusion.

"Oh… yeah. Lillie make yourself at home I'll be out in a minute!" He yelled over the water.

"O…okay!" She said nervously stepping into the living room.

Lillie wondered slowly into the house as Treecko walked and leaped up onto the table next to Litten who was cleaning himself. Her gaze wondered to the TV, her eyes widened when she saw Dom on the screen, a large green Pokemon in-front of him on the battlefield.

"It's coming down to the wire folks! Two Mega Evolved Pokemon going at it! Who will come out on top!?" The voice blared.

Lillie couldn't help but smile at how engrossed into the battle the two Pokemon were. Seeing the battle only re-enforced her idea that Dom was the perfect person who could help her protect and figure out more about Nebby. He was kind to her, brave, cute.

 _Nobody would love you like this Lillie!_ She cringed at the voice in her head and tore her head away from the TV and wondered towards the back of the house. She heard the shower still running and she wondered into a room which she assumed was Dom's. She noticed the room was still very unpacked with boxes stacked only a few of them opened. Her eyes wondered to a small one that was sealed with a lid on his bed.

She walked over her curiosity getting the best of her. The box had a lid on-top of it, it was written in black marker _'Personal'._ Lillie bit her bottom lip nervously.

 _Come on Lillie don't even think about it._ One voice said.

 _But you want to know more about him, just a little peak._ Another said.

She finally sighed and slowly opened the lid off the box, dropping it onto the bed. She saw a few items on-top of a picture frame. She looked to the door and heard the shower running still and Litten, along with Treecko were to engrossed into watching the TV.

She sat down and pulled out the first item, which was a long silver medal, attached to a blue necklace. She carefully read the inscription on it.

"Kalos League Runner-Up 2017." She read quietly.

She set the medal back into the box and pulled out another item. The next one was a large black bracelet, with a beautiful looking blue and black stone in it. The stone was pretty, but she put it back into the box. She picked up a loose picture next, and it was of a young boy, with unruly brown hair, and striking blue eyes, outside a house with two other people behind him. One was a taller man with neatly kept brown hair, and dark brown eyes, wearing a lab coat. The women behind him was strikingly beautiful. She had curly blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that looked like they could light up the world, she was wearing a lab coat also.

Lillie turned the picture around and saw words neatly written. _The Harper family finally lands in their new home in Pallet Town! 2011._

Lillie's eye widened, and her eyes landed on the women. "That must be his mother…" She said quietly.

She placed the picture in the box and pulled out the picture frame underneath. It was a larger black frame with a stand on the back. In the picture Lillie first noticed a large crowd of people gathered. In the picture were four people, all with smiles on their faces. There backs were turned to the crowd, it was a very well taken picture.

The first person she noticed was Dom, who looked more like he did now in this picture. His brown hair was completely unruly and all over the place, but he had a huge smile on his face with his blue eyes sparkling in the sun. Lillie's stomach soon did flips however.

In the picture Dom's arm was around a girl's waist, hugging her tight. The girl had a smile of absolute jubilation on her face as it was snuggled next to Dom as both her hands rested on his chest. She has long honey blonde hair, under a pink hat and the purest blue eyes Lillie had ever seen.

The third boy besides them was tall with longer black hair, and a red cap. He wore a blue jacket, with black jeans and red sneakers, with his arm around Dom's shoulder smiling. The last man was older, with long black hair wearing a lab coat looking at the three kids like a proud father.

She turned the frame around and noticed the in the bottom corner it could open-up. She hesitated for a moment then realized she had already taken it this far, so she may as well. She pulled back the cork and saw writing in black on the back.

 _Dom_

 _We're all going to miss you so much. Me, Calem, Professor Sycamore all of us. No matter where you go, how far, no matter what we'll always be here for you. Me, most of all. I love you, and we all do as well. Good Luck in Alola, we know we'll see you again! Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

 _-Love Serena, Calem, Professor Sycamore, and all of the Pokemon._

Lillie sighed and closed it. She turned the photo around and looked at the absolute joyful look Dom had on his face with his arms around the girl.

 _Who were you fooling Lillie?_ She mentally scolded herself.

"See anything interesting?" She heard, freezing her completely.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Treecko, toss me my shirt." He instructed the small Pokemon after he was freshly out of the shower.

He finished wiping the towel over his head. He already had his shorts and everything on and caught his shirt when his trusty partner tossed it to him. He pulled it over his head and walked into the living room, expecting to see Lillie but not finding her. He looked over to Treecko and Litten who had their eyes glued to a DVD of his Kalos League final matchup now.

"Treecko? Where's Lillie?" He asked.

" _Don't know."_ He said not moving his eyes from the TV.

He rolled his eyes. "Litten, have YOU seen Lillie?"

" _Sorry Dom haven't seen her."_ The fire cat said, as glued to the TV as Treecko.

"Gee, glad you're keeping an eye on the house." He mumbled walking to his room.

He got their and his door was cracked. Curiosity got the best of him and he peered inside. He saw Lillie seated on his bed, staring at a picture frame. He scolded himself for not putting the box away. He opened the door.

"See anything interesting?" He asked her, a hint of amusement in his voice.

She locked eyes with him and shot up off the bed, the frame falling to the floor with a _CRACK._

"No!" Dom said worriedly running over, kneeling to the floor.

"Dom! I'm so, so sorry! The door was open, and I just wondered in and… I'm so sorry!" She cried worriedly.

Dom didn't answer and looked at the picture he had gotten as a present from his friends before he left Kalos. The frame was shattered across the middle, right through his and Serena's face. The frame wasn't much, but other then the video calls they promised to give each other now and then, this was his only way of really seeing their faces.

"Arceus, I broke it…" Lillie said sadly, the pain evident in her voice.

"Well maybe you shouldn't open a box clearly marked 'Personal' and go through somebody's stuff with their consent!" He snapped at her, causing her to flinch back.

There was an awkward silence as Treecko and Litten ran into the room taking in the scene. Dom's heart was racing, he was angry, and then he looked up at Lillie.

"I…I…I'm sorry Dom. I…I'll…j…just go and leave." She said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Dom felt bad immediately and grabbed her small wrist. "Wait, Lillie!"

She turned back the tears still in her eyes. He sighed and gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry. I… I overreacted, I shouldn't have snapped like that at my friend. I'm really, really sorry."

She wiped up her eyes. "A…are you sure?" She asked.

He chuckled and nodded his head. "Yes! Haha I'm a little upset about the frame, but the picture inside is fine and the glass can be replaced. Besides it's kinda my fault for scaring you. Now please, no crying come on!" He said happily.

She sighed and perked up slightly, which managed to make Dom's stomach flutter. "Okay… again I'm sorry for going through the box! I just… wanted to know more about you and-."

Dom cut her off with a laugh. "Haha will you stop apologizing so much? Tell you what, we're going to be traveling together right? Anytime you want, I'll tell you a bunch of stories about anything you want, battles, places I've seen, anything! Ask me and I'll tell you." He said smiling.

She nodded her head. "I'd really like that…" She said her face turning red.

He smiled and looked down to his two Pokemon. "So, are you guys itching for a battle as much as I am!?" He asked excitedly.

 _"Hell yeah! Let's do it!"_ Treecko said excitedly running to his shoulder.

 _"I… I guess I'm ready."_ Litten said nervously leaping up to his other one.

Lillie looked at him and smiled. "You really do love your Pokemon don't you?"

Dom turned and nodded his head. "You bet, each and every one of them. And it's not just because I can talk to them." He said rubbing behind each of their ears.

 _"I… I'm really glad you picked me Dom… thank you."_ Litten said licking his face.

 _"I won't lick your face but aw you love me? Can I have a box of Cheez-its if you love me so much?"_ Treecko asked.

He rolled his eyes. "No, after the incident earlier you're lucky I leave you unsupervised at all. And Litten, no problem buddy you're going to get really strong and have a lot of fun." He said happily.

Lillie looked at him confused for a second before the realization hit her with a small cute giggle. "Haha I almost forgot you can talk too Pokemon. What did they say?"

Dom rolled his eyes in amusement. "Litten said thank you for picking him. Treecko, the crazy gecko asked for a box of Cheez-its, he's obsessed." He said.

Lillie's eyes lit up. "Oh, here I carry them in my bag, Nebby loves them. Here Treecko you want some?"

 _"I LOVE HER ALREADY!"_ He said happily leaping from Dom's shoulder to Lillie's.

Dom was about to say something but paused watching the scene unfold. Lillie unzipped a plastic bag of Cheez-its from her bag which housed a sleeping Nebby and handed them to Treecko. Treecko happily ate, complimenting Lillie the entire time. For the first time since he met her, she let out a loud, happy laugh, filled to the brim with joy. It was one of the cutest things he'd ever seen.

He felt his face get hot and mentally scolded himself. _No, none of that not again. Not after last time,_ he told himself. He didn't want to put himself through that again.

However, he couldn't stop staring at Lillie's laughing face.

"Haha you're such a sweetheart Treecko. So, Dom, we need to get to the festival are you ready?" She said happily.

Dom shook himself out of his stare. He needed a good battle, he hadn't had a battle since the battle he had with Calem before he left. Greninja managed to beat Chesnaught, but since he hadn't battled.

He pumped his fist with a smile. "You bet! Let's get going I'm always ready to battle!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ah, Dom, Lillie! I trust there were no problems getting here?" Kukui asked the duo as they walked into Iki Town.

Dom saw Lillie visibly shuffle with her head down, so he flashed a smile and spoke up. "No problems here! You should give her a raise Professor haha."

The two shared a laughed and Lillie's head perked up with a small smile, so Dom had accomplished his goal. He ran his hands over the two pokeballs on his pocket. Litten wanted to rest up before his battle, and Treecko wanted to make a 'dramatic' entrance into the battle.

After finishing laughing, Dom heard footsteps and turned to see Hau running towards him. He smiled at the young Melemele native.

"Hey Hau, ready for a battle?" He said with a smile.

His face lit up. "Of course! A battle with Dominic Harper!? I'm stoked!"

Dom laughed and rubbed his head sheepishly. He hoped Hau's star-struck faze with him would die out. Nevertheless, he nodded back to the boy.

"Ha and I'm stoked to battle you as well. I can't wait to see what Alolan trainers have to offer!" He said excitedly.

"So, Dom if I may, what regions have you been too?" Kukui asked him as everyone waited for Hala to begin the celebrations.

"Well I grew up in Kanto till I was 9, but I never actually journeyed through there. After that my dad got a job as an aid to Professor Birch in Hoenn, so I moved there." He explained.

"Oh wow, I've heard of the Hoenn Region, they say the weather there is amazing, just like here." Lillie said happily.

Dom nodded with a smile. "Yeah it really is. Nothing compared to here in Alola but it's still nice. Anyway, for a few years I didn't really have the motivation to go out on a journey! I didn't leave for one until I turned 15." He explained.

Hau's jaw dropped. "What!? You're telling me you've only been a trainer for TWO years!?"

Dom laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah… you see I lost my mom when I was 9. She was the one who always made me want to go out on a journey myself, after she died I really well… didn't want to go out on one."

The three around him faces fell. Lillie was the next one to speak up. "So… what happened to make you change your mind?"

Dom smiled at the memory. "I met one of my best-friends his names Brendan Maple!"

Hau's face lit up in recognition. "I remember him! He's the one who you beat in the Hoenn League final!"

Dom nodded with a smile, remembering his old friend. "Yeah that's him! You see him and Professor Birch's daughter May, they convinced me to go out and journey with them, so after saving Professor Birch from a crazy Poocheyena, we got our starters and set out together." He said with a huge smile.

"That quit some story Dom! Now, your dad told me when I talked to him you just moved from Kalos though?" Kukui asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah, you see after the Hoenn League that year, I was SUPPOSED to take on the Elite Four challenge. My dad took a job researching with Professor Sycamore in Kalos though… I told him I could have just stayed and did it, challenging the Elite Four is an honor and I could've became champion! But for some reason he wouldn't budge, he told me I needed to be near him at all times…. It was weird. But yeah, after that we did move to Kalos."

Kukui and Lillie seemed ready to inquire further, but Hau's excitement got the best of him.

"And then you, Calem Copeland, and Serena Yvonne, took down Team Flare! You saved Kalos then all competed in the Kalos League, making it the best league we've seen in YEARS!" he said excitedly.

Dom laughed nervously. He hated when people brought up his accomplishments like that. He was flattered that Hau seemed so idolize him but talking about all of it made him feel arrogant.

"Ha… yeah, I met Calem and Serena when I first moved there. We traveled together through Kalos, and it was a blast. They're my best-friends… I really miss them." He said, thinking of the honey-blonde haired girl in particular.

Dom didn't notice Lillie's blushed and nervous look. Hau, much to Dom's regret must have really done his homework.

"Hey Dom, weren't you and Serena dat-."

"MAN, when is this battle about to start? I'm really ready!" He said nervously cutting off the boy.

"Well Hala should-. Ah there's our favorite Kahuna now!" Kukui said pointing towards the stage/battlefield.

Dom and the other all stood at attention as the old Kahuna began to speak. "Hello everyone and thank you all for attending! Tonight, we have two young trainers beginning their Island Challenge! And they will be battling tonight in honor of our great Island Guardian, Tapu Koko!" He announced as the large crowd of people cheered.

Kukui gestured for Hau to go to one end, and Dom was about to move when he heard Lillie. "Good luck Dom!" She said happily.

He turned around, giving her a big smile and a thumbs up, causing the girl to giggle.

 _Her laugh is too damn cute._ He thought, before quickly dashing all thoughts on that from his head. He looked up on the stage and after Hala made sure he and Hau were in position he continued.

"Now! First, we have Hau, grandson of the Kahuna!" He said pointing to Hau who happily ran onto stage with a smile on his face.

People clapped as the smell of barbequed food worked its way to Dom's nose. Music was being played lightly in the background and the residents of Iki Town and the surrounding area were all anxious and ready to watch a good battle. Dom was beginning to really like the atmosphere, and now a good battle would help that even more.

"His opponent, a new resident to Alola, we have Dom! One who has met Tapu Koko!" Hala said excitedly.

Dom who was already on the balls of his feet in anticipation walked up onto the stage giving small waves to everyone. Hala made his way off stage and Dom was now face to face with a smiling Hau.

He held out a pokeball and seemed to be buzzing. "Okay! You may be one of my idols Dom, but that doesn't mean I'll be holding back!" He said excitedly.

Dom laughed and grabbed Litten's pokeball. "I wouldn't want it any other way!"

"This will be a two on two Pokemon battle with no substitutions! Trainers send out your Pokemon!" Hala said with a loud voice.

"Alright, Pichu let's get the show on the road!" Hau said tossing out the ball.

A bright blast of light came out and the small mouse Pokemon appeared on the field its cheeks sparking.

 _"Alright, alright let's get GOINGGGGGGG!"_ The small electric-type yelled excitedly jumping up and down.

Dom laughed and held out his ball next. "Okay Litten! Time for our first battle together, lets go!"

In a burst of red the fire-cat Pokemon jumped out onto the stage. Dom smiled as the small fire-type seemed more confident and it stood ready to pounce any moment.

"Litten you all ready buddy!?" He shouted out.

 _"Ready!"_ The Alolan starter roared, flames smoking.

Dom nodded with a smile. He knew Treecko had been giving the fire-type advice and keeping him confident. He was appreciative for that, he loved the fiery look in Litten's eyes. He remembered back in Kalos, when Sceptile, Treecko's father had been the same way to the Froakie Dom received, and before long he was a powerful Greninja. Sceptile and Greninja were now easily his two most powerful Pokemon, and the two were inseparable training partners, and best-friends. He was happy Treecko seemed to find that same friend in Litten.

"The first battle will be Litten vs Pichu! Battle Begin!" Hala yelled.

 _ **Pokemon XYZ Japanese opening theme**_

"Alright, Pichu start it off with thundershock!" Hau ordered.

 _"Things are about to get ELECTRIC! HA get it!?"_ Pichu yelled before jumping up on the year, blasting out a jolt of lightning from its cheeks.

"Litten, intercept it with ember, then move in for scratch!" Dom countered quickly.

 _"Here we go!"_ The fire-cat shouted.

Litten stood its ground, arching its back and letting out a burst of fire that stopped the thundershock mid-air with a loud bang! Smoke popped around the stage and Litten dashed forward its claws elongated. It burst through the smoke and slammed its claws into Pichu sending him tumbling back towards Hau.

"Oh no Pichu!" Hau yelled worriedly.

"Litten don't let up use Ember!" Dom ordered quickly.

 _"Let's do it!"_ Litten yelled jumping up and launching another blast of fire.

"Pichu, dodge that and use thunderwave!" Hau ordered back.

Pichu growled and rolled out of the way and charged up its cheeks. _"Alright take this!"_ The electric type yelled unleashing the attack.

Dom knew he couldn't let Litten get paralyzed now. "Litten! Come down and use growl! Then launch another ember!"

Litten darted down to the ground dodging the thunder wave. _"Take… THISSSSSSS!"_ Litten yelled unleashing a growl which caused Pichu to stumble.

 _"Ahhhhhh! My overly large ears!"_ Pichu yelled clamping its tiny paws onto his ears.

"Go Litten! Use ember again!" Dom ordered quickly.

 _"Time to heat things up!"_ Litten yelled blasting the ball of fire towards Pichu, sending the electric-type sprawling backwards.

 _Oh, great now he's got puns._ Dom thought rolling his eyes as the smoke cleared around Pichu. The electric type was on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

 _"That… wasn't very electric…"_ He heard the Pokemon mutter.

"Aw man Pichu! Oh well, don't worry buddy you battled great, return now!" Hau said returning the Pokemon to its ball.

Dom laughed and looked down at Litten. "Haha that was awesome Litten! Great job!"

Litten turned around and looked at Dom with wide-eyes. A realization finally seemed to hit him. He had won a battle. And he had done it in convincing fashion! He wasn't weak! He had actually won, and he was finally on the path to growing strong like he always wanted. Dom saw the happy look as Litten whooped and cheered doing flips in his happiness.

He looked over at Hau who pulled out another pokeball a smile still wide on his face. "Whew! You really are as good as I thought! That doesn't mean I'm giving up this one though, Rowlet lets do this!" He said tossing out the capsule.

Dom looked and saw Litten freeze. The owl Pokemon emerged onto the battlefield across from Litten, and Dom could feel the worry and panic run through his Pokemons body. Rowlet gently floated around the stage before glaring at Litten with a smirk. Of course, with his beak it would be impossible to tell if he was smirking but talking to Pokemon for as long as he had Dom started to pick up on these things.

 _"Well, well, well if it isn't Litten the loner! HA! You're in for a world of hurt! Just like when we always battled!"_ The grass-type yelled flapping his wings.

Litten looked terrified and turned around to Dom. _"Dom… I… I can't do this!"_

Dom shook his head, being careful of the watching people not to see he understood so well. "Don't you worry Litten! You got this!" He said reassuringly.

Litten seemed warry still but slowly nodded turning back around to face Rowlet. _"Oh boy this is gonna be good!"_ The Alolan grass-type said soaring up again.

"Litten versus Rowlet! Battle begin!" Hala announced and the battle was on.

"Rowlet, get in and use peck!" Hau ordered loudly.

 _"Here we go little LIttie!"_ Rowlet taunted before zooming towards Litten.

"Litten, wait for him to get close, then dodge and use scratch!" Dom yelled out to the fire-type.

Litten stood ready and as soon as Rowlet got close, Litten rolled out of the way and grew his claws to slash. Rowlet saw this and swiftly moved out of the way darting his beak at Litten. The two Alolan starters went back and forth, dodging and lunging to attack each other. Litten darted forward with both claws and lashed out, only for Rowlet to fly over-top and ram his beak into Litten sending him flying back towards Dom landing with a giant thud.

"Litten!" Dom yelled as the fire-cat slowly got up.

 _"HA! You're in way over your head little Littie!"_ Rowlet taunted from the other end.

Litten slowly got to his feet and looked down at his feet. _"Maybe… maybe he's right and I am in over my head."_ Litten said sadly.

Dom wasn't going to let his Pokemon feel down. "Litten! You have too-." He was cut off by Treecko's pokeball erupting open.

The Hoenn native Pokemon appeared next to Dom with his fingers clenched looking over at Litten.

 _"Litten! You gotta get back in there!"_ Treecko demanded of the fire type.

 _"I… I can't! He's too strong, I'll never be able to defeat-."_

 _"WHO CARES!? Who cares if you lose! You never know if you don't try! Maybe if you stop moping and get in there and do your best you'll win! You can only get stronger by believing in yourself!"_ Treecko yelled out to the fire-cat.

Dom felt a sense of pride well up. He always knew Treecko had an amazing work ethic and determination to get better, it was good to finally see him show it. He had all the potential in the world to surpass his dad as Dom's strongest Pokemon. The cheez-it addict was finally coming around.

Litten didn't get a chance to retort because Treecko kept going. _"Stop sitting around and saying you can't! I believe in you, Dom believes in you, now it's time to believe in yourself! Now get out there and KICK THAT GUYS ASS!"_ He said pointing over to Rowlet.

Dom heard the crowd 'aww-ing' and he had to keep himself from laughing. They had no idea the serious conversation that was actually going on between the two Pokemon. Litten looked over at Rowlet, who Hau was busy trying to make stop flexing his wings. He then looked back up at Dom who simply gave him a reassuring smile. His back began to burn with a hot fire as he looked over at Rowlet, with a look of determination.

 _"You're right!"_ Litten yelled running back to the field with a snarl.

Rowlet stopped showboating and turned around. _"Ha! Back for more little LIttie!?"_ he taunted.

 _"You bet I am! I've had enough of you, come on LET'S GO!"_ Litten yelled loudly.

Dom smirked and looked down at Treecko giving him a nod of thanks. "Alright! Litten start it off by using ember!" He yelled.

"Rowlet quick dodge it now!" Hau ordered back.

"Keep firing till you hit him Litten!" Dom yelled out.

Litten reared back and launched a massive ember attack, more powerful then any of the previous ones Dom had ever seen. Rowlet dodged by soaring up and maneuvering around, but Litten just like Dom ordered didn't let up. He kept on firing and firing more attacks at the sky and the flying grass-type. Rowlet dodged and dodged, it was a fast Pokemon Dom had to give it that.

 _"HA! Can't catch me little Littie, you couldn't hit the-."_ Rowlet was cut off by an ember hitting him in the face which sent him down back towards Hau.

Litten roared with determination. It's back arched and Litten launched a huge burst of fire up into the sky! The attack hit Rowlet and sent the owl Pokemon tumbling onto the ground!

Dom's smiled widened. "Litten, you just used Flame Burst! That's awesome!" He said feeling like an excited little kid again.

 _"YEAHHHH KICK HIS ASS LITTEN! BARBAQUE THAT BIRD WOOOHOOOO!"_ Treecko yelled excitedly from next to Dom.

Rowlet shakily got up, and Hau decided to go on the offensive again. "Rowlet! We need to counter, get up into the air and use leafage!" He ordered.

 _"I'm going to get you for that Littie!"_ Rowlet growled angrily flapping his wings.

"Leafage?" Dom muttered to himself not knowing the move.

Leave swirled from Rowlet's wings and swept Litten up off the ground sending him flying up into the air. Dom's eyes widened, the move reminded him of whirlpool. Litten was tossed up into the air, and Hau smartly took the advantage.

"Go Rowlet! Use peck now!" He ordered.

Rowlet soared up towards Litten as he descended. Dom knew he needed to counter attack quick, Rowlet was tough and he knew his physical attacks were strong.

"Litten! Steady yourself and use flame burst!" Dom yelled.

"Rowlet quick leafage!" Hau countered.

Litten came soaring back towards Rowlet, his back arched fire burning in his mouth! Rowlet stopped and flapped his wings letting loose the giant storm of leaves just as Litten fired off his attack. The two Pokemon were a mere foot away from each other. A loud BOOM rippled through the arena and both Pokemon went tumbling back down to the ground.

"Litten!" "Rowlet!" Dom and Hau both yelled at the same time.

Out on the battlefield, Litten was up on four legs, scrapes all over him, struggling to stand but clenching his jaw determined to stay standing. Dom's eyes wondered over to the other side of the field. Rowlet was laying on his back, swirls in his eyes unable to battle! Litten's flame burst completely over powered the grass-types attack and won the match. When Litten saw his opponent on the ground his jaw dropped.

 _"I did it… I REALLY DID IT! I BEAT ROWLET I REALLY DID IT!"_ The fire-cat yelled suddenly gaining more energy proceeding to dance and leap around the stage.

Dom smiled feeling his sense of pride swell up. He looked down at Treecko, expecting the grass-type to be leaping around in a similar manner. However, the Hoenn native had his arms crossed and looked over at Litten celebrating in a similar manner to Dom. Dom laughed a little, maybe the crazy cheez-it lover really was maturing before his eyes.

"You know, your words really helped him. That speech was inspiring." He told his partner.

Treecko chuckled. _"Haha well I try my best. I'm just doing what Dad said, making sure the team believes in themselves…"_ He said.

Dom smiled down at him. "He'd be really proud of you Treecko, and so am I. I think we're going to do really well with this Island challenge." He said with a smile.

 _"HA well with a great leader like me, and strong troops like Litten, there's no way we don't become the first champions of Alola!"_ Treecko said with a confidence.

Dom rolled his eyes but smiled. _That's the Treecko I know._

Dom watched as the people of Iki Town around him cheered, as Litten danced happily around the battlefield in excitement. He hadn't come to Alola seeking an adventure, the plan was to just relax and ride out the last few months until his 18th birthday. However, as he looked at the joy on his Pokémon's face, the determination they had to get stronger and win more battles. He knew that maybe this journey would be a good idea.

 _Not to mention you're the chosen one apparently._ He thought to himself ominously. Perhaps the journey would be hard, dangerous, and full of people trying to trip him up.

He looked over towards Professor Kukui, who was cheering and next to him Lillie was practically bouncing up and down on her toes. She was smiling widely as she clapped and cheered for his Pokemon. He felt his heart thump in a way it hadn't since he first met Serena…

 _Maybe this Alolan journey won't be so bad after all._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After another hour or so of great food and getting to know the rest of the residents of Iki Town, Dom was finally back home in his room. Lillie had walked back with him and told her how she'd come back for him first thing in the morning to bring him to Professor Kukui's lab. He had decided to remove the padlock on the cabinets and give Litten and Treecko a box of cheez-its as a job well done at the festival, Litten for battling so well, and Treecko for being a great leader. Although Dom did promise to use him in the next battle they were apart of since he didn't get to fight in this one.

Now they were both in a cheez-it induced food coma laying on his couch fast asleep. Dom meanwhile managed to finally get his laptop set up and connect to a wi-fi signal in his house. He had fun so far in his first day under the Alolan sun. However, it was time for him to get serious. Other then the obvious question of what Tapu Koko saw in him to call him the _Chosen One._ He desperately wanted to figure out another one.

Why couldn't he understand Nebby? Lillie had told him the small cloud Pokemon had come from a different world. However, he had met a Pokemon from what he thought was a different world before when he and Brenden fought Deoxys. He could understand Deoxys just fine, so even if Nebby was from space or another world how could he not understand him?

He knew Professor Sycamore would be asleep at this time of night, which was currently 11pm. His TV was still playing the replay of last years Kalos league semi-final match where he defeated Serena to move on to the final. He would contact the Kalos Professor soon enough; however, he needed to try and figure out some answers now. So, he opened up the video chat application on his laptop, plugged in his headphones and scrolled down to the appropriate contact.

He knew that Brenden would be up this time of night. He clicked on the Hoenn native's name and his profile picture popped up on Dom's screen as the phone rang.

Dom waited for a few moments before he heard a ding and soon the Hoenn native's face popped up on his screen. He was in a white V-neck t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. His light brown hair was all over the place, and his eyes were red looking like he had just been crying, which confused Dom, however his friends face perked when he saw him.

"Dom! Haha it's great to see you man! How's Alola? Get any sun burn yet?" He asked his friend.

Dom shook his head. "No not yet… Brenden are you okay? You look like you've been crying." Dom asked his oldest friend.

His eyes widened and right away he went to wipe his eyes with both his hands. "What!? Me crying!? Ha no way, I was just uh… you see I was standing near the air conditioner just now, and the air kind of-."

"Brenden!? Who is it we need to finish this movie!" Dom heard a familiar voice call out.

Like Dom Brenden was in his living room with his laptop on the kitchen counter. Dom knew that after he moved away to Kalos, Brenden was given the right to challenge the Elite Four in his place. He did really well taking Steven Stone down to his last pokemon, before losing to the Hoenn Champions Metagross. He was offered a place in the Elite Four a year after that when Drake decided to retire from his Elite Four position and Steven then offered the spot to Brenden. So, for the last year his friend had been a member of the Hoenn Elite Four. With the job came a good pay, and seeing as Brenden was already 18, him and his girlfriend May got their own cushy house in Slateport City.

However, the Hoenn elite certainly didn't look to 'elite' right now. "It's Dom! Come say hi!" Brenden yelled back.

Brenden turned back to Dom and changed the subject. "So! Um, how are you doing after the whole you know… break up?" he asked.

If anyone other then Brenden had asked, Dom may have thrown something at them. He sighed and shook his head. "I mean I guess I'm alright. I understand why we had to I just… well I miss her a lot. She was the first girl I fell in love with." He explained.

Brenden nodded understandingly. "Yeah I feel you on that man. I don't know what'd happen if May and I had to separate like that… look on the bright side though, when you turn 18 in a few months you can just move back, and you guys can give it another go!" He said trying to sound encouraging.

Dom sighed and felt his guy twist inside and out. "Yeah… you're right I guess. I… I'm just worried she won't feel the same then you know what I mean? She's the most eligible bachelorette in Kalos right now after all, she could be with pretty much any guy she could think of now." He said biting his lip.

Brenden shook his head. "Hey, don't worry about that man. From what you tell me she's crazy for you! And besides you're the hero of Kalos! You were runner up in the Kalos League, who could stack up to that other then Calem?" He said to him.

Dom didn't feel very reassured, but he smiled, thankful to his friend for trying. "Thanks man… so how's Elite Four life treating you?"

Brenden perked up and smiled. "Ha it's great! It's the start of a new gym season so I'm doing a lot of interviews, public appearances and exhibition battles now, but soon as the season gets into full swing I'll have plenty of time off! Maybe May and me will come visit you in Alola!" He said excitedly.

Dom smiled at the idea. He hasn't spent extended time in person with Brenden and May in a long time and the idea sounded great. Speaking of May she came into view next to Brenden. Her light brown hair was cascading down her back, out of its usual pigtails, while she wore a white t-shirt and pink pajama pants. The top-coordinator saw Dom and smiled.

"Dom! It's so good to see you again! How was the cruise!? When did you land!?" She asked excitedly.

Dom's heart soared at the sight of his two friends. "It's great to see you too May! I just got in this morning actually, it has been one HELL of a first day let me tell you. I'm not… you know interrupting anything am I?" He asked the couple.

Brenden was about to speak up before he was cut off by his girlfriend. "You're fine! We were just watching 'Tragedy of the SS Anne' you know that romantic chick flick? I wanted to watch 'Pokemon Ranger and The Temple of the Sea' but this one was insistent." She said pointing to Brenden.

Dom laughed at Brenden's immediately flustered expression. "Hahaha, Brenden my man I didn't take you for such a romantic!" He teased his friend.

"Well… I… I didn't suggest it per-say, I just happened to get it as a gift from my mom and she I mean it'd be rude of me not to watch-." He started before May cut him off again.

"It WAS A romantic gesture at first I was really impressed actually. But we're not even half-way through the damn movie and he's already crying!" She said exasperated.

Brenden wiped his eyes again. "I was NOT crying!" He shot back at his girlfriend.

May rolled her eyes. "PLEASE, as soon as the boat got hit by the first iceberg you started balling your eyes out!" She argued.

"BECAUSE THE POOR EEVEE SHE WAS STUCK IN THAT CAGE WHILE THE ROOM FLOODED!" Brenden wailed a small tear going down his cheek.

Dom was busy laughing like a madman while May simply rolled her eyes. "The trainer came back down and tossed a water stone into the cage! If you weren't to busy crying into my arm you would have seen that part, you baby!" She said to the Hoenn Elite.

Brenden managed to wipe his eyes dry and Dom finally managed to finish laughing long enough to get words out. "Hahahaha, oh, oh man I've missed the two of you. You were made for each other."

May chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Now it's your turn Dom, tell us about your first day in Alola!" She asked pulling up a chair to sit in-front of the laptop next to Brenden.

Brenden managed to stop himself from crying and straightened himself, sitting down next to May. "Yeah man! How was is it in that tropical paradise!?" He asked excitedly.

Dom sighed and bit his lip nervously. He remembered now that he originally did call the two of them to do more then catch up. "Well it's been crazy, I actually really needed to talk to you guys about something… let me start with what happened this morning."

He went on to explain everything that had happen so far that day. Arriving, meeting Lillie on the bridge and saving Nebby. He told them about receiving his first Alolan pokemon and going on the Island Trials in an attempt to become the first Alolan champion. He still wasn't sure he particularly wanted that title, what with his plans to move back to Kalos when he turned 18, however with the prophecy from Tapu Koko, he felt he more so needed to go on the trials.

His two friends were good listeners, and after finally finishing up his story from the day he felt his head spinning. He saw Brenden's face deep in thought. He may act like a goofball most of the time, but when he really wanted to put his mind to something he did. May looked at him dead in the eyes, he expected her to come up with an answer maybe. Or perhaps what she thought that Tapu Koko meant by his words. He expected a deep philosophical answer.

But he was wrong.

"Soooo, tell me more about this Lillie girl." She said leaning on her hand, looking at him intently.

Dom knew that for some reason May wasn't very fond of Serena, although he never knew why. However, he decided to squash the thought she had there.

"Not important May. What's more important is that Pokemon of hers, like I said I've NEVER been able to not talk to a Pokemon. I could even understand Deoxys when we fought it remember Brenden!?" He asked the Hoenn Elite.

Brenden nodded his head. "You're right. It doesn't make sense, even if the things from a different planet then you should still be able to talk to it, since you could talk with Deoxys… strange…" He said, still deep in thought.

"Do you think maybe this Lillie girl knows more than she's letting on?" May asked him.

Dom shook his head. "No… I don't think so. At least I believe she's telling me everything she knows about Nebby. She said its real name was Cosmog, ring any bells?" He asked the daughter of the Hoenn Professor.

May seemed to rack her brain for a second. Dom knew being the daughter of a Pokemon Professor, she would be the best person to ask other then the Professor's themselves.

She shook her head after a moment. "No can't say it does. And you said this little cloud thing blew up the bridge you guys were on?" She asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah and Lillie told me when she was trying to escape saving him, he teleported her." He explained remembering what Lillie had told him.

"That sounds like a lot of power for such a small Pokemon. There has to be something more to it. I'll call Steven tomorrow and see if he can tell me anything. You know him, that guys to smart for his won good. If anyone can help me figure out what it is it's him." The Hoenn Elite promised his friend.

May nodded in agreement. "And the next time I talk to my dad I'll see if we can dig anything up about the name Cosmog. Between the two of us we should be able to figure out something." She said confidently.

Dom smiled as he felt some relief wash over him. Between him and the two of them they should be able to figure out the truth about Nebby somehow. He made a mental note that tomorrow he would need to call Professor Sycamore, to tell him everything that's gone on and to also check on his Pokemon. And although he was dreading it… he wanted to call her tomorrow as well.

Dom nodded with a smile. "Thanks, you two, you're the best… and about the other thing? You know the whole a legendary Pokemon picked me as a chosen one thing?" He asked them.

Brenden laughed a little. "Haha well I don't think it's exactly smart to ignore an order from a Legendary Pokemon." He told him.

Dom sighed and nodded. "Yeah you're right I… I'm just nervous. I mean come on in the last two years, I've helped stop a region from being destroyed, or the world from blowing up in our case." He said referring to his and Brenden's adventure to stop the meteor.

May rolled her eyes. "I'm still pissed the two of you did something to stupidly dangerous without telling me." She said.

It was Brenden's turn to roll his eyes. "Okay May, I promise that next time Dom and me have to ride on the back of a mega evolved legendary Pokemon to destroy a meteor that's less then an hour away from destroying the planet, we'll be sure to let you know first babe." He said sarcastically to his girlfriend.

Dom started laughing but right away shut up when he got a death glare from May. Brenden on the other hand kept laughing and May shot him a dangerous look that clearly said, 'you're going to get it.' Brenden seemed to understand what the look meant and gulped nervously.

"Ummmm…. I love you?" He said sheepishly.

May sighed but seemed to brush it off, she turned to Dom. "Dom make sure you keep us updated, we'll call you if we find anything. You can count on us." She said with a smile.

"She's right man. And if you need any help taking down a criminal syndicate, or fighting a legendary Pokemon, call us and we'll be on the first flight there!" He said pumping his fist.

Dom smiled and felt his spirits rise. He didn't have many true 'friends' growing up. People used to call him 'the crazy boy who thinks he can talk to Pokemon'. That was a common insult when he was growing up going to school. However, he knew he was now blessed to have the amazing friends he did have. If not for Brenden and May, he would have never even gone on a journey in the first place. He hoped that he could see them again soon.

Also, having a member of the Hoenn Elite Four, and the Queen of Hoenn on standby to help him would be very useful.

"Thanks guys… you're the best both of you. Well, I should get some sleep. Lillie is coming over to get me in the morning. I'm supposed to start those Island trials I told you about." He explained to the two of them.

Brenden nodded in understanding. "No problem man, we're your friends we'll always be here for you! Now go kick this Island Challenges ass!" He said flashing a thumbs up.

May rolled her eyes, amused at her boyfriend's antics. "He's right Dom, if you need us don't hesitate to call! Also, I wanna hear all about this Lillie girl next time we talk." She said with a smirk.

Dom sighed. "May I've known her for ONE day."

"Yeah, and you tell us all the time you fell in love with HER on the first day." She said, with venom when mentioning her name.

Dom rolled his eyes while Brenden jumped to his defense. "Come on May what's your problem with her!?" He said.

"I just think she's shady! When I met her at your celebration in Lumiose City I just didn't like this look she had in her eyes. The way she looked at that other guy… what was his name? Well I forget, but call it a women's intuition!" May defended herself.

Brenden sighed and looked up at Dom. "We'll let you get to bed man, call us if you need anything. We need to finish this movie." He said.

May rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, because I'm just SO excited to see you cry more."

Dom chuckled a little and nodded his head. "Okay thanks again you guys. I'll be sure to call you again soon." He said.

His two Hoenn friends gave him a quick wave before he finally ended the video call. After closing his laptop and placing it on the charger Dom went and plopped himself down onto his bed. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for him. The first day starting a journey was always a big one. It was time to finally figure out what Alola was really all about. However, after what he went through on his first two journeys he felt confident that nothing would surprise him anymore.

He once again had no idea how wrong he would be.

 **Episode 4: The Start of A Journey!**

 **Dom sets out on his Alolan Journey, alongside Lillie and his Pokemon! His first stop, Hao'li City, where he encounters some mysterious thugs, who give him all to worrisome flashbacks.**

 **A:N) I hope you all enjoyed! Yes I know the battle between Dom and Hau was kinda short but I feel that's to be expected. Both are using lower leveled Pokemon, and Dom does have more experience. I feel it was good for an early battle, TRUST me more long epic battles will take place!**

 **Also in reference to Dom and Lillie, I'll be real I'm a sucker for romance. I'm not a huge fan of the stories that have a pairing and wait until like the last five chapters for a couple to get together. For example if I want to read an Amourshipping story, I want to see Ash and Serena's relationship develop yet, however I also want to see the interact as a couple and not wait until the last two chapters to finally get together!**

 **That being said no, Dom and Lillie won't be getting together anytime soon, Dom is still missing his last girlfriend and as well all know Lillie isn't exactly the most confident person. However they will be getting together sooner then most stories.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. The Start of a Journey!

**A/N: Here we are with chapter 4! I'll respond to reviews here!**

 **The Penguin Champion: Thanks for another awesome review my friend! For real ones like those make my day and make me wanna get right back to writing! Glad you agree with my opinion on Lillie being awesome xD I hope you like the moments in this chapter! Also you're right May DID see something O.O haha to anwser your questions, yes Lillie will be with Dom more then in the games. Some parts she'll have to be away from him like when we visit Aether, and other parts but she will be with him more then in the main game. To answer your second question the main story will be based on Pokemon Sun, with some small parts of Ultra thrown in, for example Dom's going to catch a Pokemon that is only available in Ultra in a location, Ultra will be a sequel to this story when I get that far. I hope to see your review again!**

 **Darth Leo: Thanks so much my friend! I hope you enjoy and keep on reading!**

The Pokemon Whisperer: Alola

"Treecko are we missing anything?" Dom called out to his partner as he waited for the coffee to brew.

 _"No, I think we're good! But we could always pack another box of-."_

"NO!" He said sternly cutting off the gecko Pokemon.

 _"Fine, fine… Oh man I am so excited!"_ Treecko said eagerly climbing up the kitchen counter next to the coffee maker.

Dom smiled at his enthusiasm. After his conversation with Brenden and May the night before he drifted into a dreamless sleep. He only managed a few hours and was up just as the sun was rose. He couldn't let himself get more then a few hours with the apprehension he was feeling. He was excited of course, going through a new region, meeting new Pokemon, it was always an exciting thing. He just had the feeling in the pit of his stomach that this one would be a lot different. He just hoped he was ready for it.

He finished brewing up his pot of coffee and poured two cups for him and Treecko. He didn't know how coffee affected a Pokemon, but Treecko had become fond of the stuff on the cruise to Alola. He needed it to calm his nerves as he waited at the kitchen table for Lillie to arrive. His bag was packed, he was washed, dressed, and ready to get going.

He kept both hands on his mug and slowly sipped the brown, hot liquid as Treecko eagerly gulped somehow ignoring the heat.

The Hoenn starter seemed to notice something was off and looked up at him. _"You okay? You seemed worried."_ He asked his trainer.

Dom sighed and took another sip. "Well, I guess you could say that. I… I'm still thinking about what Tapu Koko said."

 _"Yeah I understand. That thing was radiating power. I don't think it's smart to not listen to it."_ He explained to the trainer.

Dom nodded in agreement. "You're right about that. It's just… what's this endless darkness? What's the threat that I should be looking out for? And I'm supposed to be the one to stop it, I just don't know if I'm ready." He said to the Pokemon.

Treecko gulped down the last of his coffee and dramatically set his mug down. _"Oh, come on Dom! Of course, you're ready! You took down Team Magma and Team Flare! You rode a legendary Pokemon into SPACE and stopped a meteor this will be nothing!"_

Dom shook his head. "You mean I helped do all of that. There's no Brenden, May, Calem or Serena to help me this time. It's all on me and I don't know if-."

He was interrupted by a knock on the door. His mood brightened right away, and he stood up.

"Awesome, that must be Lillie!" He said excitedly walking over towards the door.

He heard Treecko laughed behind him. _"Hehe, I bet you're REALLY excited that Lillie's here."_

"Shut up." He spat back to the grass-type only making the Pokemon laugh more.

Dom rolled his eyes and swung the door open. Sure, enough he was right and it was Lillie. She was dressed in her knee long white dress, and large frilly white hat. She smiled at him, but Dom being observant noticed the small bags under her eyes, making it look like she was having trouble sleeping.

"Morning Dom! Hope I wasn't interrupting anything." She said with a cute smile.

 _If her smile gets any cuter then I'm going to get a nosebleed._ He thought, before mentally smacking himself.

He shook his head. "No, me and Treecko were just talking. Come on in, have a cup of coffee before we head out. You look tired a cup would do you wonders." He said gesturing for her to come in.

She followed him and the two came over to Treecko who Dom had to hurriedly remove the coffee pot away from.

 _"Hey! I want another cup!"_ The Hoenn native protested.

Dom shook his head. "Oh no, your limit is one. I don't want you hyped up on caffeine all day. Now go make sure I didn't forget anything from the list." He ordered.

Treecko grumbled something about not being his butler, but eventually relented, leaving into Dom's room. Lillie chuckled a little, making his heart thump again before he pulled out another coffee mug setting it out in-front of her.

She looked at it and shook her head. "Oh, I… I don't drink coffee, my mother always said I was too young for it I… I can't…" She said worriedly.

Dom laughed a little and poured her a cup anyway. "Ha to young? Please I've been drinking the stuff since I was 10, it's the only thing my Dad and I have in common. Here I can add-."

"No! I… I can't, I…I…I can't disobey her…" She said, bringing her hands to the side of her head.

Dom was taken aback and just stared at her with a jug off milk in his hand. He didn't know how to respond to her outburst. He hadn't expected the timid girl to last out like she did, however he kept his cool.

"Okay… no coffee then. Are… are you okay Lillie?" He asked her carefully.

Her eyes widened as she seemed to realize her outburst. She nodded her head. "I… I'm okay, I'm so sorry I snapped like that! I… I just-."

Dom shook his head and laughed a little. "Haha, what did I tell you about apologizing all the time? It's okay, really it is." He assured her.

She sighed in relief. "Thank you… I… I just had another nightmare, about my mother…" She said, obviously not wanting to reveal more.

Dom slowly nodded his head understanding the situation more. He didn't want to pry on the girl, she had just met her yesterday after all. No matter how well he thought they managed to connect in that one day, he knew it wasn't his place to inquire any further. He would put it in the back of his mind for now, and let her tell him when he was ready.

Dom nodded in understanding. "Nightmares huh? I understand how bad they can be trust me. Look Lillie I won't pry you for information but know if… you need to talk about anything I'm here." He said with a small smile.

She looked at him for a moment before a small embarrassed smile appeared. "Th… thank you, that means more to me then you know."

This time Dom did see the red appear on her face, and suddenly he felt his face get hot as well.

 _Stop it right now! She's waiting for you back in Kalos, it wouldn't be fair to Lillie to do this._ He mentally scolded himself before awkwardly laughing.

"Haha, soooo how about that coffee? You can ask Treecko, I make a mean cup, here watch this." He said pulling the jug of milk back out.

He took the hot cup of coffee he poured for Lillie and fixed it up for her. He added milk, sugar, creamer, and after putting the finishing touches on slid it in-front of her. A small lightbulb went off in his head and he ran to the cabinet, where he pulled out a small tray of macaroons that he had made on the boat two days before and slid a few on the plate to Lillie.

"Here we go! We'll call it the Harper special, fresh cup off coffee, and macaroons baked by yours truly!" He said with a small fake bow.

This managed a small giggle from the blonde. Treecko seemingly because he heard the word 'macaroons' ran back into the kitchen.

 _"DID YOU TAKE THE MACAROONS OUT!?"_ He said eagerly, jumping on the counter.

Dom laughed and nodded, dumping the rest of the baked goods onto a plate for Treecko who happily started to dig in. Dom looked over at Lillie who was still looking at the cup apprehensively.

Dom laughed and moved it closer to her. "It's a lot worse when it's cold trust me haha." He told her.

She smiled a little and picked up the mug with both hands. She carefully took a sip of it, recoiling slightly at the heat before taking a longer gulp. When all was said and done the blonde girl had downed half the mug in one go.

She looked at Dom wide eyed. "That was fantastic! It tastes like vanilla, it wasn't too hot, it was sweet, wow!" She said amazed, carefully picking up a macaroon next.

Dom rubbed his head sheepishly at the compliment. Lillie took a bite out of the macaroon and then tossed the rest of it into her mouth.

She smiled and looked up at him. "Wow, I didn't know you can bake so well! These macaroons are fantastic!" She said excitedly.

"Pew!" Dom heard before he could respond.

Nebby had managed to find his way out of Lillie's bag and was sniffing the other macaroons on Lillie's plate. Dom smiled and picked up one, handing it out to the small cloud Pokemon.

"Here you go buddy." He said kindly, as the purple cloud happily ate out of his hand.

Dom laughed as the cloud happily ate from his hand. He was still worried that he couldn't understand him in the back of his head, but at least he could say with certainty now the Pokemon seemed to be completely harmless.

Dom smiled and heard Lillie speak up. "How did you learn to bake so well Dom?" She asked taking at bite out of the last of her macaroon.

He felt a chill go up his spine as he nervously rubbed the back of his head again. "Haha well um… my… uh ex-girlfriend back in Kalos was a really good baker. She showed me a few things." He said, still not liking the term 'ex-girlfriend' associated with Serena.

The air seemed to deflate from Lillie's body slowly as she bit her lip nervously. "O…oh that's nice of her. Well she… she taught you well!" She said, trying to sound excited.

Dom his stomach fall and felt small guilt wash over his body. "Ha… yeah I guess she did." He said nervously.

The two teens sat there in awkward silence for a moment, not meeting the others eye. However, thankfully Treecko was there to break the ice.

 _"UGHHHH I am stuffed!"_ The gecko said before letting out a long belch.

Dom snickered and started laughing, soon to be followed by Lillie. The two looked at each other laughing, a smile returning to both of there faces. Dom looked over at Lillie's gorgeous green eyes as she laughed at the Pokémon's antics before he felt his heart thump in his chest again. He felt his stomach churn and ache.

 _I'm going on a whole journey with this girl, I need to get this under control._ He thought to himself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Professor Kukui's lab wasn't far off according to Lillie. She told him it was down by the beach, which Dom made a mental note off. He knew he was on a tropical island and beaches were everywhere, but it was nice knowing one was within walking distance to his house. Not that he would be doing much beach going currently, what with the whole _chosen one_ business he was apparently apart of. Soon, after a few moments of walking they came to a large patch of taller grass that separated them from the beach, Dom had been on enough adventures to know what that meant.

Lillie stopped at the grass and turned to him. "I… I'm not actually a trainer, I don't have any battling Pokemon. So, I have to use a lot of repels, do you mind if I…" She started gesturing for the longer path around the grass.

Dom shook his head. "No problem, I think it's time I train a little bit anyway. Right Treecko?" He asked the Pokemon on his shoulder.

 _"FINALLY! Good Arceus I've been waiting for a battle."_ The Pokemon said excitedly jumping down off his shoulder.

Dom and Lillie managed to share a laugh before she nodded her head. "Okay, just keep heading down the path through the grass and you'll be on the beach. You can't miss the lab, I'll see you there!" She said before walking down a diverging path.

Dom smiled happily as he watched her walk away, and Treecko responded by leaping up, and smacking him in the face with his tail.

"OW! What was that for!?" He demanded of the grass-type.

 _"You can stare at her later! Now's a time to train! If I'm going to be able to battle my dad one day we need to start training now!"_ He said eagerly jumping up and down.

"I was not staring!" Dom shot back at him.

Treecko rolled his eyes. _"Yeah okay fine, you totally weren't staring at her. Now come on!"_ The Hoenn Pokemon said sarcastically.

Dom sighed but managed a smile. It was nice to see Treecko so dedicated to becoming stronger like Sceptile. He knew Treecko had two goals, to mega evolve, and to beat his father in a battle, and Dom was ready to help him however he could. He pulled out Litten's pokeball and tossed it up into the air. In a flash of light, the fire-cat Pokemon was standing next to Treecko with a tired look on his face.

 _"Oh man that was a good nap… oh hey Treecko, what are we doing?"_ He asked the gecko Pokemon.

 _"Well as soon as Dom's finished thinking about Lillie as a mate we're supposed to start training."_ The grass-type told his companion.

"Shut up. Let's just get going." Dom snapped at the two as they wadded into the grass.

The three of them waded into the tall grass and it wasn't fast before the first battle commenced. A Rattata and a Grubin attacked quickly, but were swiftly put down by a combination of Energy Ball and Flame Burst from Litten and Treecko. It continued on like this for several more minutes. Treecko and Litten managed to swiftly take down any of the wild Pokemon that came their way. Dom knew that no wild Pokemon in the area would match up with Treecko or Litten, however it was a good time for the two to develop chemistry and practice moves. He was hoping that Treecko and Litten could develop like Sceptile and Greninja did in Kalos for him.

Sceptile and Greninja were an unstoppable duo on his Kalos team. Sceptile with his mega-evolution, and Greninja with the special battle bond form that the two shared, made his team almost unbeatable. Even though Calem did managed to take him down, it was a close battle and it could have easily gone either way. He was upset that he lost the final, but he was glad that if he lost to anyone it was his friend Calem.

Now, he hoped that soon Litten and Treecko would be able to develop the same strength and chemistry that those two did. It seemed to be going well so far.

"Go! Bullet Seed and Flame Burst!" Dom ordered as a pair of Spearow swooped down towards them.

 _"You get the one on the left I'll hit the one on the right!"_ Treecko ordered to the fire-cat.

 _"Got it!"_ Litten said determined, arching his back.

The two attacks blasted from his Pokemon and the Spearow were hit dead on, and sent flying backwards. The two Pokemon managed to regain their flight and flew off, cursing more then Dom cared to repeat.

Dom knew most people would be surprised at just how much of a potty mouth some Pokemon had.

 _"Haha yes! Take that you ugly birds!"_ Treecko yelled flexing his small green arms.

 _"You never stood a chance!"_ Litten yelled launching a puff of fire from his mouth.

Dom smiled at his Pokémon's confidence and walked over to the two of them.

"That was great you two! You're becoming quite the team. Now we should probably get going to the Professor's lab so we-."

 _"DOM LOOK OUT!"_ Treecko yelled cutting him off.

Dom didn't have time to react. He looked to his right and just as he did he saw a small brown form running towards him on the ground.

 _"HEADS UP HUMAN!"_ He heard before his legs were taken out from under him.

He fell and landed on his back, right on-top of his bag.

"Ow…" He moaned as Litten and Treecko ran over to his side.

 _"Dom are you okay!?"_ Litten asked worriedly.

Dom slowly sat up and nodded his head. "Ugh… yeah I'm alright. Arceus what hit me? It was really fast."

Dom heard a small cough from a few feet away. _"Ughhh that was me, sorry about that haha."_

Dom looked over and a Pokemon was walking towards them. He recognized it as the Pokemon a boy was battling a Meowth with yesterday. It was small and dog like, with brown fur and seemed to have a mane of rocks around its neck. Despite just having ran full speed into a near full grown human, it didn't look like it was any worse for wear. In-fact Dom thought it looked like it could probably go run another few miles.

 _"Hey you gotta watch were you're going bub!"_ Treecko said angrily jumping in-front of him.

Dom held out a hand in-front of Treecko and walked in-front of him. "Don't mind Treecko. So, what's your name buddy?" He asked the small Pokemon.

 _"Nice to meet you I'm a Rockruff, and-. WOAH you can understand what I'm saying!? That's SO AWESOME!"_ The puppy Pokemon said wagging his tail excitedly.

Dom smiled, he loved seeing the excited look on a Pokémon's face when he revealed he could understand them. He nodded his head. "Yeah you bet! So, you were going pretty fast just now, and to knock me over? You must have some real power."

Rockruff nodded his head enthusiastically. _"Oh yeah you bet! I'm really, really, REALLY fast! Like SUPER fast! You have no idea just how fast I can be! I was just jogging, you should see how fast I can really go when-."_

 _"Okay buddy we get it you're fast."_ Treecko said cutting off the Rock-type.

Rockruff nodded his head. _"You bet I am! I'm not only fast but I'm strong too! Wanna check it out! Come on I'll battle right now!"_ Rockruff said excitedly.

Dom smirked and nodded his head. "So, you wanna battle Treecko huh? Okay, we'll do it, but if we win you gotta join the team! We're taking on the Island Trials. If you were to come with us you'd surely get a lot stronger, not to mention a lot faster…" Dom said with a smile.

Dom looked down and got approving nods from Treecko and Litten before turning back to the puppy Pokemon. He excitedly jumped up a few times and nodded his head.

 _"Oh man the Island Trials!? HA YOU BET LET'S GO!"_ He said running back and getting ready to fight.

"Alright! Treecko you ready to go?" He asked the gecko Pokemon.

Treecko nodded and did a front-flip landing in-front of Dom with one hand on the ground. He slowly rose up and looked over at Rockruff.

 _"I hope you're ready for battle!"_ He said dramatically.

 _"Show off…"_ Litten muttered, getting Dom to nod in agreement.

Treecko shot them a glare then looked back at Rockruff. Dom knew he wanted to puppy Pokemon to join his team. He had a knack for spotting special Pokemon, and he knew after seeing just how fast the Pokemon was moving that he would make a great addition.

"Okay Treecko, let's start this off, use Quick Attack!" He shouted out.

 _"I'll show you speed!"_ Treecko yelled.

Treecko dashed forward with an insane amount of speed. Treecko had always been incredibly quick growing up so he expected the attack to hit.

However, he missed and Rockruff just at the last moment skillfully dodged to the side.

 _"Ha! To slow, now taste my Rock Throw!"_ The rock-type yelled.

Rockruff leaped up and fired a barrage of rocks towards Treecko.

"Deflect it with Bullet Seed!" Dom ordered quickly.

Treecko stopped on his spot and fired the green seeds from his mouth and hit the rocks causing the small field to go up in a puff of smoke.

"Now use Energy Ball!" Dom yelled wanting to get the upper hand.

Treecko grew the green ball in his hand waiting for the smoke to clear, expecting Rockruff to be there. However, the puppy Pokemon was gone when the smoke finally did clear.

"What!?" _"What!?"_ he and Treecko both yelled at once.

 _"Behind ya!"_ Dom heard, and looked to see Rockruff had darted behind Treecko.

Rockruff ran forward and bit Treecko, causing the grass-type to yell.

"Treecko! Use, Pursuit, and then Energy Ball!" He yelled to his trapped Pokemon.

 _"Get off of me you crazy dog!"_ Treecko yelled slamming himself into Rockruff sending the Pokemon tumbling backwards.

Treecko reared his hands back to fire Energy Ball, and launched it towards Rockruff. However, just at the last second, the puppy Pokemon quickly dashed to the side, and darted towards Treecko again.

 _"Wow, that guy really is fast."_ Litten said from besides him.

Dom thought of a way to end the battle. Treecko was dodging quick attack, and suddenly an idea dawned on him. He couldn't keep up with Rockruff in terms of speed, but maybe he could trip him up.

"Treecko! Use Mega Drain!" Dom yelled throwing his arm out.

 _"Why would I-. OH, I see!"_ The gecko Pokemon yelled slamming his hand into the ground.

Rockruff who was circling for another pass, was tripped up by a root growing from the ground and grabbing his leg! The puppy Pokémon's energy was sapped and transferred over to Treecko.

"Now finish it with Energy Ball!" Dom ordered quickly.

 _"You battled well, but this one's over!_ " Treecko yelled jumping and firing an Energy Ball that hit Rockruff sending him flying back.

Rockruff hit the ground and tumbled. Dom, Treecko and Litten ran over to the puppy Pokemon right away and knelt down next to him. Dom quickly pulled off his bag and reached in and produced an Oran Berry. Rockruff slowly got up to his feet and shook his body.

 _"WOAH! You guys are seriously strong!"_ The rock-type said admiringly.

Dom chuckled and held out the Oran Berry for the puppy Pokemon, who happily ate it and licked its lips. His tail started wagging and he jumped up again.

 _"That was some seriously awesome battling! You gotta show me some moves!"_ Rockruff said looking at Dom excitedly.

Dom chuckled and nodded his head. "You bet I will! So, what do you say Rockruff? You wanna join the team?" He said gesturing towards Litten and Treecko.

 _"I was pretty nervous at first, but Dom's a really good trainer! He'll make us really strong!"_ Litten said with a smile.

 _"He's right! You join on with us, you'll get a lot stronger… not stronger then me but a lot stronger!"_ Treecko said with his arms crossed.

Dom rolled his eyes and pulled out an empty pokeball from his pocket. He held it out to the puppy Pokemon. "So? Ready to join the team?" He asked with a smile.

 _"Join the team of a trainer who's super strong, AND can understand what I'm saying!? HA who would say no to that! Let's do it!"_ He said excitedly before knocking his head into the center of the pokeball.

Dom smiled as the pokeball did its traditional one shake, two shakes, three shakes, and ended with a satisfying _ding._ Dom smiled and showed the pokeball to Litten and Treecko.

"Alright! We got a new family member guys!" He said excitedly.

Treecko jumped up. _"Wahoo! This is so exciting! This must be just how dad felt on his first journey!"_ He said excitedly.

Dom chuckled and put Rockruff's pokeball on his belt so the rock-type could rest. "You bet, and it's still just as excited now. Come on, let's get going to the Professor's lab!" He said excitedly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lillie was right, Dom saw the large Pokemon lab right on the beach as soon as he and Treecko finished making their way through the tall grass. Also, he noticed Lillie standing out front. She smiled when she saw him and walked over.

"Hey Dom, how did your training go?" She asked him with a smile.

Dom smiled. "It was great! I even caught another Pokemon, a Rockruff!" He said pulling out to rock-types pokeball.

 _"You should've seen it Lillie, I was completely and totally amazing."_ Treecko said standing up proudly on Dom's shoulder.

Lillie giggled and rubbed Treecko's ear. "Haha good to see you too Treecko."

Dom heard Treecko sigh, and he managed a laugh and looked back at Lillie. "So, is the Professor ready to see us?" He asked.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, he should be. Let's head ins-."

"OH YEAH COME ON ROCKRUFF! MY BODY IS READY OH YEAH!" Dom heard screamed from the lab followed by a loud crash.

Dom physically felt like he jumped five feet into the air and turned around. Treecko was so surprised he fell backwards off Dom's shoulder into the sand. Dom looked at Lillie wide-eyed, and to his surprise the green-eyed girl simply sighed and shook her head.

"I hope he doesn't put another hole in the wall…" She muttered.

"What the hell was that!?" Dom asked, recovering from his mini heart-attack.

 _"Good Arceus above what the heck!"_ Treecko cursed slowly climbing back up to his shoulder.

Lillie sighed again and looked at him. "Well the Professor has a very… unique way of studying Pokemon moves. Let's just say I've become his carpenter for the last few months."

Dom let out a laugh, gaining him a blushing smile from the blonde-haired girl. She gestured for him to follow her. "Come on, we should probably get in there before he breaks something major." She said as the two walked up the steps.

Dom entered the lab and it was unlike any of the Pokemon labs he had been to before. The first thing he noticed was the large aquarium in the room, containing all sorts of water Pokemon like Corsola, Horsea, and other water types that Dom didn't recognize. He saw a kitchen and dining room table, with a ladder leading up to a loft, along with a living room and TV. It reminded Dom of Professor Sycamore's lab doubling as a house and lab.

However, the main entertainment was in the center of the room, where Professor Kukui was now standing across from a Rockruff.

"Oh yeah! Come on Rockruff, use tackle!" He ordered eagerly bracing himself.

 _"How long are we going to keep this up?"_ The rock-type muttered before tackling into the professor's chest sending the Alolan Professor sprawling back.

"Kukui!" Dom yelled worriedly, but Lillie but an arm out in-front of him.

"No, just leave it. Trust me he's had worse." She said, as if this was a normal occurrence.

Kukui, who had slammed into a kitchen chair hopped up and smiled as if he wasn't affected by the attack at all. He wiped some sweat off his forehead and smiled even wider.

"Wow, you're getting stronger by the day Rockruff! I think we're good for today, tomorrow we'll work on Rock Throw!" He said excitedly.

 _"Thank Arceus…"_ The puppy Pokemon said before walking to curl up on the couch.

Dom looked at Treecko who had the same stunned look on his face. _"He's… a very strange human."_ Treecko muttered.

Dom managed to stifle a laugh as Kukui saw the two of them. "Ah! Dom, glad to see Lillie got you here okay!" He said walking over to them.

Dom nodded his head. "All good yeah! Like I said she deserves a raise." He said looking at the blonde.

Lillie went slightly red, when Kukui laughed. "Haha you bet she does! So, are you ready to officially begin your Island Trials!?" He said sounding as excited as Dom.

The blue-eyed trainer laughed and nodded along with him. "You bet I am! I even caught a Rockruff on the way here, damn thing ran me over, it was crazy fast." He told the Professor.

Kukui's eyes lit up. "Oh, THAT Rockruff! He comes by the lab all the time, I always try to race him, but I'm usually out of breath by the time I'm halfway down the beach." He said rubbing the back of his head.

Somehow Dom wasn't surprised. Before he could say anything else he heard the door swing open again and saw Hau rush in. The boy was wearing the same smile he always seemed to be wearing and ran up beside the three of them.

"Woah! Sorry I'm late Professor! Hey Dom, hey Lillie!" He said with a smile.

Dom smiled and held out a hand. "It's really good to see you again Hau." He said.

Hau looked at Dom's hand in amazement and shook it so hard Dom almost felt his arm fall off. Treecko instead of helping, started to laugh like crazy as he jumped over to Lillie's shoulder. After he was finally done Hau looked star-struck.

"I can't believe I'm starting my Island Trial with DOMINIC HARPER! This is the greatest day ever! OH, Dom I almost forgot!" He said pulling off his backpack.

Treecko was still rolling in laughter on Lillie's shoulder, while the blonde and Professor Kukui were laughing slightly at his discomfort. Hau pulled out a program that said "Kalos League 2017" over the top of it. On the front cover was Diantha the Kalos Champion, dominating most of the cover. Along the bottom you could see the faces of top contenders like himself, Calem, Serena, Tierno and Trevor. Hau flipped through a few pages until he finally stopped and showed everyone the page.

Dom rubbed his head embarrassed when he saw the page said 'Trainer Profile' along with his name. The big picture that dominated the page was of himself holding up his mega evolution bracelet, with Sceptile on his right in his Mega Evolved form, and Greninja on his left in their special battle bond form. Along the right it had six small icons that had each of Dom's team members from Kalos, Sceptile, Greninja, Pyroar, Flygon, Gardevoir and Lucario.

"The Kalos League last year is finally what made me want to get my own Pokemon and go on a journey! It was so epic! Listen to this!" He said before reading the text underneath Dom's picture.

" _Dominic Harper, aged 16. Resident of Vaniville Town. Dominic is one of the three 'Heroes of Kalos' along with his friends Calem Copeland and Serena Yvonne, the three defeated Lysander and Team Flare to save Kalos from ultimate destruction! Now he hopes to take the Kalos League by storm and win the title!"_ He finished reading.

Dom felt himself blush, he was happy he was able to inspire some people. He only wished that he had that same confidence now.

He nervously laughed. "Haha well… I'm glad I could inspire you like that. I did lose in the final though haha." He said.

Hau shook his head. "Doesn't matter! The way you battled, your Pokemon believed in you and their movements and attacks were flawless! You only lost by like half a second to Calem! And now you're going on the Island Challenge at the same time as me!? This is amazing!" He said excitedly.

Dom sighed and smiled as Hau held out a marker. "So… can you please sign it for me?"

Dom felt weird doing so, but he took the marker and signed his name right underneath the picture of himself. He handed it back to Hau with a smile. Hau looked at the signature and dropped the program back in his bag.

"Thanks so much! Now, I just want you to know just because you're my idol doesn't mean that I'm gonna take it easy on you. I'm going to be the first champion of Alola!" He said excitedly.

Dom laughed and shook his head. "Haha I wouldn't want anything less then your best. I think we're ready to go Professor!" He said turning back to Kukui.

The three children all turned back to Professor Kukui, as Treecko leaped back onto Dom's shoulder from Lillie's.

" _Oh Dom, you're so awesome, you're so handsome, can I please, please have your autograph?"_ Treecko mocked, which in response Dom 'accidently' stretched his arms up and knocked him to the ground.

Professor Kukui produced two small amulets from his coat pocket and held them out to the two of them.

"Here we are you two! These are your Island Challenge amulets, as you go to the four Islands and pass the Grand Trials these amulets become full, and a full amulet is required to enter the first Alolan Pokemon League!" He said handing the amulets to the two of them.

Dom carefully took his and clipped it onto the bottom of his bag. He looked up and Professor Kukui cleared his throat before explaining further.

"Now in order to complete your Island Trial, you must defeat all four Kahunas in a battle which is called a Grand Trial. However, before you compete in a Grand Trial you must complete the trials of all the Islands Trial captains! In them you'll face a series of challenges to test your strength, smarts, and most importantly your bond with your Pokemon!" He continued to explained.

 _Definitely sounds different then gyms._ Dom thought to himself before the Professor continued.

"Now at the end of these trials you'll battle an extremely powerful wild Pokemon known as a Totem Pokemon! These Pokemon are more then twice the size of normal Pokemon and has a special boost to its stats! If you defeat the Totem Pokemon, you'll receive a Z-Crystal, corresponding to that Totem Pokemons type!" He finished explaining.

"So, what's a Z-move?" Dom asked the Alolan Professor.

The Professor's head shot up with a smile. "Ah a Z-move my young friend is a super charged, super powered move that Pokemon can use! A z-crystal and a z-ring are the catalyst, if your Pokemon knows a move that corresponds to that type of z-crystal you have, if you have a strong bond and friendship with your Pokemon they can unleash a full force z-move!" He said striking a pose that looked like he was making a Z with his arms.

The process sounded all to familiar to Dom. "So, it's kind of like Mega Evolution?" He asked.

Kukui nodded. "You bet! However, your Pokemon doesn't change form, and you can only use one per battle because of how much energy it takes. Z-moves are really your trump card haha. For example, if you had a grass type z-crystal, you and Treecko would be able to unleash a full force Z-move!" He said patting the grass-types head.

" _Ohhhhh I like the sound of that! Haha just wait till Dad see's me using a Z-move, they won't know what hit them!"_ Treecko said excitedly flexing his small arms.

The group of three shared a laugh and Dom looked back at Kukui. "Sounds like fun! So, let's get started, what's the first trial here?" He asked the Professor.

Kukui smiled. "Ah, you see the Captain has already requested to see the two of you! Now to get started I want you Hau to meet me at the Pokemon School in Hao'oli City! Dom, I think it's safe to say you don't really need to learn the basics at school, right?" He said with a hint of amusement.

He rubbed his head sheepishly. "Haha yeah you could say that. So, what do I do? Where can I meet this Captain?" He asked.

"Okay! So, we have a plan, Hau you meet me over at the Trainer School, the Captain told me to have you meet him at the Marina. Lillie you show Dom the way, and after we're all done we'll meet up at the Trial sight!" He told the three kids.

Lillie nodded and turned to Dom. "Sounds like a plan. Dom are you ready to head out?"

Dom took in a deep breath. He knew that when he left the lab, there was no going back. He looked up at Treecko's excited face. He turned over to see Lillie looking at him with a small smile on her face, green eyes sparkling. His mouth curled into a smile, he realized he wasn't only doing this for himself now. He was doing it for Lillie, to help her save Nebby. He was doing it for Hau to help him recognize his trainer dreams. He was doing it for Treecko to help him become strong, along with the rest of his Pokemon.

He gave Lillie a big smile and nodded. "You bet I am! Let's get going!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You know, I've been talking to Pokemon my whole life, and this Rotom thing still kinda gives me the creeps." Dom muttered to Lillie as Treecko walked in-front of the conversing with the floating pokedex.

Lillie laughed lightly as the duo entered Hao'oli City's shopping district. They walked along gazing at shop windows, passing by clothing shops, accessory stores, bakeries, and everything in-between. Dom suddenly felt his heart ping as he missed Lumiose City and all of its large buildings and stores. Of course, after the celebration of defeating Team Flare, he could barely walk two steps in the city without having someone come up and take a picture of him, it was annoying at times and happy at others. He sighed and looked over to see Lillie had detached herself from the sidewalk and was staring at a shop window.

Dom looked ahead to Treecko who was climbing up a park bench with Rotom.

"Treecko I'll be right back don't go far!" He shouted to the grass-type

" _Okay cool me and Rotom are going to go to the bakery!"_ He yelled back.

"Stay away from the bakery! I swear you'll spend the rest of the trip in a pokeball if you do!" He threatened.

Treecko muttered some very unflattering words and went to gazing in shop windows. Dom saw Lillie standing and still drawn in by dresses in a window. He slowly walked up behind her and smiled.

"See anything you like?" He asked, making the blonde jump up.

Dom chuckled a little and she smacked his arm. "Dom! You scared the crap out of me!" She said while Dom was laughing.

"Haha sorry, I couldn't resist. So, you like this dress then?" He asked gazing up at the window.

On display in the window was a light blue sundress, with white floral patterns on the bottom skirt. It was a really pretty dress, it was something that he thought Serena might have worn, thinking of it made his heart pound a little bit. He would need to make sure he called them later.

He looked over at Lillie who slowly nodded. She turned back to him, "Dom this may be a weird question but… did you pick out your own clothes growing up?" She asked him.

He nodded his head. "Yeah I did haha you didn't?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "No… I… mother always picked them out for me. She said she wanted to make sure I didn't mismatch or not look proper." She said.

Dom titled his head. "So, do you have any color clothes other then white?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "Well, white and some pink matched most of what I had. Mother said if I had to pick out my own clothes I would have worn things that didn't match and I would have looked like a fool." She said looking down.

Dom was growing increasingly worried that Lillie's mother whoever she may be, wasn't exactly the best influence.

He shook his head. "Well the only way you can learn in through trial and error! Arceus, you should have seen some of the crazy outfits I put together. I'd be wearing a pink shirt, yellow shorts, green socks and red shoes, and my mom she'd just smile at me, and say I looked great… I used to be horrible at matching." He said with a smile.

Lillie looked at the outfit he had on. The red sneakers, black socks, beige shorts, along with a red floral shirt and fishing hat. She must have had a hard time believing it. The truth was dating a girl like Serena for so long really helped him 'gain a sense of fashion' as she called it. However, he didn't think it was best to bring that up to Lillie.

"Really? Your outfits are good now, how did you deal with… not being matched what did other people say?" She asked him.

Dom shook his head and smiled at her. "People would laugh yeah, but it didn't matter to me. I didn't care what they thought, I loved what I wore, I was happy with myself so that's all that mattered." He said thinking about how his mother always told him that.

Lillie turned back and looked at the dress again with a sad face. "My mother was always wanted me to be perfect. I had to dress like everyone else, make my bed down perfectly to the smallest detail, when people visited I had to be on my best behavior…"

Dom knew she was taking on a serious tone, but he couldn't stop himself and laughed lightly. Lillie turned to him in confusion. He walked up a little closer and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen Lillie, your mother is wrong. Nobody, I mean nobody in this world is perfect. I'm not, you're not, my dad's not, your mother's not. If everyone in the world was perfect it'd be a really boring place. It's the differences between us all that define who we really are. My mom always used to tell me, 'Normal is boring'. You are your own unique person Lillie, never forget that." He said closing his eyes to give her a huge smile.

Lillie stood there for a moment seeming to digest all of his words. He was starting to worry that he had crossed the line or said something to offend her. However, his doubt was erased when she took a step forward, put her arms around her neck and hugged him. He didn't waste the time in wrapping both his arms around her waist and hugging her back. He caught a smell of the perfume she was wearing, it was a lavender smell, and suddenly he felt his face get extremely hot before she pulled back and smiled at him.

"Thank you… nobody has ever told me that before. I… I really needed to hear that so thank you…" She said her face going slightly red as well.

Dom laughed nervously and nodded his head. "Haha it's no problem. I'm glad I could help." He said genuinely.

She smiled and looked down the street. "Come on, we better get to the Marina and meet the Trial Captain." She started to walk away when Dom called out.

"Wait!" He said, causing her to turn around.

"What is it?" She asked.

Dom pointed towards the store window. "We're going to go and buy you that dress." He said with a smile.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

" _Soooo what did you and Lillie need alone time for?"_ Treecko asked with a suggestive tone.

"Shut up." Dom hissed quiet enough for Lillie not to hear him.

Lillie after coaxing from Dom, ended up buying the dress and he could never remember seeing the girl so happy before. He was happy that he helped put such a smile on someone's face. The two were on there way to the Marina now to meet with the Trial Captain who Lillie said was named Ilima. Dom wanted to get the first trial underway as soon as possible. He knew Treecko and the rest of his Pokemon were itching for a battle. He wanted to test out how he did with Rockruff, and Litten hadn't seen any action since their training session earlier.

When they made their way onto the Marina the one man who stood out like a sore thumb had pink hair. Dom looked over to Lillie who was already smiling and pointing over towards him.

"There he is, that's Captain Ilima! Come on Dom." She said walking ahead of him.

With Treecko on his shoulder Dom made his way over to the Trial Captain who turned and smiled at the two as they approached.

"Ah Lillie it's good to see you again, and you? You must be Dominic Harper, a pleasure." He said kindly holding out his hand.

Dom shook his hand with a smile. "Nice to meet you, you must be Ilima right? Well like you said I'm Dom and this little guy is Treecko." He said gesturing to the gecko Pokemon.

" _Charmed I'm sure."_ Treecko said bowing, causing Dom to roll his eyes.

Ilima nodded. "Yes, I am Captain Ilima, Trial Captain for the only trial here on Melemele Island, I represent the Normal-type trial. I must say it will be fascinating to watch your progress my friend, your battles in the Kalos League last year were inspiring." He complimented.

Dom rubbed his head sheepishly. "Ha, thanks. So, you watched them?" He asked the older man.

"Not only watched I competed! I was eliminated in the round of 16 however." He said embarrassed.

Dom nodded in understanding. "That's nothing to be ashamed of, the field was really tough. So, you're the only trial of Melemele? I only need to beat your trial to face Hala then right?" He asked the man.

Ilima nodded. "Yes. You see however, my trial as well as the others are designed to test your smarts, fortitude and bond between you and your Pokemon. It's quite different from the gym challenges." He explained.

Dom smiled. "Good I loved gyms but it'll be nice to have something refreshing. So, where's the trial at?" He asked the man.

"At a place called Verdant Cavern, it's just north passed route 2, I'm sure miss Lillie will have no problem helping you get there." He said turning to Lillie.

Lillie nodded with determination. "You bet I can. It shouldn't take that long at all!" She said happily.

Before Dom could say anything else he heard loud punk music playing behind him. He turned and running up towards the both of them. They were wearing black sagging jeans, and cut-offs with black and white skull facemasks. They seemed to be around Dom's age maybe a few years older, the two ran up and stood in-front of the three of them.

"Yo, Yo, Yo! Team Skullz in the houseee!" Grunt A said loudly, crossing his arms.

"Here to bring the mad pain yo!" Grunt B said crossing his arms in a similar way.

Dom, Lillie and Ilima all rolled their eyes and turned back to each other.

"Like I was about to say, it's getting kind of late, I don't wanna do the Trial at night, is there a Pokemon center or a motel nearby?" he asked Ilima.

The pink-haired Captain nodded. "Oh yes, there's a Pokemon center right near the entrance with a Motel next to it. The Pokemon center has a nice café you can get dinner at." He told them.

"Oh, good cause I'm starv-."

"Yo! Cap'n you think you three can ignore us yo!?" Grunt A said angrily stamping his foot.

" _These guys are really annoying…"_ Treecko muttered on his shoulder as they all turned back to the grunts again.

"Yeah! Team Skull doesn't like being ignored!" Grunt B said angrily.

Dom sighed. _Here we go, another group of crazies._ He thought to himself.

" _At least Team Flare had better looking uniforms."_ Treecko muttered lazily.

"Team Skull? Wow, such a creative name. Ilima who are these guys?" He asked the Trial Captain.

Ilima yawned. Dom looked and the sun was starting to lower.

"A group calling themselves Team Skull, a mere nuisance really. They go around demanding peoples Pokemon." He explained to the brown-haired trainer.

Dom nodded in understanding. "Wow really original. At least Team Flare and Team Magma had a bigger goal. You guys are just a bunch of lousy crooks, but I'll bite, what do you want from us?" He said stepping in-front of Lillie and Ilima.

" _OH, OH, OH are we going to have an evil team battle!? Awwwww YES this is so exciting!"_ Treecko said excitedly on his shoulder.

Dom shot him a look and suddenly Treecko leaped down next to him his tiny arms folded, trying to emulate his trainer.

"What we want is simple! Hand over all the Pokemon you have and nobody gets hurt!" Grunt A said holding out a pokeball.

"Yeah! Hand over your Pokemon and we won't have to beat you down!" Grunt B said holding out another ball.

Dom sighed in annoyance. He wanted to hurl insults and walk away not having to worry. However, in the back of his head he knew he should be worried about the two of them, and take them seriously. Team Flare and Team Magma started out similarly to this, as petty criminals stealing some stuff, but then they had both ended up almost destroying an entire region. These two had to be low leveled grunts, he knew that, but it didn't mean he should take the team lightly.

He sighed in annoyance. "Okay listen you two. I'll give you two options. 1.) Leave us alone, go home and rethink your life decisions, or 2.) Stay here and get beat, what's it going to be?" He asked while Treecko stood in-front of him trying to seem intimidating.

Dom's answer only seemed to anger the grunts. "Oh yeah! We'll see who get a beat down! Let's show them not to mess with Team Skull bro!" Grunt A said tossing out a pokeball with an oddly colored Grimer.

"Yeah bro! You're in for a world of hurt kid!" Grunt B said tossing out a Zubat.

Dom sighed and Ilima stepped up next to him. "Dom I'll help you take down these thugs, I'll take the one with the Grimer while you handle the Zubat." He said tossing out a Smeargle.

Dom nodded and turned back to Lillie. "You hang tight Lillie this won't take long." He said confidently.

" _Your damn right it won't!"_ Treecko said, bouncing on his toes with anticipation.

Lillie nodded and took a step behind him. "Right, you can-."

"Pew!" The two of them heard looking down.

Dom saw Nebby happily floating at his feet, looking up at him.

"Nebby!" Lillie said worriedly.

Dom laughed a little and picked him. "Haha I don't think a battle is the best place for you right now buddy."

"Pew!" He said in protest.

Dom still felt odd not being able to understand the little clouds 'Pews'. He was about to hand him back over to Lillie when one of the Grunts spoke up.

"Yo bro! Look at that Pokemon I ain't never seen that one before!" Grunt A said excitedly.

Grunt B's eyes widened. "You're right yo! After we deal with these two we're gonna have to swipe it! Big sis and the boss would go nuts if we brought them a rare Pokemon like that!" He said.

"NO!" Lillie yelled worriedly.

Grunt A laughed. "Haha what's the little girl going do to stop us yo!? Huh bro!?" He said turning to Grunt B.

"Hahaha, we'll just have to take it from her by force!" Grunt B said.

That was when something in Dom finally snapped. His blue eyes narrowed at the Grunt who spoke, and Treecko seemed to be the first to notice the new look in his trainer's face.

" _Ohhhhh boy, he should not have said that. That look is not good."_ The grass-type said.

Dom calmly handed Nebby back over to Lillie, who quickly helped the cloud back into her bag. She looked at Dom's face and saw a smile for a moment, before he turned back to the Grunts, with pure malice in his eyes.

"You know… to get through her you'll have to get through me. And that ain't gonna happen! Treecko let's do this!" Dom yelled out.

" _Alright Let's get started!"_ He said jumping out in-front of the Zubat.

 _"NEIN! I WILL SUCK THE ENERGY FROM YOUR BODY!"_ The Zubat yelled across to Treecko.

Dom adjusted his hat and looked over across. "Okay! Let's do this!"

 **Battle Song- Courtesy Call, Thousand Foot Krutch.**

"Treecko Bullet Seed!" Dom yelled out.

Treecko responded right away and jumped up, launching Bullet Seed towards the flying bat Pokemon.

"Dodge and use Wing Attack!" Grunt B ordered.

"Dodge it and grab on!" Dom countered.

 _"You're in for it bub!"_ Treecko yelled out, waiting for the attack.

Zubat dodged the Bullet Seed and spun down towards Treecko with its wing glowing, ready for a Wing Attack. Right the attack could hit him, Treecko jumped and flipped over the wing, grabbed Zubat's tail, holding on for dear life.

 _"NEIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"_ Zubat yelled trying his best to shake Treecko off him.

"Treecko climb on top and pound it into the ground!" Dom ordered as soon as he saw Treecko had a grip.

Treecko used his arms and pulled himself onto Zubat's back, and smirked. His fist glowed and he jumped up, before slamming his pound into the bat Pokemon sending him flying back down towards the ground. Zubat slammed hard into the ground and Dom saw Grunt B's eyes widen.

"NO! Zubat hurry and get up!" He yelled out to his Pokemon.

"No, you don't! Treecko come down and use Mega Drain!" He yelled to the Hoenn Pokemon.

 _"On it!"_ The grass-type yelled slamming his hand into the ground.

Vines rose up from the ground and grabbed Zubat, zapping the green energy from the bat Pokemon and sending it over to Treecko. Treecko jumped back over to Dom and stood in-front of him with his arms crossed, and a smirk on his face. Zubat was in-front of its trainer its eyes in swirls.

 _"Nein… my back."_ It said, before Grunt B sucked it back into its pokeball.

He growled with frustration. "Grrrr! Alright homie no more holding back! Let's go Salandit!" He yelled tossing out another pokeball.

A black lizard like Pokemon appeared on the field. Dom could tell it was a poison-type off the bat so he called out to Treecko.

"Treecko come back for now!" He ordered.

 _"Aw come on! I'm all hyped up, I can take this guy!"_ He said pointing to Salandit.

 _"I'm a woman you imbosillleeeeee!"_ The Pokemon hissed at Treecko.

Treecko's eyes widened and he turned to Dom. _"On second thought… maybe I could use a breather."_ He said running back up to Dom's shoulder.

Dom nodded and grabbed a pokeball. "Okay! Time for our first battle, lets go Rockruff!" He said tossing the pokeball out.

Rockruff bounced out of the pokeball barely able to keep on his toes. _"Finally! Man, it was so cramped in there! I'm so ready for a fight, I'm going to run circles around this chick, I'm gonna go so fast! Oh man I'm so ready, I'm so ready let's go!"_ The puppy Pokemon said running around in circles excitedly.

"Focus Rockruff!" Dom yelled out causing the rock-type to stop and get into a battle-ready stance.

 _"Right! Sorry let's get going!"_ He said in a darker voice.

Dom nodded, and looked out at Grunt B who decided to start this battle.

"Alright Salandit venoshock!" He ordered.

Salandit sent a large blast of poison towards Rockruff.

"Dodge that and go in for bite!" Dom ordered out.

 _"To slow!"_ Rockruff cried easily dodging the attack and dashing towards Salandit.

Salandit was too slow and Rockruff latched onto the salamander-pokemon and it cried out in pain. It was a good hit, but Grunt B must have been better prepared then Dom thought.

"Now, Salandit use Flame Burst while he's close!" He ordered.

"Rockruff move!" Dom quickly ordered.

Rockruff however was too slow, and the Flame Burst hit the rock-type and sent him skidding back towards Dom with some scorch marks on him. He looked slightly hurt, but still ready for battle.

 _"Ohhhhh man she's gonna get it now!"_ Rockruff said in an angry tone.

 _"Kick her butt Rockruff! Show her how fast you are you crazy dog!"_ Treecko cheered from his shoulder.

"Quick Attack!" Dom yelled out to the puppy Pokemon.

Rockruff bared his teeth and dashed towards Salandit so fast Dom had a hard time keeping up.

"Salandit venoshock again!" Grunt B ordered.

"Rockruff jump up and use Rock Throw!" Dom ordered to the speeding rock-type.

Rock ruff just before he hit Salandit jumped up high in the air and its color of rocks glowed.

 _"You're going to get it now!"_ The puppy Pokemon said angrily as it sent a cascade of rocks down towards Salandit.

The salamander Pokemon was smashed by all of the rocks, causing the small battlefield to go up in dust as Rockruff landed down in-front of Dom, his teeth still baring. When the smoke cleared Salandit was smashed into the ground its eyes in swirls.

Grunt B's eyes widened and he angrily pulled out a pokeball. "GRRRR! Return Salandit!" He said, returning the salamander to its ball.

Dom stood there with a smirk on his face as he thanked Rockruff and returned him. Treecko was going nuts on his shoulder.

 _"HAHAHA OH YEAH! Forces of Evil 0, Dom and Treecko 1! How's it feel you big fat-."_ He started before being cut off by a glare from Dom.

On the other side Ilima had seemed to make quick work of Grunt A in a similarly dominating fashion to Dom. The two Grunts stood there, eyes widened in complete shock.

"Wh… whoa bro these guys are strong!" Grunt A said fearfully.

"Yea… yeah I don't think we should mess with these guy, we'll get out big sis on it!" Grunt B threatened.

"Yeah! Just you wait till our big sister hears about this!" Grunt A said.

"Then you'll be sorry!" Grunt B said, as the two ran away in fear.

Dom sighed and turned around to Lillie. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

She slowly nodded her head. "Th…thank you so much Dom. I thought they were going to try and take Nebby away. I… I can't let that happen!" She said determined.

Dom smiled and shook his head. "And it won't happen. I promised I'd help you protect him, so that's what I'm gonna do!" He said with a smile.

 _"They gotta get past me first!"_ Treecko said pounding his fists.

Lillie giggled and smiled, and Ilima came up to the two of them. "That was some very impressive battling Dom. I look forward to seeing you take on my trial." He told them.

Dom nodded. "And I can't wait to take it on! Say Ilima, have Team Skull been a huge problem lately?" He asked suddenly.

Ilima shook his head. "Not really. A few petty crimes here and there, nothing the police haven't been able to handle." He explained.

Dom nodded in understanding. "Good, but I suggest that you try and crack down a little harder. Who knows what could happen with them." He told the man.

"What do you mean Dom?" Lillie asked him.

Dom sighed. "Let's just say I've been in a situation with people like them before. Better to stomp it out now before it gets worse."

 **Episode 5: Trouble In The Air.**

 **Next episode we meet up with more of Dom's old friends including the beautiful Serena Yvonne and Kalos League champion Calem Copeland! Also, how are Brenden and May doing with there research?**

 **A/N: Hey everyone I'm back with another Pokemon chapter! I really hope you guys enjoyed all of this chapter a lot happened!**

 **First we have out first official capture of the series! I personally can't play though Alola without Rockruff so he was always going to be included xD I'm trying to give each of Dom's Pokemon distinct personalities and I hope you guys enjoy them!**

 **Also we had some Dom x Lillie moments that I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Finally the fight with Team Skull! Now I know the battles were short, but I mean come on they're grunts and we all make quick work. I promise when we get to actual battles, like rival battles, and Trials we'll have longer more intense battles.**

 **Next chapter won't be the trial, but believe me you DON'T want to miss it! I got big plans for it and I think you'll all be very surprise and entertained so stay tuned!**

 **Please review! I love even small reviews they make my day, tell me what youre looking forward too, what you liked and what you wanna see happen along with predictions! See you next time!**


	5. AN Update

The Pokemon Whisperer: Alola

 **A/N: Hey everyone it's domgk115 here just giving you guys a quick update. I want to stress that I understand its been a few weeks since my last update on this story and the next chapter is coming for sure!**

 **The reason for the delay is literally the day after I posted the last chapter I was playing basketball and I fell, when I fell I unfortunately broke my right hand. It's a clean break across my right hand, which means for the last few weeks I've had a cast on my hand. I still have the tips of my right finger and my left hand to type, so yes I have been working methodically on the next chapter, however it is obviously at a much slower rate.**

 **Normally I can do once a week updates, however now I can only type for so long at a time before my hand begins to hurt, also typing with just my left hand (My non dominant hand) is awfully hard lol. The chapters of this story going forward are 10-11 thousand words each so it's taking me a little longer.**

 **I have the cast on for another 4 weeks now. I have about half of chapter 5 currently done and will have it out to you within the next week or so. I'll do my best to get chapter 6 after that before the cast if off, however I wanted to write this A/N just to let all you awesome people know what was going on!**

 **After I get the cast off… buckle up people. I normally don't gas up and talk up my stories so much, but I'll come out and say it. I have seriously EPIC plans for this story. I have every chapter mapped up for this story and I know the Melemele arc is kind of slow, but trust me as soon as we get to the Grand Trial of Melemele, Akala Island and further down? Oh boy it is going to be completely AWESOME!**

 **Then the sequel!? Oh man the sequel I truly believe is going to be one of the most EPIC Pokemon stories you've ever read! I have everything planned out from the chapter I'm writing now all the way until the end of the sequel and I am so excited to bring it to you!**

 **My goal is for this story to be on the first page of Gen 7 stories, so when you search up Lillie, or Sun or Hau in the character bar it's on that first page that pops up when you search by favs or follows. It's probably a ridiculous goal but dreams are supposed to sound crazy xD**

 **So if you have any tips for me to get me to that point, or how to improve my writing pleaseeeeee let me know! If you're someone who's on the fence about this story, I suggest you follow it now because it is about to get SERIOUSLY EPIC! To all the people who are already following and reviewing thank you so much!**

 **As soon as my cast is off and I have both hands again it's going to be RAPID fire updates I hope you're ready! Until the next chapter guys! Please review with any questions you have, I'll be happy to answer them!**

 **Once again thank you all so much for the support! I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **EDIT 9/24/18**

 **THE CAST IS OFF PEOPLE! UPDATES WILL RESUME LIKE NORMAL ENJOY!**


	6. Trouble in The Air

**A: N) Here we are with chapter five everyone! I am really proud of this chapter and I am super hyped to bring it to you guys! But first, responding to reviews!**

 **If I Could Begin To Be: You are right about that one xD Unfortunately as we know he is going to not be catching any breaks for a while, thanks for the review my friend! Alola!**

 **Darth Leo: I'm glad I could get you hooked! I love how the story is going so far and I hope you do as well! Thanks for the review as always, my friend!**

 **Moonlight Butterfree: I'm glad that you're enjoying! Yes, I did notice a few myself as well reading back, normally I go through a few times and edit but I was rushing to get that last chapter out xD I'm going to go back and edit it when I get a chance! Also, yes, I knew that the talking dynamic was one thing I had to nail, I hope you keep enjoying! Thanks for the review!**

 **Haro654: You'll figure out real soon haha! Thanks for the review!**

 **Thank you all for the reviews as always! Now, onto the next chapter!**

The Pokemon Whisperer: Alola

The Z-ring sparkling on his wrist brought back fond nostalgic memories for Dom. It reminded him so much of his Keystone and Mega-Evolution bracelet he still carried in his bag for when Treecko was finally ready for Mega-Evolution as a Sceptile. Speaking of the gecko-pokemon he, Litten and Rockruff were all currently enthralled watching an old Kalos League battle of his on the TV in the motel room he shared with Hau and Lillie. The room was big containing two bedrooms, a sofa, TV and kitchen. Dom offered to be the first one to sleep on the couch that night giving Lillie and Hau a room.

After they had arrived at the motel, with the Pokemon Center next door right down the route from Verdant Cavern a long training session had followed. Dom had wanted to get more training in before his first ever trial and Hau was more then happy to train alongside him. During the training his current Alolan team was beginning to surprise him more and more with how fast they were advancing. His teams in Hoenn and Kalos were nowhere near this advanced at this stage of the journey, and they were some of the strongest Pokemon he had ever seen.

He had to give a lot of the credit to Treecko. He had been making sure that his other two teammates were working their hearts outs and not holding back at all. He was a great leader, and Dom made sure to give him the recognition he deserved. Treecko himself had perfected Energy Ball, his speed was improving even further, and he knew that the gecko-pokemon had to be close to evolving into Grovyle. Litten who Treecko Dom noticed seems to have been officially made the alternate captain, the first mate, the second in command, by the grass-type. Litten had been showing potential to have massive power, he learned Fire Fang during training and was beginning to develop the workings of learning Flame Charge, along with Flamethrower not being far off. Rockruff had began to transition into the team seamlessly and has to Dom's complete surprise was somehow getting even faster, his attacks hit hard and he was so fast he could avoid retaliation it was a great combo.

Now the three team members were taking a well-deserved rest. Hau and Lillie had left for the Pokemon Center to eat dinner at the café, promising to bring Dom some food back. He wasn't feeling particularly hungry, and he also knew he needed to make a few video calls. One he didn't particularly want his two friends to see. He wanted it to be just the two of them when he called her.

The first person he needed to contact however was Professor Sycamore. He wanted to ask the Professor if he's heard anything about Z-moves, in particular similarity to Mega-Evolution. Also, there was still the question about Cosmog.

Seeing some of his Pokemon again would also be a huge boost of confidence going into his first trial.

"It's Mega Sceptile vs Mega Absol in the final battle of this exhilarating Kalos League semi-final! Who will come out on-top!?" Dom heard the TV blast.

Dom turned and smiled slightly. Treecko was sitting with both his legs over the edge of the couch, quite literally on the edge of his seat watching his match. Rockruff was jumping up and down with excitement as the match started and Sceptile and Absol dashed towards each other. Litten while still watching was much calmer then his companions, curling himself up into a ball next to them. He slowly came up behind the couch and watched the replay with a smile on his face.

"Sceptile, Frenzy Plant!" Dom ordered on TV.

"Absol, slash those vines away with Shadow Claw!" Serena countered seconds after Dom finished ordering his attack.

He smiled as he remembered the sequence like it was yesterday.

Sceptile slammed his hands into the ground and vines sprouted up from everywhere on the arena as the crowd went crazy. The vines shot up, and the Mega Absol soared up into the air with its wings, and used both its front claws, which glowed dark purple with a Shadow Claw attack and knocked the vines away causing them to go up in a giant plume of smoke.

"Perfect! Now rapid-fire shadow ball!" Serena yelled out.

TV Dom's eyes widened, "Quick Sceptile, knock them away with Dual Chop!"

A rapid-fire succession of Shadow Ball's got sent towards Sceptile out of the smoke, the first few came so suddenly that Sceptile just barely managed to knock them away with Dual Chop. It sent Dom's first ever Pokemon skittering backwards, but still on his feet. The smoke finally cleared, and the camera panned over to a smiling Serena, with Absol standing in-front of her.

 _Beautiful as always._ Dom pined.

The camera panned back over to Dom on the TV.

"Ha, that was pretty impressive." The TV version of himself said out loud.

The camera went back to Serena who giggled. Hearing her laugh made his heart thump in his chest.

"Haha I know when you battle with Sceptile, you always start with Frenzy Plant to try and catch your opponents off-guard with such a powerful attack to start. I've been watching you battle for almost a year babe you're going to have to do better then that!" She called out to him, causing the whole crowd to go up in cheers.

Dom smiled remembering that the crowd and people watching were absolutely ecstatic to watch him and Serena battle after it went public they were dating. His thoughts were interrupted when he finally looked down and saw all three of his Pokemon smirking at him. He didn't need to hear them talk to know that they were smirking at him from hearing Serena call him 'babe'.

"Ugh, turn it down, I gotta make some calls." He said turning to walk back to his computer.

 _"Okay… anything you say BABE!"_ Treecko yelled at him, causing him Litten and Rockruff to fall over laughing.

Dom turned back to the gecko Pokemon with a death glare. "You know I'm about to be on the phone with your father in five minutes… RIGHT!?" He informed the grass-type.

Treecko gulped, only causing Rockruff and Litten to laugh more this time at the Hoenn starters expense. Dom smiled at the bond the three Pokemon seemed to share already. With being able to communicate with them, he understood just how deep the bond between a team of Pokemon can be, and how important it is for success in battles.

Seeing the three of them, reminded him of his old Pokemon who he wanted to see, along with a certain honey-blonde, blue-eyed beauty. He went back over to his laptop, it was finally time to call up Professor Sycamore and Serena.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Well Dom I have to say I'm glad to see you enjoying Alola so much! I'll admit I was quite worried about the state you were in when you left." The Kalos Professor said to him.

Dom sighed and nodded. "Yeah you're right it hasn't been that bad. I've made a few good friends, and my Pokemon are great but… I still miss Kalos." He said honestly.

"Are you still planning to move back here when you turn 18?" He asked.

Dom nodded. "Yeah. I mean I haven't even seen Dad since I got here, so he must not care that much, but as soon as I turn 18 I can leave. It's nice here, but I want a place to myself with all my Pokemon." He told the young Professor.

The Professor nodded. "Yes, you can, but what about everything you told me about? The legendary Pokemon, Cosmog, this Lillie girl, what will you do about them?" He asked.

Dom shrugged. "Eh I'm hoping to have it all figured out by my birthday. I really like Lillie and the people I've met here, but Kalos is where I want to make my home." He explained.

The Kalos Professor smiled in understanding. "Well I'm glad you think of us as such Dom. I'll be sure to do some research into Cosmog, and Z-moves, and see if I can uncover anything for you. I assume you want to talk to Sceptile?" He said to him.

Dom nodded. "Yeah please, I miss the big guy, grab Greninja too." He asked.

"Of course, take care of yourself Dom. Remember I'm always available if you need anything." The Professor said before walking away from the computer.

Dom smiled. He considered Professor Sycamore more of a father to him then his ever had been. His father still hadn't gotten in contact with him yet since he moved in. However, he knew if he tried to leave Alola and go back to Kalos his father would suddenly pop back up and say how he needed to stay, he couldn't be away from him yet. It was weird, but Dom knew as soon as he turned 18 and was legally an adult, he wouldn't need to be obligated to follow his father everywhere. A big house and a ranch for all of his Pokemon… and Serena by his side is all he would need for the rest of his life.

He turned back to the screen, and a mass of green was dominating the screen now. Dom felt his mood rise and smile come onto his face. Sceptile was absolutely massive. He stood at least a foot taller then any other Sceptile you would normally see, his tail a massive bulk of dark green. He sat down in-front of the computer with his piece of grass hanging from the corner of his mouth. Around his neck was a scarf with a still shining Sceptilite in it. Dom smiled, still remembering th day that Steven Stone had given him the Mega-Evolution stone.

"Sceptile." He said, with a breathless smile.

His first ever Pokemon smiled at him and nodded his head. _"Ha, it's good to see you Dom! I have to say things have been awfully boring around here without you around."_ He said.

Dom laughed and shook his head. "You should consider yourself lucky, you wouldn't believe what's been happening to me in the last three days." He explained to his oldest friend.

Sceptile scratched his head and nodded. _"Well wherever you go, trouble normally follows. So why don't you tell me all about it? You have that look on your face, you seem like you've been holding back."_

Dom looked down but smiled slightly. Sceptile knew him better then he felt he knew himself. He was right, he had been holding back how he felt with almost everyone who's asked him so far, but he knew he couldn't lie to his best-friend.

He sighed and nodded. "You're right. Wait, where's Greninja?" He asked the large grass-type.

Sceptile looked behind him and then back to Dom in confusion. _"Huh, he was walking right behind me, maybe he got-."_

 _"MASTER!"_ A voice yelled, causing Dom and Sceptile to jump.

Dom managed to regain his composure and saw Greninja lower his head down on the screen. It seemed his feet were still hanging from the ceiling, as Dom saw the view of his head upside-down. His normally serious, focused eyes were full of excitement when he saw his trainer as he dropped the ground and bow his head to him.

 _"It is so good to see you again master!"_ He said happily as he stood next to Sceptile.

Dom sighed and smiled. "Greninja, how many times have I told you that you don't need to call me 'master'?" He asked the frog Pokemon.

The Kalos starter fell from the ceiling and landed next to Sceptile who looked at him with a smirk. Greninja had a bad habit of popping up out of nowhere and scaring the two of them, it had ever since he was a Froakie at the start of his journey through Kalos. Seeing his two most powerful and loyal Pokemon again forced another smile onto Dom's face and he felt his troubles and worries begin to slowly fade away.

Greninja put both his hands together and bowed the top of his body forward towards the screen. _"You tell me often master, however I grant you that title as a form of respect, for it was you who helped me unlock my true potential in battle."_ He said lifting his head back up.

Dom sighed but managed to maintain his smile. Greninja pulled a chair next to Sceptile and looked at Dom intently. _"Are you okay master? I can sense your inner turmoil."_

 _"Me as well Dom. I can't sense it like Greninja, but I can see it written all over your face. Tell us."_ Sceptile asked him.

Dom sighed and nodded. "You're right. It has been a crazy few days here for me so far. It started from the second my ship got here."

So, for what felt like the next few hours but what actually was probably only a few minutes Dom spilled everything. He told his two most powerful and loyal companions everything that had been happening to him both good and bad. He told them about the prophecy from Tapu Koko, how he wasn't able to talk to a Pokemon for the first time, and how the whole situation made him worry.

"I… I just wanted to come here, lay low for a few months then move back to Kalos when I turned 18. I didn't ask for all of this." He told the two Pokemon.

Sceptile scoffed. _"Bah, do you ever? You'll be alright Dom. Remember when we stormed Team Magma's hideout? Or when me you and Greninja, broke into Team Flare's base and battle Yveltal? This is no different."_

 _"He is correct master! If anyone can conquer whatever evil is coming, it is you! You bring out the best in both Pokemon and people! And like Sceptile said, it's not like you haven't encountered this type of situation before."_ Greninja reassured him.

Dom sighed, he knew he had encountered situations like this before. However, it wasn't the situation that had him worried.

"It's not that it's just… there's no Brenden, May, Serena, or Calem to help me! The trainers here are no slouches, but I… I've never been singled out like this. I was told the fate of a whole region is on my shoulders! It's just a scary feeling." He explained to his two old starters.

Sceptile sighed and leaned forward. _"It's a rotten hand you've been dealt Dom I understand. You're worried and you should be, it's no easy task, you're supposed to fight and evil that you have no idea what it even is. But what I'm going to tell you is to stop complaining!"_ He said with a fierce look.

Dom felt his stomach fall and he tilted his head. Before he could say anything Sceptile went on. _"You always taught us, me, Greninja, my son, and everyone that when you're faced with a tough situation you should never sit around and do nothing! Because if you sit around and do nothing but complain, that problem has no chance of being solved. That's what you taught me and everyone else!"_ He said with Greninja nodding in agreement.

"But Sceptile-."

" _No buts! Did you just sit and complain when that meteor was hurling towards Hoenn!?_ " He demanded of him.

Dom shook his head. "No, but I had Brenden-."

 _"It doesn't matter if you had Brenden! Did you sit around and do nothing, when Lysandre charged up the ultimate weapon, and Yveltal emerged from the cocoon of destruction!?"_ He demanded again.

Dom shook his head and sighed. "No… I didn't."

Sceptile nodded again. _"Exactly! You knew sitting around and doing nothing wouldn't solve your problem and it's no different now! You go out there, figure out what this Tapu Koko was speaking of and you defeat it! No more sitting around and complaining! Believe in yourself like the rest of us believe in you!"_ He shouted to his trainer.

Dom sighed and contemplated what his most trusted partner had told him. He knew that Sceptile was right. Ever since that first day he had been doing a lot of worrying and complaining on the situation instead of actively trying to fix it. He had told Lillie the first day he met her, he never sat and did nothing when he had a problem. He faced the problem he had head on and did something about it. It was time for him to now take his own advice. He knew these Island Trials were his best bet, and it was time he started to take them seriously.

 _"And know master that if you ever need anything that Sceptile and I would be at your side in a moments notice!"_ Greninja reminded his trainer.

Sceptile nodded. _"He's right. We'd transfer ourselves over to you in seconds if you said you needed help! The same can be said with any of your friends, Brenden, May, Calem, Serena. We would all do anything to help you."_

Dom sighed and felt some hope begin to flutter up in his chest. "You always know how to set me straight when I was acting ridiculous don't you?" He said to Sceptile.

The Hoenn native chuckled. _"Haha what kind of friend would I be if I didn't? Now, you make sure you kick some ass over in Alola, and if you ever have need of Greninja and me, you just call."_ He assured him.

Greninja nodded in agreement. _"He's right master! I look forward to the day I once again fight by your-."_

 _"OI I'LL KICK YOUR ARSE YOU OVER GROWN HOUSE CAT!"_ A voice from the lab interrupted.

 _"OH YEAH!? I'LL MAKE MINCED MEET OUT OF YOU AND EAT YOU FOR LUNCH!"_ A second voice shouted.

Dom, Greninja and Sceptile all sighed. "Are those two STILL at each other's throats?" He asked.

Sceptile nodded. _"Yeah, Lucario refuses to give up on her. And Pyroar insists that she's in love with him."_

 _"When in reality she can barely stand either of them."_ Greninja added.

"Remind me how we made it to a league final?" Dom asked with a small bit of amusement.

Sceptile smiled at him. _"Because of you. Even if you couldn't talk to and understand us, you have a way of bringing out the best in Pokemon."_

Dom felt himself become slightly embarrassed, but the praise made him feel better. "Thanks buddy… you're right. No more sitting around and complaining. It's time for me to do something and take action." He said.

Sceptile nodded and looked like he was about to say something when a large BOOM made the three of them jump. Sceptile rolled his eyes as a third voice rang through the lab.

 _"Come on guys! You argue about this like 3 times a week can't we just-. HEY! That flamethrower was awfully close to my head Pyroar! You gotta be-, HEY! Lucario watch your aura spheres! Like I was saying we should all try to-. HEY! OH, THAT'S IT NOW I'M PISSED!"_ Dom heard the distinct voice of his Flygon yell.

Dom looked concerned while Sceptile just shook his head disapprovingly as if it was a completely normal occurrence. He turned to Greninja who had a similar disapproving look on his face.

 _"Greninja please go and calm them down. If they keep arguing come and get me. If Flygon starts getting angry then the Professor is going to need to REALLY shell out for repairs."_ He told the ninja-frog Pokemon.

Greninja nodded dutifully and turned back to Dom bowing his top half again. _"It was great seeing you again master, please remember if you ever have need of Sceptile or me, do not hesitate to call."_ He said before darting off into the lab, towards the noise.

After Greninja was out of the room Sceptile turned back to Dom a smile returning to his face. Dom knew if they wanted too he and Sceptile could sit at that computer and talk for hours about their old adventures and the new ones they had coming. He considered Brenden to be his quote on quote best-friend since he was the first one to truly get him to open up, he was he first one Dom told about his ability to talk to Pokemon, Brenden is the reason he went on a journey.

However, Sceptile, was the most important pokemon/person to him.

 _"So, you told me your team was coming along nicely, how's my boy doing?"_ He asked.

This caused Dom to smile. "I'll be honest, he's doing even better then I thought. He's a natural born leader, doesn't let the others take any battles off. They're a lot further along than the Kalos or the Hoenn team were at this point!" He said excitedly.

Sceptile laughed and smiled. _"HA! That's my boy! Like I told you before you left Dom, that kid just has the look in his eye. He's going to be even more powerful then I was. Ha, you remember me at his age? Remember how terrible our first gym battle went?"_ He asked.

Dom nodded with a nostalgic smile. He remembered liked it was yesterday. It had taken him and Sceptile, Treecko at the time three tries to beat Roxanne at the Rustboro gym. Dom remembered at that point he was almost ready to give up. Brenden had swept Roxanne with just Mudkip, and May had dominated at the Rustboro City contest to win her first ribbon. He remembered he was ready to give up and go home, until that night when he walked outside after waking up in the middle of the night.

Outside he found Treecko relentlessly practicing his moves, looking as if he had been out there training for hours. He decided that night he owed it to his Pokemon, to put in just as much effort and determination as he was. The two stayed up training for hours after that. Brenden and May found the two of them asleep on the bench in the Pokemon Center backyard the next morning. That same day they took on and dominated Roxanne and won their first badge in Hoenn.

"You bet I do. He gets a little cocky sometimes, but he has your work ethic and just keeps getting stronger. I'm really proud of him, he hopes to Mega-Evolve and beat you one day." He told the fully evolved Hoenn starter.

 _"I'm proud of him as well. If he keeps on this path he'll Mega-evolve for sure. As for defeating me… ha well I won't make it easy for him."_ He said with a smirk.

Dom laughed and nodded his head. "Haha I'm sure he wouldn't want you too. I got a good feeling about this group so far, and it's not even full yet! Treecko's a natural born leader, I really think we can-."

 _"DAD!"_ Dom herd as he felt Treecko's tiny paws climb up his back and onto his shoulder.

 _"OH DAD! Just you wait till I tell you all about what's happened! We're going on Island Trials, I'm going to be able to use a Z-move soon, we fought evil team grunts, me and Dom saved this girl and her Pokemon from Spearow, Dom really likes her, but he just won't admit-."_ Dom clamped his hand around Treecko's mouth before the gecko could finish the sentence.

While Dom shot Treecko a death glare Sceptile laughed on the other end. _"Haha! It's good to see you too my boy. You've been behaving for Dom, now right?"_ He said narrowing his eyes slightly.

Treecko looked over at Dom nervously for a second before his smile returned and he laughed. _"You bet I have! I've been leading the team just like you taught me! We're training really, REALLY hard, just you wait before long we're going to be battling!"_

Dom smiled at the father and son moment, and Sceptile simply nodded with a proud look. _"Ha, well I look forward to it! Now why don't you tell me about-."_

 _"KNOCK IT OFF THE THREE OF YOU!"_ Dom heard Greninja yell in the background.

 _"HE STARTED IT!" "HE STARTED IT!" "THEY STARTED IT!"_ They heard a chorus of three voices yell, followed by more yelling, attacks, and very unpleasant words being tossed around.

Sceptile sighed in annoyance before looking back at Dom and Treecko. _"I'm sorry to cut this short, but if I don't go break that up, the lab may catch on fire."_ He deadpanned.

Treecko looked upset but Dom shook his head. "No worries Sceptile. Tell them DOM said to knock it off before I have to come back there."

 _"But Dad! I need to tell you about all the other cool stuff we've done!"_ Treecko whined.

Sceptile smiled. _"No worries son, we'll have plenty more opportunities, and before you know it we'll see each other, and we can finally have that battle. I'm proud of you, keep an eye on Dom and keep up the great work!"_ He said encouragingly.

Treecko still seemed upset but nodded his head. Sceptile looked back at Dom and nodded. _"And you Dom, remember what I said. If you need ANY help at all, me, Greninja, or any of us will be over there as fast as we can. Good luck old friend."_

Dom nodded and took in a deep breath. "Thanks, Sceptile… you always know what to say."

Sceptile nodded with a smile before turning away from the camera. _"If I come in there and ANYTHING is one fire or has a hole I'M NOT GOING TO BE HAPPY!"_ He yelled before Dom and Treecko laugh, and he ended the chat.

Dom sighed and looked over to Treecko. "Where are Litten and Rockruff?" He asked.

Treecko pointed over to the couch. _"They both fell asleep. I'm going to do the same too, I need to rest up before the trial!"_ He said excitedly.

Dom nodded, smiling at his enthusiasm. "Okay, Hau and Lillie will be back later. I'll be here I… gotta call Serena." He told Treecko.

Dom knew Treecko was a goof most of the time, but he understood when a topic was serious and when it wasn't. He nodded and walked over to the couch to curl up next to Rockruff and Litten.

Dom looked at the screen and took in a deep breath, apprehension filling his body.

 _"I can't do a long-distance relationship… it'll hurt me too much."_

 _"Dom I… I love you I really do but… I'm sorry for now it's over."_

 _"You'll always be my best-friend and have a special place in my heart."_

All of the lines replayed in Dom's head like a video on repeat. He will never forget how hurt and how empty he felt the first few days on the cruise after he left. He realized later she had fair points, but it didn't stop him from feeling so crushed. Now he was about to see her again. He had no idea if he was ready or not. However, he knew if he didn't do it now, he would keep on procrastinating and procrastinating it, and then she would really forget him.

Like Sceptile said, he had done enough sitting around, complaining and mopping, it was time to do something.

"Come on Dom it's just Serena…" He said to himself as he scrolled down the list of contacts on his computer.

When he finally saw her name pop up, he felt himself freeze. Serena Yvonne. The name was right there, ready for him to click. Ready for him to call her and see her face again. He felt alarm bells going off all over his head as he scrolled the cursor over her name. They were screaming, shouting at him not to click on it. His body finally overpowered his mind after a minute of debate, and he clicked the cursor.

Right away when the dial tone started on the screen, he felt the air filter out of him like a balloon as he slumped down into his seat. What was he going to say? What was going to be the first words he said to her?

'Hey Serena, everything's been peachy keen here in Alola since I had to leave you and my heart was ripped out, hope everything's going great! Say hi to Grace for me!'

"Ohhh man this was a bad idea." He said, slumping down even further.

The word connecting came up onto the screen and the air was suddenly sucked back into Dom's body as he sat up, attempting to compose himself. He hastily tried to fix his messy brown hair with his hands, while looking at the screen that had the tiny image of himself inside of it.

"Hey Serena… how you been?" He said.

"Serena… fancy seeing you there… no that's stupid." He said again regretting it.

"Oh hey! Serena… how you doing?" He practiced again.

 _"You know I can hear you, and you sound stupider with each response."_ He heard Treecko mutter as his head poked up from behind the coach.

"Shut up!" Dom hissed turning his chair around towards the gecko-pokemon.

Treecko simply laughed at his trainers flustered expression and set his head back down to drift into a cheez-it filled dream. Dom sighed, and froze when he heard the sweetest voice he'd heard all day come from his laptop.

"I… hope it's not me you're telling to shut up, I haven't even had the chance to be annoying yet." It said.

Dom swung his chair around so fast, that it almost fell off its wheels. There she was, on the screen. Serena. She looked just as beautiful as how he remembered. Her long honey-blonde hair was down cascading around her shoulders, as she wore a pink sleeping gown, her eyes as blue as the crystal waters in Alola.

Dom went right into panic mode. "No, no, no, no! I wasn't talking to you! Treecko, the little green devil was making stupid jokes when I was getting ready and-."

Her laughed stopped him from talking, and the laugh also made his heart almost leap out of his chest. That laughed had gotten him through so many tough times, and her smile never failed to bring one to his face as well. Hearing it and seeing that smile after so long almost brought tears to his eyes.

"Hahaha don't worry I know. How is Treecko? Does he still have his little obsession?" She asked him.

He nodded letting out a relieved sigh. "Oh yeah you bet he does. He went through the entire houses supply in a day. I keep telling him it's unhealthy!"

She laughed again and nodded. "So, are you at the house now? How was the cruise there?" She asked him.

It was his turn to laugh. "No, I'm at a motel on one of the Islands right now, the cruise was great but wait until I tell you about the last few days I've had."

The next ten minutes consisted of Dom breaking telling his former girlfriend everything that had happened to him in the last few days. He excluded the part about Tapu Koko naming him a prophecy hero however, deciding he didn't want to worry her. He knew she tended to worry even more than most when her friends were in danger. By the time he finished talking to her and got to the point where he was currently at a motel before his first trial, all of his worry had faded away. It was just Serena, he had no idea what he had worried himself so much about. She was the only person in the world where he felt words just rolled naturally off his tongue when speaking too.

"I'm so glad that you're enjoying yourself Dom, I can't wait to meet your friends, where are they now?" She asked him.

Dom laughed and scratched his nose. "Haha, Lillie and Hau are both out getting dinner right now at the Pokemon Center. I decided to stay behind and call Professor Sycamore and you."

She nodded in understanding. "So, tell me, what are they like? Anything like your old traveling groups?"

Dom smiled thinking of his two new friends. "Hau is a new trainer, he's the grandson of the Kahuna here on Melemele Island. I'll tell you Serena he's going to be really good, he has a natural way with Pokemon, and I've never met someone so enthusiastic and wanting to learn." He explained.

"Well traveling with his 'idol' must really help him haha." She teased.

Dom felt himself blush slightly with embarrassment. "Haha yeah I guess it does. Just you wait, if he walks in and sees you on the screen he might just faint from the excitement." He said honestly.

"Haha, well I hope I do get to meet him. So how about this Lillie girl, what's she like?" She asked him with her sweet laugh.

Dom felt something stir in the pit of his stomach, and mentally slapped himself before he could even make an attempt at blushing from the mention of Lillie's name.

"Lillie's… really great. She comes off as like really shy when you first meet her, but after she opens up she's so much fun to talk to. She's one of the sweetest people you'll ever meet, always caring about other people and Pokemon before herself. You may not think it when you meet her at first but she's also incredibly brave. What she did… saving Nebby from being experimented on, going on this journey to help him get home? That… that's just really incredible to me." He said not realizing how long he rambled on.

When he did finally realize his eyes went wide, but Serena cut him off before he could say anything. "Wow Dom… it sounds like you really like her." She said not sounding particularly upset, or happy.

Dom's happy mood crumbled within milliseconds. He looked at Serena, his eyes falling. "It's not like that Serena. You… know plenty well how I feel I made that clear before I left."

Serena's blue eyes seemed to fall even further then Dom's. "Dom I-."

"I still love you. Has it been as hard for you as it has been for me?" He asked desperately wanting to hear her answer.

She was quiet for a moment before taking in a sigh. "Of course, it has been Dom… you and me both know it wouldn't have worked out with you going so far."

Dom's head quickly shot up. "Well I won't be gone for much longer! I turn 18 in a few months, remember that ranch we saw in Coumarine City!? The one Ramos said was being put on sale!?" He fervently asked.

She tilted her head in confusion. "Yes… but what does that have to do with anything?"

He had told Serena that he planned on coming back when turned 18, but the ranch and house were supposed to be a surprise.

"I'm buying it! Ramos is letting me buy it with my saved-up winnings from the Hoenn and Kalos leagues! I… I want you to move there with me when I come back! Me, you, and a giant house with all the room in the world for our Pokemon!" He said excitedly.

Dom's eyes didn't move from Serena whose own pair of eyes were locked in a stunned expression. Dom didn't know if it was a good, or bad shock that she was experiencing at that moment, but all he wanted to hear was her response to what he had just said.

After a minute or so she finally seemed able to formulate a sentence. "Dom I… I-."

Her sentence was cut off by a distinct male voice ringing from her living room. "Serena? Sorry to come over unannounced but I ran into your mom earlier and she told me you guys were making macarons and you know I could never resist-."

"Calem!" Dom said excitedly seeing his old Kalos rival and friend.

The champion of last years Kalos League came into the cameras view. He was dressed in his usual blue long-sleeved jacket, along with a red pokemon league cap. His black hair was slightly longer, and his green eyes widened with excitement when he saw Dom.

"Dom! Ha, it's so amazing to see you man, how's your tropical island paradise?" He asked taking a seat next to Serena who undenounced to Dom had a pure look of nervousness on her face.

Dom smiled at his old friends and shook his head. "Ha nothing to complain about so far! How about you, how's the Elite Four challenge going!?" He asked, eager to catch up with him.

Calem held up two fingers. "Two down two to go! I just beat Wickstrom this past week, so far, I've taken down him and Malva. I got my battle against Siebold in a few weeks, then after that Drasna!" He said just as excited.

Dom smiled. He would have loved nothing more then to be challenging the Kalos Elite Four currently, still in Kalos, Serena cheering him on, a chance to become the champion of the region he considered home. However, if he had to choose anyone other then himself to take part, it would be Calem.

"Haha before you know it you'll be taking on Diantha! Man, it's so good to see the both of you again. You're some of my best-friends I miss you both more then anything." He said honestly, missing their traveling days.

At this Calem turned to Serena, who was attempting to hide her face. A realization seemed to hit the Kalosian trainer and soon his face fell similarly to Serena. Dom wore a look of confusion on his face. His two friends looked like they had just committed one of the worse crimes in the world, but Dom had no idea why. After being away from them for so long they could do almost anything and he still wouldn't care, he'd give anything to be with them again.

Calem slowly stood up. "Well uh, it was great seeing you Dom! I need to get back home before my Mom has a-. OW!" He yelled as his ear was fiercely gripped by Serena who pulled him back down to his seat.

Before Dom could ask why she did it Serena turned back to him. "Dom, BOTH Calem and I… we… we need to tell you something, and… you're not going to like it. You're going to hate us for it." She said, trying to keep her composure, the sadness in her voice evident.

Dom tilted his head in confusion now. "What is it? Come on you guys it can't be that bad. You guys are some of my best-friends, after being pulled away from you like I was, nothing you guys do could ever make me hate either of you." He promised the two Kalosian trainers.

At his words Serena seemed to be ready to cry, while Calem looked as if he had just gotten punched in the gut by a Machamp. Serena carefully managed to form the beginnings of her next sentence.

"Dom… Calem and I we… we-."

Dom's head shot around when he heard the door in his room click. A voice came through that despite the fact Dom loved him, he really didn't want to hear at the moment.

"Hey Dom! We're back Lillie, and I brought you some Malasada's from-." Hau began before he was sharply cut off by Lillie.

"Hau I told you, you shouldn't eat Malasada's this late it's not good for you!" Lillie stressed as she walked in behind Hau with a white takeout bag.

"Anytime is Malasada time! So, Dom did you-." He froze when he looked over at Dom and saw his laptop open.

Lillie placed the bag on the kitchen counter before speaking up as well. "Don't worry Dom I got you actual food-." She said before freezing at the sight of the screen along with Hau.

The five teens all sat there for a few moments trying to digest all that had happened. Dom's eye stayed on Serena and Calem, who were looking over at Lillie and Hau, while Hau's seemed to be shaking in his shoes from excitement, Lillie looked as if she'd have preferred to be anywhere else but there in the world at that moment. Dom racked his brain, trying to think of something to say.

"I… didn't know you guys were going to be back so soon. Um these are my friends-."

"CALEM COPELAND AND SERENA YVONNE!?" Hau screamed running over to the computer screen, knocking Dom off his chair in the process.

Lillie quickly hurried over and helped him back to his feet, as Hau's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"THE THREE HEROES OF KALOS ALL IN THE SAME ROOM! Serena you're even more beautiful in person! Calem I watched your last Elite Four battle and it was SO awesome!" Hau started complimenting the words continuously spewing from his mouth.

Dom and Lillie sweat-dropped. The platinum blonde turned to Dom with a concerned look. "Are you okay?" She asked.

He looked at Hau who was still talking to a very confused looking Calem and Serena and nodded. "Yeah… I'm okay thanks." He said looking at Serena on screen.

Lillie nodded and shifted uncomfortably. "So… who are they again? Hau was screaming I kind of couldn't hear."

Dom sighed. "That's Calem and Serena, some of my best-friends. I went on my Kalos journey with them. Calem he's the one who beat me in the Kalos League and Serena she's… my ex-girlfriend." He said carefully.

Lillie looked as if a bowling ball had just been thrown into her stomach, as the color drained from her face and she looked down suddenly very interested in the floor. Dom noticed this and felt his heart thump in his chest. He hated seeing her like that. She looked back up and towards Serena's face on screen.

"She's… really beautiful." She said, as carefully as she could.

Dom rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. "Uhh… yeah we met-."

"AND THE BATTLE BETWEEN YOU AND DOM!? THE MOST AMAZING BATTLE I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!" Hau shouted, finally seeming to take a breath.

Seeing Hau finally stop talking Dom knew he needed to end the call as quickly as possible. He didn't want his new friends thinking he was nothing but a love-struck puppy, or that he didn't want to be with them right now. He forced Hau off the seat and came back in-front of the screen, seeing a shocked and confused Calem and Serena.

"Thank you Hau! Guys I'm sorry about him he's just a big fan." He said laughing nervously.

Hau stood back up and laughed in a similarly nervous way, seemingly realizing he just freaked out in-front of his heroes.

"Ahaha yeah sorry about that. It's just you guys are my heroes! If not for me watching, you guys in the Kalos League last year, I don't know if I even would have wanted to go on a journey!" He said holding his hands behind his head.

Serena smiled, along with Calem whatever was troubling them being gone for the moment. "Aw that's sweet. I'm glad we could inspire you like that Hau." Serena said sweetly.

"Yeah, you keep working hard there's no limit to how good you can be! All it takes is hard work and trust in your Pokemon." Calem said inspiringly.

Hau seemed to blush at the praise before Dom stole the attention back. "Well I guess it's time for proper introductions. "Serena, Calem, there are my friends from Alola. This goofball over here is Hau."

"Nice to meet ya!" He said happily from one side of him.

Dom turned to his other side and saw Lillie standing there with her head down. Dom lightly tapped her arm and her head shot up and was met by Dom's smile. Seeing it made, the blonde hair girl let out a deep breath and smile as well.

"And this is Lillie, the one who saved me from a seriously bad infection on my first day here." He said trying to lighten the mood.

Lillie's face went slightly red, but she smiled. "It was nothing… It's nice to meet the two of you." She said giving them both a small smile.

Dom looked back and a small smile came to Serena's face. "It's nice to meet you both too. Thanks for patching him up Lillie, as I'm sure you'll learn Dom tends to act stupidly brave sometimes."

"That's an understatement." Calem commented.

"Hey I do not!" He protested glaring at the two Kalosian trainers.

Both of them glared at him.

"Hoopa." Calem said simply.

"Volcanion." Serena said.

"Yveltal." Calem said again.

"That time at the Tower of Mastery." Serena commented again.

Dom put his hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay you made your point!" He said, causing the group to laugh, even Lillie managed to let out a small chuckle.

After the laughter finally, subsided Serena looked over at the time on her laptop. She bit the bottom of her lip, before looking back at Dom.

"Well Dom we should get going, its's getting late. It… was great seeing you. Good luck at the first trial." She said to him.

Dom's happy mood dimmed down. He would have stayed in-front of that computer for days if it meant that he could continue seeing her. However, he looked at the clock and it was approaching 9:30 at night, and he knew Kalos had to be in a different time zone, making it later there. Reluctantly he sighed and nodded his head.

"Okay… thanks, I'll be sure to call you guys again soon! Calem, good luck against Siebold I'm going to try my best to watch it. I don't know how I'll get Kalos battles in Alola, but I'm sure Hau has a way." He said to the league champion.

Calem shot a glare towards Serena before turning back to Dom with a reluctant smile. "Thanks man… good luck with the trials. After you become the first Alolan Champion and I take the Kalos crown we'll battle again." He said pumping his fist.

Dom felt a surge of excitement run through him. "You got it, except this time the result… may be a little different." He said with a smirk.

Calem nodded before Serena spoke up again. "We'll talk again soon okay? And Dom… I'm sorry." She said with a quivering voice.

Dom sighed and shook his head. "Serena you don't have to be sorry. You were right long-distance wouldn't have been good. As soon as I turn 18 though it'll be different! So, don't apologize, just be excited for when I come back!" He said trying to cheer her up.

The tear finally rolled down Serena's cheek as she slowly nodded her head. "Okay… bye." She said, quickly ending the video chat.

Dom sighed as he, Hau and Lillie sat in silence for a few moments. The silence would have continued for hours, before it was inevitably broken by Hau.

He leaned back in his chair and let out an excited laugh. "HAHAHA! I just met Calem Copeland and Serena Yvonne! Arceus, this day can't get any better! And they're so nice too!" He said excitedly.

Dom laughed embarrassed. "Ahaha, yeah they are." He said.

Lillie finally managed to find her voice as well. "They were very nice… what about your other friends Dom? The ones you told us you traveled with from Hoenn?" She asked, clearly wanting the subject to no longer be about Serena.

Dom turned to her. "Brenden and May? They're awesome too. May's know as the 'Queen of Hoenn' she's the top coordinator in the region! And Brenden is a member of the Elite Four, he was one Pokemon away from becoming champion. I called them my first night here, I wonder what they're up too."

 **Mossdeep City, Hoenn Region.**

"Alright Hoenn! Make sure you come on out to the annual Hoenn vs Sinnoh challenge next month where me and Lucas are going to battle it out!" He said smiling into the camera.

"That's right Brenden! Make sure you all come on out to Ever Grande City July 22nd, tickets go on sale now!" The Sinnoh native said with a thumbs up.

"And this year Hoenn's going to take back the title believe it!" The Hoenn Elite said with enthusiasm.

"Okay and cut! Brenden, Lucas that's a wrap. Great job today everyone." The old director said climbing up from his chair.

All at once the bustling commercial set came back to life. People started moving equipment out, taking down the props and the backdrop. Brenden finally was able to let himself breath. He had been doing a lot of TV appearances and commercials in the year since he became a member of the Hoenn Elite Four, however he still wasn't used to them. The public appearances and talk shows were fine, but commercials where he had a script and specific ways he had to act and maneuver he would never get used too. He looked down at his watch and was relieved to see the time he was supposed to meet with Steven was coming soon.

It was a happy coincidence for Brenden that Steven happened to be available to talk with him the day he was due to shoot this commercial in Mossdeep. He had called him the morning after he spoke to Dom to explain the situation. Steven was the only person outside of a himself, May, Calem, Serena and Professor's Sycamore and Birch that knew of his special ability. Safe to say he was just as baffled by the idea of a Pokemon Dom can't speak too as he and May were. Speaking of his lovely girlfriend, she had gone back to Littleroot for the past few days to see what she could dig up with her dad on Cosmog.

"It's always good seeing you Brenden." Lucas told him, breaking him out of his little trance.

Lucas Kouki was the newest member of the Sinnoh Regions Elite Four. Much like Brenden he had taken the spot of Bertha, after coming one Pokemon short of beating the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia. Brenden really liked Lucas, they had a ton in common. They liked the same music, ramen was both of their favorite foods, they both had coordinator girlfriends, Tragedy of The SS Anne was their favorite movie.

They also both along with their friends took down a criminal syndicate and saved the region they lived in from ultimate destruction. Things like that tended to bring two people closer together.

Brenden gave the blue haired Sinnoh native a smile. "You too man! How's Dawn been doing?"

"She's been doing great, she just got an invitation to be a special judge at the Wallace Cup in a few weeks. They're hosting it over in Kalos this year." He explained to him as they made their way to the lunch buffet that was set out.

Brenden grabbed a giant chocolate cookie and stuffed it in his mouth. "Oh yeah, May got an invitation for that too. Why are they hosting it in Kalos this year, I thought they didn't have contests?" He asked.

Lucas shrugged his shoulder, stuffing a cupcake in his mouth. "I don't know. Dawn said something about trying to combine Pokemon Performances, and Contests? Eh you know how they get when they start talking about all contests and stuff." He said.

"Do I ever." Brenden muttered downing a bottle of lemonade.

He looked down at his watch again, and his eyes widened when he realized he needed to get to Steven's house soon. He stuffed a few extra cookies into his pockets for good measure. He may not like doing these commercials very much, but the food was absolutely top class.

"Sorry to cut it short Lucas, but I gotta go meet up with Steven. I guess I'll see you in Kalos in a few weeks?" He asked the Sinnoh Elite.

Lucas nodded with a mouth full of pudding before swallowing. "You bet, no doubt Dawn will drag me there with her. I'll see you there." He said with a smile.

Brenden nodded and gave his friend a quick fist bump. "Sweet, I'll see you there then. We can save each other from hours of shopping, overpriced coffee, and lots of selfies."

The two Elite Four members managed a laugh. "Haha, you know what they say Bren. Kids who had to take down criminal syndicates and save a region gotta stick together." He said getting another laugh from Brenden.

He bid his goodbyes his Sinnoh friend and quickly made his way out of the recording studio. It was a beautiful day in Mossdeep City as it normally was. The sun was out, without a single cloud in the sky, it was the closest to a perfect day that Brenden had seen in a long time. He winded his way through the city streets, trying his best to avoid anyone with a camera, and groups of girls who giggled and waved at him when he passed. No matter how many public appearances he made with May they never stopped.

His girlfriend had been extra worried ever since their call with Dom a few days prior. The very next morning she made he way back to Littleroot, to get to work researching and other then a few texts Brenden hadn't heard from her since. One of the things he loved about May was how determined she got once she set her mind to something.

He really missed his best-friend as was just as worried about him as May was. He liked to think he knew Dom just as well if not better then anyone. When he called them, the worry and doubt he heard in his friend's voice scared him. He knew that after all the times Dom had saved and helped him during his journey, it was his turn to repay the favor. He hadn't seen him in person since his celebration in Lumiose City after the league and whole Team Flare debacle, but he knew his friend was hurting in more ways than one.

And he was going to do everything he could to help him. He couldn't really make a trip to Alola now, with the Hoenn vs Sinnoh Challenge next month and the Wallace Cup in a few weeks. However, after that, he and May had agreed they would make the trip there to help their friend anyway that they could. Whether that be helping Dom fight some evil he was destined to defeat, or just help him with his relationship problems.

However, as he walked up to Steven's house, he assumed the relationship problems probably weren't the biggest issue for Dom right now.

Brenden knocked on the door of the Hoenn Champion and moments later the most powerful trainer in Hoenn answered. He wore his usual attire and smiled happily down at Brenden who shot him a quick nod.

"Ah good to see you Brenden! I trust the commercial went well?" He asked, inviting the young Elite into his home.

Brenden nodded his thanks and made his way inside, plopping down onto the couch that he had been to many times.

"It went pretty good! Only took me 27 takes this time." He said, feeling particularly proud of himself.

Steven chuckled and emerged from his kitchen with two cans of lemonade, which Brenden happily opened.

"Haha, well I would say you're improving. At least I know you'll take the actual Hoenn Sinnoh Challenge more seriously. We really need to pull out a win this year, this Lucas is a powerful trainer." He mentioned crossing his legs, as he sat across from Brenden.

The young Elite nodded in agreement. "You can say that again. Kid took down Team Galactic over in Sinnoh rumor has it he battled Dialga and Palkia." He said, sounding impressed.

Steven nodded. "Well that's why we selected the kid who took down Team Magma, beat Primal Groudon, and Mega Raquazza, before riding him into space and destroying a meteor."

Brenden shrugged. "Who's comparing?"

The two shared a laugh before the look on Steven's face grew grim. "Speaking of that situation, have you heard from Dom again since you last spoke?" He asked.

He shook his head. "No, but May and I have been working round the clock to try and figure everything out. What's Cosmog? Why can't Dom talk to it? What's this 'Endless Darkness' he's supposed to defeat?" He said rattling off the questions the three had.

"Well Cosmog doesn't ring any bells for me, however I could tell you the story of the Ancient Alolan Deity's." He said clearing his throat to speak.

Brenden rolled his eyes. "There's no way out of this history lesson is there?" He asked, knowing Steven could go on for hours about ancient history.

"No, now hush." Steven said before clearing his throat again.

Brenden sighed and leaned back on his chair, ready for an earful.

"Now as you know the Alola Region is made up of four Islands. Melemele, Akala, Ula' Ula, and Poni. Each Island is guarded by it's Island Guardian, legendary Pokemon. There names are Tapu Lele, Fini, Bulu and Koko." He began.

"Tapu Koko is that one that Dom ran into." Brenden commented, getting a nod from the Hoenn Champion.

"That's correct. Tapu Koko is said to be the strongest of the four. Long ago, these four guardians had a great battle at the Altar of the Sun, against a force of powerful invading Pokemon known as Ultra Beasts!" He said dramatically holding his hand in the air.

"Okay… no need to be dramatic, but what's an Ultra Beast?" Brenden asked, eating one of the cookies he stole from the commercial set.

"Ultra-Beasts are similar to Pokemon. They're creatures with immense power, who come from Ultra Wormholes, rifts in the dimensions. That's where they come from, different dimensions! They're extremely powerful, and long ago they tried to invade Alola, and the world." Steven said sagely, he must have really been practicing his theater performances.

Brenden however, ignored the Champions antic and dropped the cookie he had in his hand.

 _"She asked me to help get Nebby back to its home. She said it was from a different world."_ Dom's voice rang through his head.

"That's it!" He exclaimed standing up.

Steven however was till very enthralled in his performance. "Brenden, it's rude to interrupt!" He said.

"But Steven-."

"And so, the Island Guardians beat back the Ultra-Beasts… only for them to later be attacked by… the blinding one!" He said dramatically lowering his head.

"Steven you can stop now I think I-."

"You can't interrupt true genius Brenden!" He said, causing Brenden to sigh.

He decided he would let Steven finish. He gestured for the Champion to continue.

Steven nodded and did so. "The blinding one, known as Necrozma devoured all light it came across! With each bit of light, it devoured, the stronger it became! It even devoured the light of the legendary Pokemon Solgaleo and Lunala, who the Tapu's had called upon to help them! Until Alola was cloaked in endless darkness…"

Brenden felt his legs get weak, as more cookies fell out of his pockets and onto Steven's floor. He was glad he decided to indulge the champion now and let him tell his story.

 _"He said I needed to 'save the world from endless darkness'."_ Dom's voice rang once again in his head.

He was too stunned to speak, as Steven continued his story. "Necrozma assumed its ULTIMATE FORM! And all hoped seemed lost… until the Tapu's were aided by the Ancient King of Alola, King Maui." He continued on.

Brenden did his best to listen to the rest of Steven's tale, knowing some of the information could be important. However, his thoughts were readily on his best-friend and the fate he may soon face.

"King Maui allied himself with the Tapu's, in particular Tapu Koko. Together, with a shattered piece of Necorozma itself, King Maui and Tapu Koko unleashed the first ever Z-MOVE! The Tapu and the King's Z-move was so powerful, it shattered Necrozma, causing it to be injured and unable to assume its ultimate form…. Solgaleo and Lunala were saved, and together King Maui and the legendary Pokemon defeated Necrozma, sending it back to Ultra Space, and bringing the light back to Alola. The pieces of Necrozma's shattered body, were expelled across Alola, forming what we know today as Z-crystals." He finished, folding his hands together in a dramatic manner, turning his back to Brenden.

The color had drained from Brenden's face. He hoped with all his heart that everything he was thinking right now was completely wrong. Tapu Koko had not told Dom he was destined to battle Necrozma, the little cloud Dom saved was not an Ultra Beast, and his best-friend was most certainly not walking into this all unknowingly.

Steven finally seemed to shed his theater persona and turned back to Brenden with a smile, which quickly turned to a frown. "Huh, most people clap… so what was it you were trying to tell me Brenden?" He asked him.

Brenden quickly pulled out his cell-phone. "I hope I'm wrong…" He said scrolling down to find May's number.

He requested a video chat and he and Steven sat anxiously in-front of the phone screen. When his girlfriend finally did pick up, the first thing he heard was the gusts of wind blowing violently through the phone. He recoiled but then looked at May whose brown pig-tails were blowing behind her, as she looked at the phone screen, with a terrified look.

"Brenden!" She yelled over the wind.

"May! Where are you!? Are you in the air?" He asked her worriedly.

She nodded. "I am, I had to get to Mossdeep! Me and my Dad found something on Cosmog, and with it a lot more then we bargained for!" She yelled as Brenden almost dropped the phone.

He fixed himself and looked at the screen again. "I think Steven and me found something too! And May… it's really, REALLY bad, Dom could be in some serious trouble." He said fearfully.

May nodded fervently. "You're right about that! It turns out Cosmog is something called an Ultra Beast! Have you heard the story of the Alolan Island Guardians!? And the Blinding One!?" She asked him.

Brenden's face paled even more as he nodded. "Yeah… Steven just got done telling me about it, May we need to get ahold of-."

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM.**_

 __The very foundation of Steven's house shook to its core. Brenden recoiled and dropped his phone falling over, with Steven not far behind him. Shelves fell, cabinets swung open, spilling out glasses, plates, shattering them upon impact with the ground. Furniture was turned over, and every-time that Brenden or Steven attempted to stand, they were knocked back to the carpeted floor. Brenden finally subsided that he should hold for the tremors to pass and laid on the ground with his hands over his head, until the shaking eventually subsided.

"BRENDEN!? BRENDEN ARE YOU THERE!?" He heard May's voice screaming over his phone.

He rubbed the back of his head and slowly sat himself up, seeing his phone sitting not far from him. He quickly grabbed it showing May that he was okay before looking at Steven who was slowly getting up to his feet.

"What the hell was that!?" The Hoenn champion cursed stumbling up to his feet.

"I don't know!" Brenden said just as confused.

"Brenden… you should look out the window." He heard May say fearfully.

Brenden and Steven both rushed over to Steven's window which had been flung open during the quake. His mouth dropped open when he saw the sight. Above Mossdeep Space Center, was a giant purple portal rippling in the sky, filling the area around it with dark purple aura. People were running through the streets around Steven's panicking, screaming, trying to find their loved ones, one guy had kicked in the glass behind a vending machine and started stuffing his pockets with multiple chips and sodas.

It was turning to absolute chaos, as police sirens blared, and zoomed past the champions house.

Steven gripped Brenden's shoulder. "Brenden! We need to get to that portal and figure out what's going on, it's our duty!" He said sternly.

Brenden nodded dutifully, it was the job of the Champion and Elite Four to protect the region they represented. Brenden looked back down to May.

"How close are you!?" He asked her.

"I'm coming over Slateport now! I'll get there as soon as I can! Come on Lati, lets kick it into high gear!" She yelled before hanging up the phone.

Brenden slipped the phone back into his pocket and took one more gaze outside his window. The portal rippled through the sky of a day that had less then an hour ago Brenden dubbed 'perfect'. Whatever, or whoever was coming out of that portal, was destroying his region.

And Brenden would always be around to protect his region.

He turned to Steven. "Let's get going!" He said as he and the Champion burst out the door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Brenden dodged screaming people running through the streets as he and Steven made their way closer to the space station. As they got closer and closer, the sky got a darker and darker shade of purple, and Brenden felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The police sirens pierced his eardrums as the sounds got louder, and louder until finally they had arrived in-front of the space station.

"Good, Arceus above…" He heard Steven say as the two of them took in the sight before them.

Officer Jenny, and the rest of the Police of Mossdeep City were all lined up facing the opponent. Arcanine, Growlithe, Lairon, Aggron, and multiple other Police Pokemon all stood ready, growling menacingly at the men before them.

Two men in what looked like hard plated armor fitted to their bodies, were sitting a top a giant mechanical walker. The walker was a large spider like contraption with long eight long white legs that led up to a control module the two stood behind. The two men both had dark ponytails running down their backs, while one's armor was painted red, while the others were painted green. They had blue visors over their eyes as they scanned the crowd before them, appearing unimpressed.

The scariest part however, wasn't the walker, but the two Pokemon who Brenden had never seen before standing below them. One was a large purple Pokemon, which had to be at least ten feet tall, fluttering just above the ground, with a sharp stinger, pointing at the line of Police. It's bat like wings stretched out behind it, as it growled lowly in its throat, ready to strike at any moment. The second Pokemon stood just shorter then the purple Pokemon but was the most massive Pokemon Brenden had ever seen. Its giant arms bulged as it flexed them hard seemingly in an attempt to impress its peers. It's head and giant singer protruding from it, certainly didn't look friendly.

Officer Jenny held up her megaphone. "This is your last chance! Leave now and return where you came from, close the portal you opened and never return! Or we will be placing the both of you under arrest!" She threatened, her Manectric sparking electricity.

The two men atop the walker laughed, as the one in the red spoke up. "HAHAHA! They think they can defeat us brother! What funny jokes they tell!" He said to the man next to him.

He laughed as well. "HAHA it is true brother! Soon, they and everyone will know the true power of the Ultra Recon Squad! Naganadel use DRAGON PULSE!" The one is green screamed.

"NAGGAAAAAAA!" The giant purple Pokemon yelled throwing its head back before unleashing a torrent of draconic energy into the Police lines.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Steven yelled pulling Officer Jenny back while Brenden dove for cover.

A loud BOOOOOM, ensued and when Brenden stood up, the sight horrified him. Fire had been caught to the nearby trees and they were all in flames, soot and ash dancing around the air, causing him and the other knocked down officers to cough as it entered their systems. Brenden shakily got to his feet, followed by Steven who turned to Officer Jenny.

"Jenny! The city is in chaos, take the rest of your officers and secure the town! Brenden and I will handle this!" He ordered in his 'champion' voice.

Jenny nodded. "Yes champion! Okay! Everyone move out, I want a perimeter around the city, help the civilians!" She ordered, as the remaining cars and officers followed her lead.

Steven turned and gave Brenden a quick nod before the two ran forward. Brenden's face turned to a look of rage when he heard the fire crackle as trees slowly burned away, and Pokemon ran for their lives towards the city as the forests around the space station burned. The space station was were May and he had their first date… now these guys were destroying it. They stepped to the opposite side of the large dirt and grass field between them and the giant walker, before the two men managed to stop laughing and noticed them.

"Ahhh what do we have here brother!?" The green one said.

"It appears more mareep for the slaughter!" The red one said as the two laughed together.

Brenden gritted his teeth. "Does anyone else ever laugh at your jokes? Because I'm telling you if your brother is the only one to laugh at them, they're really not that funny." He yelled up to them.

Their laughter subsided and the green one-eyed Brenden. "You have no idea who you are talking too boy!"

"A guy with a really bad haircut!" Brenden shot back to him.

The man in green gritted his teeth before Steven spoke up. "You are right my friend. We don't have any idea who you are. Would you please care to enlighten us? My name is Steven Stone, champion of the Hoenn Region. This spirited young man is Brenden Maple, a member of my Elite Four." He said in a calm tone.

Brenden held his tongue back, seeing that Steven was trying the diplomatic approach at first as he usually did.

The green one growled lowly while the red one spoke up. "Ah finally a man of class. Let us introduce ourselves brother! My name is Para! Captain in the ULTRA RECON SQUAD!" He shouted saluting at attention.

The green one gave a similar pose. "And my name is Dox! Captain in the ULTRA RECON SQUAD!" He shouted.

Brenden rolled his eyes at the theatrics, when Steven to his ultimate credit managed to keep a straight face and clapped politely.

"Ah the Ultra Recon Squad! I've heard so much about your group, I must apologize for the actions of my people, to what do we owe the honor of your visit?" He lied to the two men.

It took every bit of self-control for Brenden not to laugh at that moment. Para, the red one smirked crossing his arms and nodded.

He turned to Dox, the green one. "HAHA! I see our reputation proceeds us brother!"

Dox nodded. "HAHA! Yes, finally a man who recognizes true greatness when he is faced with it!" He complimented.

Para turned back to Brenden and Steven. "If you must know my friend we were instructed by our great commander, to come to the Hoenn Region, and return with a man named Maxie! Do you happen to know where he is?" He asked.

Brenden couldn't keep his composure any longer. "No way! What the hell could you guys possibly want with Maxie!? Team Magma was defeated two years ago, he's no use to anyone now!?" He demanded.

Para gritted his teeth at Brenden. "If you must know BOY," He spat, "Our great commander and his partner, is assembling a team of the greatest minds the world has ever seen! Together we will resurrect THE BLINDING ONE-."

He was cut off by a smack in the back of his head. "Idiot! The commander told us we were not to reveal information about the blinding one!" Dox screeched as Para rubbed his head.

Brenden felt the breath leave his body. These guys really were attempting to resurrect Necrozma. They were the evil that Dom was going to have to face according to Tapu Koko.

 _No._ Brenden thought as he pulled Swampert's pokeball from his belt. He squeezed it in his hands and looked up at the two men.

"Now I don't care who you two are! I've never heard of the Ultra Recon Squad, but I do know you're up to no good and plan on hurting people! I won't let that happen! SWAMPERT!" He yelled tossing out his first Pokemon.

In a flash of white Swampert appeared with his mega-stone shining from the necklace around his head.

"SWAAMMPEEERRRTTTTTT!" He roared slamming back down onto the ground.

The two Pokemon in-front of the walker growled at Swampert as his faithful partner eyes the two of them carefully.

Para and Dox both laughed. "HAHAHAHA! You wish to battle US BOY!?" Dox yelled down.

"HAHAHA! It will be your downfall! Naganadel TO BATTLE!" Dox yelled the purple Pokemon roaring loudly.

"BUZZWOLE! ENTER THE FRAY!" Para yelled as the Pokemon with bulging muscles roared joining Naganadel.

Brenden looked over to Steven who pulled out a pokeball of his own. "I'm afraid my friends I must now ask you to leave. We cannot let you have what you seek. As champion of this region, it is my duty to protect it from any and all dangers that it may face." He said tossing out his pokeball.

Soon in another flash of white Steven's white and yellow shiny Metagross sprang out, it's mega stone visible. "So, I give you this one last chance Para and Dox… leave this place and never return!" He yelled as Metagross joined Swampert across from Buzzwole and Naganadel.

Para shot out his hand. "HAHA! The ULTRA RECON SQUAD never surrenders! Come brother! For the glory of the commander!"

"COME NAGANADEL! FOR THE GLORY OF THE COMMANDER!" Dox yelled from next to his brother atop the walker.

 **Battle Song- Skillet: Feel Invincible.**

 **Brenden & Steven (Swampert & Metagross) vs Para & Dox (Buzzwole & Naganadel) **

"Swampert use Ice Beam on Naganadel!" Brenden yelled, assuming the purple Pokemon was a poison type.

"Metagross, use Bullet Punch on Buzzwole!" Steven yelled as the two powerhouse Pokemon attacked.

"Ascend Naganadel! Come down and use Dragon Tail!" Dox yelled out to the enormous purple Pokemon.

"Dynamic Punch Buzzwole!" Para ordered as Metagross neared.

Swampert launched and Ice Beam towards Naganadel who, who quickly shot up into the air, as Metagross zoomed past. Metagross and Buzzwole met in a huge clash as Dynamic Punch and Bullet Punch landed on both Pokemon as they stayed locked in a complete stalemate in terms of pure strength. Buzzwole charged its second fist into another punch as, Metagross just in time lifted one of its four legs into the air to intercept as the two tussled and grappled each other for position, refusing to let up.

Meanwhile in the air Naganadel zoomed down with incredible speed for a Pokemon it's size, with its tail glowing with draconic energy.

"Use Focus Punch and meet it head on!" Brenden yelled, knowing that his partner was more then capable of handling it.

In a huge CRASH, Naganadel's Dragon Tail met Swampert who had charged up a Focus Punch. Swampert gritted its teeth as the bee like Pokemon kept the pressure on. Eventually after a few moments of stalemate both Swampert and Naganadel were sent tumbling backwards. As soon as Naganadel hit the ground Brenden called out his next move.

"Swampert, use Earthquake full power!" He yelled out, knowing Steven's Metagross would be safe.

"Metagross ascend!" Steven yelled seconds after Brenden called out his move.

Steven's Metagross quickly disengaged Buzzwole, and using its psychic energy shot itself into the air. Just as Metagross zoomed into the air Swampert reared back its massive body and slammed its front feet onto the ground.

"SWAAAAAAMMPERRTTTTT!" The Pokemon yelled as the ground on the battlefield shook. Brenden smirked, knowing with Swampert's strength it would do serious damage.

"Buzzwole stand your ground!" Para yelled out.

"Naganadel get up quickly and ascend!" Dox ordered shortly after.

Naganadel was shaken slightly by the earthquake before shooting back up into the air. Buzzwole stumbled on its feet for a few moments, before slamming both its hand gripping the very earth beneath it and steadying itself until the tremors finally subsided. Brenden and Steven both look on in complete shock at the massive Pokemon standing its ground.

After the quake ended Buzzwhole shook its head, shaken up, but still plenty ready for battle.

"HAHA! You are witnessing the power of the Ultra-Beasts!" Para yelled out with pride as Buzzwhole flexed its enormous arms.

Dox was the next to laugh. "HAHA! Now, Naganadel use Poison Jab on Swampert!"

Brenden's eyes widened as from behind him he heard a loud _WHOOSH._

"Swampert use Ice Be-." Was all he got out before Naganadel slammed into his starter it's giant stinger glowing with bright purple poison.

"Swampeeeerrtttttt!" His partner wreathed in pain, as it slowly got up, the smoke from the attack disappearing.

Steven gritted his teeth this time. "Metagross! Use Zen Headbutt on Buzzwole!"

"Swampert! Come on, we've faced way worse then this! Use Hydro Cannon on Naganadel." Brenden yelled trying to inspire his starter.

Swampert slammed its hands into the ground again and blue energy began to swirl in its mouth. With a loud cry it launched the most powerful water type attack towards Naganadel.

"Use DRAGON PULSE!" Dox yelled out in counter.

"Buzzwole stand your ground and Superpower!" Para yelled as Metagross zoomed towards it.

Buzzwole did as instructed and stood its ground, as Metagross neared its body glowed with red energy. Right as Metagross got close, it slammed its entire body into the pokemon in a Superpower attack, that sent both Pokemon flying backwards towards their trainers. Brenden's mouth flew open, never before in his life had he seen Steven's Metagross overpowered like that. It only reaffirmed his belief that he needed to stop these guys now, before they could do anymore damage.

Dragon Pulse met Hydro Cannon in a huge clash in the middle of the battlefield. A huge cloud of smoke covered the center and Brenden knew he needed to press the advantage.

"Go Swampert, FOCUS PUNCH!" He yelled as Swampert powered up his fist and charged.

"Naganadel use Dragon Tail!" Dox screamed from above them.

Through the smoke both Pokemon charged. Focus Punch met Dragon Tail and battle ensued in the center to the field. Swampert leaped up and smashed its fist into the side of Naganadel, which retaliated by swinging its tail into Swampert, sending it down to the ground. Swampert got back up, and launched another Focus Punch, with an uppercut it hit Naganadel again, causing it to cry out before Swampert was sent tumbling back towards Brenden thanks to another Dragon Tail.

Brenden was breathing heavy as was Swampert. Steven looked over concerned at Metagross who was breathing in a similar manner. Steven grabbed the top of his jackets and revealed a pin, with his keystone on it. He managed to steady his breathing and looked over to Brenden.

"Brenden it seems these two are more powerful then we anticipated. You know what we have to do!" He yelled as his finger went to the keystone.

Brenden nodded and held up his wrist, revealing his keystone on a black bracelet. He quickly flashbacked to when Steven had first given he, Dom, and May all of their keystones and mega-stones. He entrusted Brenden with it back then, and now was finally the time for him to pay him back.

The two trainers held their keystones, as white light began to swirl around them and soar towards their Pokemon.

"BEYOND EVOLUTION!" They both yelled as Swampert's and Metagross's mega-stones began to glow, incasing them in bright light.

"SWAMPERT!" "METAGROSS!" They both yelled.

"MEGA EVOLVE!" They finished as the lights reached their apex.

Swampert and Metagross both roared mightily as the light slowly began to fade, revealing both Pokemon refilled with vigor in their mega-evolved forms. Brenden looked over at Swampert who pounded its now giant fists on its chest. Mega-Metagross roared as it was surrounded by Psychic energy.

Para and Dox's eyes widened. "That light!? Brother it is the light of…" Para began.

"The blinding one…" Dox finished.

Brenden didn't have time to focus on their words. "Swampert, get in close on Buzzwhole and use Ice Beam!" Brenden yelled.

"Metagross! Ascend and meet Naganadel in the air with Meteor Mash!" Steven ordered.

"Quick, Naganadel use X-Scissor!" Dox ordered at Steven's command.

"Buzzwole use Giga Impact!" Para ordered, recovering from his shock.

"DODGE AND KEEP GOING!" Brenden yelled determined.

Swampert rushed Buzzwole who zoomed forward with energy surrounding its body with powerful energy. The Giga Impact was powerful, but at the last moment Swampert side-stepped and reared back its head unleashing a powerful Ice Beam attack. That hit Buzzwole dead on and sent the giant Pokemon firing backwards, slamming him into a flaming tree.

"Buzzwole!" Para yelled out worriedly.

Up in the sky Metagross and Naganadel clashed back and forth! Naganadel crossed its stinger and used X-Scissor which just narrowly missed Metagross who countered slamming its arms into the purple Pokemon with a powerful Meteor Mash attack.

"Quick Dragon Tail Naganadel!" Dox ordered desperately seeing he was losing ground.

"Dodge it! And finish this battle with Giga Impact!" Steven yelled, now finally letting his calm act fall.

"Swampert use Hydro Cannon! FINISH THIS!" Brenden yelled to his starter.

Metagross deflected Naganadel's Dragon Tail, and as the beast was close Metagross charged itself full of energy and slammed itself into it! It sent itself and Naganadel hurling towards the ground and with a loud BOOOOOM the two hit the ground, sending a giant plume off smoke into the air! When it finally subsided Metagross was hovering above Naganadel who was unconscious in the crater.

"SWAAAAAMMMPPEEEERTTTTTTTT!" Swampert cried loudly as it charged its signature move.

The torrential blast of water spewed from Swampert's mouth and at blinding speed hit Buzzwole even deeper against the tree and with a multiple loud CRACKS, the tree's and branches snapped as the powerful beast laid in a pile of smoke timber completely unconscious.

Swampert and Metagross quickly returned to the sides of Brenden and Steven as the two looked up at a completely stunned Para and Dox.

"It… It is impossible! HOW!?" Para cried out from atop the giant walker.

"Simple, you suck we don't, we won you lost. Not that hard!" Brenden yelled with Swampert snarling next to him.

Dox shook his head. "No… you used the power of the blinding one!? You used his light, how is this possible!?" He shrieked out.

Steven shook his head as he strode forward with Metagross. "It doesn't matter! Now, LEAVE MY REGION!" He shouted to the two, his diplomatic approach completely gone.

Brenden was about to yell something back, some witty retort to anger them even more however he didn't get the chance. Dox quickly flicked a switch from their cockpit, and the giant walker they were on sprang to life. The machine whirred, and its massive legs began to slowly stride forward.

"YOU IGNORANT MAN!" Para yelled as Steven and Brenden slowly backed up as the giant machine's legs slowly crept closer.

"YOU WILL NEVER BEGIN TO UNDERSTAND THE GREAT VISION OUR COMMANDER HAS FOR THIS WORLD!" Dox yelled as he clicked a few more buttons.

At the front of the cockpit where Para and Dox sat, a blue light began charging. Brenden's mind went into overdrive, he and Steven began to run. However, their path was cut off when one of the enormous legs of the walker slashed down multiple flaming trees which blocked their path.

The two looked back up towards a screeching Para and Dox. "WITH THE POWER OF THE BLINDING ONE UNDER HIS CONTROL HE WILL RULE ALL DEMENSIONS!" Para yelled, opening a box.

"AND THE FIRST VICTIMS WILL BE YOU! YOU WILL DIE THIS DAY!" Dox yelled as the laser on the cock-pit began to swirl even more violently.

Brenden began to see everything that had happened his entire life flash before his eyes. Meeting his friends, beginning his journey, becoming a member of the Elite Four. He had almost died plenty of times before, but he always managed to make his way out of hit. It didn't seem like there was a way out now.

"May is going to be so pissed at me for dying…" He muttered amusingly as the beam was ready to fire.

"NOW DIE CRUMBLE UNDER THE POWER OF THE ULTRA RECON SQUAD!" They shouted as the laser flashed.

Brenden felt Swampert grab onto him, and he closed his eyes, waiting for the worst. However, what he heard next wasn't the screams of life ending, it was the sweetest one he ever heard.

"MIST BALL!" He heard her yell.

Brenden opened his eyes as just as the laser fired its blast, a huge purple ball of energy slammed into it! Another huge BOOOOOOOMMM echoed throughout the city and the smoke eventually cleared leaving a stunned Para and Dox. They looked down and their eyes widened still seeing Brenden and Steven standing.

"What!? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!" Dox screamed, slamming his fists onto the control panel.

"Look there brother! WHO ARE YOU GIRL!" Para yelled pointing to someone hovering across from them.

There in all her glory, atop a Mega Latias was his girlfriend. May had shown up just in the nick of time to save him yet again. Brenden smiled as did Steven, and when Brenden saw the look on his girlfriend's face, he couldn't help but smirk.

She was seriously pissed, and that meant bad things for Para and Dox.

"My name is May Birch, and you two have made a BIG mistake!" She yelled as Latias cried loudly.

"HAHA! And what mistake is that girl!?" Dox yelled, still somehow confident.

May's eye twitched. "Listen here ponytail. NOBODY! Tries to blow up my boyfriend and gets away with it!" She yelled pointing to the two of them.

"Kick his ass babe WOOHOOOO!" Brenden yelled happily from down below.

She turned and gave him a quick smirk before turning back to the walker. She looked down at Latias and the two nodded at each other.

"NOW! Latias, used Dragon Pulse, FULL POWER!" She ordered her mega-evolved legendary.

Latias did unleash a Dragon Pulse. Para and Dox's walker did not hold up. In a huge explosion the machine completely crumbled under the weight of the attack. It fell apart piece by piece and both Para and Dox screamed as they were tossed from the cockpit. Soon the machine thanks to May, was a smoking pile of mechanical rubble. As soon as she was satisfied with her work May flew Latias down to the ground and got off quickly running right to Brenden.

She tossed her arms around him and Brenden hugged her back, having trouble breathing from just how hard she squeezed him. She pulled back, and Brenden smiled at her, expecting a kiss, her to ask if he was okay, or tell him what a good job he did. He got none of those things.

May proceeded to smack Brenden across the face.

"Ow! What the heck!" He complained rubbing his cheek.

"HOW many times do I have to tell you to stop being so stupidly brave all the time!?" She scolded him.

"Why don't you smack Steven!? He did the same thing!" He whined.

May sighed and shook her head. "I'm not allowed to smack the champion of Hoenn, I AM allowed to smack you… but here." She said before quickly grabbing him by the collar.

She pulled him forward and quickly kissed him, causing him to grow a goofy smile on his face. She pulled back and laughed a little shaking her head at him. Steven came over to the young couple next with a grim look.

"I apologize for interrupting your little moment but… I think we have work to do." He said gesturing towards the smoking pile of rubble with an unconscious Para and Dox.

Before Brenden could respond, he felt the clouds slowly roll away. The light was returning and the three looked up into the sky. The ultra-wormhole was closed, and it seemed as if the day had gone back to being what Brenden dubbed 'perfect' only an hour or so earlier. He finally managed to breath a sigh of relief, before he looked to Steven and may, realizing what they had to do.

"I know one thing for sure. We need to call Dom and warn him. Like now." He said.

 **Episode 6: Trials at Verdant Cavern!**

 **Dom finally takes on the trial of Verdant Cavern! How will his new team fare in their first true test in Alola!? Also, what has Dom's dad been up to this entire time!?**

 **A/N) FINALLLLYYYYYY! It is done folks! This chapter was a whopping 15000 words! The longest chapter I've ever written for any story EVER! I considered stopping it at multiple times, especially when Brenden and Steven were about to begin their battle, but I felt you awesome people deserved to see the whole thing!**

 **Quick update on myself, if you didn't see my last update I am currently nursing a broken hand. I powered through it and finished this chapter, which is why it was such a slow update but GREAT news, I go to the doctor in three days to see if I can either take my cast off, or have to leave it on for two more weeks, fingers crossed! If I get it off, be ready for those once a week updates!**

 **Now for the story… I really REALLY liked writing this chapter. The first four chapters I felt personally kind of drug a little bit, but now things are really beginning to pick up! Brenden, May, Serena, Calem all of Dom's friends will be featured in this story along with out main story in Alola! I hope you guys are all excited for it!**

 **I hope you guys liked the history I created for Necrozma in Alola! We will probably learn more as the current anime goes on, but I feel I made a good story, and it will certainly come into play later!**

 **So… what was it, Serena and Calem wanted to tell Dom? Why were the Ultra Recon Squad looking for Maxie? What will they have planned next!? What did you think about meeting Sceptile and Greninja!? What do you think's going to happen next! How excited are you!? I'm hyped haha!**

 **If you guys have any questions feel free to leave them in a review and I'll answer them in the AN next chapter! Or PM me even! I also wanna say thank you to everyone who reviewed and sent their best wishes on my hand in my quick A/N update, that chapter will be deleted but know I really do appreciate it all!**

 **I've kept you all long enough haha! Have a wonderful day and see you all next chapter!**


	7. Trials at Verdant Cavern

**A/N) Hey everyone! I hope you're all as excited for this update as I am! Read more at the bottom AN I'll be responding to reviews here, if you want a question answered or wanna be here, just review and I'll respond to it!**

 **DarthLeo: Thanks so much for the continued support my friend it means the world! And you're right haha, from here on out, the story is really about to pick up so stay tuned!**

 **Moonlight Butterfree: Thanks to you as well for your continued support man! Yeah I know a lot of people may guess the Serena/Calem plot, but I hope to surprise some people with the URS plot! For the music thing I hear you, going forward I may just put it off to the side not in bold, or in an AN I'll try it all out, I hope you enjoy this update!**

The Pokemon Whisperer: Alola

"TREECKO WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Dom screeched as he entered the kitchen.

 _"Uhhh…. I was thirsty?"_ The gecko Pokemon tried to say innocently.

Spilled all over the kitchen counter of their motel room, was dark brown liquid with hot steam still emanating from it. Shattered remains of a coffee pot were scattered across the floor as Rockruff, and Litten carefully avoided the substance in an effort to keep their fur clean. Dom eyed the Hoenn pokemon with a sharp glare.

"So, you thought trying to make coffee by YOURSELF was a good idea!? Why didn't you I don't know get a bottle of water from the fridge!?" He scolded the young Pokemon.

Dom was wreathing with so much anger he didn't hear the door creak open behind him, as Lillie slowly walked out in a white nightgown. The blonde rubbed her eyes and let out a small yawn that was so cute Dom almost felt all of his anger melt away.

"Ahhh morning," She said kindly before staring at the mess in the kitchen, "What happened!?" She asked with wide-eyes.

Dom sighed and ran his hand through his brown hair. "Well for starters Hau left me a note saying he was going for some early morning training and to get breakfast Malasadas."

"Typical…" Lillie muttered before Dom went on.

"So, I thought I'd be nice and make us a pot of coffee, and maybe some food for breakfast! But I come in here and TREECKO'S DESTROYED THE COFFEE POT!" He yelled at the gecko pokemon.

 _"Hey man, it's just a coffee pot! I needed sustenance!"_ The grass-type defended itself.

Lillie looked between Dom and his Pokemon as they went back and forth.

"You're not the one who has to pay for the damn thing now!" Dom yelled back.

 _"Well maybe you shouldn't have slept in so late!"_ Treecko fired back.

"It's 8 o'clock in the morning!"

 _"By Pokemon standards that's late!"_

"What are you a Noctowl!?"

 _"Oh yeah well you're ugly!"_

"You're green!"

 _"Thanks! I take that as a compliment I was born this way baby!"_

"That's it!" Dom said walking to try and grab the grass-type.

Lillie's eyes widened. "Dom wait the floor's-."

She stopped and gasped when Dom promptly slipped over the wet floor and with a large _THUD_ hit the ground causing all three of his Pokemon, even Lillie to laugh and giggle.

He took in a deep sigh and drug his hands over his face. "Oh man I hate mornings sometimes…"

While Treecko, Rockruff, and Litten all proceeded to laugh, Lillie's face came into Dom's view and he felt his troubles slowly begin to fade as she smiled down at him. She offered him a hand and helped him back to his feet, where he sighed again.

"Sorry Lillie I was going to make us breakfast but…" He trailed off looking at the new mess in the kitchen.

Lillie laughed lightly and shook her head. "Ahaha it's no problem Dom. Thank you anyway. How about we go to the café at the Pokemon center? We can get breakfast there before heading off to Verdant Cavern for your trial!" She said happily.

Dom felt his chest thump, along with his stomach doing backflips. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but just seeing her smile, made the worries of his day so far flurry away. He remembered back to the night before and how he felt seeing Serena again after so long. It was as if a pipe bomb full of emotions was going off in his body now. He had no idea what he felt for whoever, all he knew was, Lillie's smile had an effect on him that he had felt before. It made him feel an all too familiar feeling.

Being with Lillie gave him that same amazing feeling he got when he first met Serena.

He nodded his head and she smiled again. "Awesome! Maybe you can tell me a story from one of your old adventures like you promised!" She said in an excited tone.

Dom nodded his head trying to keep his face from smiling too goofily. "Ha, sure thing! I got just the one, and it'll be good to inspire some of these guys before the trial." He said looking down to his team.

Lillie nodded eagerly, which Dom thought was one of the cutest things he had ever seen. "Okay! I'm going to go get ready!" She said eagerly running back into her room.

Dom watched her sigh as the breath left his body. He probably had the goofiest smile on his face as he turned back to his Pokemon.

"Well… maybe this morning isn't that bad." He said smiling.

 _"Uhh Dom? You may wanna check this out."_ Litten said worriedly from the kitchen counter.

Dom made his way over the counter again and what he saw shot his blood pressure out through the roof.

"NOOOOOOO MY PHONE! MY LAPTOP!" He yelled seeing both of his devices completely covered in coffee.

He frantically clicked the button on his phone in an attempt to turn it on, but to no avail. In another desperate attempt he flipped open his laptop and clicked the power button multiple times. Dom's face fell when the screen remained black and did not turn on at all. He smacked his forehead against the counter and screamed.

"UGGGHHHHHHHHH! TREECKO!" He yelled as the grass-type flinched next to him.

He laughed nervously and naturally tried to defend himself. _"Hehe… um I'm sorry?"_

Dom narrowed his eyes. "This is serious! What if Serena, Calem, or Brenden and May need to get ahold of me!?" He yelled at the gecko.

 _"Oh, come on Dom! I'm sure somebody knows a repair shop for this kind of stuff. Besides if Brenden, May or whoever really need to get a hold of you for something important, surely it can wait another week or, so right?"_ He tried reasoning with him.

Dom sighed and caught his composure. Treecko had a point. He decided he would worry about his stuff later and proceeded to clean up the mess that his Pokemon made. They were taking on their first trial today, and that was the important part. He needed to get them and himself focused on preparing and taking down Ilima's trial, it as the only trial on the Island before he could take on Hala which he was anxiously waiting for.

Besides he had only called Brenden and May a few days ago. What were the odds of them having to tell him something so earth shatteringly important right now? Surely if they did need to tell him something at that moment it could wait a week or so.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Mossdeep City, Hoenn Region.**

"COME ON COME ON PICK UP!" Brenden yelled into his phone.

Soon he heard the ringing stop. He let out a breath of relief. That was until he heard the voice on the other end.

 _"The number you are trying to reach, is currently unavailable. Please try again."_ It rang causing Brenden to fall to his bed in agitation.

"Did you get ahold of Dom!?" May asked fervently as she rushed into their room with her laptop out.

He shook his head. "No! I called him literally 30 times, it keeps saying the number is unavailable!" He stressed tossing his phone at the bed.

May sighed and sat down next to him. "Well maybe he'll answer if we call him on this laptop." She questioned opening the video-chatting application on hers.

Brenden watched his girlfriend clicked their oldest friends name. The tone rang for a whole minute and there was still no answer. Brenden, annoyed that he had something so earth shatteringly important to tell his friend and couldn't!

May sighed and closed her laptop. "Well I guess we'll have to wait until we go to Alola to tell him." She said.

Brenden shot his body back up. "May! Wouldn't you want to know if you were destined to defeat some giant legendary Pokemon that almost destroyed the world thousands of years ago!" He questioned.

The Queen of Hoenn simply shrugged her shoulders. "Eh come on Bren, it's not like it's anything Dom hasn't faced before. I'm sure he'll be fine for a few weeks." She said.

Brenden sighed again and looked down worriedly. "Well… I guess you're right." He told her.

May smiled chipperly. "Of course, I am! Now come on, we need to go shopping and you need to help me pick out a new dress for the Wallace Cup in Kalos." She said grabbing his wrist.

"Arceus help me…" Brenden muttered as he was dragged out of his house for a day of dress shopping, and overpriced coffee.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So, you actually battled the legendary Pokemon Yveltal!?" Lillie asked excitedly.

Dom nodded. "You bet! Well, it wasn't just me, Serena and Calem were along with me. We battled the boss of Team Flare, Lysandre, and Yveltal!" He said.

After the coffee incident in the morning Dom and Lillie made their way to the Pokemon Center to have breakfast. Dom made sure he insisted on paying since he had all intentions on making them breakfast originally. Treecko, Litten, and Rockruff scarfed down bowls of Pokemon food, Treecko going over strategies and moves that the three were going to use for the trial. Dom had ordered the 'Tapu Cocoa' purely because he was curious to what the drink named after the Island Guardian would be like. He ordered that along with a few scones and a bagel, while Lillie ordered a cup of coffee, which Dom couldn't help but smile at, he of course had to give the waiter the ins and outs of how to make the cup the way she liked but it still made him smile. She ordered a few scones as well and Dom kept his promise of telling her stories from his past adventures.

He told her how he first met Treecko's father Sceptile, and their first ever gym battle. The story of his Hoenn League final battle against Brenden, another story of when Brenden had to dress up as May and enter a contest as her because she was sick. Lillie was a great listener. Dom was beginning to see just how knowledgeable she was about Pokemon in general. She knew about every Pokemon she told her about, their types, moves, it all really impressed Dom. He could feel her love for Pokemon through her words, and it only made him enjoy her company even more then he already did.

Now he moved onto when he Serena and Calem finally defeated Team Flare.

"Wow… the legendary Pokemon of Destruction. How did you defeat it? And Team Flare!?" She asked curiously.

Treecko, Litten, and Rockruff had finished eating and were listening to their trainers' stories eagerly. Dom smiled down at them before looking back to Lillie.

"It was a really tough battle! Lysandre had a Mega-Evolved Gyarados, he was maybe even a harder battle then Yveltal. He had me backed up against the wall, Serena and Calem's Pokemon were knocked out, it was just me!" He said, remembering the sequence of events like it was yesterday.

Lillie's eyes widened. "How did you win!? Did Sceptile Mega-Evolve?" She questioned.

Dom shook his head. "No, he couldn't. The night before Lysandre had his goons raid the Pokemon Center, that me Calem and Serena were staying at. He needed mega-evolution stones to power up the machine to control Yveltal, so we had to go in without our mega-evolutions." He said, trying to be a good story teller.

It must have been working because Lillie seemed to be on the edge of her seat in excitement. "How did you manage to win!? You had to face down legendary Pokemon and an evil man with a powerful mega-evolved Pokemon, how did you do it?" She asked eagerly.

He cleared his throat and took a sip of his Tapu Koko. "Well you see, it was at that moment that my Greninja and I first accessed our Bond Phenomenon." He said simply.

Everyone except Treecko gave him odd looks.

"Bond Phenomenon? What's that?" The blonde asked, now somehow even more invested then she was before.

Dom smiled. "The Bond Phenomenon is basically mega-evolution without a mega-stone, except it's even stronger. You see it only occurs when a Pokemon and trainer have complete trust, and faith in one another, and a bond that goes deeper then simply trainer and Pokemon." He started explaining.

Lillie's eyes widened with amazement. "Wow… so you and your Greninja must have a really strong bond then!" She said excitedly.

Dom nodded. "You bet! Him and Sceptile… they're more then Pokemon, they're basically my brothers. Now, the Bond Phenomenon is EXTREMELY rare, Professor Sycamore said that me and Greninja were the first ones to access it in hundreds of years."

"So, you're the only ones in the WORLD right now who can access it!?" Lillie asked him, her eyes still full of excitement.

Dom laughed a little and shook his head. "Haha I was for a little while. A few weeks after I first accessed it with Greninja, Professor Sycamore's old teacher Professor Rowan called him, and reported that a similar case had been reported in Sinnoh. A really powerful trainer and his Infernape, had accessed it during a showdown with Team Galactic. What was his name again…" Dom said trying his best to remember?

Lillie shook her head. "Tell me later, tell me more about this Bond Phenomenon and how you beat Team Flare!" She said excitedly.

Dom smiled at the girl who had once seemed to shy to even string together complete sentences around him, now up and so excited.

"Okay, okay haha. You see the Bond Phenomenon may allow a Pokemon to take on a new form like mega-evolution, but it's actually much different. To access it you and your Pokemon have to become one, Professor Sycamore said it's called synchronizing. Your mind, body and spirit all become one, all your power, strength and determination join together into your Pokemon. It makes them extremely powerful, but it's also really dangerous." He said, stressing the last part.

Lillie's eyes widened again. "How is it dangerous?" She asked taking a small bite of a scone.

Dom shuddered slightly remembering the state he was in after Greninja and he synchronized for the first time. "You see when you and your Pokemon synchronize, you quite literally become one. So, for example when I'm synchronized with Greninja I'll mimic any of his movements I can while he's battling. I won't go jumping all around like he does during battle, but for example when he attacks I'll mimic the movements, when he throws a water shuriken I'll mimic it. I can even see visions through Greninja's eyes while he battles." He explained to the interested girl.

"So how is it dangerous then? That all actually sounds really interesting." She asked him.

Dom chuckled. "Haha well if I'm synchronized with Greninja, not only to I mimic his moves but… I also feel his pain. It Greninja is hit in the gut and sent flying back, I'm going to feel it too. The Bond Phenomenon is powerful, but it should only be used sparingly." He explained to Lillie.

Lillie's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Wow… that's so amazing! And you said that this power saved you from Lysandre and Team Flare?" She asked him.

He nodded his head. "Oh yeah, I remember every last detail like it was yesterday."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _ **Team Flare base, Geosenge Town, Kalos Region.**_

 _"HYPER BEAM!" Lysandre roared._

 _"Mystical Fire Delphox, Absol Dark Pulse!" Serena yelled in desperation._

 _"Chesnaught Seed Bomb, Charizard Flamethrower!" Calem yelled as the beam of power approached._

 _"Sceptile, Frenzy Plant, Greninja, Water Shuriken!" Dom yelled._

 _All of the three friends Pokemon unleashed an attack with all they had. A wall of plants erupted from the ground as Sceptile slammed his fist into the ground. It simply delayed the Hyper Beam as it ripped through the Frenzy Plant, completely overpowering the other Pokémon's attacks and with a loud BOOOM, it erupted in-front of the three friends. Dom felt immense pain wash over him, his body was on fire, his ears were ringing as he slowly opened his eyes._

 _"Chesnaught, Charizard! You gotta get up!" He vaguely heard Calem yelling._

 _"Dom! Dom… wake up! COME ON DOM WAKE UP!" He heard through the ringing._

 _As his eyes fluttered open, he looked up and saw Serena overtop of him, tears brimming from her eyes._

 _"Se…Serena? Sceptile, Greninja…" He asked weakly as his girlfriend sat him up._

 _She captured his lips with a quick kiss and sighed with relief as Dom started to slowly regain his sense from the blast. He looked next to him and saw Greninja huddled over Sceptile who was laboring against the wall. His first Pokemon didn't look like he'd be battling for a while. He looked back up at the cocoon of destruction, it was ready to come apart. Soon Yveltal would appear and power the ultimate weapon for Lysandre._

 _He heard a cackling laugh, and the trio looked up and Lysandre came sauntering towards them. His Mega-Gyarados behind him, with a low growl coming from the bottom of his throat. The mechanical pincers coming from his headwear snapped at the three young trainers, as they huddled around there injured Pokemon. Delphox, Absol, Chesnaught, Charizard, Sceptile, and a weak Greninja were all laying there next to their trainers, seemingly unable to battle._

 _The man cackled even louder as he stood across from the three injured, beaten teens._

 _"HAHAHA! You foolish children! You will never understand my vision for the world! A perfect world, untouched by corruption, violence, and crime… and Yveltal will help me achieve my goal. Thanks to the power from your Mega-stones… it is only a matter of time." He said menacingly, his Gyarados letting out a loud roar._

 _"Since I am a generous man, I will give the three of you once final chance to surrender yourselves to me. Your situation is hopeless, without the power of you Mega-Stones you stand no chance of defeating me." He announced to them loudly._

 _Dom felt himself cough, as he forced his way to his feet. He felt himself wobble, only to be caught by Serena, who helped him steady himself._

 _"No…" He said as he took steps towards Lysandre._

 _"MASTER!" He heard Greninja yell as he came to his side._

 _"Dom you can barely walk!" Calem yelled from behind him._

 _"He's right, we need to get out of here and regroup!" Serena yelled in agreement._

 _"NO!" Dom yelled as he stood up across from Lysandre._

 _The man cackled again. "Hahaha… such spirit… it will be a shame you must be destroyed with the rest of this disgusting world. Give up young Dominic, your most powerful Pokemon is fainted, your Greninja can barely stand, and without your Mega Evolution stone, you stand no chance against me. GIVE UP!" He yelled as his Gyarados came in-front of him snarling._

 _Greninja quickly used what energy it had left to bound in-front of his master into a battle-ready position._

 _Dom turned back to Serena. "We don't have time Serena… if we fall back we won't get back in-time before Yveltal comes out, and he fires that weapon. He wants to destroy all the people and Pokemon on this world, and WE WON'T LET HIM!" He yelled, tossing his red hat off his head._

 _"WE WON'T LET YOU!" Greninja howled in agreement, forming two water shuriken's in his hands._

 _Lysandre was unmoving. He sneered at the boy before him. "You insolent, FOOLISH child! What hope do you possibly have!? You have no Mega-Evolutions, you and your Pokemon can barely stand, you have no hope. GIVE IN TO MY RULE!" He shouted at him._

 _Dom shook his head, his breathing still shaky. Greninja looked back at him, as if asking him if he was ready to battle. Dom nodded back, and, in that moment, they were one. He felt a connection to Greninja deeper then anything he had ever experienced before with any of his Pokemon._

 _In perfect unison the trainer and his Pokemon turned his head back to Lysandre. "I feel sorry for you Lysandre…" He said with a small laugh._

 _The motion caused the Team Flare leader to laugh. "HAHA what could you possibly feel sorry for me for boy!?" He demanded._

 _Dom laughed a little and shook his head. "You think all of our power comes from our Mega-Evolution stones, you're massively mistaken." He said, shaking his head._

 _At that moment he felt something flip in his heart. He blinked once, and he saw Lysandre, except… he was closer to him. He felt himself bend slightly and hold out his hands, in a position similar to Greninja's._

 _"Our TRUE power comes from the bonds we share with our Pokemon! Mega-Evolution itself isn't even possible, unless a trainer and Pokémon's heart BECOME ONE!" He shouted, his eyes not leaving the orange-haired man._

 _Greninja shifted its stance, and Dom felt his feet move in a similar manner._

 _"Like right now… I may not have my keystone, Greninja may not have a Mega-Evolution but he and I have one thing that makes us stronger then you… COMPLETE FAITH AND TRUST IN ONE ANOTHER!" He screamed out, feeling a new-found power rushing through him._

 _Greninja shifted again, and without even having to look at him, Dom copied his movements to an exact tee. He felt his mind and Greninja's connect, and with a newfound power running through him he knew, that he was not going to lose to Lysandre._

 _"When trainer and Pokémon's hearts and minds become one, it gives way to a new power that you'll never be able to understand! Me and Greninja's heart, mind, body and spirit are one! COMPLETELY AND ALWAYS SYNCHRONIZED!" He yelled, as the power bubbling inside him boiled over the top._

 _"GRENINJA! IKUZE!" He yelled slamming his fist into his chest._

 _"IKUZE!" Greninja yelled slamming his fist into his chest the same exact way his trainer did._

 _(Pokemon XYZ theme song)_

 _Without warning a huge spiral vortex of water shot up from around Greninja! It completely engulfed the ninja-frog Pokemon, causing Lysandre and his Gyarados to step backwards from the force. Dom felt every pair of eyes in the base look at him. The water subsided, and Dom saw that Greninja, didn't look like Greninja anymore. He took on the appearance of his trainer, a red X across his forehead, and a massive shimmering blue water shuriken across his back._

 _"Dom… what is that?" He heard Serena ask behind him._

 _"WHAT IS THIS!? IS THIS MEGA-EVOLUTION!? YOU WILL SHOW ME THIS POWER DOMINIC HARPER!" Lysandre yelled, sounding like a kid on Christmas._

 _Dom and Greninja were of the same mind body and spirit now, and their minds both thought the same thing. The two weren't worried about what their new form meant, or how they achieved it. They were on one mission._

 _That was to defeat Lysandre._

 _"WATER SHURIKEN!" Dom yelled at the top of his lungs._

 _Greninja reached around his back and pulled off the giant shuriken and tossed it with all his might towards Gyarados. Both Calem in Serena watched in complete bewilderment as Dom copied the exact same motion that Greninja had just performed. With every move Greninja made, Dom would perform a similar one behind him. The two of them really were in perfect synch._

 _The giant shuriken slammed in Gyarados sending the atrocious Pokemon sprawling backwards. Lysandre gaped at his Pokemon taking damage, and once again bellowed down._

 _"GYARADOS! THUNDER!" He screamed._

 _"Dodge and use Double Team!" Dom yelled out._

 _Dark storm clouds formed, and a giant crackle of lighting came down and Greninja dashed out of the way and leaped up. Hundreds of copies of Greninja formed in the air and Lysandre and Gyarados could do nothing but dart their eyes around trying to watch for an attack from every possible angle._

 _"ICE PUNCH!" Dom yelled, slamming his down._

 _The hundreds of copies of Greninja all charged up a powerful Ice Punch and all at once they came soaring down, slamming into Gyarados, who finally spotted the real Greninja on his right side._

 _"Gyarados Aqua Tail!" Lysandre yelled in frustration._

 _"Jump on Gyarados Greninja!" Dom yelled as the ninja-frog leaped over the Aqua Tail and raced down Gyarados back._

 _"NOW USE NIGHT SLASH!" He yelled out, reaching down to his belt._

 _Greninja did the same and pulled out an elongated Night Slash and leaped off, bringing the blade down the front of Gyarados. The atrocious Pokemon roared so loud that the foundation of the building seemed to shake!_

 _"Knock it away Gyarados!" Lysandre yelled._

 _As Greninja was falling to the ground Gyarados spun around quickly slamming its massive tail into Greninja sending the ninja-frog flying backwards. Dom felt his insides churn as he clutched his stomach and felt himself knocked off his feet and backwards, right along with his Pokemon._

 _"DOM!" Serena yelled as he slammed into the ground._

 _'No, it's not over!' Dom though to himself as he and Greninja steadily got up to their feet._

 _Lysandre marched over Gyarados behind him. "I WILL SHOW YOU TRUE POWER! GYARADOS, USE HYPER BEAM, OBLITERATE THEM ALL!" He yelled over the roar of the machine._

 _Gyarados reared its head back and fired a hyper beam more powerful then Dom had ever seen before. It was hurdling right towards him, Calem and Serena, with only Greninja to protect them. He felt himself and Greninja nod at the same time, they weren't going to let their friends die today._

 _"BLOCK IT WITH YOUR SHURIKEN!" Dom yelled out._

 _Greninja and Dom both reached to their backs, and just as the attack was about to obliterate them the water-type slammed his giant shuriken into the ground! Dom felt himself and Greninja begin to be pushed back as the attack was absorbed into the shuriken. Greninja's feet were just barely beginning to be pushed back as the beam finally stopped. The shuriken had absorbed the entire attack, and was now enormous, glowing bright orange and yellow. Dom had no idea how, but the attack came to him._

 _"GRENINJA! MEGA SHURIKEN!" Dom yelled as he and Greninja mimicking each other's movements._

 _The giant shuriken was tossed towards Lysandre, with great speed, smoking and emanating power. It slammed into Gyarados and Lysandre with a giant BOOOOOOM! And the Team Flare Boss, and his Pokemon screamed, as a giant plume of smoke erupted from the spot they were standing._

 _Greninja stood next to Dom, watching the power they just unleashed. The two weren't out of the woods yet, but they were both thinking the same thing._

 _Their fight was far from over._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"After that, we had a few minutes to heal our Pokemon, before Yveltal emerged! It was one of the toughest battles I've ever had to face." Dom told Lillie as he was finished his story.

Other then Treecko, who had heard the story a hundred times, the Pokemon and Lillie were in complete awe. The Pokemon because they were realizing just how powerful Dom can make them. Lillie, because she was amazed at how much power the bond between a Pokemon and trainer can take you.

"That was an amazing story Dom… I can't believe you really survived all of that." She said in awe.

Dom rubbed his head sheepishly. "Aw well I mean it was pretty rough yeah, but it… it's not a big deal." He said slightly embarrassed.

Lillie shook her head. "No, it is! You saved the entire world from being obliterated, and you did it thanks to your bond with your Pokemon! There's no doubt you'll be an Island Champion." She said to him.

Dom felt his face heat up. He always got slightly embarrassed when people thanked him or told him how great his achievements were. However, something about hearing it from Lillie made his chest feel like a little dance was going on inside. He managed to keep himself from going red when he grabbed his Tapu Cocoa and gulped down the rest of it.

He smiled, with a new-found energy. "Thanks Lillie… now that was just what I needed! So, you guys, are you ready to get this trial started!?" He excitedly asked his three Pokemon.

Rockruff excitedly jumped up and down. _"Oh, you bet your butt I am! I'm going to run circles around this trial! Super, SUPER fast circles!"_ The puppy Pokemon said excitedly.

 _"I… never thought I'd say this but I'm excited to! I can't wait to test out how strong I've gotten, I just hope I do well."_ Litten said a little worriedly.

Treecko came over and patted the fire cat on the back. _"No need to worry Litten! As long as we work hard, listen to Dom and put our training to use we got this!"_ He said excitedly running up Dom's shoulder.

"That's the spirit Treecko. Alright guys let move out!" He said pumping his fist up, as his three Pokemon all cheered.

Lillie giggled and smiled at him. "Okay, let's get going!" She said sounding excited as well.

The group left the Pokemon Center café, ready for the first ever trial in Alola.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So just find and beat the three Yungoos, then I can enter the Totem's Den?" Dom ask Ilima for confirmation.

The pink-haired man nodded. "Yes, however it may be a bit more challenging then you think. After defeating them, proceed to the top and my guard will let you into the Totem Pokémon's den." He explained.

Dom nodded in understanding and Ilima turned to Lillie. "Lillie if you wish you can come with me, where we can watch the trial from a distance." He told the blonde.

Lillie nodded. "Okay thank you. Good luck Dom." She said with a smile before leaving with Ilima.

Dom cracked his knuckles and turned to his team. "Okay guys. Here's the plan. Rockruff and Litten I'm going to use the two of you to battle the Yungoos inside the cave. Treecko, I want you to save your energy for the Totem Battle okay?" He explained to the three Pokemon.

 _"Right!"_ All three said in unison as they made their way further into the cave.

Like Ilima said, the cave did prove to be more difficult then Dom had anticipated. There were multiple twists and turns, many of which Treecko had wrongly told him to go down. After what felt like almost an hour of looking in small Pokemon dens and not finding anything, he relented to letting Rockruff use his keen sense of smell to find any of them. With Treecko on his shoulder, and Litten and Rockruff by his sides on the ground, eventually Rockruff's tail poked up when he found a den.

 _"THERE! Dom, I found it! Wow, my nose is so good."_ The puppy Pokemon said excitedly.

"Good find Rockruff. You can have the first battle since you found it. Now, let's lure it out!" He ordered the puppy Pokemon.

Rockruff excitedly ran over to the den and started digging away. Dom waited as he dug deeper and deeper.

 _"Um… are you sure that's a good idea?"_ Treecko asked him.

"Yeah why wouldn't it be? We need to lure it out somehow." Dom said.

 _"Well yeah but you see Pokemon like Yungoos don't like to be-." Litten started._

Rockruff was sent flying backwards landing in-front of Dom. He looked over and a very angry looking Yungoos was emerging from the den.

 _"Now who THE HELL is interrupting my nap!? I swear I need to build a giant wall around my den to keep you pesky Rockruff, and humans away!"_ He complained before stepping out of the den.

"Uh… I'm sorry? I'm here for the Island Trial-." He started.

 _"Oh, DON'T GET me started on the Island Trials. That damn pink-haired weirdo shows up and just say I'm apart of his trial!? Does he think I don't have a life!? That I don't have SHIT TO DO!?"_ He complained, pacing back and forth.

"Uhhhh…." Dom and all his Pokemon said as the Yungoos continued to complain, with more curses then Dom was allowed to translate.

 _"Dom… should I um, attack? I don't think this guy is shutting up anytime soon."_ Rockruff asked him.

The Yungoos was going on and on about how all the non-Yungoos Pokemon were invading the cave and taking the higher end jobs away from hard-working Yungoos, when Dom decided that Rockruff probably had a point.

"Um yeah use… Rock Throw." He said tentatively.

The battle was over relatively quickly, and Dom decided he should probably let Ilima know about that particular Yungoos. Rockruff defeated the angry Yungoos with a few moves and the group was off to the next one. The next two came relatively quickly, and Litten was more than ready for the challenge. The fire-cat finally perfected Flame Charge during the battles as he swiftly took out the two remaining Yungoos.

The cave itself had many deep chasms that due to Treecko's poor navigating they almost fell into. The cave itself was certainly providing a good challenge, and Dom could never recall a gym that had so much to do before the final battle. It made him appreciate the uniqueness of Alola. The trial he was on, was only the first of many, he could only imagine what the rest of the trial captains would come up with for their trials. He was excited to find out.

After Litten defeated the last Yungoos with a well times Flame Burst, it was only another few feet until he saw the barricade leading out of the cave. It wasn't the gate that he came in through, so he knew it had to be the entrance to the Totem's Den.

"So, I see all three Yungoos have been defeated. Good work son, now when you face the Totem Pokemon, you are only permitted to use one Pokemon, unless the Totem decides to call an ally Pokemon." The captain explained to him.

"It'll call ally Pokemon?" Dom said.

The man nodded. "Yes, all Totem's normally do. If that happens you are permitted to use a second Pokemon to help you battle. Good luck trial goer!" He said unlocking the barricade.

Dom and his three Pokemon entered the Totem's Den. The sun was bright, and nothing particular stood out about it. It was a flat field surrounded by tree's and other Alolan vegetation. Treecko leaped down from Dom's shoulder, did a few pushups, and stretched out his legs.

 _"Alright! Where's this Totem!? I was BORN ready! Come on, bring it on!"_ The gecko-Pokemon said excitedly.

Dom laughed a little and looked around as well, with Litten and Rockruff trying to sniff the Pokemon out. The longer they stood there without the Totem, the more worried Dom got. Was he supposed to do something else? Or would the Pokemon simply show itself. His thought was interrupted by Treecko.

 _"HA! This Totem Pokemon is clearly scared to face me. He can hide but I will find him and defeat him! SHOW YOURSELF!"_ He yelled out to nobody.

Before Dom could have a chance to tell him to stop being cocky and to shut up, he heard a bone-chilling voice.

 _"WHO IS THAT MAKING ALL THAT NOISE!?"_ The deep voice bellowed, causing Dom and all his Pokemon to freeze.

Before Dom could attempt to answer, the light was blocked out. Treecko, Rockruff, and Litten all ran to his side, and with a loud BOOM a gigantic Pokemon landed in-front of him. It looked like Yungoos but was clearly an evolution of it. A quick scan from Rotom informed Dom that it was a Gumshoos. Dom didn't know what a Totem Pokemon was supposed to look like, but he assumed the giant Gumshoos that was as tall as him would probably be it. It landed across from them and growled looking at Dom and his team.

 _"SO!? Which one of you puny Pokemon woke me up from my nap!?"_ It demanded.

Rockruff, and Litten slowly backed up leaving Treecko standing by himself still slightly in shock at the gigantic Pokemon. He realized his two comrades had stepped back and rolled his eyes.

 _"Gee thanks guy… IT WAS ME! My trainer and I are here on the Island Challenge, and we will defeat you!"_ Treecko said confidently.

The Totem laughed. _"HAHAHA, you can certainly try! Come on you puny little gecko!"_

The Totem roared and looked finally ready for battle. Dom took in a deep breath and looked down at Treecko confidently.

"Alright Treecko let's do this!" He said with confidence.

Treecko eagerly nodded and ran out across from the Totem. _"Alright! Let's do it!"_

Just like that, the battle as on. "Treecko, use Quick Attack and go into Bullet Seed!" He yelled out to the gecko.

Treecko darted towards the Totem with blinding speed. He ran circles around it, and as he was running started firing Bullet Seed, which hit the Totem dead on. Dust pulled up, and Dom saw the perfect opportunity.

"Now Treecko, go in with Quick Attack!" He ordered the gecko Pokemon.

 _"TAKE THIS!"_ Treecko yelled dashing towards Gumshoos.

The dust cleared and Gumshoos still stood there, looking injured but he still didn't move. Treecko slammed into his chest and made the Totem Pokemon stumble backwards in pain. Treecko flipped backwards and landed back in-front of Dom.

 _"HA! Direct hits! Let's finish him Dom!"_ Treecko yelled excitedly.

Dom wanted to follow Treecko's lead, but he knew the Totem was up to something. He knew a Pokemon wouldn't just not attack back, especially one this powerful.

 _What is it up too?_ He thought to himself.

Treecko however, didn't seem to have Dom's patience. _"Okay I'm gonna finish this guy off! LET'S DO IT!"_ The gecko yelled charging up and firing an Energy Ball.

"Treecko wait-." Dom yelled out before the Hoenn native launched the attack.

The attack hit dead on, and Gumshoos was sent skittering back but still on its feet. It was covered in bruises and looked like it wouldn't be able to take that much more damage.

Treecko looked over smugly at the Totem as he stood in-front of Dom.

"Treecko I told you to wait!" Dom yelled at the gecko Pokemon.

Treecko looked back and rolled his eyes. _"Come ON Dom! We've scored three direct hits, we can take it down! Watch this!"_ He yelled before charging at the Totem with Quick Attack.

Something Treecko said rang in Dom's head. _We've scored three direct hits._ Dom looked over at the Totem and saw the white energy gathering around the Pokemon. What was happening finally hit Dom, and he felt stupid for not realizing.

"TREECKO HE'S USING BIDE GET OUT OF THERE!" He yelled to his partner.

Treecko grinded himself to a stop, right before he hit the Pokemon and looked up with wide eyes. Gumshoos was rearing its head back to unleash all the damage it had just taken back at Treecko.

 _"Oh no…"_ He heard Treecko say before Bide was unleashed and it sent his partner flying back and slamming into a rock.

"TREECKO!" Dom yelled running over to his partner.

Treecko was woozy. He shakily fell out of the hole in the rock he had created and wobbly got to his feet. He looked like one more attack and he would be out of it. He looked up at Dom, and for the first time ever Dom didn't see confidence in the grass-types eyes. He saw doubt, and fear.

 _"I… I'm sorry for not listening Dom…"_ He said shakily as they looked back to Gumshoos who was laughing.

 _"BAHAHAHA! They always fall for that! Now time to finish it. ALLIES COME TO ME!"_ The Totem yelled out.

Out of the brush a Yungoos jumped down and landed next to Gumshoos bowing its head so low his head put a hole in the dirt.

 _"I AM SO HONORED THAT YOU CALLED ME MASTER!"_ He wailed.

Gumshoos rolled his eyes. _"I called anyone available you little twit, now pull yourself together!"_

Dom looked over at Treecko. The grass-type looked like he needed to take a long rest and pulled out his pokeball.

"Treecko I think you should-."

 _"NO! I'm finishing this! Just like Dad would!"_ He said running slowly back out onto the battlefield.

Dom couldn't fault his determination. He looked over at Litten who was next to Rockruff.

"Okay Litten! You get in there and help Treecko!" He ordered pointing towards the field.

 _"On it!"_ Litten yelled running out next to Treecko.

Gumshoos and Yungoos finally turned towards them. The battle was back on, when Yungoos darted towards Treecko, and Gumshoos ran right behind him, heading in Litten, both intent on using Bite.

"Dodge it both of you!" Dom yelled to his two Pokemon.

Both his Pokemon leaped out of the way, and the two Pokemon went flying past them.

"Treecko, Energy Ball on Yungoos, Litten, you use Flame Burst on Gumshoos!" He commanded to the two Pokemon.

Litten and Treecko both let loose their attacks. Both attacks hit their marks and Yungoos was sent flying back, while Gumshoos was knocked down to the ground, and Dom saw an opportunity.

"Litten, Flame Burst again! Treecko, get in and use Quick Attack on Gumshoos!" He ordered to the two of them.

Treecko darted off in a run. Litten let loose a Flame Burst that would have seriously damaged Gumshoos if not for Yungoos recovering at the last minute and throwing itself in-front of the attack. The Yungoos was sent flying back. Dom's eyes widened, he was supposed to use Flame Burst as a distraction, do Treecko could move in.

"TREECKO GET BACK!" He yelled, but it was too late.

Gumshoos saw Treecko try and stop himself, but was hit with a powerful Tackle, and sent to the ground. He stood over-top of the grass-type laughing.

 _"BAHAHA! Time to finish you little gecko!"_ He bellowed,

"LITTEN FLAME CHARGE!" Dom yelled in desperation.

 _"YOU WON'T HURT MY FRIEND!"_ Litten yelled with his body incased in searing flames more powerful then Dom had ever seen the fire-type produce.

Litten burst out into a run! Flame Charge was unleashed, and right before Gumshoos brought his mouth down to use Bite on Treecko, Litten slammed into the Totem, sending the giant Pokemon flying backwards for the first time all battle. Litten was still incased in flames, as he stood protectively over Treecko, his fangs bared.

 _"Woah… thanks Litten."_ Treecko muttered in relief.

Litten glared at the Totem. _"Dom and Treecko were the first one's to ever believe in me… the first ones to ever become my friend! I WON'T LET YOU HURT EITHER OF THEM!"_ The fire cat yelled, before a white light engulfed him.

Dom's eyes widened, along with Rockruff and Treecko. Litten grew larger, and larger, and sprang to life newly evolved.

"Litten you evolved!" Dom yelled in excitement.

Dom fired up his Rotom pokedex and scanned his newly evolved Pokemon.

 _"Bzzzt, Torracat, a fire-type and the evolved form of Litten. At its throat is a bell of fire, that shines brightly whenever it spits fire."_

Torracat looked down at its new form in complete awe. _"Wow… I never thought it'd actually happen!"_ He said suddenly growing really excited.

"That's awesome Torracat!" Dom said excitedly walking over at petting the newly evolved Pokemon before he heard rumbling from afar.

Gumshoos slowly got to his feet, angrier then before. Dom looked over at Treecko, who was looking at his friends new evolved form in awe.

"Treecko, maybe you should take a rest now. Torracat has got this one." He said to the gecko Pokemon.

The grass-type looked disheveled but nodded climbing his way back up Dom's shoulder. Dom looked down to Torracat who nodded at him before jumping to battle with Gumshoos. Dom knew he could end this with one attack.

"Okay Torracat! Use Flame Burst and end this!" He yelled excitedly.

 _"I'll do you one better!"_ He yelled the bell on his neck glowing bright.

Torracat unleashed a torrent of fire against the Totem. It wasn't Flame Burst anymore, it was Flamethrower! Gumshoos barely had time to react before it was engulfed in flames. Seconds later the Totem was on the ground unconscious, unable to battle.

Dom looked with a smile. He felt an exhilarating rush that he hadn't felt since his last gym battle in Kalos. His Pokemon jumped up and cheered, while he just stood there smiling like a goofball. He felt the good memories in Alola begin to pile up even more, and as he celebrated there with his Pokemon it was beginning to feel even more like home.

 _Maybe I can get used to this._ He thought to himself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _"And then Gumshoos was like 'GAAAHHHHH I'm going to destroy you!' and then you were like 'NOT TODAY'! And then you were like 'BOOOOOSSSSHHHH' and hit him with Flamethrower and it was all AWESOME!"_ Rockruff commented as the group walked back through the cave, towards the entrance to meet up with Lillie and Ilima.

 _"It… it was really nothing haha."_ Torracat said embarrassed.

Dom smiled as he watched his two Pokemon. He was about to join in the conversation with them but realized on distinct voice was lacking. He looked back behind him and saw Treecko was lagging behind the group. He let Rockruff and Torracat talk and walked back to where Treecko was.

"Hey, you alright buddy?" He asked the gecko Pokemon.

Treecko sighed and didn't look up at him. _"I… I'm really sorry again for not listening to you Dom. I almost cost us the trial…"_

Dom shook his head. "Well I won't sugar coat it, not listening to me was a bad idea, but you didn't almost cost us the trial. Everyone makes mistakes in battle Treecko it's okay." He assured the Pokemon.

The Hoenn native Pokemon shook his head. _"Dom, I got completely destroyed by the Totem! If not for Torracat I… I would've been knocked out. I'll never catch up to my dad like this…"_ He said completely disheveled.

Dom sighed and smiled down at the gecko. "Treecko… you won't become as strong as Sceptile overnight, especially not this early! If you keep on working hard and training the way you are, me and him both think you'll surpass him one day. Don't take this battle as a loss, take it as a learning experience!" He encouraged his partner.

Treecko sighed again and looked back up at Dom for the first time. "Is… it true that you and Dad lost your first gym battle in Hoenn?" he asked him.

Dom laughed and nodded. "Not just the first, the second too! It took us three tries to win at all. You know why we won that third time? Because we didn't give up, and your dad didn't let himself get down after one, even two losses. It was him actually who stopped me from quitting as a trainer then and there. You're going to get a LOT stronger Treecko, believe me." He said confidently.

He held his arm down and Treecko climbed up to his spot-on Dom's shoulder. Dom scratched behind the grass-types ears.

"Besides, I can't have my partner and captain all down on himself!" He said encouragingly.

Treecko laughed a little and nodded. _"Okay…I guess now I'll just have to train even harder!"_ He said confidently.

Dom nodded with a smile. "That's the spirit!"

The two started to walk back up to Rockruff and Torracat, when Treecko grew a wicked smirk on his face.

 _"So, Dom… do you think Lillie will be happy we passed the trial?"_ He asked him.

"Um, I would hope she's happy for me yeah." Dom said, confused to what the gecko meant.

 _"You think she'll give you a big hug? A kiss on the cheek? 'Oh, Dom you're so amazing, you're such a good trainer- '-."_

"Oh, shut up you crazy gecko." Dom said, getting a laugh from all his Pokemon.

He looked forward back to Rockruff and Torracat where Rockruff was happily bouncing up and down still celebrating.

 _"Oh man this is so GREAT guys! I can't wait to get back and have some-."_ He was cut off by the cracking of the rocks.

He had jumped a little to close to one of the steep drops in, leading to the chasms! The edge of the fall dropped off when he landed, and the rock-type was sent sprawling down the chasm.

"ROCKRUFF!" Dom, Torracat and Treecko all yelled at once.

Dom had dropped his bag off and was prepared to dive down to save the puppy Pokemon somehow. However, before he could he heard a loud _WHOOSH,_ breeze by his face and descend down into the pit at lightning speed! Dom looked as it zoomed down, grabbed Rockruff by his collar and darted back up above ground. Rockruff was dropped right into Dom's arms and the puppy Pokemon snuggled his head into Dom right away.

 _"IT WAS DARK, SO DARK I CAN'T STAND THE DARK! THAT AND WATER ARE THE TWO SCARIEST THINGS ON THE PLANET!"_ The puppy Pokemon screamed into his trainer.

Dom let out a relieved sigh when he heard a new voice.

 _"Fear not! Whenever there are Pokemon in need, I will always be there!"_ The voice said proudly.

 _"Who was that?"_ Treecko asked.

Dom looked over and perched on a rock was a small purple Pokemon. It had small wings, and a large purple head, with large ears and big eyes. Dom smiled as he recognized the Kalos native Pokemon right away.

"It's a Noibat!" He said excitedly.

The small dragon-type proudly puffed out his chest. _"Right you are human! It is I Noibat! The savior of any Pokemon who may need help! Whether it be Arceus himself, or a Rockruff, I will always be there to save the day! Do not let my diminutive fool you! I am a fierce battler!"_ He said, as if he had been practicing the speech.

Dom laughed and gently let Rockruff down to the ground, the puppy Pokemon still shaking. "Ha I wouldn't dream of it! My friend Calem has a Noivern he raised from a Noibat, I know first hand how powerful you guys are." He told the bat-Pokemon.

Noibat smirked with its head held high. _"Ha! You are correct human we are some of the most powerful-. Hold on a moment… you can understand what I'm saying!?"_ The bat said excitedly.

Dom smiled and laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Haha yeah, I've been able to understand Pokemon since I was little. Thanks so much for saving Rockruff." He said.

 _"Y…yeah, t…th…thank you."_ Rockruff said silently bobbing back and forth, curled up, Treecko and Torracat trying to calm him down.

Noibat lowered his head. _"It is no detriment at all my friend. I have dedicated my life to becoming stronger and saving Pokemon in need, like a true hero!"_ He said proudly.

Dom smiled, and gestured towards his team. "Well, my names Dom. I'm here in Alola to complete the Island Trials. These are my partners, you already met Rockruff." He said gesturing towards the puppy Pokemon.

 _"The darkness consumes me whenever I close my eyes…"_ The rock-type said fearfully rocking back and forth.

Dom sweat dropped and turned to his fire-type. "This is Torracat."

 _"Nice to meet ya!"_ Torracat said happily, before trying to calm Rockruff down again.

"And this is Treecko." He said pointing the grass-type on his shoulder.

Treecko gave a wave and smile. _"Nice to meet ya purple, my names Treecko, aka the captain of Dom's team."_ He said proudly crossing his arms.

Noibat respectively bowed his head to Dom and his team. _"It is a pleasure to meet you all my friends. Now, I must go, I need to continue to become stronger, so I can continue to help Pokemon in need."_ He told them.

Dom could sense a great Pokemon when he saw one, and he had no intention of not at least asking Noibat to join his team. He had fond memories of battling against Calem's Noibat with his Trapinch, and after they evolved. In their battle in the Kalos League, his Noivern and Dom's Flygon had one of the most intense battles of the whole league. Also, back in Hoenn, he had flown on the back of his Salamence while fighting Rayquaza with Brenden. He had experience raising dragon-types.

"Hold on Noibat." He told the dragon-type holding him in place.

The bat-Pokemon looked back to him and Dom smiled. "How would you like to come along with us!? I've trained really powerful dragon-types before. We just passed the trial here in the cavern, together we can help each other become really strong, and if you come out with me, you'd have more of an opportunity to help people and Pokemon!" Dom said, giving his best sales pitch.

 _"Dom's right! He's a really good trainer, I never thought I'd evolve, but he helped me believe in myself and become strong!"_ Torracat said from Rockruff's side.

A still shaken Rockruff nodded in agreement, and then Treecko piped up. _"He can make you really strong! And together all of us can fight evil and win battles all over Alola!"_ He said confidently.

Noibat looked between the group in-front of him. Dom could see the gears turning and the Pokemon in deep thought. Finally, he leaped up and flapped his way over landing on the ground in-front of Dom.

 _"Very well Dom I accept your proposal! Together we will snuff out evil in all corner of Alola! Grow strong together and make this world a safer place."_ He said bowing to him.

 _"This guy's a little over the top but I like his spirit."_ Treecko muttered from his shoulder.

Dom shot him a glare and Noibat looked up at him. _"I hereby pledge my oath of loyalty and service to you, until you decide to release me from it. I am your loyal Pokemon from this point forward, your enemies are my enemies and I shall fight by your side from this day until my last."_

Dom was a little taken aback by such a small Pokemon, using such formal language but smiled nodding his head. "Alright I accept… I think. Either way, welcome to team Noibat!" he said pulling an empty pokeball from his bag.

He lightly tossed it at the dragon-type and it was engulfed in a red light. With three tiny ticks, the dragon type was officially caught. Dom smiled at the pokeball. He had a great assortment of Pokemon, he had great friends on the outside.

He knew deep down it was going to be harder and harder to leave for Kalos again. The question he kept asking himself was the same.

Would he be able too?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Dom! Great job passing the trial, you battled great!" Lillie said as soon as Dom emerged from the cave.

Deciding to give Rockruff a nap he desperately needed, he returned him, Torracat and Noibat all to their pokeballs before leaving the cave, leaving only Treecko out on his shoulder. Dom went a little red and rubbed his head sheepishly at Lillie's praise. It wasn't unnoticed by Treecko who wiggled his non-existent eyebrows, which Dom ignored.

"Ha, thanks Lillie. It was tough, but we pulled it out! Where's Hau? I haven't seen him since last night, he said he was going for training and Malasada's this morning." He asked.

Ilima spoke up. "I think he may be-."

"I'M HERE!" He heard the Melemele native shout.

The three turned and saw Hau running towards them. He hunched over, completely out of breath. Dom and Lillie laughed, while Ilima smiled amusingly.

"So Hau are you ready to start your trial?" He asked the boy.

"Are you kidding? You know how many malasadas the kids running on, he can take on anything you throw at him." Dom said confidently.

It was Hau's turn to get slightly embarrassed and rub the back of his head. "Haha… what he said. I'm ready as I'll ever be!" He said confidently.

Lillie who was standing next to them giggled lightly. "Haha you guys get so excited over your dreams… it's really amazing. Don't you think so Neb-." She froze when she looked in the bag.

Dom noticed her frozen expression and looked at her concerned. "Lillie? Are you okay?" He asked her.

"No! Nebby's gone!" She cried, tearing apart her bag to no avail.

Dom's face grew worried as well. He knew how much Nebby really meant to her, and he hated seeing her so upset. Not to mention how attached to the little puff cloud he had become as well in the last few days. He also remembered what Lillie said about her having to rescue Nebby from being experimented on. He didn't like the idea of the only Pokemon he's never been able to talk to being captured. He knew he couldn't freak out though, he needed to keep calm for her sake.

He gently put a hand on her shoulder which made her stop rummaging through the bag, and she looked at him, her green eyes wide with concern.

"Don't you worry Lillie. We'll find him. Hau, you go with Ilima and get your trial finished. Lillie and I will go find Nebby, meet up with us at the room after your done." He said calmly to the Melemele native.

Hau nodded his head. "Got it! Good luck you guys, I know you'll find Nebby. Captain Ilima I'm ready!" He said, as the two entered the cavern.

Dom turned back to Lillie, who was still looking at him with a worried expression. "Okay Lillie lets go find Nebby!" He said, sounding upbeat for her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As Dom expected it didn't take the two teens long to find Nebby at all. Dom and Lillie found him in Melemele Meadow, which was a beautiful meadow of gorgeous yellow flowers Dom had never seen before. After seeing him on a cliff, Dom sent out Noibat who told Lillie.

 _"Fear not fair maiden I shall save your Pokemon!"_ Before flying to the top of the cliff and gently bringing Nebby back down.

Lillie thanked Noibat and petted behind his ear, to which the dragon-type blushed deeply. After Nebby was safely back in Lillie's possession the duo decided to relax and take in the beautiful sights of the meadow. Dom let out all of his Pokemon, including Rockruff who seemed to finally have recovered from falling down the cave. Dom smiled as he watched Treecko, Torracat, Rockruff all run and play in the flowers, with Nebby happily bouncing along with them, all the while Noibat kept a close eye on everyone from above. He sighed and sat down on a bench that the meadow provided and was soon joined by Lillie.

"Thank you, Dom, for helping me with Nebby again." She said lightly.

Dom smiled and shot her a thumbs up. "Ha, no problem Lillie. I promised you I'd help you look after him, and I'm gonna keep that promise. My mom used to say, your word is your bond, and it should never be broken." He said happily smiling at the girl.

She smiled and went a little red before hesitantly looking at him again. "Dom I've… heard you talk about your mother a lot but… what about your father? What's he like?" She asked.

The made Dom scoff and rolled his eyes. "Ba, my 'father' treats me more like a long-term observation experiment then a son. After mom died, I was basically on my own. That's how I know how to cook, I can do laundry, I had to learn to take care of myself." He said with distaste.

Lillie flinched a little at his tone, but understood it wasn't directed at her. "Oh I… I'm sorry. You said he's working with the… Aether Foundation?" She said, saying the words ever so lightly.

Dom nodded his head. "Yeah, they offered him a crap ton more money then he was making with Professor Sycamore. I have no idea what he even studies with them, I haven't seen him since the day he told me we were moving here. He said he had to go early and left me to move and go on the cruise here all by myself." He told the blonde.

Her eyes widened. "That's terrible… how could he do that? Has he checked on you, or called you at all?" She asked him.

Dom genuinely laughed. "HAHAHAHA, oh man that's a funny thought. The guy probably hasn't even thought about me since he arrived, I wouldn't be surprised if he forgot I was arriving."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Aether Paradise, Research Labs.**

"Flygon, use Dragon Pulse!" Dom ordered on the TV.

"Noivern, dodge and use Dragon Claw!" Calem ordered back.

"Meet him head on with your Dragon Claw Flygon! Dom countered.

In the basements of Aether Paradise, Richard Harper watched the replay of his son's Kalos League final battle. He had of course seen the footage hundreds of times, determined to study and learn more about the connection his son had with his Pokemon due to his gift of communicating with them. Next to him, was a woman who was watching the battle with far more interest then he. Her platinum blonde hair stretched down to the floor, as her eyes didn't leave the screen.

President Lusamine Aether, had taken quite the interest in his son.

"Fascinating! He and his Pokemon are in complete synch with one another… the ability to communicate with Pokemon, what a wonderful gift it must be." She said in awe, as on the screen his sons Flygon and Calem's Noivern battled to a draw.

Richard nodded in agreement. "It is… now you see what I was telling you is true! He can be used to achieve both of our goals!" He said eagerly, as Lusamine's eyes did not leave the screen.

On the screen, Dom sent out his Sceptile for battle, and the boy Calem sent out his Charizard. Richard had seen this battle multiple times as well. He was very proud of his son for his achievements as a trainer, and he was confident when he told him his plan, he would be by his side. The boy would always do anything for his mother.

The boy Calem Mega-Evolved his Charizard, and the camera panned over to his sons face. He calmly lifted his wrist and the keystone in it began to glow.

"When a trainer and Pokemon's hearts become one, a new power is born! BEYOND EVOLUTION! SCEPTILE, MEGA-EVOLVE!"

Richard and Lusamine watched the battle as Charizard and Sceptile battled in a clash of titan like Pokemon.

"I think you're correct Richard. Is it true that he has been exposed to the Ultra Beasts… twice?" She asked, her eyes still not leaving the screen.

Richard nodded his head, remembering both days. "Yes, madame President. Once when he was just a baby and a second time when he was nine… when his mother was taken." He explained to her.

The two adults watched as Mega-Sceptile, and Mega-Charizard met in a gigantic clash which resulted in another draw, with both Pokemon being defeated. Lusamine nodded, as the last battle of the Kalos League began. His son sent out his Greninja, while his friend Calem sent out his Chesnaught.

His son's Greninja looked at him, and the trainer and Pokemon both nodded to each other. Dom held his fist up high, his Greninja mimicking his movements.

"Greninja! IKUZE!" His son yelled slamming his fist to his chest.

"NIJNAAAAAA!" His Pokemon yelled doing the same.

The large sprout of water shot up from the stadium, and the new form of his son's Greninja sprang to life. Richard had seen the clip hundreds of times and still was in awe of the new form his son and Greninja were able to achieve.

"Now… explain your hypothesis to me again Richard." She ordered him, watching his son's Greninja in awe.

Richard cleared his throat. "It is my theory that these Ultra Beasts are… attracted to my son, due to his encounter with them when he was a baby. It is how my wife and I summoned one when he was nine. However, since she… was taken, I've yet to find anywhere with the proper technology and aptitude to help me open the wormhole again. With your technology madame President and my son…" he started.

"You believe we will be able to summon it once again." She finished for him as they watched the battle rage.

Dom's Greninja and Chesnaught met in one final blow. Wood Hammer, and Ice Punch, met in a giant collision at the center of the battlefield. Smoke erupted from the spot, and when it cleared both Pokemon were shakily standing there. Richard watched as the camera panned to his son, who seemed to be feeling the same fatigue as his Greninja. The two fully evolved Kalos starters stared each other down, waiting for the other to fall.

Greninja fell first. Greninja let out a small cry and fell to the ground, his form returning to normal. However, seconds after Greninja fell to the ground, Chesnaught followed. Since Greninja was the first to fall, his son had lost the Kalos League.

Lusamine finally closed her eyes and sighed deeply, smiling and turning to him.

"It's a deal Richard. Together we will both achieve our ultimate goals." She said holding out her hand.

Richard nodded his thanks and shook the President's hand. "Thank you very much madame President." He said.

She smiled coyly at him. "You're very welcome Richard. Together we will achieve our dreams. Mine to meet, and love an Ultra Beast… and for you? To finally find your beloved Mary after all of these years."

 **Episode 7: The First Grand Trial**

 **After successfully passing the trial at Verdant Cavern it is time for Dom to take on Kahuna Hala in a grand trial! Meanwhile in Lumiose City, Sceptile and Greninja enter the fight of their lives.**

 **A/N) Hellooooooooo pokemon fans! Domgk115 coming back at you with a new update! Since my cast is off I'm going to be back to my normal once a week update rate! I'll do my best to have each chapter out to you guys within a week or so of each other! So now, this chapter….**

 **We had some Dom x Lillie bonding, we have a flashback, an evolution, a new team member, and more subplot with Richard Harper plotting with Lusamine!**

 **I just wanna point out quickly, yes I know Noibat is only in Verdant Cavern in Ultra Sun and Moon, but this game is still based on regular Sun and Moon. Events from Ultra are being saved for the sequel, but I may add a few elements from those games into this story, like Noibat being in Verdant Cavern!**

 **Also I know I've said how Sceptile is Dom's strongest Pokemon, but as of now I may be painting Greninja as that… trust me that is just for the plot now haha. You'll see later in the story just how strong Dom's Sceptile is.**

 **Speaking of Noibat what do you think of the newest team member!? Litten has evolved into Torracat! Were you surprised that Treecko wasn't first to evolve!? What do you think will come from Richard's conversation with Lusamine!? Please tell me in a review!**

 **I also wanna say a huge inspiration for me writing this story was the fic "Alola to Our Savior" by Dark Spectre! It's the most popular Gen 7 story out there and easily my fav fic on the whole site! I never thought I'd like a betrayed Ash fic before (because I love all the characters), but this one is an exception! It's insanely well done, and I highly suggest any fan of Gen 7 stories go read it!**

 **Okay that's it for this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it and stay tuned for the next one! It'll be by best yet! See ya soon!**


	8. The First Grand Trial

**A/N: ) Helloooooo everyone! New chapter! As usual I'll be responding to reviews here, I do this for every review no matter how big or small! Review this chapter and I'll respond and thank you next chapter!**

 **Darth Leo: Thanks again for the continued support my friend! I hope you love Alola To Our Savior as much as I did xD I hope I can continue to keep you on the edge of your seat and entertained!**

 **If I Could Begin To Be: Ohhhh you are right my friend he does! All questions about Ultra Beasts and Dom will be answered in due time! Thanks for the kind words and your review, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

The Pokemon Whisperer: Alola

 _The thunder boomed, and a giant flash of light clashed outside a young Lillie's window. She pulled the blanket on her bed over her head, hoping it would drown out the sound of the lightning. However, another large CRACK, jolted her again._

 _"NO! It's to scary!" She said frightfully clutching the Cleffariy doll tighter to her chest._

 _She wanted to go to her mother, like she always did when she was afraid. However, since father disappeared it hadn't been the same. She had become obsessed with keeping her perfect, beautiful, not a hair out of place. She scared Lillie now. She had only Gladion now, and even he was becoming more and more distant the worst their mother got. She heard a pair of heels click violently against the floor outside her room. She swiftly pulled the blanket over her head and peered out the slight crack in the door._

 _"NO! Madame President I beg you! It won't happen again!" A man's voice screamed in mercy._

 _"You're right Derrick… it won't happen again." Her mother's cold voice rang through the hall._

 _A loud BANG followed, by a body collapsing over the crack in the door. Lillie's eyes widened as her heart fell to the pit of her stomach as she pulled the blanket over her head and tightly closed her eyes shut, the Cleffariy doll clutched to her chest._

 _"Take him away, I won't let my precious baby girl's mind marred by this." Her mother demanded._

 _Lillie heard the man's body begin to be dragged along the hallway. Another crackled of thunder roared, as she felt the light from the hallway slightly grow and invade her eyes which were forced shut. Mother would be furious if she was awake at this hour._

 _"My precious little girl… so perfect, so beautiful, all thanks to my love…" She heard her mother purr before the door was slowly closed._

 _Lillie silently let tears roll down her face. The lightning was going to be the least of her worries for the foreseeable future._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lillie's head shot up, and she felt cold-sweat dripping down her body. She looked around and breathed a sigh of relief to see she was still in Dom's house. After he and Hau's trial at Verdant Cavern the group had made it back to Iki Town. Hau had gone back to his house, and Lillie not wanting to walk back to Kukui's lab in the dark had been offered the spare room meant for Dom's father in his house. He and Hau's Grand Trial against Kahuna Hala would be the next day, and she was trying to get a good night's sleep for it.

The keyword was trying.

She sighed and looked over at a sleeping Nebby on the foot of her bed. It seemed her thrashing didn't wake him up. She sighed, after a nightmare like that, she knew she would more then likely not be able to fall asleep again. She shuddered and wiped the cold sweat from her forehead. She looked at the clock and learned it was nearly 4 in the morning. Sighing, and feeling herself parched she carefully pulled the blanket off herself not wanting to wake up Nebby. She rubbed her eyes awake and fixed nightgown before slowly walking to the door, intent on seeing what Dom had in his fridge for her to drink.

When she got to her door however, she saw a bright light coming from the living room along with voices.

"Now see right here how Flygon is spinning to avoid the attack? It was a really clever maneuver he came up with himself actually. I try to show it to all my flying types now." She heard Dom's voice explain.

"Noi, Noibat, Noibat." She heard his newest Pokemon cry lightly.

"Exactly! It helps you evade the attack, and if you pull it off right you can attack as well!" He said happily, petting the small bat-pokemon behind the ears.

Lillie couldn't help but smile. He truly was amazing. Not just for his ability to speak to Pokemon, but for his capacity to give so much love and care to them. Lillie felt her face heat up, as she watched the brown-haired boy laugh and smile when Noibat began to playfully bite down on his head. Her happy thoughts were interrupted when the memory of his words the other night came to her mind.

 _So, don't apologize! Just be excited for when I come back!_ That was what he told the honey-blonde.

Lillie wanted to hate Serena, but she couldn't. The girl was beautiful, intelligent, sweet, a Kalos League semi-finalist, had helped save a region from destruction.

 _'How could I ever compete with that?'_ She said to herself as she leaned forward.

The door was pushed further open and Lillie almost lost her footing, stumbling her way out into the living room, where Dom and Noibat looked at her.

Before Lillie could say anything, a smile came to Dom's face. "Hey Lillie, I didn't wake you up did I?" He asked her.

She quickly forced the blush away from her face and shook her head. "Oh no you didn't I swear! I… I just-."

"Couldn't sleep huh? Don't worry it was the same for me. Speaking of which, Noibat why don't you go get some sleep? You got a big battle tomorrow." Dom said smiling at the small dragon-type.

"Noibat, Noibat." The bat Pokemon said before flying off Dom's shoulder.

The dragon-type quickly landed on the arm of the couch in-front of Lillie and bowed his head. "Noibat, Noibat, Noibat!" He said with his chest puffed out.

Dom laughed, and Lillie looked at him questioningly. "Um… what did he say?" She asked.

Dom smiled. "He said if you were having trouble sleeping, he'll stand watch outside your room to make you feel safe." He translated for her.

The bat-Pokemon puffed out his chest proudly as Lillie laughed and petted him behind the ear. "Aw, that's very sweet of you Noibat, but it's okay. You have an important battle tomorrow, I want you to get your rest." She said with a small smile.

The small dragon-type nodded dutifully and flew off into Dom's room to sleep. Lillie smiled as the Pokemon roosted itself on the headboard of Dom's bed.

"So, couldn't sleep huh?" She heard Dom ask her from the couch.

She turned back and sighed, nodding her head. "Yeah I… I had a nightmare, what are you doing up so late?" She asked him.

He patted the seat on the couch next to him, and she went to sit down next to him. "I managed to get a few hours in, but I've never been able to sleep the night before a gym battle. And I guess this is similar enough haha." He said as she sat next to him with her hands in her lap.

"Sceptile, let's go!" She heard from the TV, turning to it.

He had been watching what she assumed was one of his old league battles. Dom was on the screen, dressed in black jeans, a blue and white trimmed jacket, along with a red and white Pokemon league hat. A massive Sceptile appeared in-front of him, and across from him the boy was Calem the one he had been talking to the previous night with Serena.

"Charizard, let's do this!" The boy said, letting out another massive Pokemon.

Dom must have noticed her interested face and laughed. "Haha in reality it was probably stupid of me, sending out a grass-type like Sceptile to go against Charizard, when I had Greninja still ready." He told her with a smile.

"So why did you send Sceptile out?" She asked him.

He leaned down and grabbed a coffee cup on the table and took a long sip from it. "Simple really, all journey long Sceptile and Charizard had this huge rivalry. Calem's Charizard was unnaturally strong since it was a Charmander, and he was always challenging Sceptile. Sceptile had begged me to battle against him. He promised he could take him down." He told her.

She tilted her head. "So, you risked losing and going a Pokemon down, by going to a type-disadvantage?" She asked him.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, and it worked. Sceptile didn't win, but he drew with Charizard, setting up the final battle between my Greninja and Calem's Chesnaught." He told her.

Lillie was slightly taken aback. She always knew that Dom had a strong connection and trust in his Pokemon, but she didn't know the real lengths he would have went through for them. Putting himself at such a huge disadvantage because he trusted his Pokemon enough.

He went on before she could ask questions. "You see Lillie to me, battling is about more then just winning and losing. To me, it's a way to bond, a feel even more connected to my Pokemon. I know I have an advantage and all because I can talk to them, but the bonds I've built with every Pokemon I've caught is more important to me then any battle." He said fondly.

Lillie digested his words and a smile formed on her face. Growing up, before her father disappeared she had always wished she could have a connection that deep with Pokemon. She loved them, but after he disappeared… it was never the same. She had to focus more on keeping her mother happy, then what she really wanted too. The thoughts of her mother reminded her of her dream, and she shuddered with a sudden cold chill running through her.

Dom's reached behind the coach. "Aha sorry I kind of started ranting. Here, you must be freezing." He said draping the red blanket around her shoulders.

Lillie felt her face get hot, but she was thankful for the warmth nonetheless. She turned to him and gave a small smile.

"It's okay I… I like hearing you talk about Pokemon and telling stories. It… helps calm me down, especially nights after the nightmares come…" She said trailing off.

He smiled gently at her. "Lillie, like I said before I won't pry you to tell me everything about your past or your nightmares, but I want you to know again if you ever need to talk about them, or anything else really well… you can come to me." He said, smiling goofily and rubbed his head.

She felt her chest thump, and her face get even hotter as she looked back to him. "Th…thank you, can you… tell me a story? I loved hearing about some of your adventures yesterday." She told him with a light smile.

He smiled, seeming slightly embarrassed before he nodded his head. "Okay sure… oh wait one second." He said getting up and walking to the kitchen.

He rummaged around in the cabinets for a few moments before coming back and placing a filled coffee cup in-front of Lillie. She looked at him questioningly.

"Dom, you told me you're not supposed to drink coffee at night…" She told him.

He laughed and shook his head. "Hahaha, no it's not coffee. It's cocoa, my mom used to always make it for me when I couldn't sleep." He said sitting back down next to her.

Lillie carefully picked up the mug with both her hands and took a small sip. The hot liquid felt nice going down and she felt a warm feeling build up in her stomach as she drank more. She looked at Dom with a smile, before he cleared his throat.

"Okay now, another adventure story huh? Hoenn or Kalos?" He asked her.

"Kalos." She said with a small smile.

"Okay, now how about this one. Have you ever heard of a Pokemon called Hoopa?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "No, I don't think I ever have actually." She said, now interested even more.

"Haha then you Lillie, are in for a great story." He told her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The crowd that gathered around Iki Town to watch his Grand Trial battle completely overwhelmed Dom. He wasn't used to having so many people come and watch his Gym Battles, however he had plenty of experience battling in-front of huge crowds, so they didn't faze him too much. It didn't seem to faze the Pokemon either, as Treecko and Noibat proudly waved and puffed out their chests as he waited for Kahuna Hala to make his entrance. It really made Dom admire the Alolan's even more, seeing how dedicated to their Pokemon battles they seemed to be.

He looked off the side of the small platform he was about to battle on and saw Lillie standing with Hau and Professor Kukui. The three smiled and waved over at him, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't focused on Lillie in particular in that moment. After telling her the story of he, Calem, and Serena meeting Hoopa in Kalos and saving him from poachers, along with Team Flare the two had talked for another hour or so before they had managed to fall asleep for another few hours.

He felt himself blush before quickly waving back and turning to his Pokemon. "So, are you two ready?" He said excitedly.

 _"Yes! Our foes will tremble at our power, and victory shall be ours!"_ Noibat said proudly.

 _"Uh… what he said."_ Treecko said, sounding slightly nervous.

He decided on using Treecko and Noibat for the battle when he was informed it was two on two. He left Rockruff and Torracat with Lillie to watch from the sides. Noibat he wanted to use for his type-advantage since he learned that Hala used fighting-types, also he wanted to start building up chemistry with his new dragon-type. After Noibat he decided he was going to use Treecko. He knew the Hoenn starter wouldn't admit it, but he was still shaken after losing so easily to the Totem Pokemon in their trial, and Dom knew he needed the confidence. He had 100% trust that his partner would be able to pull out a win.

While Noibat continued to play the crowd Dom quickly kneeled down next to Treecko.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked the gecko-Pokemon.

He quickly turned around and sheepishly rubbed his head. _"Ha of… of course I am! Bring on any challenge!"_ He said nervously.

Dom sighed and looked his Pokemon in the eyes. "Look Treecko, I know you're still shaken up after that Totem fight. You need to just forget about it, it happened, and you can't change it. All you gotta do is go out there, remember all your training, battle your hardest and I promise you, we'll come away with a win." He said reassuringly.

Treecko sighed and nodded at his trainer. Dom was about to say something else, when he heard the booming voice of Kahuna Hala.

"Sorry I'm late my boy!" He said climbing the steps to the other side of the platform.

Dom stood up and looked at the old Kahuna smiling. "It's no problem at all. I just hope you're ready for a tough battle!" Dom said, feeling his excitement rise.

The Kahuna nodded his head with a smile. "I am my boy that is actually why I'm late today. I decided that since you're a more… experience trainer that you'd like to battle more experience Pokemon am I right?" He said.

Dom smirked. "We'll be ready for any Pokemon you throw at us Hala!" Dom said confidently.

The old Kahuna nodded with a smile. "Well I'm glad I did then. Now then! Dominic Harper! Are you ready to take on the Grand Trial of Melemele Island!?" He asked loudly, getting the attention of all the spectators.

Dom looked at his two Pokemon by his side. "So, are you guys ready!?" He asked in a determined tone.

 _"Ready!"_ They both replied in unison, Noibat sounding more enthused then Treecko.

Dom turned back to Hala. "Okay Kahuna Hala, let's get this battle started!" He said.

Hala nodded with a smile and turned to the man acting as referee. He cleared his throat and raised both hands. "The Grand Trial battle between Dominic Harper and Kahuna Hala is now about to begin! This battle will be 2 on 2 and be over when both Pokemon on one side are unable to continue! Furthermore, only the challenger can substitute Pokemon, trainers, send out your first Pokemon!" The man announced.

Hala held out a pokeball. "Riolu! To battle!" He said tossing out the small jackle Pokemon.

Dom saw the small Pokemon emerged and it gently stood on its feet, readying its feet, not uttering a single word. Dom looked next to him, and up at Noibat on his shoulder.

"Okay, time for our first battle! Noibat let's go!" He said pointing out to the field.

 _"Time for battle!"_ Noibat announced proudly flying out onto the battlefield.

"Let's go Dom and Noibat!" He heard from the sidelines, looking over to see Lillie practically jumping up and down.

She saw Dom looking at her, and nervously stopped, going slightly red and waving at him. Dom felt his chest beat, before nervously waving back to her, and turning to the battle. Hala looked over at him with a mischievous smile.

"Alright young Dominic! Let's get this battle started! Riolu, use Force Palm!"

"Noibat use Air Cutter!" He countered.

And with that the Grand Trial was on.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Sycamore Pokemon Research Lab, Lumiose City, Kalos Region.**

 _"How many times have I told you two to stop this damn nonsense!?"_ Sceptile erupted, as Greninja was in the air on Flygon's back attempting to put out the tree that was currently on fire with water shuriken.

 _"Oi I promise Sceptile, it was this bloody overgrown house cat who started it this time honest!"_ Lucario begged him, earning him a glare.

 _"Oh yeah, blame it all on me! You're the one who keeps trying to tell me she's yours!"_ Pyroar roared back.

 _"Because she is mine!"_ Lucario yelled back.

 _"Lies! She will be mine!"_ Pyroar screamed getting into the fighting-types face.

Sceptile rolled his eyes. _"I honestly can't really stand either of you."_ Gardevoir commented from afar as she attempted to help Greninja with the fire.

 _"YOU DON'T MEAN THAT!"_ Lucario and Pyroar both cried desperately.

Sceptile sighed deeply. This was the second fight this week between the two that he's had to come break up, and this one resulted in a fire. He wished he had Dom here to knock more sense into the two of them. He was the only reason that they were able to all make it to a league final. The group of six actually really did like each other, even Pyroar and Lucario worked well together when they had too, but when the group was by themselves… it was a different story.

Sceptile brought his hand and rubbed his temple. _"I. Don't. CARE who started it! If I have one more fight between the two of you over this, I WILL call Dom and have him straighten it out!"_ He threatened the two.

Flygon flew down from the top of the tree and let Greninja off his back, landing between the three. _"He's right you guys, we are a team. In the end we are a family, we must work things out and-."_

 _"SHUT UP FLYGON!"_ Pyroar and Lucario both yelled at the same time, before they both walked off to sulk.

Sceptile sighed again as Flygon looked at him pleadingly. _"Are you going to let them talk to me like that!?"_ He demanded.

Sceptile sighed yet again. _"Oh, sweet Arceus I can't deal with this right now Flygon."_ He told the dragon-type.

Flygon huffed and flew off to his corner of the habitat. Sceptile shook his head and wondered how why it was him who had to deal with all of this bickering.

 _"Ha, not easy being in charge is it my friend?"_ Greninja said walking up behind him.

Sceptile shook his head. _"No, it's really not. It was so much easier with Dom here."_ He told the ninja-frog.

 _"You're right Sceptile, he did have a fantastic way of bringing us all together. Even Lucario and Pyroar_ … _I do miss him_." Gardevoir commented as the three walked towards the entrance to the Professor's Pokemon habitat _._

Greninja nodded in agreement as the three stopped outside the entrance. _"That is very true Gardevoir, I miss him as well. Luckily he is planning on moving back in a few months on his birthday!"_ The water-type said hopefully.

Gardevoir nodded in agreement but Sceptile knew better. He had been with Dom for so long and been through so much with him he felt he knew the young man better then he knew himself. When he was telling him and Greninja about Alola, the friends he's made, the Pokemon he's met, he knew it would be hard for his oldest friend to leave. He knew that one day he would naturally be back for them, whether he moved back to Kalos or moved them all to Alola. He may be there longer then they all expect, however he didn't want to ruin his friend's moods.

 _"You're right Greninja, it truly is spectacular what he's doing for Serena. I do hope they can be reunited soon."_ Gardevoir said happily.

Greninja nodded in agreement. _"It's true, I do hope they will be together soon. I miss the days that we traveled together."_

Sceptile decided to have some fun with his Pokemon best-friend. _"Oh, do you really Greninja? Or is it you only hope they're together so that you can start seeing Delphox regularly again?"_ He asked the ninja-frog.

 _"Shut up!"_ The Kalos native snapped, causing Sceptile and Gardevoir to both laugh.

Gardevoir managed to stop herself from laughing and looked between the two. _"Well I must go, someone needs to watch over the younger Pokemon. If we decide to have another training session tonight, please come and find me."_ She said before walking back into the habitat.

Sceptile and Greninja both waved goodbyes, before the two turned back to one another. _"So, what did you make of this whole 'save the world from endless darkness' problem?"_ Greninja asked him.

Sceptile shook his head. _"I don't like it. You know as well as I legendary Pokemon don't just give out orders and appear to humans like that. I don't know what's going on in Alola, but whatever it is, it's big."_ He said darkly.

Greninja nodded in understanding. _"I agree, then we must be ready to fight! We should ramp up our training regiments. One thing that will bring Pyroar and Lucario together is training."_

He nodded in agreement. _"You're right, we should-."_

He was cut off by a familiar male voice. "Are you sure Professor Sycamore would be able to help Serena? What is he gets mad?" The voice asked.

Sceptile and Greninja both turned and walking into the lab were Calem and Serena dressed in their normal attire. The two both had worried looks on their face, which Sceptile noticed right away. He hadn't seen much of Dom's old friends since he had left, it was as if they were avoiding them for some reason. He and Greninja watched as the two made their way up towards Sycamore's research lab.

"Well who else can we turn to Calem? Our parents wouldn't understand and maybe the professor will tell us how we can… tell him." She said as their voices trailed off.

Sceptile looked over to Greninja and their eyes locked. The two were both thinking the same thing in that exact moment. They needed to follow the two of them. So quietly the two full evolved starters made their way up the stairs the two trainers had ascended. Despite his larger size, Sceptile had learned to remain for the most part undetected while sneaking thanks to training from Greninja.

 _"What do you think they need to see the Professor for?"_ Greninja silently asked as they came closer to the door the trainers had gone into leading to Sycamore's lab.

Sceptile shook his head. _"I don't know, but it's odd. They don't show up here this whole time since Dom left, now they come? Let's see if we can listen."_ He said as they took a position outside the room.

Sceptile managed to hear Sycamore's voice ring through the air. "Calem, Serena! Ha, it is great to see the both of you, please sit what is it I can help you with!?" He said excitedly.

"Thanks Professor we… we really are sorry we haven't come to visit in a while." Sceptile heard Serena said.

 _"A while is an understatement."_ Sceptile muttered under his breath only to be shushed by Greninja.

He heard the Professor speak next. "Oh, it's really no problem my girl. I know the two of you have to be quite busy. Now what brings you here today?" He asked the two of them.

Calem's voice was heard now. "Um it's… complicated Professor," He said pausing to nervously laugh. "You see me and Serena we… we've been um, we've kind of been-."

"We've been seeing each other!" Serena blurted out in irritation.

Every single functioning piece of Sceptile's body froze. He looked over at Greninja who locked eyes with him. He knew that they were both trying to digest what they had just heard come from the girl's mouth. Had he heard her right? They've been 'seeing' each other. Surely, they wouldn't, Serena had made it very clear to Dom that she loved him still when he left. If his trainer found out this news he would be absolutely devastated. The shock turned to a look of rage on Greninja's face. Sceptile motioned for him to calm down, as he saw water start to form in the ninja-frog's hand.

The same effect must have been happening to Professor Sycamore Greninja guessed. He had never seen the Professor angry before, even at the multiple times Pyroar and Lucario put holes in his wall or almost burned down the trees. However, Sceptile could sense the held back anger in the Professors voice at that moment.

"Well I… I can't be mad at two young people having feelings for each other haha," He said bitterly. "How did… Dom take the news when you told him?"

An eerie silence fell over the room. The longer the silence continued, the more anger welled up inside Sceptile. He remembered when he was talking to Dom, before he hung up he mentioned he was going to talk to Serena. Had the girl not told him!?

The Professor seemed to come to the same conclusion. "You didn't tell him!? Serena that boy has been in love with you since he met you! Calem, he's your best-friend he's the one who helped you learn the basics of being a trainer!" He shouted at the two teens.

"We tried Professor! But… I… I couldn't bring myself to tell him he… he'll be so hurt." Serena said, sounding very upset.

Sceptile at that moment didn't care if she was upset. He didn't care if she or Calem had remorse for what they had done. He needed to get ahold of Dom and tell him. It was going to break his trainers' heart. However, he knew that he had a right to know. If Serena and Calem wouldn't tell him, he would.

"Of course, he's going to be hurt Serena! He's planning on moving back here when he's 18 for you! He has a place picked out, he told me about the promise you guys made to each other! Developing feelings for someone else after not seeing him for so long is perfectly natural but-." The Professor started.

"Well… it… wasn't exactly weeks after he left. It was-."

"You cheated on him!? Calem, Serena, how could the two of you do that!?" The Professor demanded, in an angry tone.

To stop Sceptile from marching into the room at that moment, Greninja had to dart over to him and tackle him silently to the ground.

"Professor there was no overlap I promise! We didn't start dating until after Dom left!" Calem pleaded with his mentor.

Outside the door Greninja was wrestling Sceptile to make sure he didn't get up as the Professor responded in an exasperated tone.

"Then explain it to me then!" He demanded.

"I… I don't know when I started having feelings for Calem. It was probably a week or two before Dom was supposed to leave for Alola I… I was crying so much, and he was always there." Serena started softly.

Greninja got Sceptile into a chock-hold with his legs as Sceptile desperately tried to break free so he could charge into that room and Leaf Storm Serena and Calem out the window.

"And I… I wanted to tell Dom before he left for Alola I really, really did…. He was just already so upset about having to leave in the first place I… I couldn't bring myself to tell him I had feelings for Calem it… it would have destroyed him." She said, as both Pokemon started to hear sobbing.

Sceptile softened a little bit, and Greninja's hold on him loosened. Sceptile liked Serena, he really did, however he didn't know if he could ever forgive her for what she did to his trainer. It would depend on how Dom reacted. He knew Dom was a very understanding and forgiving person but… he had no idea how this would hit him. He knew he was in Alola still in love with her.

"I… I love Dom I really do! It's just not… love, love anymore. He's one of the most important people to me and I just don't know how to…" She started before more sobs came.

Sceptile sighed and he took the hand Greninja offered to get himself back to his feet. Sceptile and he both quickly retreated back down the stairs into the foyer of the lab. They both slumped onto the ground, trying to digest what they had just heard upstairs. It was something that would affect Dom, and in-turn them for a long time, no matter how it was revealed.

He looked over to Greninja who had a just as perplexed look as him. _"Sceptile wh… what are we going to do?"_ He asked, sounding desperate.

 _"You know Greninja… for the first time I… I don't know."_ He told his companion.

Greninja shook his head. _"I… I can't believe they would do this to him… he's going to be crushed. He's loved her since the first day of our journey."_

 _"I know Greninja… I knew the moment he saw her he felt something for her I never saw a girl make him act the way she did. He could barely string sentences together around her."_ He said remembering the first day he and Dom met Serena.

Greninja balled up his webbed hands in anger. _"And after EVERYTHING he did, WE did to keep her safe, to help her become a better trainer! All the love he showed her, now she does THIS!?"_ He said angrily standing up.

 _"I know your mad Greninja, so am I but we must-."_

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM**

The very foundation of the lab shook to its core. Sceptile tried to make his way to his feet but was swiftly knocked back down. Vases, pictures, shelves, furniture, everything was shaking, sliding and cracking all over the floor! The tremors continued for what felt like several minutes, which made Sceptile want to vomit up all the lunch he had eaten that day. Sceptile had been exposed to Groudon in Hoenn, so he knew how bad a huge earthquake could be, and this was five times worse then anything he had experienced in Hoenn.

After what felt like hours, but what in reality must have only been a few minutes, Sceptile's vison was blurry, and his ears were ringing.

 _"Sceptile! Get up! Get up Sceptile!"_ He heard Greninja say blurrily seeing the ninja-frog above him.

He rubbed the back of his head, wincing a little before his vision finally cleared. He saw Greninja above him, who's eyes widened and helped him to his feet. He shook his head a few times trying to gain his bearings when he heard running behind him.

 _"Sceptile! What's going on!?"_ Gardevoir asked frantically, followed by Lucario, Pyroar, and Flygon.

He felt a rush go through his head. _"Gahhhh I… I don't know. Is everyone okay!?"_ He asked the group getting a nod from them all.

"We have to figure out what that was!" He heard Professor Sycamore comment, as the Kalosian Professor bolted down the steps.

He, Calem, and Serena all came running down, and stopped when they saw Dom's Kalos team all gathered there. Sceptile, seeing the two trainers remembered what he had heard upstairs, and he sent a glare towards the both of them. He glanced over and saw Greninja in a similar state. He wanted to blow the both of them out of the lab and away, but he knew that isn't what Dom would have wanted. He'd want to first and foremost make sure that the city was safe.

Sceptile and Greninja gave each other a nod and decided in that moment that they were going to put aside their anger with Calem and Serena. Professor Sycamore looked to Sceptile.

"Sceptile good! You and the other five come with us!" The Professor said, darting out the door to the lab, followed closely by Calem and Serena.

Sceptile turned to his team and gave them all a nod. _"Well you heard the man! Let's go!"_ He said as they all ran with them out of the lab.

He almost ran into Professor Sycamore, but when Sceptile looked up into the sky his mouth fell open. Above Lumiose City was a giant purple wormhole glowing in the sky. The sky around the city was a dark yellow sunset, casting an eerie glow over the city. It was far to similar to what happened in Hoenn with Groudon for Sceptile's taste. He could see people in absolute chaos, running through the city, trying to make sure loved ones were safe, the police seemed to be trying to get everyone to a safe shelter. Sceptile turned to his team.

 _"Okay we need to do something! Gardevoir, you go with Flygon, fly around and help any of the civilians you can, carry the injured, Gardevoir heal any injured you can, get moving! Lucario, Pyroar, Greninja, we're going to see what's going on with that hole! Move it!"_ He ordered swiftly getting a determined nod from all of the Pokemon.

Gardevoir lifted herself onto Flygon's back and the mighty dragon-type lifted off flying off into the city. Sceptile turned to Greninja, who was gazing at the chaos, with his eyes seeming to be glossed over. He shook his closest ally's shoulder.

 _"Greninja come on! We need to move!"_ He said, as the ninja-frog was suddenly with them. He swiftly nodded and the four Pokemon took off with great speed down the street towards Prisim Tower.

"Sceptile wait!" He heard the Professor yell, followed by the pattering of the human footsteps.

Sceptile, followed closely by Greninja, Lucario, and Pyroar all headed straight towards Prisim Tower. Sceptile saw people running in the complete opposite direction, Pokemon scattering into alleyways, he had never seen a city in such a panic. He needed to do something, he and his partners needed to do something, and they needed to do it now. He heard the rapid footsteps of Calem, Serena and the Professor behind him, however he was only focused on making it to the wormhole and destroying whatever was causing the city to be in such a panic.

When he finally arrived at Lumiose Park however, he saw the most terrifying Pokemon he had ever seen in his life.

"BAHAHAHAHA! FOOLS! BOW BEFORE THE MIGHT OF THE ULTRA RECON SQUAD!" A loud voice bellowed.

 _"SCEPTILE DOWN!"_ He heard Greninja yell, only to be tackled to the ground by the ninja-frog as a powerful blast of fire went over his head.

Sceptile and the rest of the Pokemon got up to the ground, just as the Professor arrived with Calem and Serena. Sceptile finally got a good view of the foe that he was about to face. And he was more terrifying then anything he had ever faced before.

He was a tall man, with spiked up dark blonde hair, and piercing, demonic brown eyes. He was cackling as if he was having the greatest time ever, all while destroying a city. He wore blue and white armor of sorts, that sparked, and cackled bits of electricity. The most terrifying thing about the man wasn't his appearance, but the Pokemon he was atop of.

It was the largest Pokemon that Sceptile had ever seen in his life. The beast made the Groudon he faced in Hoenn seem small by comparison. It dwarfed anyone who dared stand its way. It had a massive mouth that was wide open from top to bottom, it looked like it could swallow a mountain hole. Hyper Beams, Fire Blasts, Thunderbolts, all poured out of the beast's massive jaw, as its giant crab like claws picked up and tossed cars down streets, and into buildings. It's blue and yellow body took up almost all of Lumiose Park, shaking the very ground itself as it took its massive steps.

"What in Arceus's name is that thing!?" Calem said coming up next to Sceptile, with the Professor and Serena.

Professor Sycamore shook his head. "I… I don't know, I've… never seen anything like it before!" He said, with a fearful tone.

"BAHAHAHA! YES, FLEE! BEHOLD THE POWER OF GUZZLORD!" The man shouted from the top of the Pokemon.

'Guzzlord' as the man had called it, picked up another small car and tossed it in their direction!

"GET DOWN!" Calem said grabbing Serena and pulling her down.

Sceptile saw the car about to hit them, his instincts took over and he leaped up in-front of the Professor, and his old friends and slammed his fist into the ground.

 _"FRENZY PLANT!"_ He yelled to himself, like he normally did when Dom wasn't there to battle with him.

The huge mess of vines sprouted up from the ground, catching the car in mid-air and sending it flying back towards Guzzlord.

"That was close… thanks Sceptile." Serena said looking up at him, petted his arm.

Sceptile jerked his arm away. _"Don't you DARE touch me!"_ He snapped at her.

She looked at him confused for a second before her eyes grew a look of determination. "You're right! We need to stop him!" She said standing up with Calem.

Sceptile rolled his eyes. He seriously wished all humans could understand what he was saying.

The car just missed knocking the man off the top of Guzzlord, and before they knew it he was turned around facing them down. His demonic brown eyes looked them over with an amused smirk, as if someone daring to oppose him was laughable.

"HAHA! Who DARES oppose me, and the ULTRA RECON SQUAD!?" Said the man, as Guzzlord let out an eerie growl towards them.

Professor Sycamore stepped forward. "I am Professor Augustine Sycamore, who are you!? And what are you doing here!?" He yelled to the man.

Sceptile felt his blood begin to boil, the same way it always did before a tough battle as the man spoke. "HAHA! You insolent, FOOLISH people! Do you not realize greatness, and power when you see it!? Fine is you must know… my name is MARIK! CAPTAIN IN THE ULTRA RECON SQUAD!"

"The Ultra Recon Squad!? Those were those guys who attacked Hoenn, remember we saw Brenden and Steven battling them on TV!" Calem said to the two of them.

Serena nodded her head and looked back up at the man who cackled again. "Ha, Para and Dox were fools… they were WEAK! I AM POWERFUL! My mission will succeed!" He announced to the three of them.

"And what plan is that exactly!?" Calem yelled up to the man.

Marik grinned evilly. "I assumed since you have no hope in defeating me, I may as well tell you pitiful beings… my sister and I are looking for a man named Lysandre! Our great commander has ordered us to collect him." He informed the three of them.

Greninja must have had enough, water shuriken flew towards Marik, only for it to be caught it Guzzlord's massive claw as he cackled. "HA! Such spirit! It will be a shame I must destroy such a promising Pokemon! Now, tell me where I can find Lysandre and I may decide to let you all live!" He yelled down to them.

Sceptile knew he needed to act quickly, he turned to Lucario and Pyroar. _"Lucario, Pyroar, make your way to the prison! Help them guard it with everything you have go!"_ He ordered quickly.

 _"Right! Come on Pyroar, let's get moving mate!"_ Lucario said to the lion Pokemon quickly.

 _"You got it, hop on and let's go!"_ He said lowering his back.

Putting aside their earlier differences, Lucario jumped onto Pyroar's back and the fire-type darted of in the direction of Lumiose Maximum Security Prison. Sceptile turned to Greninja and the two partners nodded at each other.

"There's no way we're letting you get Lysandre! I don't care who you are, I'll protect this region like I always have! Chesnaught!" Calem said tossing out his starter Pokemon.

"He's right! We won't let you continue to do this! Delphox lets go!" Serena yelled unleashing the fox Pokemon.

 _"Holy Arceus, what the hell is going on here!? Sceptile, Greninja! It's good to see you both!"_ Chesnaught said to them when he saw them.

 _"Greninja hi! Oh, hi to you too Sceptile, mind telling us what's going on?"_ Delphox asked the two of them as they all stood next to each other, ready for battle.

Greninja had spaced out again, staring at Guzzlord with a determined expression. _"Long story short, big giant Pokemon controlled by an evil guy wants to destroy the city."_ He told them as Calem and Serena went back and forth with Marik.

 _"So, nothing really new then?"_ Chesnaught said cracking his massive hands together.

Sceptile shook his head. _"No not really… but we're in for the toughest fight of our life…"_ He trailed off as the four faced down Guzzlord.

"HAHAHAHAHAAAA! You wish to battle me!? You would take on the power of Guzzlord with your PITIFUL Pokemon!? Very well, come then! BEHOLD THE POWER OF GUZZLORD!" Marik cackled from the sky, as Guzzlord charged up a Hyper Beam.

 _'Dom… I wish you were here. You'd give some rousing speech and get us all ready to go… this one's for you old friend.'_ Sceptile thought, as his wrists prepared for a Leaf Blade attack.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Alola Region, Iki Town.**

"Quick Attack Riolu!" Hala ordered swiftly.

"Noibat, up into the air now!" Dom countered quickly.

The battle with Noibat was going as well as Dom could hope. The small dragon-type didn't hesitate in listening to his orders and seemed to trust him completely. He wanted to take the first few minutes of the battle to feel out how Hala was going to attack. He wasn't reckless, and had carefully planned attacks, but Dom knew if he kept Noibat in the air he had an advantage against a smaller Pokemon like Riolu.

"Use Air Cutter!" Dom ordered.

"Riolu dodge it and leap up using Force Palm!" The Kahuna ordered.

Noibat from above flapped his wings and launched a blast of sharp air down towards Riolu. The fighting-type leaped backwards, before jumping up with his palm full of power towards Noibat in the air.

Dom's eyes lit up. "Spin and dodge Noibat!" He yelled out.

 _"NOT TODAY MY GOOD MAN!"_ Noibat yelled, skillfully spinning mid-air.

Riolu's strike just missed Noibat by a hair and Noibat evaded the attack emerging behind the fighting-type.

"Now use Supersonic!" Dom ordered seeing his opening.

Noibat let out a shrill cry emanating from his ears and it hit Riolu sending him flying to the ground, slamming down hard. The small fight-type slowly got to its feet but began to wobble and trip over himself as he walked.

"Riolu! Focus, you need to snap out of it!" Hala yelled from his side.

"Noibat, finish it with Air Cutter!" Dom yelled out with a smile.

Noibat flapped his wings hard and a sharp current of air was sent down towards Riolu, and with a small BOOM it was slammed back into the stage! Noibat flew over to Dom hovering in-front of him, proud of the work he had just done. The smoke cleared and Riolu was on the ground, unable to battle.

"Alright Dom and Noibat!" He heard Lillie yell from the sides, he looked over and saw her absolutely elated which gained a blush from both Dom and Noibat.

"Riolu is unable to battle, Noibat is the winner!" The referee from the middle announced.

Hala recalled Riolu, thanking it for its hard work. Dom was absolutely elated as Noibat flew over, happy as can be.

 _"HA! We have proved victorious!"_ He said happily flying onto Dom's shoulder.

Dom smiled and scratched behind the big ears of the small dragon. "You bet we did! Great job Noibat." He said with a smile.

 _"Yeah… good job Noibat, I think maybe you should stick with him for the second battle."_ Treecko said from his feet.

Dom looked down at the gecko-Pokemon and was about to say something, when Hala interrupted.

"Haha that was good strategy lad. Letting Riolu tire himself out, hitting fast and hard… however don't think this old man is finished!" He said holding up another pokeball.

Dom decided he would start the battle with Noibat again. He didn't not have faith in Treecko, but the grass-type for the first time genuinely didn't seem like he wanted to battle. Dom knew he had to get Treecko his confidence back but didn't want to jeopardize the battle at the moment. So, he turned to Noibat.

"Okay Noibat ready for round two?" He asked the bat-Pokemon.

 _"Indeed, I am! Fear not, I shall bring us victory in this battle!"_ He said flying back out onto the field.

Dom could hear Treecko sigh from the ground, and it made Dom feel a pang of guilt. He never wanted his Pokemon to ever feel like this, he would need to be sure to have a long talk with Treecko after the battle. Or, maybe he would switch out Noibat for Treecko later.

"Okay, let's get going!" Dom said to the Melemele Kahuna.

He nodded with a smile. "Alright! Hariyama, let's go!" He said tossing out the large fighting-type.

Hariyama appeared out of the pokeball with a stele determination. The sumo-Pokemon didn't say a word, which appeared to be a trend with Hala's Pokemon. The determination on the fighting-types face was deadly. It seemed as if it was ready to take on any enemy no mater the size.

Dom knew he had to use Noibat's speed to his advantage. "Okay Noibat, be careful and keep your distance!" He yelled to the bat-Pokemon who nodded flying higher.

Hala smiled and watched the field carefully. "Ha, you are indeed a talented trainer Dominic. However, you won't find this battle so easy! Hariyama, stand your ground and use Belly Drum!"

 _"So, it begins…."_ Hariyama said dramatically as it took a fighting stance.

It pounded on its stomach, and Dom's eyes widened. Dom knew Belly Drum was a really powerful attack that could make Hariyama's attack even higher then he was sure it already was. However, with this Dom also saw an opportunity.

"Okay Noibat, while he's doing that use Air-."

Dom wasn't able to finish the command however before falling to his knees, clutching the sides of his head.

"DOM!" He heard a mixture of Lillie, Hau, and his Pokemon yell, before everything was drowned out.

Dom kept his hands clamped to his head, as he sat there on the stage on his knees, wreathing as he stared at the ground. He felt as if a presence was trying to penetrate his mind, it was extremely insistent and kept prodding and prodding at his brain, and with every prod it became more desperate and desperate.

"AHHHH!" He yelled out, gripping his hair as tightly as he could.

 _"Dom! What's happening, talk to me buddy!"_ Treecko yelled shaking his arms.

Finally, after insistent prodding, Dom couldn't take it anymore, and let the presence into his head. He blinked his eyes, and the brown wood of the battlefield began to change. He didn't see it anymore, he saw… buildings? He looked to his side and saw… Sceptile? And Serena, Calem, their Delphox and Chesnaught. His saw the trees, and giant tower in-front of his and he finally recognized what he was seeing. It was Lumiose Park, and it was in flames!

 _"YOU SHALL BOW BEFORE THE POWER OF THE ULTRA RECON SQUAD!"_ A powerful voice bellowed.

 _"MASTER! RESPOND!"_ He heard causing his head to shoot up.

"Greninja…" Dom said so quietly, nobody heard him.

"Dom what's wrong!?" He heard Lillie say, as he began to smell the familiar scent of her lavender shampoo.

She kneeled down in-front of him, saying his name more and more insistently, then in a flash, one blink he wasn't in Lumiose Park anymore.

"Dom! Talk to me, are you okay!?" He heard Lillie say, holding her hands on his shoulders.

Dom blinked a few more times, part of him was hoping the vision would return to him so he could see more of what's going on. It was certainly Greninja's voice he had heard, nobody else called him master. However, when the pain in his head finally subsided, and when he blinked one more time, he saw Lillie's emerald eyes, sparkling with worry as she looked at him. He could feel Noibat on his shoulder, and Treecko next to Lillie.

"L…Lillie? What happened?" He asked her, vaguely remembering anything after he fell to the ground.

She sighed with relief. "Thank Arceus you're okay… you just fell! You yelled and grabbed your head you looked like you were in serious pain." She told him still sounding worried.

Dom shakily got up to his feet to see the eyes of everyone spectator on him. He shook his head and attempted to regain his bearings. He saw Hala looking over at him worriedly with Hariyama in-front of him. He scratched his head and looked at Lillie giving her an encouraging smile. The vision he saw worried him, but he knew it could wait until after his trial was over. He needed to see the smile return to Lillie's face, and his Pokémon's as well. He slowly got up to his feet, Lillie mimicking him.

He stretched his arms over his head. "Thanks Lillie… I'm okay now. I have a battle to finish." He said, all the pain gone from his head.

"Are… are you sure? You looked to be in serious pain Dom." She said worriedly.

He gave her an encouraging nod and looked at Noibat on his shoulder. "How about you? Still ready to battle and win right?" He asked the small dragon.

Noibat nodded determined and flew off his shoulder. Lillie sighed and nodded, giving him one last worried look before returning to the side of a worried looking Professor Kukui and Hau. Dom turned back to the battlefield, feeling himself have a new-found energy.

"Sorry for the delay Hala… let's get this battle going!" He said determined.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Lumiose City, Kalos Region.**

"HYPER BEAM!" Marik screamed from atop Guzzlord, with a terrifying cackle.

 _"GET DOWN!"_ Sceptile yelled rolling narrowly out of the way, followed by Greninja.

Chesnaught however was not as lucky as Dom's two Pokemon and was hit, and sent hurling back slamming into a fountain, completely knocking out the fully evolved grass-type. To Sceptile he felt like they had been fighting for days now, when in reality it had only been less then a half hour. Every single attack that Guzzlord sent their way, ripped through any counter that they had. When they did manage to get close enough to attack, the attacks meekly bounced of and seemed to not even affect the beast. Sceptile had never faced an enemy as powerful as this, not even the legendary Pokemon he had battled.

"Chesnaught!" Calem yelled running to his starters side.

"Delphox, protect Calem and use Mystical Fire!" Serena ordered the fire-type.

The attack grazed Guzzlord and only seemed to move Marik's attention to Serena. Sceptile knew all their current attacks were in vein. They needed to have something more powerful to even stand a chance at defeating this opponent. He gazed around and saw Greninja leaping from each burning tree, firing Water Shuriken at every opportunity. With every attack Marik turned with Guzzlord and smacked the shuriken away with ease.

The city was still cast over in an eerie dark purple light. The wormhole above them was slowly but surely causing even more damage to the city. The fires ripped through the city, buildings were in shambles. The entire area around Lumiose Park was in complete chaos.

"HA YOU PITIFUL HUMANS! Guzzlord, Dragon Pulse!" Marik yelled, his eyes dilating.

Delphox's attack was completely overtaken. It slammed into the fully evolved Kalos Pokemon and sent her flying back landing with a thud next to Chesnaught and Calem.

"No Delphox!" Serena yelled running to her Pokemon besides Calem.

Sceptile saw Greninja, enraged at seeing Delphox attack, leap down from a tree, wisps of ice on his hand. _"ICE PUNCH!"_ He heard Greninja shout.

Greninja soared out of the tree and slammed its icy fist into Guzzlord's head, causing for the first time the beast to rear back and cry out. Sceptile eyes widened.

 _'So, it's part Dragon…'._ He said, wishing with everything he had he could Mega-Evolve at the moment.

Marik growled from the top of his Pokemon. "Uhhhh you insolent Pokemon! Thunderbolt Guzzlord!" He screamed as Greninja landed.

The ninja-frog barely had time to react, before a blast of electricity shot from Guzzlord's giant maw and sent Greninja flying back towards Sceptile. Finally feeling the fatigue from the last Frenzy Plant, he used to come back to him he ran to where Greninja was going to land and caught his Pokemon best-friend and soon he shook his head, trying to shake off the effects of the thunderbolt.

 _"This guy… he… he's more powerful then anything we've ever faced."_ Greninja said as Sceptile helped him to his feet.

 _"I know! Greninja we need to come up with a-."_ He was cut off by the cackling of Marik.

"BAHAHAH! You FOOLISH humans! Can you not see the power that stands before you!? Our great commander will soon be in control of your world! THE BLINDING ONE WILL RISE AGAIN!" He shouted as Guzzlord near closer to Calem and Serena, huddled over their Pokemon.

Sceptile looked to Greninja and he knew they were both thinking the same thing. He was still enraged at both Serena and Calem. What they did is going to harm and leave scar on his best-friend for his entire life. However, he knew no matter what they've done Dom would still care about them, that's that kind of person he was. He knew that Dom would do anything he could to save them, no matter what they have done.

Greninja and he nodded to each other and darted off towards their two friends.

"There is no place for foolish, insolent humans in the great commanders new, beautiful world he will rule! TODAY IS THE END FOR YOU, GUZZLORD HYPER BEAM!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

A powerful beam formed in Guzzlord's mouth, and Sceptile moved his legs faster then he had ever moved them before! The Hyper Beam fired, directly towards both Calem and Serena, and as soon as he did Sceptile leaped and slammed his fists into the ground.

 _"FRENZY PLANT!"_ He yelled as he focused the vines and put all the power he had into the one attack.

Just before the attack hit Calem and Serena, it slammed into the wall of massive vines and a loud BOOOOOM ensued causing smoke to blare up all over Lumiose Park! Marik was completely irate, waving his hands in-front of himself to try and clear the smoke as Guzzlord scanned for more targets.

"WHO DARES-. AHHH." He was interrupted by a Water Shuriken attack slamming into his stomach causing his to keel over, needing to grab onto his Pokemon to stay standing.

Sceptile ran in-front of Calem and Serena who had recalled Chesnaught and Delphox and were standing behind him and Greninja who leaped down and stood at the ready. The smoke cleared and Marik, who was now looking worse for ware, scanned the area and his eyes finally fell onto Sceptile and Greninja who were ready for the fight of their lives.

"YOU FOOLISH, WEAK POKEMON! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME!?" He screamed as he steadied himself on Guzzlord.

Calem was trying to help Serena nurse a bloody ankle she had, while Marik began to drone on and on about how weak and insolent they were. The idea had finally come to Sceptile. He looked to Greninja and remembered the glossed over looks he had before the fight and when they exited the lab. He knew that it was his attempt to contact Dom. That was there only hope now. However, for that to work, he knew Greninja would need time, and that would mean… he would be on his own in this next battle.

He placed a hand on Greninja's shoulder, the ash, and smell of smoke flowing through the air. _"Greninja, you need to reach Dom, it's our only hope to defeat him."_ He told his partner.

Greninja nodded fervently. _"I've been trying! I contacted him for a split second before the fight began, but I can't concentrate long enough to get a full connection!"_ He said frantically.

Sceptile sighed and nodded. _"How much time would you need?"_ He asked.

 _"I don't know it would depend on what him and I are doing. It could take ten minutes it could take an hour! I would need to mediate and try to reach him."_ He explained to the grass-type.

Sceptile nodded again grimly and stepped forward. _"Greninja you need to go. Find somewhere and reach him! I'll hold him off and buy you the time you need!"_

Greninja leaped in-front of him and shook his head incredulously. _"Sceptile are you mad! Taking that thing on alone is suicide!"_ He tried to reason.

Sceptile shot him a look. _"So is trying to continue this fight the way we have been! You need to access your Battle Bond with Dom, it's the only way!"_ He stressed.

Greninja looked at him skeptically. _"Sceptile I… I don't know if-."_

 _"You have to try Greninja! Or else he won't only capture Lysandre, he'll destroy the city! NOW GO!"_ he sharply ordered his closest Pokemon partner.

Greninja looked like he wanted to argue more but nodded and turned down the street and darted off. Sceptile watched him run and slowly turned back to the giant Pokemon that was dwarfing over him. He took in a long deep steady breath, there was no way that he would turn back now. He promised Dom before he left that he would watch over the city while he was gone, and that was exactly what he planned to do!

Marik watched Greninja run away and looked at a lone Sceptile, ready for battle. He tossed his head back and laughed. "BAHAHAHA! You!? You puny, insignificant Pokemon, you hope to stand up to the power of GUZZLORD alone!?" He bellowed.

Sceptile held up both his hands and they elongated into a Leaf Blade. _"Dom… I'm going to keep my promise and defend this city."_ He said as Sceptile readied himself for the fight of his life.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Iki Town, Alola Region.**

"Noibat, get close and use Bite quickly!" Dom yelled out his order.

"Hariyama catch him and use Seismic Toss!" Hala ordered in counter.

After his head pain, Dom and Hala had resumed their battle quickly. Noibat was battling and dodging with everything he had, but just couldn't seem to land a decisive blow of Hala's very well trained Hariyama. Noibat swooped down, and tried to get its attack off, but right before he could, Hariyama grabbed the bat-Pokemon by his legs and swung him around and slammed him hard into the battlefield. Noibat may have had the type advantage but it was overwhelmed by the pure power of Hariyama's Seismic Toss.

"Noibat!" Dom yelled running onto the field.

"Noibat is unable to battle, Hariyama is the winner!" The referee announced.

Dom sighed and picked up an unconscious Noibat and returned him to his pokeball, thanking him for a job well done. He walked back over to his side to find a nervous looking Treecko. He kneeled down next to him and got to eye level with the grass-type.

"This is it Treecko, are you ready?" He asked him.

 _"Uhhh… maybe, uh you should call Torracat over here, I think he'd be the better choice."_ He said nervously, not meeting Dom's eyes.

Dom shook his head. "Nope, I'm using you. I believe in you, I know you can go out there and pull this out!" He said, trying to sound encouraging.

His head fell, and he looked at the ground. _"That's what you said about the Totem battle… and I almost screwed that up. And I mean that guys a LOT bigger them I am. I could get crushed again…"_ He said in a sad tone _._

Dom shook his head. "You can't think that way Treecko, what would your dad do? What would he do if he was faced with a battle against a Pokemon a lot bigger then him?"

Treecko looked up a little and finally met Dom's eyes. _"He… he would never back down, he wouldn't give up no matter what."_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Lumiose City, Kalos Region.**

 _"LEAF BLADE!"_ Sceptile yelled leaping from the ground, as he intercepted a claw from Guzzlord.

"DRAGON PULSE!" Marik yelled with all his might.

 _"DRAGON CLAW!"_ Sceptile yelled as his hands pulsed with draconic energy.

The attack hit him with a large BOOOM as he held up both hands to re-direct the attack! He felt more and more power being pushed into the attack, as the beam didn't let up. He felt his feet begin to be pushed back, but just as he felt himself begin to lose balance the attack finally let up and he darted forward. He leaped with everything his legs had in them and slashed his Dragon Claw attacked just above the top of Guzzlord's massive mouth.

"ROOOOAAARRRRRRRRR!" The beast cried as it stumbled backwards.

"GRAB IT GUZZLORD!" Marik ordered enraged.

As Sceptile fell he felt his tail grabbed by one of the enormous claws of Guzzlord. He was swung around and thrown back towards the ground, and he it the concrete with a huge thud. He felt his vision go dizzy, as he could feel the crater he had created.

"SCEPTILE!" He heard Serena yell, as Sceptile willed himself back to his feet.

"BAHA you weak Pokemon, STAY DOWN!" Marik bellowed from the top of his beast.

Sceptile shook his head to clear his vision as he saw a massive burst of fire forming in the beast's mouth. Just narrowly in-time he managed to roll out of the way as the fire engulfed an already on fire tree even more.

 _"LEAF STORM!"_ Sceptile yelled turning around as a torrent of razor-sharp leaves propelled itself towards Guzzlord.

"FIRE BLAST AGAIN!" Marik roared as another torrent of fire burned every leave away to a crisp.

 _"Well that wasn't very effective."_ Sceptile managed to pant out, feeling exhaustion try to overtake him.

"GIVE UP! YOU PATHETIC POKEMON, GIVE UP NOW OR BE DESTROYED!" Marik bellowed as Guzzlord drew closer.

Sceptile looked over at Calem and Serena who were still against the fountain trying to protect one another. He listened and heard the screams of people running through Lumiose Park. He saw the tree's burning, and buildings in ruins around him. No, he wouldn't give up. All his life he and Dom had the motto, when you're faced with a problem do something about it. Don't sit around and do nothing.

Sceptile held up his arms and Leaf Blade sprang to life on his arms. _"No matter what I… I will… never… back down."_ He said as he charged again, praying Greninja wouldn't be much longer.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Iki Town, Alola Region**

"That's right. He never backs down no matter how strong the opponent is… so what's it going to be Treecko?" Dom asked the grass-type.

Dom saw the gecko-Pokemon look out and gaze at Hariyama, who was standing there unmoving and unflinching. He narrowed his eyes and looked back up at Dom, the spark of fight, and determination was back in them now. Dom smiled, as he knew that he finally had his partner back.

 _"Let's do this!"_ He said running out and front-flipping onto the field.

Dom smiled and looked over at Hala who was smiling at the scene. "Alright then, lets get this battle underway!" He said in his booming voice.

Dom nodded. "Let's do just that!"

 _(Pokemon XYZ, Japanese opening)_

"Alright use Quick Attack, hit and move keep your distance!" Dom yelled out to start.

Without hesitation Treecko with more speed then Dom ever saw him produce darted off towards Hariyama with determined eyes.

"Brace yourself Hariyama, try and grab on to it!" Hala ordered.

Treecko leaped up and slammed himself into Hariyama's massive stomach, and just as Dom ordered quickly leaped back just out of the fighting types grip. He darted around again and continued to run circles around the larger Pokemon bashing himself in and attacking at random intervals. Treecko was moving so fast that it was almost a blur to Dom, he had never seen him battle so fiercely.

"Now stop and use Bullet Seed!" Dom yelled out when he saw Hariyama begin to be overwhelmed.

 _"TAKE THIS!"_ Treecko yelled sliding to a stop and firing a directly hit Bullet Seed.

"Brace yourself! Then move in and use Vital Throw!" Hala countered.

Bullet Seed hit, but the damage only seemed to spur on Hariyama even more. After the smoke from the attack cleared he darted forward and grabbed Treecko by his tail before he could react and spun tossing the Hoenn starter back skittering in-front of Dom.

"We aren't done yet Treecko, use Quick Attack, and fire Energy Balls while you move!" Dom yelled as soon as he landed.

Treecko used its tail and sprang itself back into a standing position. _"I'm not done yet!"_ He yelled.

"Brace yourself again Hariyama and use Focus Energy and Belly Drum!" Hala ordered and Dom's eyes widened.

"Treecko fire!" He yelled desperately, knowing that Belly Drum and Focus Energy was a deadly combo.

Treecko darted around and fired one Energy Ball after another. All the attacks were on target, but Hariyama was able to shake them off, and focuses himself, before beating down on his stomach heavily. It had taken a lot of damage, but it now seemed more powerful then ever.

"Treecko Quick Attack, full power!" He yelled out.

"Grab it now!" Hala countered.

Treecko launched itself at Hariyama with more force then Dom had ever seen him muster before. Hariyama held out his massive hand and was sent stumbling back from the force, but Dom's eyes widened when he saw Treecko squirming in the fighting-types grip.

Hala smiled. "Now Hariyama use Seismic Toss!" He yelled.

Hariyama leaped up into the air and spun and sent Treecko slamming down onto the battlefield, cracking the wood and sending the grass-type smashing into it.

"TREECKO!" Dom yelled as the smoke slightly began to clear.

He looked and saw the gecko-Pokemon at the bottom of the small crater slowly flutter his eyes. Dom sighed and put his head down, upset he had let the gecko-Pokemon down. He should never have ordered Quick Attack and gotten that close. He looked at the referee who held up his hand.

"Treecko is unable to battle the winner is-."

 _"WAIIIIIITTTT!"_ Dom heard a strained yell, but to the other people it was just a loud 'Treecko, Treecko'.

Dom watched as Treecko slowly climbed his way up, straining to his feet out of the hole in the battlefield. He was covered in black marks and was breathing heavy. Dom's eyes widened as he took a few steps and got in-front of him ready for battle again. Dom knew the grass-type had to be drained almost completely of energy, whatever he had left he used to climb up, and the last thing he wanted was him getting unnecessarily hurt. The full force of that powered up attack was enough to knock out much larger Pokemon then him.

"Treecko, I think you should-."

 _"NO!"_ The grass-type snapped looking back at Dom.

Dom was taken aback, as it was the first time he had ever heard Treecko snap at him like that before. He saw an intense fire burning in the grass-types eyes. It was a fire, hotter then anything he had ever seen come out of his new partners eyes. In that moment he saw himself, a scrawny 15-year-old rookie back in Hoenn, with Treecko's father looking back at him with those same eyes, and Dom just nodded to him. He knew that Treecko was far from done.

Treecko nodded back and looked at his opponents. _"I… will not… BACK DOWN! NEVEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!"_ He yelled as a white light started to incase him.

"He's evolving!" He heard a chorus of people saw from the side-lines as Dom couldn't do anything but simply sit there with an open-mouthed smile.

Dom saw him grow taller, a large leaf grew on his head, long blades of grass elongate from his wrists. When the light finally stopped, Treecko wasn't Treecko anymore.

 _"I… I did it! YES! I'm a Grovyle!"_ He yelled happily looking at the blades on his wrist in awe.

"Haha! Such an amazing fighting spirit! You've raised this one well lad… now let us continue!" Hala boom from across him.

Grovyle turned and smirked at Dom with a nod. Dom smiled back at him. "So Grovyle, you ready for your first Leaf Blade?" He asked teasingly.

 _"I've been waiting since the day I was born! Let's finish this!"_ He said, as the blades on his wrist grew green and long.

He looked back to Hala. "Okay, let's finish this! Grovyle, I've been waiting to say this for a while! GO!"

"LEAF BLADE!" _"LEAF BLADE!"_ The two of them yelled at once and Grovyle charged at Hariyama.

"Block it with Force Palm!" Hala yelled out to his Pokemon.

Hariyama charged out to meet Grovyle and in the center of the battlefield they met in a huge CRASH. Leaf Blade and Force Palm clashed and the two Pokemon went back and forth in close quarters combat, slashing and trying to gain any advantage that they could! Finally, with one more huge clash the two got sent stumbling back towards their trainers, to which Grovyle leaped back up, ready as ever.

Dom knew he needed a plan, he couldn't last forever fighting close quarters with Hariyama.

An idea came to him soon enough. "Grovyle, use Mega Drain, then move in for Leaf Blade right after!" He yelled out.

Grovyle right away slammed his fists into the ground and a big root emerged from right under Hariyama grabbing his leg and zapping the energy from him.

"Now Grovyle, FULL POWER!" Dom yelled, knowing the large Pokemon now couldn't move.

Grovyle ran forward with speed and his wrist blades elongated and sharpened. The attack happened so fast that Hala had no time to even issue a counter. Grovyle was not going to lose this battle, and Dom knew it when he slashed his Leaf Blade across Hariyama and the fighting-type was sent flying backwards, landing with a huge THUD in-front of Hala.

Grovyle back-flipped and landed back in-front of Dom with his arms crossed, and a smirk on his face.

When the smoke finally cleared Hariyama was unable to battle.

The referee looked over to Dom and held up his arm. "Hariyama is unable to battle! The winner is Grovyle and the winner of this Grand Trial battle is Dominic Harper!"

Dom heard a chorus of cheers for him, but before he could do anything he felt Grovyle slam into him. This time it almost knocked him over, he was much bigger then when he was a Treecko.

 _"DOM, WE DID IT! I evolved, I finally evolved, I used Leaf Blade, just like Dad does, thank you so much!"_ The grass-type cried happily hugging around his waist.

Dom laughed and patted his newly evolved Pokemon on the back. "Ha you don't have to thank me Grovyle. It was your heart that helped you evolve and win." He told him honestly.

 _"Oh, Arceus I can't wait to call and tell Dad-."_ He stopped when Dom glared at him.

 _"Riiiiight."_ He said remembering that he had broke Dom's form of communication with everyone else.

Dom rolled his eyes but managed a smile. "Don't worry to much now, we'll call and get ahold of him as soon as we can."

 _"Do you think he's going to be proud of me?"_ The grass-type asked sheepishly.

Dom laughed and put a hand on the grass-types shoulder. "Grovyle him and me, we're both beyond proud of you." He said with a genuine smile.

Grovyle looked down and smiled. _"Thanks Dom… that really-."_

 _"THAT WAS SO AWESOME!"_ He was interrupted by Rockruff slamming into him and nuzzling his rock-collar into him.

 _"AHHH! Rockruff, stop that-."_ He was cut off and started laughing.

Soon Torracat followed behind Rockruff rushing up to his friend. Dom smiled and let Noibat out of his Pokeball, and there on the battlefield all four of his Pokemon laughed and complimented Grovyle on how well he did. The sight of them all together made Dom's heart feel warm, seeing them so happy was what made him happy.

"Dom!" He heard behind him, followed by a hand on his shoulder.

Dom felt sparks go down his arms when he turned and saw Lillie there beaming at him with Hau next to her happily smiling.

"That was amazing! The way Grovyle believed in you, how you believed in him!? It was so, totally awesome!" Hau said happily practically jumping up and down.

Dom smiled sheepishly and felt his face go red from embarrassment. It only got worse when Lillie spoke up.

"He's right, that truly was an amazing battle. You could see the bond that you and Grovyle have… you're both amazing!" She said with one of her trademark cute smiles that made Dom feel like his heart was about to explode.

Dom laughed nervously and smiled at them. "Thanks, you guys… I mean Grovyle did all the hard work. Come on, let's head back to my house, Hau your trial isn't for another few hours, I'll make us all lunch!" He said happily.

 _"Can I have a box of Cheez-its because I evolved!?"_ Grovyle said happily running up next to him followed by the rest.

Dom laughed and nodded at him. "You bet you can. Grovyle you can have as many cheez-its as you want. I can't wait to tell Sceptile about you…" He said, saying the second half low enough for only himself to hear.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Lumiose City, Kalos Region.**

 _"LEAF BLADE!"_ Sceptile yelled as he leaped up towards Guzzlord again.

"PATHETIC STILL, GUZZLORD TOSS IT BACK!" Marik yelled, exasperated now.

Sceptile slashed his wrist blades across the beast's face but was grabbed by the tail with one of its massive claws and send flying back down towards Calem and Serena at the fountain again. He could tell that Marik was becoming more and more unstable, desperate to knock Sceptile out. He knew he could use this to his advantage, a desperate trainer is a reckless one. Through his sheer will, he had still managed to somehow keep Guzzlord at bay. For how much longer, he had no idea.

"YOU INSOLENT POKEMON WHY WONT YOU GO DOWN!?" Marik yelled, his spiky blonde hair flying crazily in the wind.

 _"FRENZY PLANT!"_ Sceptile yelled leaping and slamming his hands into the ground.

All around Guzzlord vines shot from the ground and grabbed the legs of the beast, only to be clipped away by its massive claws. Sceptile could see the beast finally waring. He was growing tired, which was good, but the downside was Sceptile felt himself soon about to give out. He couldn't hand on for much longer.

 _'I have to… for the city… for the people… for Dom, I MUST hold on!'_ He thought to himself as he flared draconic energy into his hands.

 _"DRAGON CLAW!"_ He yelled jumping up again.

"DEFLECT HIS PITIFUL ATTACK!" Marik bellowed again.

This time however Sceptile went back and forth parrying an attempt to grab him from Guzzlord's claw. He slashed his own across the beast's claw, and it wreathed back in pain, causing Marik to rage even more.

"HYPER BEAM!" He ordered loudly.

The beam grew in Guzzlord's mouth, and just in the nick of time he leaped back to avoid it! He didn't take the full forced but was sent flying back towards the ground and slammed hard into it, leaving another crater next to the others he created.

"Sceptile please stop!" He heard Serena cry from next to Calem.

Sceptile clawed his way out of the crater he had created and shakily stood to his feet again.

"WHY WONT YOU GIVE UP!?" Marik bellowed, gripping his hair.

 _"I… won't… BACK DOWN! NEVER!"_ Sceptile yelled, as the Leaf Blades on his wrists elongated one again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Lumiose City, Kalos Region.**

Greninja positioned himself appropriately on the dumpster. He knew he needed to hurry, Sceptile would never be able to hold out much longer. He had lost track of how much time he had been there, mediating attempting with everything he had to reach out to his master.

He cleared his mind of everything, except for Dom. His memories of when he first met him, how skeptical he was at first, how he saved him, when they first battled the first gym together, when he first evolved, and eventually when he evolved into Greninja. He focused on the memory of when they first synchronized. He remembered how he felt his mind, and Dom's become one. Every thought he had, Greninja heard, every movement Greninja had Dom would do the same. He poured every ounce of determination, mind, body, heart, and soul into trying to reach him thousands of miles away.

Finally, after straining himself, he felt something... no… SAW something. He blinked, and he was in a house. It was a living room with a large TV blaring. Greninja recognized the battle on the TV as Dom's final battle in the Kalos League, he saw himself on the TV against Chesnaught. Running around the living room table was a Grovyle, along with an orange fire-type Pokemon, and a brown dog looking Pokemon, along with a Noibat flying perched on the couch.

On one part of the couch was a human with dark tanned skin, and green hair he was wearing a black shirt with yellow shorts and was watching the battle with great interest. Next to him however, was a person who caught Greninja's attention the most. A pale girl, with long flowing platinum-blonde hair, and shimmering green eyes. She laughed lightly as the Noibat flew onto her shoulder and bit her large hat playfully. Greninja felt his heart pump.

The tan skinned boy looked up at Greninja's eyes. "This battle with Greninja and Chesnaught was seriously the best one I've ever seen!" He said excitedly.

"Ha, yeah it was a long time in the making. Calem's Chesnaught may have won that round, but I think Greninja and me would get the rematch." He heard a voice that made him freeze.

 _"MASTER! MASTER PLEASE RESPOND!"_ Greninja yelled out with all his might.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Dom's House, Iki Town, Alola Region.**

 _"So, Dom I was thinking…"_ Grovyle said hopefully.

Dom carefully held the cutting board over the pot and slid the carrots into it before answering the grass-type.

"You thinking? That's normally never good, but I'll bite, what were you thinking?" He asked playfully.

Grovyle scowled for a moment before continuing. _"Well evolving into Grovyle made me realize, one day I'm going to evolve into Sceptile."_

"Wow you don't say? I never would have guessed!" Dom said fainting shock.

The wood-gecko Pokemon rolled his eyes and went on. _"That made me realize what's going to happen when I'm a Sceptile and me and my dad are in the same room? How will you tell us apart?"_ He asked.

"You're the annoying and immature one." He said as he peeled a potato.

 _"Shut up! I was thinking, since dad will always be your first Pokemon he can be called Sceptile, while you can give me a nickname!"_ He said proudly.

Dom never liked giving his Pokemon nicknames. He could tell them apart by their voices and other distinguishing traits, and he didn't feel he needed a nickname to make his Pokemon stand out and be memorable to him. He could go up to any of his Pokemon and tell you how they met, what their first battle win was, how they evolved, and what some of their biggest wins and memories were with him.

However, he decided to entertain Grovyle's idea. "Okay… and I assume you have a suggestion on what that nickname would be for you?" He asked.

The grass-types eyes lit up. _"You bet I do!"_

"Again, I'll bite what is it?" He asked.

Grovyle took in a deep breath and coughed to clear his throat. _"My nickname could be… Blade."_ He said drawing out the end of the word for dramatic effect.

"Yeah no I'm not calling you that." He said after a moment of silence.

Grovyle's annoyed look returned. _"Why not!?"_

"Because that's stupid, and you don't need a nickname." He said trying not to laugh.

 _"Oh yeah! I bet you think you can come up with SUUUUUCH a better nickname, don't you?"_ He said crossing his arms.

Dom laughed a little. "I probably could if I-."

 _"MASTER! MASTER PLEASE RESPOND!"_ Dom heard before dropping the knife he was holding into the sink and collapsing onto the floor with a large THUD.

He gripped onto his head as he felt the piercing pain run through it again. It was what happened at the trial multiplied by what felt like ten. The voice kept talking, asking, begging him for help. Dom screamed as he felt more pain course through his head, the prodding was insistent.

"DOM!" He heard Hau and Lillie yell, soon before he saw both of their faces come into his view above him as he wreathed on the floor.

Dom felt the prodding into his head insist and the farther it got… the more familiar it felt. The pain subsided slightly, as Dom slowly but surely let whoever it was into his head.

 _"MASTER PLEASE SCEPTILE AND I NEED YOUR HELP!"_ He heard.

"Gre…Greninja!?" Dom yelled, before he finally let his mind open up.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When he awoke he saw black around him, except for a crystal-clear water that sloshed beneath his feet. His mind felt calm, it was a familiar feeling he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Where… where the heck am I?" He asked looking around.

 _"MASTER!"_ He heard a voice exclaim excitedly.

He turned quickly and saw Greninja standing there, a glistening wall of water between them. Dom eyes widened as he tried to reach out to his Pokemon, only to be intercepted by the wall of water between them.

"Greninja what… what's going on!?" He asked, afraid of what the answer may be.

 _"Master please! I have been trying to reach you for the longest time, I don't know how much longer Sceptile can hold out!"_ The ninja-Pokemon said frantically.

Dom's mind kicked into overdrive. "What!? What's happening to Sceptile!?" He asked frantically.

 _"Lumiose City is under attack! A giant wormhole opened above Prisim Tower, and the man with the largest Pokemon I've ever seen poured out! He's causing havoc everywhere, people and Pokemon alike are being hurt. He's the strongest Pokemon Sceptile and I have ever seen!"_ He explained frantically.

Dom's mind flashed back to the vision he saw at the trial. He heard Greninja's voice then too. He remembered the vision, trees burning, building collapsing… Calem and Serena.

"Are Serena and Calem alright!?" He asked the water-type.

Greninja hesitated but nodded. _"Yes, their okay, but Chesnaught and Delphox both were defeated. Sceptile he… he told me to go while he held him off. He said accessing out bond is the only way."_

"Sceptile…" Dom said worriedly.

Greninja nodded his head. _"He told me to come! I don't know how much longer he'll be able to hold out master… Dom let's defeat this foe… together!"_ He said folding his webbed hand into a fist.

Dom nodded right away. He held his hand cautiously out to the wall of water, Greninja doing the same. Their hands neared closer to each other, and the moment both of them touched the wall, Dom felt a familiar burst of power rush through his body.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Dom! Wake up, please come on!" Lillie said frantically trying to shake the boy's eyes open.

Lillie began to feel tears well up in her eyes. It had terrified her. One second, he was fine, the next he was wreathing on the ground in pain. She looked at his closed eyes. He was breathing through his open mouth, but he remained still and completely unmoving.

Grovyle was shaking Dom's shoulder, while is other Pokemon nudged his arms and legs. Lillie turned to Hau, with Dom's head in her lap.

"Hau! Go and get the Professor-."

"Lillie look!" He said pointing towards Dom's body.

Lillie felt relief flutter all over her body seeing his blue eyes open once again. However, the look in them wasn't what she expected. It was one of anger, determination, and like he was ready to head into the toughest battle he ever faced. His eyes were open, but he wasn't looking at any of them, he was there, but his mind didn't seem to be.

Without acknowledging her, Hau or any of his Pokemon, he stood up onto his two feet. Lillie backed away slightly towards Hau as Dom stood in the living room now. He took in a deep breath and held his closed fist up into the air.

"Dom… what are you-."

"When a trainer and Pokémon's heart become one, it gives way to a new power, stronger then any that has ever been before! Our heart, mind, body and spirit are one, COMPLETELY AND ALWAYS SYNCHRONIZED!" He yelled loudly to nobody in particular.

As Lillie looked to Hau if he had any explanation, she saw Grovyle's eyes widened and he ran over to Hau and Lillie completely frantic.

"GRO! GROVYLE, GRO, GROVYLE, GROVYLE!" He yelled frantically waving his arms up and down.

Lillie felt completely terrible, that the Pokemon was clearly trying to tell her something extremely important and she couldn't understand.

"Grovyle I… I can't-."

Her words were cut off by Dom again. Her and Hau watched as he slammed his hand into his chest.

"GRENINJA! IKUZE!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Lumiose City, Kalos Region.**

Serena watched as time after time Sceptile was knocked down and kept getting back up. Tears welled up in her eyes as Calem held her, not letting her move with her ankle the way it was. No matter what attack was called, what he got hit with Sceptile kept on going forward. Attack after attack, blow after blow, Dom's most powerful Pokemon would not stay down as Marik kept yelling at him to do.

"STAY DOWN YOU WORTHLESS POKEMON!" He yelled as he was knocked away, back down to the ground.

With every attack Guzzlord looked more and more tired. However, if it was going to be a test of how long they could last, Sceptile would not win she knew. She felt helpless on the sidelines. Tears welled up in her eyes. Again, even when he wasn't here, Dom was saving her again. His Pokemon was fighting with everything it had to protect her and the city. That was one thing that she always admired about Dom from the moment she met him, his determination to do what he set his mind to.

"SCEPTILE!" Calem yelled, as Dom's starter was hit head on with a fire-blast and sent sprawling to the ground.

"Get up Sceptile… you have to get up…" She said with tears in her eyes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sceptile felt himself covered in black soot from the fire. He looked up from the cold stoned ground where he now lay. He tried to will himself to move up, get to his feet and continue the fight. However, when he tried, he felt the heat and pain wash over his entire body. When he finally did gather the strength, he felt darkness wash over him. He looked above him, into the terrifying giant maw of Guzzlord.

"You have a tremendous fight spirit I'll admit that much… BUT IT IS NOTHING COMPARED TO THE POWER OF GUZZLORD!" Marik bellowed with a giant laugh.

Sceptile smelled the rancid odors of garbage and waste coming from the beast's mouth as it towered over him. He sighed and closed his eyes.

 _'I'm sorry Dom… I… I couldn't keep my promise.'_ He thought to himself, before he opened them again, determined to face his fate with eyes open.

"GUZZLORD! FINISH HIM WITH FIRE BLAST!" Marik yelled between his cackles.

"NO! NO, SCEPTILE!" He heard Serena yell, as he felt the heat began to form in the beats giant mouth.

Sceptile gritted his teeth, if he was to meet his fate today he would do it head on. He was not going to flinch or cower before anyone. Finally, the giant ball of fire was ready to end him.

"YES, YES GUZZLORD END HIM FI-."

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMM.

A huge flash of blue sailed past Sceptile's head and slammed into Guzzlord's mouth! The ensuing blow sent the beast flying backwards, tumbling Marik off his shoulder and slamming into the stone concrete. The smoke cleared and Sceptile couldn't help but smirk.

Marik shakily got back up to his feet, shock in his eyes. His helmet was cracked across the face-plate, so he angrily tossed it to the side. He looked at Guzzlord who was struggling back onto its large, stubby legs. His blood boiled, and Sceptile could see the veins bursting from his head.

"WHO DARES INTERFERE WITH THE ULTRA RECON SQUAD!?" He yelled.

Sceptile slowly managed to bring himself up to a knee, as his savior leaped from behind him and now stood in-front of him.

He coughed out a laugh. _"Ha… it's about… damn time."_ He said between his deep breaths.

"Sorry we're late." Said Greninja, who was glaring at Marik, with his arms crossed as the giant blue shuriken reformed on his back.

It wasn't just Greninja who saved him he knew, it was both him and Dom.

 **Episode 8: Dom-Greninja vs Guzzlord! The Unbreakable Bond**

 **After defeating Kahuna Hala Dom learns his old home and Pokemon are under attack! Will his bond with Greninja prove strong enough to help save them!?**

 **A/N: ) Hellooooooo Pokemon fans! Domgk115 here coming back at you with another update for The Pokemon Whisperer! I know this is a day late and I apologize, I tried to update last night but a really bad thunderstorm hit my area and I had no internet. I hope it was worth the wait!**

 **I am very proud of this chapter and I hope you guys thoroughly enjoyed it! Next chapter we have even more epic battles in Lumiose, and we also finally leave Melemele! As soon as we hit Akala is when this story will really pick up.**

 **I know that it may seem I'm being a bit heavy with the cut aways from Alola but I promise after we reach a certain point in the story, it will be pretty much all Alola focused, I just need to do it now to set up plot points for later!**

 **So a lot happened this episode! We had some Dom x Lillie bonding, a Grand Trial battle, we learn what Calem and Serena are hiding, and the Ultra Recon Squad attacks Lumiose looking for Lysandre!**

 **So I wanna know what you guys are looking forward too! If you have any questions please review and ask! If I get more reviews with questions it makes me wanna write and update faster so I can answer you all!**

 **I also want to ask a quick question as well. I seriously considered putting Dom-Greninja's fight with Guzzlord this chapter but then I realized it was already at 15,000 words lol. My question are you guys okay with these 10,000 plus word chapters? Or would you prefer them to be shorter? Let me know along with telling me what you thought of this chapter in a review!**

 **Okay I'll see you all in the next A/N please leave a review! If I get lots of reviews I'll get inspired to write and update faster! See you all next time!**


	9. Greninja vs Guzzlord An Unreakable Bond!

**A/N: Hellooooo everyone! Back here responding to more reviews! Remember I respond no matter how big or small the review since I appreciate all of them! Leave on this chapter is you want a question answer, or just wanna chat!**

 **If I Could Begin To Be: I assume you mean Marik xD and no reason I just decided after righting Para and Dox as he first members I may as well name them all after YuGiOh villians xD Marik and Ishizu won't be the last lol. As for Sceptile's health yes I can confirm he will be okay, his pride hurt a little, but trust me we'll see JUST how powerful he is soon on… As for why the squad is so good with Pokemon now… that has a reason and will be answered in due time as well!**

 **Darth Leo: I'm glad to get you pumped for updates! I hope you enjoy the battle and its aftermath! It's going to keep on picking up as we go!**

The Pokemon Whisperer: Alola

 **Lumiose City, Kalos Region.**

"Amazing… he managed to access their bond form from all the way in Alola…" Calem said in an amazed tone.

"Even when he's thousands of miles away… he's still here to save us." Serena commented feeling herself well up.

For a moment Greninja just stood there between Sceptile and Guzzlord, whom Marik was attempting to climb back onto. She could not believe that Dom and Greninja had synchronized from so far apart. 'Dom-Greninja' as Shauna had so aptly named it, stared down the man, who's veins seemed to almost be bursting from his temple. Serena managed to catch a glimpse of Greninja's eyes, and it was very clear that they were not happy at all.

"YOU DARE ATTACK ME!? I'LL SHOW YOU THE FATE OF ALL THOSE WHO DEFY THE ULTRA RECON SQUAD!" Marik yelled as he finally got back atop of Guzzlord.

"Ninja…" Greninja said facing Sceptile. The two Pokemon nodded, before Sceptile who had managed to stagger to his feet, seemed to give Greninja the go ahead.

Sceptile however soon after finally collapsed back onto the ground.

"SCEPTILE!" Serena yelled running over to her friend's starter.

Calem quickly followed and she kneeled down next to the powerful grass-type. She dug into her bag and pulled out a few berries she had stored away. Sceptile glared at her with angry eyes before begrudgingly accepting them. She didn't focus on him however and turned to see Greninja facing down Guzzlord, holding out two long blades of purple energy for a Night Slash attack. She gripped at her chest, and imagined Dom in Alola now, in the exact same position.

"Dom… please be careful." She said, before the battle finally erupted.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Wow… he's big." Dom said as he saw his opponent through Greninja's eyes.

 _"Bigger then anything we've ever faced…"_ Greninja muttered as the ash and flames roared around them.

Dom shook his head. "The bigger they are the harder they fall… let's do this!" He yelled.

 _(Pokemon XYZ Ash-Greninja theme song.)_

"Guzzlord Dragon Pulse!" Marik yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Jump up and dodge, into the tree, then use Double Team!" Dom said seeing the action clearly.

A blast of draconic energy soared towards Greninja, who leaped up into the nearest tree that was still in flames at points. Double Team activated and hundreds of copies of Greninja multiplied throughout not just that tree but every tree in the park.

"BURN THEM ALL GUZZLORD, FIRE BLAST! BURN ALL THE TREES!" Marik yelled.

"ICE PUNCH!" Dom yelled as soon as he gave the order.

Fire roared through all the tree and just before it hit all the Greninja clones leaped up out of the tree, and into the air. Marik did a 360 spin, and his eyes widened at the sheer number of Greninja in the sky, almost blocking out the light from the wormhole.

"Destroy them! HYPER BEAM!" He yelled desperately.

"Now Greninja!" Dom ordered loudly.

Guzzlord unleashed Hyper Beam and spun destroying the clones of Greninja, but just before they were all destroyed Greninja darted down, his fist full of icy mist. He punched down hard on the top of Guzzlord's head causing the beast to roar loudly, piercing Dom's ears. Greninja landed on the ground and then uppercut the monstrous beast from its belly and sent it stumbling backwards.

Marik faltered from the top of his beast but only appeared even more angry.

"I'll teach you to defy my power! GUZZLORD THUNDER!" He yelled out.

"Dodge it!" Dom yelled, seeing Guzzlord's mouth fill with cackling electricity.

The blast came and Greninja leaped out of the way just in the nick of time.

"Night Slash!" Dom yelled, and Greninja darted forward with two long blades of purple energy elongated.

"Deflect it!" Marik countered when Greninja got close.

Guzzlord used its multiple claws to deflect Greninja's strikes and lashed out with his own. Dom felt his body move although all he saw was the battle through Greninja's eyes. They ducked and slashed, doing everything they can to try and press their advantage. Finally, Dom saw a giant claw coming from overhead and he knew he had to move.

"Use your Shuriken!" He yelled out.

Just as the claw hit he and Greninja reached around and pulled out the blue Shuriken from his back and held it up, just narrowly deflecting the claw.

"Roll back and use Water Shuriken!" Dom ordered as soon as the attack deflected.

Greninja rolled back and yanked the shuriken off his back and launched it, hitting the beast's claw, making it stumbled slightly backwards again. Marik was not happy he was losing the battle.

"YOU INSOLENT POKEMON! YOU WILL BE DESTROYED, USE DRAGON PULSE!" He yelled.

The attack came to quickly and slammed into Greninja's stomach and sent the ninja frog Pokemon slamming backwards. Dom felt pain wash up in his gut as he felt himself fall back as well. He only hoped that Lillie and Hau weren't too freaked out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Iki Town, Alola Region.**

"Night Slash!" Dom yelled, swinging his arms as if a blade was in it.

Lillie couldn't believe what she was seeing. Dom's eyes were wide open like he was fully aware of his surroundings, he was there… but he looked over them. She watched as he slashed, ducked and moved his position as if he was in the middle of a fight. She racked her brain trying to figure out what could be happening.

"Roll back and use Water Shuriken!" He yelled out, reaching around his back and making a hard throwing motion.

Lillie's eyes widened. _"It's called synchronizing. I mimic Greninja's movements, I won't go jumping around like him, but like when he throws his shuriken I'll do the same thing!"_

Lillie knew then what Grovyle had been trying to tell her. She turned to a very worried looking Hau.

"Lillie we… we gotta call somebody!" He said worriedly, going to the house phone.

Lillie grabbed his arm and shook her head. "No! Hau he's synchronized with his Greninja!" She told him.

"Synchronized?" Hau asked skeptically.

Lillie shook her head in frustration. "It's what that special form he has with his Greninja is called! They become one, he's… fighting something with Greninja right now!" She explained to him, having finally pieced it all together.

Hau looked over at Dom who was still ducking and dodging. "How… is that possible? His Greninja is all the way in Kalos!" He said.

She shook her head again." I don't know, but we can't-."

"AHHHHHHH!" They heard Dom yelled, just in time to turn around and see him clutch his stomach in pain.

Hau went to run over to him but Lillie stopped him. He knew that if the connection was broken by her or Hau it would affect him greatly and the last thing she wanted to do was to hurt him even more.

She just had to hope he was strong enough.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Lumiose City, Kalos Region.**

Dom watched as Greninja slowly got up to his feet. He heard the yells, screams and pleas of desperate people in the streets. He looked and saw Lumiose Park in ruins. The two of them needed to stop Marik and they needed to do it now. He also felt his strength begin to give out. He didn't know how long he and Greninja could stay synchronized like this, so he needed to end it now.

"Water Shuriken!" He yelled.

"Pitiful! Use HYPER BEAM!" Marik countered.

Greninja reached around and threw the Water Shuriken on his back and it collided in a huge BOOOOM with the Hyper Beam.

"Follow up and use THUNDER!" Marik yelled out in command.

"Water Shuriken block it!" Dom countered as soon as the order came.

A huge blast of thunder ripped through the streets, and Greninja grabbed the Shuriken from his back and slammed it into the ground. The Thunder attack hit the Shuriken and sparks shot in every direction and split as soon as it made contact. Dom felt the sparks hit Greninja and their feet begin to drag back, as he stemmed the tide of the relentless attack and he felt the shuriken begin to grow large and hot.

Dom looked up and saw Marik cackling, and felt his anger reach a boiling point. Soon enough the attack stopped, and the man looked speechless.

"WHAT!? HOW DID YOU-."

"NOW, GRENINJA FIRE!" He yelled as they both lifted the now massive Shuriken above their heads.

The heat from the now giant orange Shuriken was contagious. With every bit of strength that he had he and Greninja launched the Shuriken right for Guzzlord and it ripped through the street and with a large BOOOOOOOM slammed into the massive beast.

Dom huffed and watched the smoke clear. Guzzlord was there, his body mattered with black ash and soot, but somehow still standing. Marik cough as the two watched him slowly climb back to the top of his beast. How he was still conscious Dom had no idea, but he coughed soot out of his lungs and looked over at Greninja.

"FOOLS! Even if you defeat me today… we will not stop. Our great commander will rule this world, and THE BLINDING ONE SHALL RETURN! GUZZLORD FIRE DRAGON PULSE!" He yelled to his now charred beast.

"Dodge it and jump up!" Dom yelled, miffed how his opponent could still fight.

Greninja jumped out of the way just in time. He leaped to a street light and jumped up as high as he could into the air, above even Guzzlord.

"DOUBLE TEAM!" Dom yelled, and soon the sky in-front of Guzzlord was covered in clones of Greninja.

"I don't know who you are, what you want or why you're doing this… but NOBODY puts my friends and loved ones in danger! Greninja, show them our full power, WATER SHURIKEN!" He yelled, feeling his anger boil over.

Greninja and him reached around and raised up his Shuriken into the air. All the copies disappeared and became energy absorbed into the Shuriken and the shining blue attack grew to an absolutely massive size.

"NO! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED, HYPER BEAM!" Marik yelled from the ground.

The giant white blast fired from Guzzlord, and with every bit of strength they had left Dom and Greninja launched the shuriken with all their might right towards the attack! It ripped through the beam and zoomed down slamming into the massive Pokemon on the ground. A loud BOOOOOOOM shook all of Lumiose Park and more smoke filled the air as Greninja gently landed on the ground.

When the smoke finally cleared Dom could see Guzzlord on the ground, with Marik next to him. Dom felt the energy begin to leave him, but he knew that they would not be getting up again for a while.

 _"Thank you, Dom, … I only ever feel alive battling when it's with you."_ Greninja's voice echoed in his head.

Dom went to respond, before he felt the last bit of energy leave him. The connection broke in a second, it was all it took. He felt blackness overtake him, and he and Greninja both fell to the ground.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _"Greninja!"_ Sceptile yelled after finally recovering.

He was till feeling weak, but the berries and aid he got from Serena had helped. He saw Greninja fall and he was able to catch his friend just in time. He had no idea how much power it had to exude from him to access and hold the synchronization for that long. He was relieved when he saw that he was simply exhausted and had passed out from that. Serena and Calem ran over to them next and knelt down next to them.

"Greninja! Are you okay-."

 _"Don't YOU DARE touch him!"_ Sceptile snapped as Serena tried to reach out.

Sceptile knew Greninja must have communicated with Dom somehow and his trainer had agreed to synchronize so he could save the city, his Pokemon, and most importantly Serena. He remembered what he heard in the Professor's lab before the fight and felt his anger well up even more now.

"Sceptile she's just trying to-." Calem started.

 _"Shut up! You're lucky I don't blast you into a building!"_ He snapped at the boy.

He knew that they didn't hear what he had really said. However, from his tone they must have gathered he was angry. He stared into their hurt eyes, but Sceptile didn't care, all he knew was that they were going to hurt his best-friend more then ever when they finally revealed it to him, if they ever did.

For a second, they both looked confused, however Serena's eyes soon widened. The two locked eyes, and Sceptile knew that she knew he knew about her and Calem. She seemed like she was about to cry again, and Sceptile was beginning to think of a way to get Greninja to the lab.

 _"Sceptile, Greninja!"_ He heard from above them.

Sceptile looked up and he saw Flygon flying down towards them with Gardevoir on his back. The dragon-type landed and Gardevoir jumped off running next to them.

 _"Sceptile are the two of you okay!?"_ She asked him.

 _"Yeah, we were helping the people like you said when we saw the explosions and came right away."_ Flygon explained.

Sceptile sighed and shook his head. Seeing the two of them reminded him of Lucario and Pyroar, and the real reason Marik had come in the first place. He was feeling weak still, but he was the leader of the group, it was his responsibility to make sure his teammates were alright. He gently slid the unconscious Greninja to Gardevoir.

Ignoring Serena and Calem he stood up. _"Gardevoir help Greninja how you can and then get him back to the lab. He's unconscious, he had to access his Battle Bond with Dom."_ He explained to her.

He saw the eyes of both Pokemon widen. _"How!? Dom's all the way in Alola, thousand of miles away!"_ She asked him.

He shook his head. _"I don't know, but it's taken a lot out of him. Flygon, we need to get to the prison, they were after Lysandre!"_ He yelled to the dragon.

Flygon nodded dutifully. _"Right! Climb on, let's get going!"_ Flygon said lower his back so Sceptile can climb on.

Sceptile took a few shaky steps before regaining his footing. _"Sceptile, are you sure you can barely walk!"_ Gardevoir said, sounding concerned.

Sceptile shook his head and managed to pull himself onto Flygon's back. _"I'm okay Gardevoir really. Just get Greninja back to the lab and have the Professor call Dom we need to make sure he's okay."_ He stressed to her.

She nodded and Flygon took off into the air. The two sped towards the Lumiose Maximum Security Prison. Sceptile knew tat no good could come out of someone wanting to free Lysandre. He was particularly worried since the man as he was being taken, swore vengeance on Dom. If he ever got out, he shuddered to think what he would do if he found Dom again.

He could only hope he wasn't too late.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Pitiful humans…" She muttered, stepping over the unconscious forms of the prison guards.

She chuckled at seeing the Lucario and Pyroar that had done everything they could to stop her. They put up a half decent fight, but in the end, they were no match for her. While her idiot brother pounced around destroying buildings and setting things alight, she had remembered their actual mission. She smiled coyly as she finally made her way to the cell block.

"Maximum security cell block D-34, it's locked…. Alakazam?" She asked her new Pokemon.

"Ala…" Her new Pokemon said as it closed its eyes.

She crossed her arms as it opened its now glowing eyes. She heard the lock on the door click and she smirked.

"The commander will be pleased… the light of the Blinding One will soon be ours." She said as she opened the cell door.

The cell block was dark, and she heard water dripping, and running through the pipes in the walls. The room was painted a dark black on the walls with white floors. There was a metal toilet on the left with a small sink, and a small two barred window. She heard chains rattle and looked to the right. On a small bed, was her target.

"Can't a man be defeated in peace…" She heard the deep voice mutter as the chains rattled more.

"Ah Mr. Lysandre… we've been searching for you." She said with a calm but satisfied voice.

The former boss of Team Flare was in tatters. He wore a grimy orange prison jumpsuit, and he orange hair was down behind his back in a greasy mess. Shackles were around his ankles. She noticed where the protruded from the middle wall, it only gave him the room to walk perhaps to the door of his cell. The man looked broken down and beaten. That was good she knew, it would only make him want even more to get revenge.

He huffed and ran a hand through his greasy hair. "And who may I ask are you? That's a… very odd way of dress I must say." He commented.

She laughed lightly looking at her blue and white crackling armor. "How rude of me. My name is Ishizu, captain in the Ultra Recon Squad." She said respectfully bowing.

He huffed again, appearing unimpressed. "The Ultra Recon Squad? Can't say I've ever heard of you, now what is it you want? I have precious little time to actually sleep these days."

She nodded. "Straight to the point then yes. I come bearing a message from our great commander. He has a… proposition for the leader of Team Flare." She informed him.

"Former. Former leader of Team Flare… I was about to usher in a new age! A new dawn of peace and harmony. Free from corruption and evil… until that BOY got in my way…" He snapped turning to look out his barred window.

Ishizu knew she was to expect this; the commander had informed her as such. She nodded to the man. "Yes, we know about your failures Mr. Lysandre. However, how would you like to have a chance to achieve that dream once again?" She asked.

She saw the man freeze before turning around to her with a coy look. He chuckled slightly. "Ha… and how does your precious commander plan to do that? The Ultimate Weapon has been destroyed, my team disbanded. No, I have no point in going on anymore… my dream is gone. I…have no purpose." He said bitterly.

She took a step closer and smirked at the man. "You say you have no purpose Mr. Lysandre but what the commander is offering is your chance at several things, power, redemption, a chance to usher in a new age and most importantly… a chance at revenge…" She said, taking her time on the last part.

The former Flare bosses' eyes narrowed at her and she continued. "A chance at vengeance on the boy who took EVERYthing from you… what was his name? Dominic Harper ah yes, that's what it was." She said coyly.

"That BOY!" The man snapped punching his fist into the wall.

Ishizu watched the display with elation, this was exactly the reaction she had wanted. She saw the veins bursting from the man's head and nodded.

"Oh yes. A chance for revenge against Dominic Harper… and to be one of the heralds of a new world order all await you, if you simply accept my commanders offer." She said politely with her hands behind her back.

The man managed to calm down and looked back to her. "And how do I know your offer in genuine? What is your commanders plan for me?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Of course. First as a gesture of good faith… Alakazam, the shackles." She ordered the psychic-type.

"Alakazam!" It said fiercely, waving its spoon. The shackles on Lysandre's feet burst and fell apart.

He looked down and reached to feel the area where he was once bound. She saw a look of relief on his face and reached to her waist.

"And this as well I suggest waiting until we are in a more open area to release him." She said tossing a pokeball at the man.

He caught it and looked at it skeptically. "Your Gyarados. I have the rest of your Pokemon with me as well. As for my commanders plan… all I can tell you now is he is gathering the greatest minds the known world has ever seen… and together he and them will usher in a new age." She said turning from the man.

He stared at the pokeball for a moment before looking back at her again, still seeming to be speechless.

"The door to your cell is open Mr. Lysandre, the shackles are off your legs and all the guards are unconscious. You can run, head off and be hunted by yourself. Or… you can return to the commander with me… and be a herald of a new age. The choice is yours." She told him, walking out of the cell.

She walked down the hall of the prison. She smirked, the commander would be please with her and she knew it.

She already knew the answer Lysandre was going to give.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Alola Region, Dom's House.**

"SCEPTILE, GRENINJA!" He yelled shooting up into the air.

He felt a cold sweat running down his whole body. After being up for a few seconds he felt exhaustion wash over him again. It was as if he had slept so hard he felt he needed to sleep again just to recover from it. He looked around and sure enough he was in his room, the last thing he remembered before synchronizing was falling in the kitchen. He felt relieved that Lillie or Hau hadn't broken the connection with Greninja, so he could battle, but he was feeling it now.

He was about to attempt to get out of bed, when the door creaked open.

"You're awake!" He heard a relieved Lillie say.

He whirled his head around and she was there in the doorway with a cute relieved look. He laughed a little and rubbed his head. "Ahaha yeah I am… I'm sorry if I scared you." He said genuinely.

She set a glass of water down on the nightstand for him, which he downed. She sighed and sat down on the bed next to him. She gave him one of her cute small smiles.

"It's okay, it was scary seeing you in pain but when you finally synchronized? It was… really amazing to watch. Was everything okay? What happened?" She asked him.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you when we make our way to the next stop for the Island Challenge." Dom said, really wanting to get out of the bed.

She looked at him worriedly for a second. "Are you sure? You still seem tired, and it had to have been exhausting synchronizing like that form so far away?" She asked him.

Dom knew she was right. He was tired, but he also wanted to get moving. If what he saw of this Ultra Recon Squad was the real deal, which he was pretty sure it was he needed to get moving. He knew in the back of his mind that the best way to uncover what they were doing, and what this 'endless darkness' and great evil he has to apparently defeat is, the key lay in completing his Island Challenge. He needed to train up his team, he needed to beat the trials and Kahunas, and most importantly to him at the moment he needed to fix his laptop, so he could get in contact with Kalos again. He could always use another laptop, but none of them had the contacts he did or the number for Professor Sycamore in Kalos he was sure.

Lillie got up off the bed and he tossed the blanket off himself. He was still wearing his red Alolan shirt and tan khakis. He got his feet onto the ground and right away felt his legs give out. Luckily Lillie was right there and managed to stop him from faceplanting into the ground.

"Dom! I told you, you need to take it slow. You're still exhausted!" She scolded him, somehow still looking cute.

The words came out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "You know it's kinda cute when you get angry like that."

She saw her freeze, and her paler face was now a deep shade of red like his. "Th… thank you." She said.

For a few moments he just stood there and the two looked at each other. He felt some like a fire being stoke between him and her. It wasn't like what he felt with Serena, no… it was deeper then that. He had never claimed to be a love expert, but a part of his heart was slowly being pulled in her direction and he didn't know how he felt about it.

Fortunately, his Pokemon decided to save him.

 _"He's awake!"_ He heard, before a small brown blur leaped up at his chest.

He just managed to catch Rockruff before Noibat zoomed in and landed on his shoulder. Rockruff nuzzled his rockcollor into him.

 _"Oh man I was so worried! Grovyle said you would be okay, but I was so worried because you weren't moving, and you were asleep and-."_ The puppy Pokemon started.

He was cut off when Dom felt two more Pokemon slam into him as Grovyle and Torracat ran in and latched onto both his legs.

"Guys, guys careful I'm gonna-." He was cut off when he fell backwards down onto the ground in his room laughing.

He felt his head being bit by Noibat, neck being rubbed by Rockruff, while Grovyle and Torracat hugged into his chest. He felt himself start to laugh as he managed to sit up and look at all of them.

"I'm okay! Haha, sorry if I worried you guys. I trust Grovyle told you all what was going on?" He asked them all.

The group nodded, as Grovyle proudly stepped forward. _"You bet I did! So… what happened!? If Greninja needed you so bad he had to synchronize something must have happened!"_ He asked in a concerned voice.

Dom shook his head. "Don't worry your dads okay. I'll explain it all to you guys later, but I can tell you this." He started as all four of his Alolan Pokemon sat in-front of him.

He sighed and remembered the destruction the beast from the Ultra Recon Squad caused. "All I know is, we need to keep working hard. We still have three islands to go and who knows what to battle and beat. We need to be ready… and I'm glad that I have you all to get me through this." He said smiling at his Pokemon.

He saw the satisfied looks on their faces and turned back to Lillie. "So, Lillie I finished the Grand Trial on Melemele, you're the expert. Where to next?" He asked her.

She smiled at him and the Pokemon, "Well that's one of the things I wanted to tell you. The Professor is taking us to the next Island soon. Akala Island is next." She said smiling.

He nodded and looked back to his team. "Okay! Akala Island here we come!" He said determined.

 **Episode 9: Akala Island! New friends, and new rivals!**

 **Dom, Lillie and Hau make it to Akala Island! After being greeted by Kahuna Olivia and Trial Captain Mallow, will Dom and Hau be ready for their next trial!? Will Lillie be ready for HER new rival!?**

 **A/N: Hellooooooo everyone! So you guys can blame this late update on the giant storm that ran over my area for a few days and knocked out my wifi xD By the time it passed I was slammed with work and had to wait for some free time but here it is now!**

 **You'll notice this chapter is MUCH shorter then my normal ones. This is mainly because I didn't want to start the Akala Island Arc in this chapter. I wanted it to be mainly the battle with Guzzlord, freeing of Lysandre, and of course my mandatory Dom x Lillie bonding xD**

 **Anyway I hope you did enjoy this chapter! Next chapter we get o Akala Island, and that is where things REALLY are going to start picking up! The next few chapter I personally think are going to be EPIC! So stay tuned!**

 **I promise I will be back to the normal update wise soon! I promise that as of next chapter also we are going to be mainly just in Alola for the next few, so the plot will advance here!**

 **See you guys next week! Please be sure to review what you think of the story so far! What are you exited for!? Tell me and I'll respond and answer all questions in the next top AN see you guys there!**


	10. Akala Island! New Friends, New Rivals

The Pokemon Whisperer: Alola

 **Iki Town, Alola Region.**

"Um Professor are you sure this thing is safe?" Lillie asked worriedly looking at the Professor's boat.

Dom had to agree with her, and Hau seemed to be thinking the same exact thing. He wished more then anything he had decided to bring Flygon or Salamence with him, so he could just fly. The run-down old boat that they were staring at in the harbor currently. He had been on more then a few boats in his lifetime, he did live in the Hoenn region got a while after all, but this one didn't seem safe.

 _"Ummmm I think I'm gonna ride in the pokeball for this one!"_ Grovyle said fearfully, and before Dom could react, he pushed the button on his pokeball attached to Dom's hip.

Dom sighed as Kukui gave the three trainers an encouraging smile. He seemed like a man who no matter what could not be put in a bad mood. Reluctantly he followed Hau and Lillie onto the rickety ship, and he felt himself almost get sick right away. However, it was nothing compared to how scared Lillie looked.

Hau on the other hand as always, looked completely overjoyed. "I can't wait! Akala Island, with the first ever Pokemon Whisperer!" He said happily jumping up and down.

Dom sighed. "Hau… remember how we said we were going to stay quiet about all of that right?" He reminded the green haired boy.

He stopped jumping and rubbed his head sheepishly. "Ahaha… yeah right sorry about that." He said nervously.

After seeing Dom literally communicate and synchronize with his Greninja from thousands of miles away, Hau was naturally amazed. Despite not wanting to tell many people about his ability to talk to Pokemon, Dom decided it would be best to tell Hau. All his old traveling companions had known about it, so it was only fair that he and Lillie knew as well. Naturally the boy was completely amazed, and right away asked what his Dartrix as saying. He decided to leave out how Dartrix and Torracat seemed to now have an intense hatred/rivalry with each other, but he told him. He had taken to calling Dom the 'Pokemon Whisperer'.

Dom didn't find the name particularly good, however he couldn't bring himself to dim Hau's excitement.

The three of them all stood at the front of the boat, gripping onto the side for dear life. When they heard the clicking of the engine all bets were off. The boat sped out of the harbor faster then a Giga Impact in the words of the Professor.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He heard Lillie screaming next to him, gripping onto her hat with every ounce of her strength.

"WOOOOOHHOOOOOOOOOO!" Hau yelled holding both of his hands up of the railing.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" Dom said weakly. He had been on plenty of boats, however his stomach was still in knots from his experience with Greninja.

He had no idea that they could synchronize from that far. The image of the man atop Guzzlord, Lumiose in flames from the destruction, it was all burned into his head.

However, the boat jerking to a complete, and sudden stop. The stop made his stomach churn and almost sent him flying over the edge. If not for Lillie catching onto his wrist, he more than likely would have. He sighed in relief and looked back and saw Lillie's small hand clasped around his wrist. The two locked eyes, and he had to thank Hau because if he hadn't spoken up, he probably would have proceeded to go completely red.

"Wohooooo! MAN, that was such a rush!" The green-haired boy said happily.

The two of them both laughed, before Lillie looked down and seemed to notice she was still holding his wrist and quickly pulled it back with a nervous laugh.

Dom to his utter annoyance felt himself heat up as well. "Thanks Lillie, you really saved me there." He told the blonde with a smile.

She nodded and was about to say something back before Professor Kukui came around to them. "Well, I trust you all enjoyed the ride!" He said, not sounding like he was joking.

Hau gave a wide smile and a thumbs up, while Dom and Lillie on the other hand gave him a narrow eyes glare. A flash of white erupted from his belt and Grovyle appeared next to him, seeming to, despite having been in the pokeball felt the effects of the ride as well.

 _"Oh man… I… don't feel so good."_ He said, looking like he was about to throw up over the side of the boat.

"Did it really bother you that bad in the pokeball?" He asked the grass-type.

Grovyle didn't answer and instead ran to the side of the boat and proceeded to throw up over the side of it. Lillie, Hau and even Professor Kukui managed a laugh. Despite the dark thoughts that were swirling in his head about what was coming, he managed to crack a smile.

"Well, I don't think you guys need to be able to talk to Pokemon to know his answer." He told them, making them laugh even harder.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lillie's stomach was still churning. In the few months that she'd been working with the Professor, she'd been on the boat a few times, but that had only been to sail towards the reefs, so he could observe water Pokemon. She walked besides Dom and Hau as they all lagged behind Professor Kukui, who seemed to still have all the energy in the world. She couldn't help but notice Dom frantically still trying to tame his wild unkept brown hair as they walked down the street of HeaHea City. Every now and then she would hear Grovyle speak up, and Dom cast him an annoyed look to which the grass-type simply laughed.

She found herself doing it a lot, looking at him like that.

She was so busy doing it in fact that she almost bumped into Professor Kukui's back as he stood looking down the streets. They were still close to the harbor, so she didn't know why they were stopping there.

"Looking for someone Professor?" Dom asked the man, deciding to give up on taming his hair.

The Professor scratched his chin, "Mhmm she should be here by now, I wonder what's keeping her?" He asked to nobody in particular.

"Who should be-." Lillie started before the Professor smiled.

"Oh, there she is!" He said pointing down the harbor.

Lillie and her two companions looked down the harbor and walking towards them were two women. One was a tall, beautiful darker skinned women, with multiple jeweled bracelets, and earrings. She wore a pink top revealing her mid-drift and next to her walking was a Pokemon Lillie recognized as the dusk-form of Lycanroc.

The other was a girl who seemed to be around their age. She had two long pig-tails of green hair, with big green eyes and a smile on her face. She wore jean overalls and shorts over a pink shirt. On the ground next to her was a small green and pink Pokemon, Lillie recognized it as well, it was a Steenee.

"Kukui!" The older women said happily giving the Professor a hug.

"Alola Olivia! You're looking well!" The Professor said with a smile.

She smiled sheepishly, "You as well my friend. I trust you remember Mallow, one of my Trial Captains?" She asked gesturing to the girl besides her.

Kukui smiled at the younger girl. "How could I forget!? Her 'Mallow Special' is to die for!" He said.

Mallow nodded her head, smiling as well. "It's good to see you again Professor." She said happily.

"So Kukui, you told me you had some promising new trial goers?" Olivia asked, turning her gaze to Lillie, Hau and Dom.

Lillie felt herself tense up, as she felt Nebby shuffle around in her bag. She didn't particularly like being the center of attention. However, Kukui seemed adamant to make it so.

"You bet! Lillie here is actually my assistant who decided to travel with these two on their Island Challenge." He said putting his arms around the three of them.

"This is Hau, he's Hala's grandson." He said rubbing Hau's head.

Hau gave his usual goofy smile and flashed a peace sign. Kukui rubbed Dom's head next much to the boy's annoyance it looked like, Lillie couldn't help but giggle internally at the flustered look on his face as he tried to fix his hair again.

"And this young man is-."

"NO WAY!?" Mallow suddenly said excitedly.

"Oh man…" She heard Dom mutter, as they all looked at Mallow confused.

Mallow moved quicker then Lillie had ever seen someone move before and got practically face to face with Dom. Her eyes basically had stars in them, similar to how Hau had seemed when he first met Dom, and Lillie suddenly knew what was going on. When she did, along with seeing another girl so close to Dom made her feel a strange way. She felt her heart well up with a strange urge. A strange urge to shove Mallow as hard as she could over the railing and into the water.

"You're DOMINIC HARPER!" She said excitedly.

Dom nervously laughed and took a step backwards, rubbing the back of his head the way he did when he was nervous. "Ahaha… yeah that's me." He said.

Lillie saw Grovyle standing next to him, trying his best not to laugh, but doing a horrible job. Mallow didn't seem to realize how close she was to the boy, or how nervous he appeared.

"I'm Mallow!" She said shaking his hand, "I'm one of your BIGGEST fans! Your Hoenn league final against Brenden Maple! Your Kalos League semi-final against Serena, the final against Calem! Every single one of your battles is so amazing, and you and Serena Yvonne are the absolute most perfect couple in the-." She started ranting on, before Dom nervously cut her off.

"Well me and Serena don't exactly you know um… date anymore." He said nervously.

Mallow stopped her rant and looked at Dom. The look she gave him made Lillie's stomach, which had finally calmed down after the boat ride, churn even more then it had been before. Mallow had a look in her eyes which Lillie could tell, was a look of absolute jubilation. She frowned, which Lillie could tell was fake and walked back besides Olivia.

"Oh… I'm so sorry to hear that." She said, sounding genuinely sorry. The fact her apology sounded so genuine was what made Lillie even more angry.

Dom simply nodded and Kukui cleared his throat and laughed. "Ahaha well, time for proper introductions. Dom, Lillie, Hau, this is Olivia, Kahuna of Akala Island!" He said gesturing towards the smiling Kahuna.

Olivia gave the three of them a smile and a wave. "It's nice to meet the three of you. As Kukui said, my names Olivia, the Kahuna of this Island. This is my partner Lycanroc." She said patting the bi-pedal dog like Pokemon on the head.

"Lycan…" The Pokemon said as a reluctant greeting.

Before anyone could say anything else a flash of white shot from Dom's belt. "Ruff!" His Rockruff said excitedly materializing in-front of them.

"Rockruff!" Dom said, as they watched the puppy-Pokemon run over to Lycanroc.

"Ruff, Ruff, Ruff!" Dom's Pokemon said happily, wagging his tail and panting in-front of its evolved form.

Lillie watched as Lycanroc seemed to look the puppy-Pokemon up and down, seemingly analyzing it.

After a minute or so Lycanroc turned its head. "Lycan… Lycanroc!" It said growling at the puppy Pokemon.

"Oh boy he shouldn't have said that…" He heard Dom say quietly behind her.

Whatever Lycanroc said, must not have been pleasant. Because Rockruff's tail stopped wagging, and he sat there staring at its evolved form with wide eyes. And all in one instant he snapped.

"RUFF! RUFF, RUFF, RUFF, RUFF!" The Puppy Pokemon yelped his eyes becoming a dark red color as he leaped up to try and latch itself onto its evolved form.

"ROCKRUFF!" Dom yelled, rushing forward. Grovyle acted quicker then Dom and grabbed the Puppy Pokemon pulling it back, as Lycanroc simply stood there with a smug look on his face.

"GRO, GROVYLE!" Grovyle hissed as Rockruff squirmed in his grasp.

Dom ran over and grabbed the rock-type form Grovyle's arms. "Rockruff you need to calm down! How do you even know what some of those words mean, you're a Pokemon…?" He said whispering the second part.

After Dom finally managed to calm the Pokemon down and return him, everyone stood in silence for a moment before Dom nervously laughed. "Aha, I'm sorry about that Olivia, Rockruff can get pretty competitive." He said to the Kahuna.

Olivia shook her head. "No worries Dom that look in your Rockruff's eyes… I like it. It's similar to the look Lycanroc had in his eyes when he was a Rockruff." She said stroking the rock-types head.

Kukui clapped his hands together. "Okay! Now that that's out of the way, how about the three of you make your way to the Hano Grand Resort? While you guys are traveling around Akala you can use my room there!" He said happily.

Lillie's mouth dropped, as did Hau's. "You have a permanent room at the Hano Grand Resort!?" Hau said incredulously.

Kukui smirked. "Ha, well being the Professor of the region does have its perks! You guys should spend the day here, enjoy the city, and resupply, before you head out for your first trial." The Professor suggested to them.

"What will you be doing Professor?" Lillie asked him, curious herself.

"Well Olivia and I here are going to catch up first! After that I promised I'd help Burnet with some research at the dimensional research lab. If you guys need me, I'll be there! So, Olivia what do you say? Maybe you can show me some of the new moves Lycanroc has learned!" The Professor said excitedly.

The rock kahuna nodded with a smile and turned to the three of them. "I hope that you all enjoy your time on Akala Island. Dom, Hau, I hope to see you both at a Grand Trial soon." She said happily.

Dom and Hau both nodded, and the Kahuna turned to Mallow. "Mallow why don't you show them to the Resort? The festival begins tonight, so be careful not to get lost in the crowds." She said to the trial-captain.

Mallow's eyes lit up like two giant light bulbs. Lillie felt that feeling come back again. The feeling of wanting to see Mallow take an unexpected swim. She eagerly nodded her head and walked over to them grabbing Dom's wrist, which made Lillie's insides explode.

"You bet I can! Come on Dom, let's get going!" She said, eagerly dragging him ahead, with a laughing Grovyle not far behind.

"Ha, well she must be as big a fan of Dom's as I am huh Lillie?" Hau said to her.

She could barely hear the boy, as she was too busy clenching her fists and staring daggers at the green pig-tails bouncing ahead of her. Hau seemed to notice this and shook her slightly.

"Uh Lillie? Are you okay?" He asked her.

She shook herself out of the trance she was in and looked to Hau quickly. "Um… yes! Yeah, I'm fine, come on let's catch up to them!" She said speed walking after Mallow and Dom.

She could have sworn she heard Hau mutter 'Girls' in a disapproving tone, but she decided to ignore it and keep her eyes trained on Mallow's hand.

She wanted it with everything she had for it to be HER holding Dom's wrist like that.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You know Lillie you're making it like REALLY obvious." Hau said, walking with his hands behind his head.

Lillie barely heard what he was saying, as her eyes were fixed on Mallow in-front of her, and the cute yet flustered look on Dom's face. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but there at that moment, but Mallow's grip must have been made of iron. She was gripping the strap on her bag so hard that her fingers were beginning to turn white. She had never felt a feeling of jealously like this before, it was a feeling she really didn't like. She thought it would go away if Mallow 'accidently' got pushed in the way of a rampaging Touros.

"Hey? Lillie? You know if you wanna hide your crush on Dom you need to do a waaaaaay better job then this." Hau said to her, and those words she heard.

"What're you talking about Hau!?" She said, her head shooting around to the green-haired boy.

Hau had the audacity to laugh. "Haha Lillie your crush on him is obvious, and so is your apparent jealously. I don't know why you wouldn't tell him since he's been ogling you since he met you but-."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Hau!" She said trying not to meet the boy's eyes.

Lillie could practically feel Hau's eyes rolling. "Okay whatever you say…." She heard him say.

"And we're here!" She heard Mallow say from in-front of them.

She whirled back around and sure enough they were in-front of the Hano Grand Resort. She had been in it multiple times before herself with her mother and brother, however it still managed to amaze her to this day. She saw the amazed look on Dom's face and couldn't help but smile. He turned around to her and Hau giving them a cheesy smile.

"Alright, let's get to the Professor's room and unpack. After that I want to get some training in before we figure out where the first trial is, how about it Hau?" He asked the Melemele boy.

Hau naturally, as he did with everything got super excited. "Alright you bet!" He said jumping up and down.

Dom smiled, and Lillie thought it would finally be their group of 3 alone again, but of course Mallow had to interject. "I can take you guys to meet the next Trial Captain!" She said happily.

"You know them?" Dom said as the three turned back to the green haired girl.

She nodded her head, her eyes not coming off Dom the entire time. "You bet I do, it's my friend Lana. Her me, and the rest of the trial captains are all going to be at the beach in a few hours around noon, why don't you come Dom?" She asked, obviously meaning for the offer only to apply to him.

She breathed a sigh of relief however, when he turned around to the two of them. "I haven't been to the beach in a while… how's that sound you two?" He asked the two of them.

Hau, nodded eagerly. "You haven't lived till you've been to the beaches on Alola! Let's do it!" He said happily.

Dom nodded and turned his blue eyes on her. "What about you Lillie?" He asked her with a smile.

As much as she wanted to be away the three of them to be anywhere except where Mallow was, she saw the excited looks on her friends faces. "Yeah! I could use a beach day…" She said with the best fake smile she could muster.

Dom nodded eagerly and smiled back at her. "Awesome, alright Mallow I guess we're all in. Come on you two let's go get to the Professor's room and get changed." He said with a smile.

"Gro, Groooovyle!" Grovyle said happily next to him.

Lillie sighed internally. This was going to be one of the hardest trips to the beach she's ever taken.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The start of their trip to the beach Lillie would admit was very nice. The three of them had settled in Professor Kukui's room and gotten changed right away. The sun felt particularly nice that day, and Lillie would be lying if she said that she didn't appreciate just how beautiful the beaches on Alola truly were. The beach was lined with people running, playing, tanning, and jumping into the water. The three of them, all found a spot with chairs and an umbrella.

"WOOHOOOOO!" Hau yelled, tossing his two pokeballs out, revealing his Dartrix and Pichu.

Lillie giggled a little as did Dom. She looked over and saw Grovyle slowly putting on a pair of sunglasses he found, which made Dom roll his eyes and Lillie laugh. Dom grabbed three more pokeballs from his pockets.

"Alright you guys let's enjoy ourselves!" He said tossing them up into the air.

Torracat, Rockruff, and Noibat all escaped onto the sand with much different reactions. Rockruff dug his paws into the sand and yelped happily. Torracat right away walked under the umbrella, curling himself up for a nap, while Noibat flew and did the same, perching himself on Dom's shoulder.

"Ruff, ruff!" Rockruff said happily wagging his tail.

Dom scrunched his eyebrows down at him. "What? No, I don't wanna race you." He said.

"Ruff!" Rockruff said indignantly.

Dom shook his head. "Because it's not fair you have two more legs then I do, and a lot less weight to move. Go ahead run where you want just don't go to far. And YOU!" He said pointing to Grovyle, who still had the sunglasses on.

"If I hear about you stealing food from anyone, you're staying in the pokeball for the rest of the day!" He told his partner.

"Gro, Grovyle!" The grass-type protested.

"Yes, you did! On the ship here, you stole the kitchens pokepuffs!" Dom argued.

"Grovyle…" The Hoenn-starter muttered before following Hau to the water.

Lillie couldn't help but laugh, but Dom simply rolled his eyes, placed a pair of sunglasses on his eyes and laid back in his chair. Noibat flew and moved back perching himself on the chair to nap. Lillie sighed with a small does of happiness being injected into her. Normally she would have loved to just be laying there in a beach chair next to Dom watching the Pokemon go and play. However, she remembered Mallow grabbing his wrist and walking off and felt a pang of annoyance knowing that at any moment the green haired girl would show up. She decided that she wanted to keep Dom's attention, and she knew one way to that was obvious.

Get him to talk about his Pokemon.

She looked over and saw Dom in a state of absolute bliss, she almost felt bad interrupting him. "Hey, Dom?" She asked him.

He slipped the sunglasses up on his head and looked over at her with a smile. "Yeah, what's up Lils?" He asked her.

She smiled back at him. "Can you tell me another story?" She asked.

He smiled a little and looked out at the beach. Grovyle was splashing in the water with Hau and his Pokemon. Torracat was curled up just outside the umbrella in the sun, while Rockruff was currently racing some unlucky beach goers. He rubbed his chin and seemed to ponder for a moment.

"You like hearing those stories huh? Haha well let me see, one time when me Serena and Calem were in Shalour City we-."

"HEY! DOM!" A voice rang out in the air.

Dom's head turn, and Lillie felt herself deflate like a balloon. _You have GOT to be kidding me,_ she said to herself.

Sure, enough the green haired girl that Lillie had grown to not be very fond of came bounding down the beach, kicking up sand on her way. She had on a green two-piece swimsuit and looked to be in absolute jubilation to have finally found Dom. Flanking her was a shorter, timid looking girl with a head of blue hair.

She nearly tripped over Torracat waking the feline pokemon up from his nap. Lillie looked over at Dom who sat up in his chair, with Noibat perched on his shoulder still. He looked slightly annoyed from being aroused from his resting state but kept a friendly face. Mallow came right under their little deck, under the umbrellas with them. She gave Lillie a passing glance, and fixed her eyes completely on Dom, as her friend followed behind her.

"Dom! It's so good to see you again, I thought I would do you the liberty of introducing you to your next trial captain, Lana I'd like to introduce you to Dominic Harper!" She said gesturing towards the blue-haired girl.

The flare of competitiveness went up in Dom's eyes again as he stood up and smiled. He held his hand out for Lana. "It's good to meet you Lana, my names-."

"Dominic Harper! So, Mallow wasn't lying, I watched you last year in the Kalos League! Your Greninja was so amazing." Lana cut off, dreamily.

Lillie couldn't help but laugh at the flustered laugh and look on Dom's face. He had told her that he was well known for his previous adventures, but she didn't know the real extent of it. She made a mental note to herself, to go and watch some of the older battles he was apart of. Perhaps he would be more impressed if she knew more about his past, and battles.

After scratching his head nervously Dom nodded. "Ahaha yeah that's me. Greninja is powerful, saved me more times then I can count." He said, with what sounded like longing in his voice.

"Is your Greninja with you!?" Lana asked excitedly.

"What about your Sceptile!?" Mallow chimed in just as excitedly.

Dom laughed nervously, and Lillie couldn't help herself from laughing a little bit.

"Well, um, they're back in Kalos. I don't plan on being here for more than a few months… figured I'd catch some new Pokemon and do the Island Challenge in my spare time." He explained, seeming embarrassed.

Lillie found herself frowning, she didn't have time to be upset however before the green-haired girl she was coming to loathe spoke up.

"Well I hope we get to see you compete in the Alola League! All of us Trial Captains are going to compete as well. It'll be an honor to compete and battle against you!" She gushed out to Dom.

Lillie wanted to throw up at her swooning. The way she was fawning over him made her want to not only regurgitate her lunch, but also toss Mallow over into the water. Dom for all the good qualities Lillie had observed in him, didn't seem to be able to tell a person no, no matter what, she couldn't blame him really, it was a problem she had herself.

"Uh… yeah, I'm definitely competing. I have to pass the trials first, Lana yours is the first on Akala Island, right?" He said trying to change the subject.

For the next few minutes Lillie uncomfortably stood there while Lana told Dom about her trial which was up on Brooklet Hill. The two talked about what the trial entailed, and Lana eagerly told him whatever she was allowed per the rules of the challenge, while Mallow interjected here and there about how excited she was that Dom would be taking on her trial soon as well. Dom would sneak an occasional glance over at her almost as if he was pleading with her to get him out of that situation. However, she felt to anxious to say anything.

Finally, Mallow brought up what they were going to do tonight, asking Dom if he had any plans.

He answered once again with an embarrassed tone. "Oh well um… I was hoping to find somewhere to get my laptop and phone fixed. Then I was probably going to watch some old film of my battles to study them." He said, and Lillie managed a small smile, remembering the incident with Treecko/Grovyle a few days prior.

Mallow shook her head. "You mean you don't know what tonight is!?" She asked.

"Um no, what is?" He asked her in a small voice.

"It's the Maui Festival! There's music, food dancing, and a tag battle tournament!" She exclaimed somehow still bouncing with energy.

In typical Dom fashion the mention of Pokemon Battles, he seemed to finally be interested in the conversation. His head perked up, and he had smile on his face now.

"A tag battle tournament!? I haven't been in one of those since Serena and I won one back in Kalos! They're not easy to win. A tag battle requires complete trust between all parties involved, the Pokemon and most importantly the two battlers." He explained going into what Lillie called 'Teacher Mode'.

He did it with her and Hau every now and then. They both often asked him for advice in regard to battling, well mainly Hau did. He would always delve into the knowledge he had and tell them everything he could, and Lillie had started calling it teacher mode. He was a fantastic teacher, and the more she was with him the more she wanted him to teach her.

Mallow smiled sweetly, but Lillie saw it as a glorious smirk. "Wow, I bet there's so much you could teach me Dom! How would you like to be my partner for-."

"NO!" Lillie found herself shouting.

She had no idea where she was going with her words. She had no idea why she shouted out at all! She must had looked like such an odd person just shouting out like she had after standing there silent. She had no idea why she did what she did, but she did know one thing. She did not want Mallow being partnered with Dom, in anything.

She now had the eyes of Mallow, Lana even Noibat and Dom were staring at her.

 _'When faced with a tough situation there's no point in sitting around doing nothing, nothing will change unless you do something about it!'._ Dom had said something like that to her. Her situation was that she didn't want Mallow to be partners with Dom, SHE wanted to be his partner.

She laughed nervously. "Haha it's just Dom already said he'd be my partner for the tournament tonight!" She said, trying to mimic Mallow's fake sweet voice.

Speaking of the green haired girl, her eyes narrowed at Lillie, sending a surprising chill down her spine. "Oh, really? I thought you had no clue about the Maui Festival before I told you Dom?" She said batting her eyelashes innocently.

Dom had a confused look on his face, but Lillie interceded before he could say anything. "Haha, Dom must have forgotten, I told him about it earlier before we came out today! He agreed to be my partner for the tag battle tournament." She said turning to Dom.

All the sets of eyes turned to Dom now. Lillie felt a small beat of sweat drip down her temple. Her green eyes connected with Dom's shimmering blue ones. She was trying with everything she had to will him to please follow what she was saying. She was holding her breath, she already felt bad enough for lying on his behalf, but she felt she would never be able to forgive herself if she had let Mallow have him for a partner.

He looked quizzically for a moment into the sky, before snapping his fingers as if he remembered something. "Oh yeah! I remember now, I'm sorry I didn't remember Lils. I'm sorry Mallow she's right, I already agreed to be her partner." He said rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.

Lillie had wanted to kiss him right then and there. She did her best not to breath a huge sigh of relief. She looked over and saw Mallow gave her a quick look of loathing for a moment, before she blinked and suddenly her face morphed back into having a fake smile on it. She looked over at Dom and shook her head.

"Oh no worries. I've always wanted the chance to battle on of my idols. Well, Lana and I better get going. We'll see you tonight good luck… both of you." She said, saying 'both of you', slowly while looking directly at Lillie.

As the girl turned heel and walked away, Lillie felt herself well up with pride for a moment. The moment of pride was soon dashed when the horror of what she had just agreed to came rushing to her. She had just agreed to enter a tag battle tournament when she had never been in a tag battle before, she had never been in a normal battle before… she didn't even have her own Pokemon! With the exception of Nebby, who she assumed wasn't going to be battling anytime soon.

"Oh no…" She said quietly, as she felt her face turn read.

"Well Lillie I had no idea you knew how to tag battle." Dom said to her in a jest, knowing full well she had no experience in any-type of battling.

"Dom! I'm so, so, so-."

"Ah! What did I tell you about apologizing so much for things that don't need apologizing for? I should be thanking you, I didn't wanna have to spend a whole party with her." He said, managed to let out a small laugh.

Lillie did the same, and rubbed her arm sheepishly. She looked back up at him with concerned eyes. "But… why aren't you mad about me basically forcing you to partner with me? I pretty much just signed you up to lose… unless I can somehow catch a Pokemon within the next few hours…" She said disappointed.

Dom shook his head, "No need to worry there Lils, I'm sure one of my Pokemon will be happy to battle for you!" He said certainly.

"Noibat! Noibat, Noi!" Noibat said standing up triumphantly on Dom's shoulder.

"See?" He said with a smile.

"Dom, I didn't…"

"Oh right… well he said that he would 'be proud to defend your honor and fight for you miss Lillie'." He said imitating what she assumed was Noibat's voice in his head.

She managed to laugh at this, and then looked into his blue eyes and was shocked to see he didn't seem to have a worry in the world.

"Be that as it may I… I have no idea what I'm doing! I've never been in a double battle, I've never even been in a regular battle! I don't know what moves work best in which situation, I still need to brush up on my type matchups! I need to figure out-."

"Lillie!" He interrupted her with an amused smile.

"What!?" She said turning to him.

He laughed at her goodheartedly, which made her face turn red. "Will you calm down, you're pacing and it's making me dizzy." He said to her.

Lillie realized that she had indeed been pacing back and forth. "I'm so-."

He cut her off by staring at her again with an amused smile and she realized she was about to apologize again. Her face had to be as red as Torrocat's fur, when she finally continued.

"You wanna know the first, and most important part about ANY type of Pokemon battle?" He asked her.

She slowly nodded her head.

"It's confidence! If you go into a battle thinking you're going to lose from the start your Pokemon will feel it too and they'll battle like they've already lost. It's our duty to our Pokemon to have confidence in them at every battle, that way they'll have confidence in us back, and together we can win any battle!" He said pumping his fist with a smile.

Confidence. It was something Lillie knew that she was sorely lacking. She didn't even have enough confidence to try on the new outfits she had bought herself back on Melemele Island. She didn't even have enough confidence to let her feelings show. She certainly didn't have the confidence to tell Dom how she truly felt about him. How could she possibly have enough confidence to battle side by side with him.

She opened her mouth to say something else but he interjected before she could.

"Yes you've never been in a battle before, but you're smart. You form great connections with Pokemon. I know Hau normally is the one I'm teaching but I know you soak in all the advice I give. And most importantly of all, I trust you, I have complete faith in you! Remember what I said, the two trainers battling also have to have complete trust in one another!" He said with a smile on his face the entire time.

Lillie hesitated. Her stomach and heart did flips hearing him say he trusted her. She managed to find her words after a few seconds. "Do you… really think we have a chance?" She asked him hesitantly.

He laughed a little. "Ha, don't you worry Lils, were not only going to enter this competition together, we're going to win it!"

 **Episode 10: Tag Battles at the Maui Festival!**

 **Can Dom and Lillie overcome the odds and win the Maui Festival Tag Battle Tournament!? Also, what other dark truths will Dom learn regarding himself, and the destiny he's surely to face?**

 **A/N: Sooooo yeah I'm finally updating. Sorry it took so long, I really am. However I've learned being a dedicated author on this site or in general takes a lot of time that I don't currently have. So no, I will not be abandoning this story or any of my others I hope to continue them. However, I can no longer promise when chapters will be out. In the end I write this for my own personal enjoyment and the enjoyment of whoever decides to read. I really do hope you enjoyed this! I work very hard on each chapter and I hope that you can all review and enjoy! Tell me what you liked, where you think the story is going, and if you have any questions feel free to leave them in a review and I'll respond to them! See you all next time!**


End file.
